Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte Con la Tercera Generación
by BellaBlackEvans
Summary: Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación. Este fic esta realizado como propósito de año nuevo, independiente de la saga: leyendo los libros
1. Que paso esa Noche?

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte con la tercera generación **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

**Este fic esta realizado como ****propósito**** de año nuevo, independiente de leyendo los libros que apenas va por el primer libro y que espero subir esta misma semana otros dos ****capítulos****, besos **

* * *

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte I

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

**Capítulo 1.**

**¿Qué paso esa noche?**

Faltaban unos pocos días para la navidad, ese año Harry, Ron y Hermione se irían a Grimmauld Place donde se quedarían con los demás Weasley y la orden del Fénix, el mas emocionado era Harry quien pensaba en todo el tiempo que podría pasar con su padrino Sirius Black, en ese momento estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, cuando la lechuza de Harry: Hedwig entro por la ventana posándose sobre el sofá, los tres notaron el sobre rojo en su pata

¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Hermione

Yo nada – dijo Harry, solo había recibido dos vociferadores, uno había sido de la señora Weasley tres años antes, y el otro por parte del ministerio

Ábrelo, será cosa de un minuto – dijo Ron

Harry se acerco a la lechuza y le quito el sobre el cual se abrió al instante, los tres se pusieron pálidos al escuchar la atronadora pero feliz voz que resonó en la sala común

¡Harry! ¡Lo Tenemos! ¡Moody y Lupin atraparon a la rata! ¡Estaba siguiendo a Lupin, pero se asustó y se dejó ver! ¡Te dije que era un idiota! ¡Dumbledore lo llevo al ministerio! ¡Me harán un juicio después de año nuevo! ¡Voy camino a Hogwarts, ahora les explico! - gritaba Sirius emocionado

¡¿Qué?! - gritaron Ron y Harry con las miradas de todos los leones sobre ellos

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar nada, escucharon la voz de Dumbledore, amplificada mágicamente

Todos los profesores y los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo año, deben dirigirse al gran comedor de inmediato, el resto a sus salas comunes, les pido que sea de la forma más ordenada posible, no hace falta que bajen sus pertenencias, gracias – dijo Dumbledore con calma

Vamos, vamos – dijo Hermione jalando a sus dos amigos

Los tres salieron rápidamente de ahí con los gemelos y Ginny, quien se negó a quedarse por fuera, pegados a sus talones

¿Pero cómo se le ocurre enviar un vociferador? – dijo Hermione tratando de no gritar

Hermione cálmate, ya no hay nada que hacer – dijo Ron

Ronald, ¡Sirius es culpable hasta que no le hagan el juicio, eso significa que podemos meternos en problemas por tener contacto con un prófugo de la justicia! – dijo Hermione alzando un poco la voz al final

Más bien de la injusticia, Hermione, Sirius es mi padrino, creo que tengo derecho a tener contacto con el – dijo Harry solo para que sus amigos lo escucharan

Pero nadie sabe eso y lo queramos o no, Sirius es el único mago que ha logrado escapar de azkaban y vivir para contarlo – dijo Hermione

Si y yo sobreviví a la maldición asesina, pero ese no es el punto – dijo Harry

Harry, Fudge... – dijo Hermione

Fudge, no puede tapar el sol con el dedo, no existe forma de que pueda esconder el hecho de que un hombre que voló en mil pedazos, aparezca vivo y en una pieza catorce años después, y menos con la marca tenebrosa en el brazo – intervino Ron

Lo está haciendo con Voldemort – dijo Hermione

No es lo mismo, nadie nunca confirmo la muerte de Voldemort porque no había un cuerpo, pero con Pettigrew se basaron en un dedo, ninguna persona inocente se esconde catorce años, eso es demasiado grande para que pueda ocultarlo – dijo Harry

Media hora después todos los que habían sido llamados por el director estaban en el gran comedor, pero este había cambiado ligeramente, las mesas habían sido reducidas a la mitad y la mesa de los profesores había sido dividida a ambos lados del comedor, en medio del escenario donde normalmente se sentaban los profesores había lo que Harry reconoció como el pensadero de Dumbledore

Ahí también había un grupo de personas entre los que estaban todos los miembros de la orden, entre ellos Sirius, cosa que preocupo a Harry, y los Weasley, todos los profesores y varios funcionarios del ministerio de magia, entre ellos el jefe de seguridad mágica Kinsley, el jefe del departamento de aurores Rufus Scrimgeur, la jefa del departamento de aplicación de la ley mágica, Amelia Bones, una docena de aurores, Percy Weasley bien alejado de su familia y Narcissa Malfoy quien no tardo en irse a sentar junto a su hijo

Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos, por favor tomen asiento y podremos comenzar – dijo Dumbledore pasando al frente

Poco a poco todos los profesores, miembros de la orden y empleados del ministerio se sentaron a ambos lados del comedor en la mesa de profesores, y los que no encontraron lugar se sentaron en la mesa de la casa a la que pertenecieron alguna vez, los estudiantes claro se sentaron en sus respectivas mesas, la mayoría de los miembros de la orden se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor

¡Sirius Black! ¡Que alguien lo detenga! – grito Umbridge

Sirius Black, fue interrogado hace una hora bajo veritaserum, Madame Umbridge – dijo Amelia poniéndose delante de Sirius – y aunque ya fue declarado inocente, se ha pautado un juicio en cuanto terminemos lo que hemos venido a hacer aquí

Déjela madame Bones, pero sépase usted señora – dijo Sirius mirando a Umbridge con desprecio – que me enterado de ciertas cosas que no me gustan, y créame, nadie se mete con mi familia sin pagar las consecuencias

Aquello hizo que la mujer se pusiera pálida, ella sabía que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry Potter, pero no era eso lo que la preocupaba, sino el hecho de que primero había mandado dos dementores contra el muchacho, y luego lo había estado torturando constantemente

Continúe madame – dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Amelia antes de ir con Harry y abrazarlo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pero más sorprendió a todos que Harry correspondiera el abrazo

Bien, durante los siguientes días vamos a tratar con un asunto muy importante y urgente, pero vayamos por el principio – dijo Dumbledore y miro hacia donde estaban los empleados del ministerio – Amelia, por favor

Gracias director Dumbledore – dijo Amelia pasando al frente – como no hay tiempo que perder iré directamente al punto, hace una semana recibí en mi oficina un paquete bastante peculiar, el cual me hizo pedir ayuda al director Dumbledore y a los jefes del departamento de aurores y seguridad mágica, esto debido a que el paquete… proviene del año 2025

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos

Pero Amelia querida, eso es imposible, estoy segura… - comenzó Umbridge con un tono nauseabundamente dulce, tenía la clara intención de decir algo contra Dumbledore y Harry

Madame Umbridge – la interrumpió Amelia – le voy a pedir que guarde silencio hasta el final, luego podrá dar su opinión

Umbridge iba a replicar, pero la mirada de Fudge, Scrimgeur y Kinsley la hicieron mantenerse en silencio

El paquete claro está, fue revisado exhaustivamente, pero finalmente supimos que era genuino – dijo Amelia

¿Y que era el paquete madame? – dijo Tonks que, aunque había estado en Hufflepuff, se había sentado con la orden en la mesa de los leones

Un libro, un libro que según explicaron en la carta que venía con el libro, este trata sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrirán a manos del señor tenebroso – dijo Amelia

¡Mentira, él está muerto! ¡Esto debe ser cosa del mocoso Potter! – grito Umbridge

Madame Umbridge, es la segunda y última vez que me interrumpe, a la siguiente los aurores la escoltaran fuera del comedor – advirtió Amelia, el sapo, es decir el bote de medicina para el estómago, no perdón Umbridge se sentó molesta – gracias, en una reunión privada con el Wisengamot, tomamos la decisión de terminar de una vez con rumores y tonterías

Todos escuchaban en silencio, pero las miradas cayeron sobre Harry quien sintió su sangre arder, no sabía a donde iba todo eso, pero ya estaba harto de que todos estuvieran mirándolo como si fuera un fenómeno demente y mentiroso

Harry, por favor acércate – llamo Dumbledore

El chico sorprendido de que Dumbledore le hablara como si no hubiera pasado los últimos meses ignorando su misma existencia, se puso de pie y se acerco

Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Amelia maternalmente

Bien – mintió Harry por educación

Harry, ¿sabes cómo funciona un pensadero? – pregunto Amelia

Tengo experiencia – dijo Harry

Que bien, porque queremos que por favor, nos muestres el recuerdo de lo que pasó la noche de la tercera prueba del torneo de los tres magos – dijo Amelia

Si señora – dijo Harry con educación

Umbridge iba a volver a gritar pero la mirada de Amelia y otros miembros del Wisengamot la hicieron retroceder y mantenerse callada

Profesor Dumbledore, por favor – dijo Amelia

Ven Harry, es muy simple, solo tienes que buscar el recuerdo y pensar esto, recordus geminius – dijo Dumbledore llevándolo junto al pensadero

Harry cerró los ojos y respiro profundo antes de hacer lo dicho por Dumbledore, al sacar su recuerdo lo dejo caer en el pensadero, un segundo después este se reflejó en el aire para sorpresa de todos, Dumbledore apago las antorchas para que pudieran ver mejor

Lo primero que se vio fue el inicio de la prueba, los estudiantes de Hufflepuff junto con la profesora Sproud, se emocionaron al ver a Cedric feliz aunque un poco nervioso, pero lleno de vida

**Harry entonces entro al laberinto, la entrada se cerró y el ruido de la multitud se apagó, con varita en mano comenzó a caminar, llegando a callejones sin salida y luego corriendo para evitar ser atrapado por los muros de seis metros de altura**

Bien Potter, siempre alerta – dijo Moody con orgullo dándole una palmada en la espalda

Shh – dijeron varios

¿Asustado Potter? – dijo Draco

Harry lo ignoro, pero McGonagall que no le veía el chiste le redujo puntos a Slytherin después de ordenarle que guardara silencio, iba a replicar pero la mirada de advertencia de Snape y su madre lo hicieron retroceder

**En el recuerdo Harry seguía corriendo por el laberinto, entonces se escuchó el grito aterrorizado de Fleur, Harry volteo al escuchar el grito, un minuto después llego a otro lugar donde vieron a Fleur tirada en el piso y a Krum cerca de ella, Harry se escondió al ver al buscador de Bulgaria, cuando volteo vio que tenía los ojos en blanco, luego se alejó encontrando a Fleur siendo devorada por el muro **

Tenemos que citar a ese muchacho, claramente estaba hechizado – dijo Scrimgeur a los aurores – tome nota señorita Tonks

Si señor – dijo Tonks conjurando un portapapeles

Eso seguro fue Karkarov – dijo Hermione

Tonks que estaba sentada a su lado asintió

**¿Fleur? - dijo Harry antes de apuntar al cielo con su varita y gritar – ¡Vericulum! **

**Las chispas rojas estallaron en el cielo **

Gacias Haggy – dijo Fleur que también había sido invitada

De nada – dijo Harry ganándose una mirada celosa de Bill quien hacía poco había comenzado a salir con Fleur

Típico de Harry – se burló Ron ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo

**Una ráfaga de viento y el muro dirigiéndose hacia él, obligaron a Harry a volver a correr, al detenerse vio una pequeña luz al final de un túnel, al salir de su escondite solo se encontró en medio del fuego cruzado **

**¡Diggory! - grito Krum **

**¡Cuidado Harry! – grito Cedric **

**¡Avada Kedabra! – grito Krum**

**La maldición paso muy cerca de Harry pero él pudo esquivarla a tiempo **

Bueno, habrá que detener a ese hombre por intento de asesinato – dijo Umbridge aunque internamente deseaba que la maldición lo hubiera golpeado

Pero nadie la escucho, todos estaban enfocados en el recuerdo

**¡Expelliarmus! – grito Cedric derribando a Krum**

**Cedric pateo la varita de Krum y trato de atacarlo pero Harry lo detuvo **

**¡No, no espera, esta hechizado! – dijo Harry**

**¡Déjame! – grito Cedric **

**Los dos campeones volvieron a correr sin dejar de empujarse y apartarse el uno al otro, al final de una salida pudieron ver la luz que destellaba la copa **

**¡Sí! – gritaron al mismo tiempo **

**Pero no sería tan fácil, estando a unos cincuenta metros, Cedric fue atrapado por una planta, Harry se detuvo más adelante **

**¡Harry! - grito Cedric pero Harry se veía indeciso - ¡Harry!**

En el comedor Harry que estaba apoyado en el borde de la mesa de Gryffindor, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza

Debí dejarlo – murmuro Harry con impotencia

No, hiciste lo correcto – dijo Hermione que se había acercado junto con Ron

Lo mataron dos minutos después – dijo Harry

Hermione solo pudo abrazarlo, nadie les dijo nada, pero Umbridge estaba furiosa

**¡Reducto! - grito Harry apuntando a la planta que retrocedió soltando a Cedric, él se puso de pie jadeando **

**Gracias – dijo Cedric recuperando el aliento **

**No hay problema – dijo Harry **

**Oye, por un momento creí... que no ibas a ayudarme – dijo Cedric **

**Yo también – dijo Harry **

En el comedor Umbridge estaba furiosa, se suponía que el chico Diggory había muerto en el laberinto como se había declarado oficialmente, tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarle algo al muchacho, si lo hacía y encima delante de todo el Wisengamot, sería enviada derecho y sin escala a azkaban

**Oye Potter, ¿esta difícil no? – dijo Cedric **

**Mucho – acepto Harry jadeando **

**La misma neblina blanca que habían visto antes llego hasta ellos obligándolos a correr, finalmente llegaron al centro del laberinto donde estaba la copa **

**¡Anda sostenla! – grito Harry **

**¡Tú me salvaste, tócala! - dijo Cedric **

**No, hazlo tú – dijo Harry retrocediendo **

Los de Gryffindor miraron a Harry, pero él les daba la espalda y tenía los ojos cerrados, luchando por contener las lágrimas

**Juntos, será la victoria de Hogwarts – dijo Cedric y Harry asintió – ¡A las tres, una… dos… tres!**

**Los dos saltaron sobre la copa que brillo como si de un traslador se tratara y se los llevo de ahí **

¿Que era exactamente lo que tenía que pasar señor? – dijo Remus

Tenía que brillar, pero lo que debió pasar era que se abriera un túnel a través del cual podrían salir directamente a donde estábamos nosotros – dijo Dumbledore

Entonces Potter lo asesino en el túnel y luego lo convirtió en un traslador, caso cerrado – dijo Umbridge triunfante

¿Y como madame Umbridge, un adolescente de catorce años, podría transformar nada en un traslador? – dijo Kingsley

Además, todos los que estábamos ahí, vimos como caían del cielo, con la copa como un traslador – dijo el profesor Flitwick

Exijo que se revise la varita de Potter – demando Umbridge furiosa, quería detener el recuerdo por todos los medios, pero no podía hacer nada delante de todos esos funcionarios del ministerio

¡Dolores! ¡Quiero que te sientes en silencio! ¡Ahora! – dijo Fudge que estaba blanco como el papel, lo que pasara en los siguientes minutos decidiría su futuro y no necesitaba que nadie le echara más leña al fuego

**La siguiente escena mostro como llegaban a un cementerio y la copa rodo lejos de ellos, Harry fue el primero en incorporarse **

**¿Estás bien? – dijo Cedric **

**Si – dijo Harry sin aliento **

**¿Dónde estamos? - dijo Cedric mientras se ponían de pie **

**Creo que ya había estado aquí – dijo Harry **

**Es un traslador - dijo Cedric llegando a la copa – la copa es un traslador **

**En un sueño estuve aquí, en una de mis pesadillas – dijo Harry y se acercó a una lápida que había cerca **

**Thomas Riddle**

**(1880-1943)**

**Mary Riddle **

**(1883-1943)**

**Tom Riddle **

**(1905-1943)**

¿Esos no son? – pregunto Kinsley

El padre y los abuelos de Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore

Los de Slytherin, en especial aquellos cuyos padres eran seguidores del señor tenebroso se miraron, hasta donde sabían, Riddle no era un apellido mágico, por lo menos no uno conocido o de los sagrados veintiocho

**¡Cedric, tenemos que volver a tocar la copa, ahora! - grito Harry con urgencia **

**¿De qué hablas? – dijo Cedric **

**En ese momento por un corredor apareció un hombre bajito, casi calvo y con cara de rata**

¡Peter Pettigrew! – dijeron los aurores presentes al reconocerlo, algunos de sus años en Hogwarts

Debí dejar que lo mataras – dijo Harry sorprendiendo a todos

Entonces que Sirius escapara de azkaban y todo el dolor por el que pasaste ese año, no habrían valido para nada – dijo Remus

Tiene razón, de haberlo matado el ministerio tendría una razón meternos a todos a azkaban, a mí por matarlo que ganas no me faltan, y a todos los que estaban en la casa de los gritos esa noche, por dejarme matarlo – dijo Sirius señalándose a sí mismo, a Remus y al trio – hiciste lo correcto Harry

Sí, pero mira lo que paso en su lugar – dijo Harry señalando el recuerdo

Bueno, pero ya eso paso, mientras que esto si podemos arreglarlo, sigamos – dijo Remus

**Harry entonces cayó de rodillas al mismo tiempo que una hoguera se encendía bajo un enorme caldero **

**¡Harry! - grito Cedric yendo con el – ¿qué sucede? **

**¡Toma la copa, vete! - grito Harry sosteniéndose la frente **

**Fue ahí que vieron que Colagusano llevaba una especie de bebe muy feo, Harry grito aún más fuerte **

**¿Quién es y qué es lo que quiere? – grito Cedric apuntándolos con su varita**

Los de Hufflepuff estaban casi subidos a su mesa, todos pendientes de cada detalle de lo que había ocurrido esa trágica noche, porque sabían el presente y desafortunadamente conocían el final, pero no lo que había ocurrido en el medio

**¡Mata al intruso! – ordeno una voz fría y seseante **

**¡Avada Kedabra! – grito Pettigrew **

**La letal maldición golpeo a Cedric lanzándolo por el aire, al golpear el suelo ya estaba muerto, sus ojos abiertos miraban sin ver al cielo **

Los Hufflepuff hicieron gestos de dolor

**¡No! ¡Cedric! – grito Harry **

**Iba a correr hacia él, pero Colagusano fue más rápido y lo aprisiono usando la estatua que estaba detrás de el**

**¡Hazlo, ahora! – ordeno Voldemort **

**Colagusano arrojo el bulto al caldero y volvió a ondear su varita **

**Un hueso del padre, tomado sin permiso - dijo Colagusano apuntando a la tumba de la cual salió un hueso que cayó al caldero **

En el comedor las respiraciones de todos se agitaban, pero el más agitado y pálido era Fudge

**La carne del sirviente, entregada voluntariamente – dijo cortándose la mano justo encima del caldero **

A más de uno se le revolvió el estómago al ver eso

**Por último se acercó a Harry que se retorcía en su prisión, mirando la escena con impotencia **

**Sangre del enemigo, tomada por la fuerza - dijo Colagusano haciéndole un corte en el brazo, para luego dejar caer la sangre en el caldero – resucitara al señor tenebroso**

Aquello fue demasiado para Harry, se separó de sus amigos y salió de ahí

¡Harry! – grito Hermione

No, no, no déjalo, necesita estar solo – dijo Remus deteniéndola

Harry salió del comedor y se perdió escaleras arriba, Sirius ignorando a Remus siguió a su ahijado

**Harry grito con fuerza mientras el caldero se envolvía en llamas antes de explotar, vieron como del caldero surgía una figura, unos segundos después de pie y envuelto en una túnica negra estaba un hombre alto, blanco como la tiza, con un rostro extraño y perturbador, un segundo después abrió los ojos de color rojo sangre, Voldemort había regresado **

Fudge parecía que iba a sufrir un infarto, pero no le dio tiempo a desmayarse debido a los gritos que comenzaron a llegar contra el

Nadie podía entender como el ministro de magia, había permitido que sus vidas corrieran peligro y no hacer nada para protegerlos, había permitido que Voldemort se paseara a sus anchas por ahí, reuniendo su ejército una vez más, planeando solo dios sabía que, y el sentado en su oficina haciendo nada

¡¿Tú te volviste loco?! – Grito Amelia – ¡llevas meses desacreditando a un niño que solo dijo la verdad y no hiciste nada más que humillarlo!

Amelia, yo… yo

¡¿Tu qué?! ¡No hay nada que justifique que le dieras a Voldemort la libertad de hacer lo que quiera! ¡No hay nada que justifique el hecho de que dejaste que todos corriéramos peligro! – gritaba hecha una fiera

Pero es que – trato de decir Fudge

¿Qué? ¿Lucius Malfoy te dijo que era mentira? – Intervino Scrimgeur – ese hombre debió haber ido a azkaban en el mismo momento que la primera guerra termino

Pero él ha hecho – dijo Fudge

¿Contribuciones a tu bolsillo? – acuso Tonks

¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! – gritaba McGonagall

¡Destitución!, ¡exilio!, ¡abdicación! – era lo que todos gritaban

Paso una larga hora para que todos pudieran calmarse y seguir viendo el video, sin embargo, había otra persona que no estaba tranquila, Umbridge sabía que, si Fudge caía, ella se hundiría con él, debía pensar en cómo librarse del problema

**Voldemort toco primero su cabeza y luego miro su cuerpo antes de acercarse a Colagusano**

**Mi varita, Colagusano - dijo Voldemort y él se la dio - extiende tu brazo **

**¡Oh amo! – dijo subiendo su brazo envuelto en su capa**

**Ese no, el otro - dijo Voldemort **

**Voldemort tomo el brazo de Colagusano y activo la marca tenebrosa, en el cielo apareció la misma marca y de ella salieron los mortifagos con el rostro cubierto por mascaras **

Todos tomen nota, todos esos mortifagos serán puestos bajo arresto en cuanto terminemos aquí – ordeno Scrimgeur

Ahí estará Sirius Black, estoy segura – dijo Umbridge

¡Claro que no! – dijo Ron y Hermione defendiendo al hombre que mas que un amigo era parte de su familia

Yo voy por Harry – dijo Ron y salió de ahí

**Bienvenidos amigos, han pasado trece años – dijo Voldemort – y sin embargo, aquí están frente a mí, como apenas fuera ayer, pero la verdad me siento muy... decepcionado, ninguno trato de encontrarme, Crabb, McNair, Goyle, ni siquiera tu... Lucius **

Empezando con Lucius Malfoy – sentencio Scrimgeur destilando rabia por los ojos

Fudge estaba encogido en una esquina en el fondo del gran comedor, sabía que ahora enfrentaría una investigación que no solo echaría por tierra su carrera, sino que también lo mandaría por una larga temporada a azkaban

¡No basta! – grito Umbridge

Ella trato de derribar el pensadero, pero fue rápidamente reducida por los aurores

¿Algo que aportar? – pregunto Amelia

¡Esto no es verdad, es un invento de la trastornada imaginación de ese bastardo! – dijo Umbridge

¿Y porque precisamente Harry Potter, se inventaría algo así? Siendo que él es el primer objetivo en la mira de ese hombre – dijo Emmeline Vance

Aquella pregunta golpeo a más de uno, pero al que golpeo más fuerte fue a Percy, Percy quien conocía a Harry, Percy, quien le dio la espalda a su familia por creerle a un extraño, un extraño que ahora resultaba ser un cobarde que encubrió el regreso de uno de los peores magos tenebrosos, solo porque un mortifago se lo había dicho, Percy bajo la mirada sintiendo un enorme nudo en el pecho, ¿ahora cómo podría volver a mirar a su familia?

**Mi señor, si hubiera detectado una señal o pista de su paradero – dijo Lucius arrodillándose frente a el **

**Hubo señales mi resbaloso amigo y más de una pista – dijo Voldemort **

**Le aseguro mi señor, que yo nunca he renunciado a la marca tenebrosa – dijo Lucius – esta cara que me he visto obligado a llevar cada dia desde su... ausencia, esta es mi verdadera mascara **

**Yo si lo ayude – dijo Colagusano y se encogió cuando Voldemort se acerco **

Por cobarde, no por lealtad – dijeron Hermione y Remus destilando rabia

Nadie quiso decirles nada al verlos tan molestos

**Solo por miedo, no por lealtad – dijo Voldemort – pero aun así me has sido muy útil los últimos meses Colagusano**

Ahora si fueron miradas de sorpresa las que cayeron sobre Hermione y Remus

¿Dije lo mismo que ese mounstro? – dijo Hermione mirando a su amiga

Si te hace sentir mejor, todos en la orden pensamos lo mismo – dijo Ginny

Yo no quiero estar de acuerdo con Voldemort – dijo Lupin

Se aguantan – dijo Tonks burlonamente

**Voldemort hizo aparecer una mano de plata sobre el muñón y luego se acercó a Cedric **

**Era un muchacho muy apuesto, que lastima – dijo Voldemort **

¡No lo toques desgraciado! – grito la profesora Sproud

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, aquel tipo de arrebatos no eran algo habitual en la normalmente tranquila profesora de herbologia, ella miro a su alrededor al notar las miradas de sus colegas y más que nada de sus estudiantes, pero no se contradijo manteniendo la frente bien alta

**¡No lo toque! – grito Harry llamando la atención de Voldemort **

**¡Harry! por poco olvido que estabas ahí, sobre los restos de mi padre – dijo Voldemort acercándose – te presentaría pero sé que ya eres casi tan famoso como yo – el muchacho que vivió, que gran mentira es tu leyenda Harry Potter, ¿quieres que revele lo que paso esa noche hace trece años? **

Sería lo único bueno que pudiera hacer – dijo el señor Weasley con rabia, Harry era como un hijo más para él, y no le gustaba el hecho de que estuviera solo con ese mounstro

**¿Quieres que revele como perdí en realidad mis poderes? si, si debo hacerlo - dijo Voldemort comenzando a dar vueltas y mirando a sus mortifagos – fue el amor**

Todos levantaron las cejas, no se esperaban esa respuesta

**Verán, cuando la querida Lilly Potter dio su vida por su único hijo, le dio... la máxima protección, no pude tocarlo – dijo Voldemort con rabia – era magia antigua, debí saberlo**

Eso no puede ser lo único, no es que ponga en duda el amor de Lilly por su hijo, pero ahí tuvo que pasar algo mas – dijo Emmeline Vance

Talves, pero de ser el caso, temo que la única persona que lo sabe es la propia Lilly, así que nunca lo sabremos – dijo Dumbledore

**Pero ya no importa, no importa, las cosas han cambiado - dijo Voldemort y volvió a acercarse – ahora puedo... tocarlo **

**Voldemort puso su dedo en la frente de Harry quien grito de dolor **

**Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer un poco de tu sangre – dijo Voldemort antes de liberarlo – ¡toma tu varita Potter, tómala, tómala! **

**Harry apenas podía mantenerse de pie, pero logro hacerse con su varita **

**¿Te han dado clases de duelo no? – Dijo Voldemort con su varita en mano – primero la reverencia la cortesía es muy importante **

¿Quién lo diría?, Voldemort tiene principios – dijo Charlie Weasley que había vuelto a Inglaterra para pasar las fiestas con su familia

¡Charles Weasley, eso no tiene ningún chiste! – lo regaño su madre

Yo no dije que lo tuviera – dijo Charlie un poco asustado

**A Dumbledore no le gustaría que olvidaras tus modales - dijo Voldemort - dije reverencia, ¡imperio! **

**Harry logro resistir a la maldición por muy poco, pero Voldemort no estaba más que empezando **

**Y ahora, ¡Crucio! **

**Harry cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor **

Todos hicieron muecas de dolor ante eso, Neville aparto la mirada, la única que disfrutaba de la tortura era Umbridge, pero hacia un buen trabajo permaneciendo indiferente

**Eso es Harry, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos, sobre todo tu despreciable madre muggle **

**¡Expulso! - grito Harry pero Voldemort desvió el hechizo **

**Voy a matarte Harry Potter, voy a destruirte, a partir de hoy, nadie volverá a cuestionar mis poderes, a partir de hoy si hablan de ti, hablaran solo de cómo me suplicaste... morir**

¡Mentira! – gritaron los miembros de la orden

**Y yo... como soy muy piadoso, te complací – dijo Voldemort alejándose un poco – ¡Levántate!**

**Harry rápidamente se incorporó y corrió para ocultarse detrás de una lapida **

**¡No vuelvas a darme la espalda! – Grito Voldemort lanzando la maldición asesina – ¡quiero que me mires cuando te mate, quiero ver como la luz escapa de tus ojos! **

**Harry escondido detrás de una lápida respiro profundo y sus ojos se llenaron de furia antes de salir **

**Como tú quieras - dijo Harry antes de levantar su varita y gritar - ¡Expelliarmus! **

**¡Avada Kedavra! - grito Voldemort **

**Los rayos verde y rojo se conectaron, pero el hechizo de Harry quien sujetaba la varita con las dos manos, parecía ser más fuerte y la bola de luz que unía los dos hechizos se acercó más a Voldemort**

**¡Quietos, yo acabare con el! - grito Voldemort a sus mortifagos **

**Súbitamente algo parecido a una jaula los envolvió y varias bolas de luz blanca salieron de la varita de Voldemort, la primera tomo la forma de Cedric quien solo miro a Harry, luego apareció un viejo muggle **

¿Cedric volvió como fantasma? – dijo Diana Fawcett

No señorita Fawcett – dijo Dumbledore – eso es un priori incantatem

¿El efecto de encantamiento invertido? – pregunto Flitwick

Así es – dijo Dumbledore

**Entonces, ¿era un mago de verdad? —Dijo el viejo muggle, fijándose en Voldemort—. Me mató, ése lo hizo... ¡Pelea bien, muchacho!**

**Despues llego la trabajadora del ministerio Bertha Jorkins**

**¡No sueltes! —le gritó Bertha —. ¡No sueltes, Harry, no sueltes!**

Todos los que conocieron a Bertha en vida, cerraron los ojos sintiendo una punzada de dolor, ahora sabían que había sido de ella. Mas miradas de rabia golpearon a Fudge

**Todos rodearon a Harry que luchaba por mantener la conexión, Voldemort parecía asustado mientras dos bolas de luz más salieron de la varita, estas dos fueron directamente con Harry, eran James y Lilly Potter **

Remus casi rompe en llanto al ver a sus fallecidos mejores amigos, la última vez que los había visto, fue la mañana del dia antes de su muerte

_Nos vemos luego Moony – le había dicho James _

_Cuídate mucho Rem – le había dicho Lilly mientras lo abrazaba _

_Di adiós Harry – dijo James _

_Bye Rem – había dicho un pequeño Harry montado en su pequeña escoba _

El treinta y uno de octubre había sido luna llena, para cuando volvió en si el primero de noviembre el mundo había cambiado, Voldemort se había ido lo cual era bueno, pero dos de sus mejores amigos habían muerto, Sirius ya estaba de camino a azkaban acusado de alta traición, Pettigrew se había hecho el muerto, Harry había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba, y ahora estaba en manos de Petunia por órdenes de Dumbledore, y el volvía a estar tan solo como cuando era niño

**¡Aguanta Harry todo irá bien! - dijo Lilly que llego primero **

**¡Harry! – Grito James llegando junto a su hijo – ¡cuando la conexión se rompa debes correr hacia el traslador!, ¡lo detendremos por un momento para darte tiempo pero solo por un momento!, ¿entendiste?**

**Harry asintió apenas manteniendo la conexión**

**Harry… – lo llamo la sombra de Cedric – llévate mi cuerpo por favor, y entrégaselo a mi padre **

**Suéltala estás listo – dijo Lilly – ¡suéltala, suéltala! **

Snape como Lupin, estaba teniendo problemas luchando con sus emociones para que no salieran, él ya sabía lo ocurrido por boca de Dumbledore, pero una cosa era escucharlo y otra muy distinta, era ver como Lilly de alguna forma volvía, para proteger a su hijo una vez más

**Harry rompió la conexión y salió corriendo, las siluetas rodearon a Voldemort quien tardo unos segundos en atravesar la espesa neblina, pero Harry ya había llegado con Cedric**

**¡Accio! - grito Harry **

**La copa voló hacia el llevándose a ambos adolescentes de ahí, unos segundos después se los vio llegando a Hogwarts**

El recuerdo término y un pesado silencio lleno el gran comedor

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Dijo Amelia - ¿Qué es esa conexión?

Esa conexión Amelia, es algo que con gusto te explicare en privado, por cuestiones de seguridad – dijo Dumbledore

Muy bien, Rufus, Kingsley, vengan conmigo – dijo Amelia

Los tres siguieron a Dumbledore hasta una habitación cerca del comedor, Umbridge quiso seguirlos, pero su acceso fue negado, mientras en el comedor los habían estallado las conversaciones, ahora todos se sentían mal por la forma en que habían tratado a Harry, en especial los de Gryffindor. Apartado de su familia, Percy pensaba en lo que había pasado, más aún, en la carta que hacía unos días le había enviado a Ron, carta en la que no dejo de hablar pestes de quien una vez fue su amigo, que idiota había sido

Al mismo tiempo por todo el comedor los estudiantes hablaban, ahora todos incluyendo a algunos Slytherin, se sentían mal por como habían tratado a Harry durante todos esos meses.

La única que seguía furiosa con Potter, era Umbridge, en su mente se merecía todo lo malo que le pasara y más, pero ahora toda la verdad se sabía, Fudge seria destituido y lo más seguro era que ella también, ahora más que nunca lamentaba no haber ido a privet drive para asegurarse que los dementores eliminaran al mocoso

Los de Gryffindor decidieron salir e ir a buscar a Harry, pero apenas llegaron al vestíbulo

Tenemos que disculparnos eso es verdad, pero él debe saber que era algo difícil de aceptar – dijo Seamus – Harry siempre ha sido comprensivo

Comprensivo no significa estúpido, señor Finegan - dijo McGonagall mirando hacia atrás

No, pero todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos – dijo Seamus

¡Eso ya lo tengo muy claro Seamus! - dijo Harry bajando las escaleras con Ron y Sirius detrás de él, McGonagall sintió un escalofrío al recordar a los merodeadores – como tengo muy claro, lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante

¿De que estas hablando? – dijo McGonagall

Estoy diciendo, que voy a hacerme a un lado y enfocarme únicamente en mis propios problemas – dijo Harry

Harry no puedes, te necesitamos – dijo Neville con una seguridad que no le conocían

Ahora me necesitan, pero cada vez que algo no les gusta... me dan la espalda – dijo Harry mirando a sus compañeros de casa – Tienen cinco años llamándome mentiroso, traidor o directamente fingen que no existo, pero cuando les conviene, el niño que vivió… vuelve a valer algo

Harry, te conozco, tienes un plan en mente – dijo Hermione

Claro que tengo un plan en mente y es muy simple, yo voy a pelear con Voldemort, pero solo lo hare por mí mismo y por las personas que me importan, así de simple – dijo Harry y aunque no estaba gritando, todos lo escucharon perfectamente – el resto, está por su cuenta

Harry escúchame – dijo McGonagall

Y como todo el mundo podrá hacer lo que quiera – la interrumpió Harry – yo, hare lo mismo, permiso

¿Harry porque haces esto? – dijo McGonagall mientras Harry terminaba de bajar las escaleras

¡Porque puedo profesora, porque puedo! – dijo Harry alzando la voz para que todos lo escucharan antes de darle la espalda y entrar al comedor

Ignorando las miradas que caían sobre él, fue y se sentó en la mesa de los leones. Tanto en el vestíbulo como en el gran comedor nadie dijo nada, todos estaban conmocionados ante esa declaración

¿Qué paso allá arriba? – dijo McGonagall mirando a Sirius y Ron

Que toco fondo, eso paso – dijo Ron antes de seguir a su amigo

Despues de un largo rato en el que todos volvieron al comedor, Dumbledore volvió al frente del escenario y se dirigió a un comedor donde la tensión podía tocarse con las manos

Ahora que lo ocurrido la noche de la tercera prueba ha quedado claro, me parece que podemos continuar, Madame Bones, adelante – dijo Dumbledore

La jefa de seguridad mágica volvió al frente del comedor

Bien, sin dar más vueltas, lo que contenía el paquete que llego, era un libro titulado… Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Muerte – dijo Amelia

La gran mayoría de las miradas cayeron sobre el niño que vivió, pero pronto comenzaron las quejas y reclamos, Dumbledore tuvo que intervenir para calmarlos

Todos ustedes, han sido invitados, solicitados para la lectura – dijo Amelia – pero antes, ¿Harry me das tu autorización para…?

Empiece cuando quiera madame, a mí nadie me está esperando – dijo Harry de forma educada pero relajada

Perfecto – dijo Amelia sacando el libro de la funda negra que lo envolvía – director Dumbledore, ¿gusta ser el primero?

Me parece bien – dijo Dumbledore tomando el libro –** Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte**

Espera, hay algo en la contra portada – dijo Sirius

Dumbledore dio vuelta al libro y alzo las cejas

Sí, es un resumen de lo que veremos en el libro, lo leeré – dijo Dumbledore

Todo el mundo hizo silencio y presto atención a lo que el director leería, no sabían que pasaría, pero estaban emocionados

**"La fecha crucial se acerca. Cuando cumpla diecisiete años, Harry a quien se le ha encomendado una peligrosa tarea, perderá el encantamiento protector que lo mantiene a salvo. **

¿Qué protección es esa? – dijo Hermione

Me imagino que lo explicara el libro, de lo contrario lo hare yo – dijo Dumbledore

**El anunciado enfrentamiento a muerte con Lord Voldemort es inminente, y la casi imposible misión es más urgente que nunca. Ha llegado la hora final, el momento de tomar las decisiones más difíciles**

¿Por qué alguna vez ha sido fácil? – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

Ron, antes Voldemort no tenía toda su fuerza y su ejército – dijo Harry

Además eso es dentro de dos años, a saber cómo estarán las cosas – dijo Hermione

Cierto – dijo Ron

**Harry debe abandonar la calidez, la compañía y seguridad de La Madriguera, para seguir sin miedo ni vacilaciones el inexorable sendero trazado para él. **

Los de Gryffindor recordaron las palabras que Harry había dicho en el vestíbulo

**Consciente de lo mucho que está en juego, sólo dentro de sí mismo encontrará la fuerza necesaria que lo impulse en la vertiginosa carrera para enfrentarse con su destino."**

Nada más terminar de leer el resumen, una nota cayó del cielo encantado siendo atrapada por la propia Amelia Bones quien la leyó en voz alta

_Estimados Amelia y director Dumbledore, primero gracias por creernos y aceptar leer el libro para poder detener a Voldemort y acabar con su reino de terror. Pero, aunque hemos tomado todas las medidas necesarias, no sabemos lo que puede pasar si uno de usted lee el libro, así que enviaremos a varias personas al pasado, cada una de ellas es hijo o hija de uno o varios de los presentes, esa persona se presentara, leerá un capitulo, aclarara algunas dudas y luego regresara a nuestra época_

Todos se miraban sin entender aquello, acaso significaba que alguien vendría del futuro

_Mientras ustedes leen esta nota, una serie de hechizos protectores están siendo puestos alrededor del castillo para su protección, esto significa que nadie podrá salir del castillo, además el tiempo se ralentizará, por cada hora que pasen leyendo el libro, solo habrá pasado un minuto en tiempo real, los que no estarán presentes en la lectura permanecerán durmiendo en sus salas comunes _

Conforme Amelia leía todos miraban a su alrededor, algunos incluso se asomaron a las ventanas a tiempo para ver como una especie de cúpula azulada cubría el castillo entero, también pudieron ver una que otra lechuza volando en cámara lenta

_Ahora, si revisa la caja donde enviamos el libro, vera que ha aparecido una bola de cristal, Dumbledore solo tiene que tocarla con su varita para activarla y ponerla en el suelo, ella es la única que puede hacer eso porque fue la que usamos en nuestro tiempo, el resto lo haremos nosotros_ – leyó Amelia mientras todas las miradas iban hacia la caja que estaba sobre la mesa de profesores –_ el primero llegara en cosa de unos minutos, una vez active la esfera, gracias _

Las miradas ahora se dirigieron hacia el director

Bueno profesor, adelante – dijo Tonks

¿Pero eso es seguro? – dijo Hermione un poco asustada

Me parece que podemos confiar en que se han tomado todas las medidas necesarias, para que podamos leer esto con seguridad – dijo Dumbledore

El director fue y saco lo que parecía una bola de cristal común y corriente, la toco con la punta de su varita y la puso en el centro del escenario. Al instante el humo que había en su interior se tornó de un morado oscuro que salió de la esfera, un minuto después de ella surgió una figura

Wow, eso fue divertido – dijo el recién llegado con cierta arrogancia


	2. Regulus Black

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte II**

**Quiero agradecer a: carlos29, asma black, lavida134 por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, tambien a todos quienes han agregado esta historia a favoritos**

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación**

* * *

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte II

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

Capítulo 2:

Regulus Black

El director fue y saco lo que parecía una bola de cristal común y corriente, la toco con la punta de su varita y la puso en el centro del escenario. Al instante el humo que había en su interior se tornó de un morado oscuro que salió de la esfera, un minuto después de ella surgió una figura

Wow, eso fue divertido – dijo el recién llegado con cierta arrogancia

¡Wow Baby! – dijeron la mayoría de chicas presentes

El hombre que acababa de surgir de la nube de humo, era muy parecido a Sirius Black a los veinte años, las diferencias era la piel más morena y su cabello castaño oscuro, pero tenía sus mismos ojos gris azulado y una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquiera, llevaba unos jeans, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta marrón con el logo de los Montrose Magpies

Si lo sé, soy lo más hermoso que han visto sus ojos – dijo el muchacho con arrogancia – pero no hay tiempo que perder así que directo al grano, mi nombre es Regulus James Black, pero todos me dicen Reg

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Sirius poniéndose de pie más pálido que de costumbre – ¿Que tu… mi hijo…? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No yo sé como

Ron y Harry sujetaron a Sirius cuando perdió el conocimiento por un momento, mientras todos en el comedor reían a más no poder, ante la reacción del supuesto asesino

Y mis padres son Sirius Black y Emmeline Vance – anuncio Regulus con una amplia sonrisa – y si calcule bien, en este mismo momento ya estoy en camino

¿Que yo que? – dijo Emmeline, últimamente se despertaba con malestar y se cansaba rápidamente, pero asumía que era solo por todo el trabajo

Sirius y Emmeline se pusieron rojos, pero ambos recordaron aquella noche de Septiembre donde se dejaron llevar por el vino y la pasión, noche que de hecho habían repetido varias veces, mientras los demás miembros de la orden incluyendo al trio se reían

Mientras mis padres se recuperan sigo, tengo veintinueve años y mis padrinos son Remus y Tonks, lo que cumplía con el trato que hicieron cuando Harry nació – dijo Regulus

Gracias amigo – dijo Remus abrazando a su amigo de la infancia

Si, nadie mejor que tú, pero sigo sin ser fan de los abrazos – dijo Sirius palmeando su espalda aunque estaba complacido por su elección

Gracia Emmy – dijo Tonks abrazando a su compañera – es todo un honor

¿Qué trato hicieron conmigo? – dijo Harry

Bueno cuando Lilly quedo embarazada, acordamos que Sirius seria tu padrino, yo sería el padrino del hijo de Sirius, y James sería el padrino de mi primer hijo, aunque eso nunca va a pasar por varias razones – dijo Remus

Remus tú tienes derecho a tener una familia – dijo Tonks que llevaba tiempo enamorada del licántropo

No, no puedo – dijo Remus ganándose un golpe de su amigo

Deja de menospreciarte de esa manera, y vas a tener lo que yo te diga – dijo Sirius – que yo también quiero un ahijado

¡Oye! – dijo Harry un poco celoso haciendo reír a su padrino y a toda la orden

Por favor hijo, continua – dijo Emmeline obligando a Sirius a sentarse a su lado

Bueno, como todo buen Black asistí a Hogwarts y pertenecí a la casa de Godric Gryffindor – dijo Regulus y los leones lo aplaudieron – mi clase favorita era transformaciones, fui capitán y cazador del equipo al que entre en mi primer año, de hecho Harry me regalo una saeta de fuego dos mil, debo agregar que tardaron diez años en lograr la escoba que superara a la saeta original

Los aficionados al deporte aplaudieron

Ósea que la saeta reinara en el mercado hasta el dos mil tres – dijo Ron

Cuatro, ahora tengo una saeta cinco mil que me regalaron cuando me aceptaron como cazador titular en los Montrose Magpies, equipo para el que llevo jugando once años, he jugado en dos mundiales y somos los campeones actuales – dijo Regulus con orgullo

Los aficionados en especial los que apostaban por los Montrose, incluyendo a Harry, volvieron a aplaudir, Sirius que también era fan de dicho equipo fingió limpiarse una lágrima de orgullo

Gracias, gracias – dijo Regulus haciendo reverencias ante lo que Snape rodo los ojos – sigo, aunque tenía buenas calificaciones, no fui ni prefecto ni premio anual, lo que es bueno porque tampoco quería esos puestos, y la razón es muy simple

Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, que no sea lo que estoy pensando – se repetía internamente McGonagall

Fui el dolor de cabeza de McGonagall, ya que reviví a los merodeadores y soy Canuto 2.0, y con mis amigos nos sumamos a la lista de razones por las que McGonagall se despierta a media noche gritando – dijo Regulus con orgullo

Ante eso los bromistas aplaudieron con orgullo

¡No! – grito McGonagall muy pálida

Esa lista debe ser muy larga Minerva – dijo Scrimgeur

¡Los gemelos Potter y Orión Black en mis años de estudiante, los gemelos Prewett, las hermanas Black, los hermanos Black, los Merodeadores, los gemelos Weasley y Jordán, el trio de oro, y ahora resulta que habrán mas merodeadores! – Enumero McGonagall al borde de una histeria – creo que me voy retirar, si voy a retirarme

Lo siento Minerva, pero no puedo permitirlo, quien me ayudara a controlar la escuela – dijo Dumbledore ignorando olímpicamente a Umbridge

Oh vamos Directora Minie, sabe que nos adora – dijo

¿Directora? ¿Y Dumbledore? – comenzaron a murmurar

¡Silencio! Comprenderán que yo no puedo ser el director eternamente – dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo a todos – joven Black, continúe

Gracias, bueno junto con mis mejores amigos hicimos otros mapa del merodeador que incluye la cámara de los secretos y otras salas que el propio Harry ha encontrado – dijo Regulus

¡La cámara de los secretos no existe! – grito Umbridge

Pruébelo – la reto Harry muy dispuesto a ir por el basilisco y lanzárselo encima

No existe mocoso… – se interrumpió Umbridge al ver a Sirius Black apuntándola con su varita, por las expresiones de los miembros del ministerio supo que nadie lo detendría

Continua hijo – dijo Sirius bajando la varita

Cuando tenía trece años Harry me enseñó a invocar el patronus, y cuando pude hacer uno corpóreo me dijo que era idéntico… a la forma animaga de mi papa – dijo Regulus, aunque ahora la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos – mi forma animaga también es un perro, pero a diferencia de los merodeadores originales, si estoy registrado y solo porque la tía Minie me obligo

¡Señor Black, no quiero que me llame de esa forma! – dijo McGonagall por sobre las risas que el mote había provocado

Eso me recuerda que debe ir a registrarse señor Black – dijo Amelia mirando al merodeador – profesora McGonagall, ¿le puedo pedir que vaya con él y supervise el procedimiento?

Por supuesto – dijo McGonagall mirando seriamente a Sirius

Sirius bufo, pero era mejor estar registrado que ir a azkaban por no estarlo, aunque seguramente iba a tener que pagar una multa

¿Preguntas? – dijo Regulus

¿Tienes novia guapo? – dijo una chica de séptimo de Gryffindor

De hecho, si, se llama Joanne, aunque aún no tenemos planes de bodas ni pensamos tener hijos, vivimos juntos desde hace poco más de un año y tenemos un perro llamado Max – dijo Regulus – por cierto, Harry, debe saber que eres como mi hermano mayor

Harry miro a sus amigos con gesto de confusión

Yo tengo una pregunta, el nombre de James no me sorprende, ¿pero porque Regulus? – dijo Hermione que ignoraba ese aspecto de la vida de Sirius

Sirius cerro los ojos al recordar a su hermano menor, el quería a su hermano y lamentaba de las preferencia de su familia los separaran, le dolió mucho cuando se enteró de su muerte

Bueno tía Hermione, tu no lo debes saber, pero mi papa tenía un hermano menor llamado Regulus y resulta que el murió por… precisamente traicionar a Voldemort, eso se explicara en el libro – dijo Regulus – hasta donde sé, papa siempre quiso reconciliarse con su hermano, incluso habían acordado verse, pero la muerte llego antes por el – agrego con algo de malestar – mi segundo nombre es claro por James Potter, como has adivinado

Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry que sonrió con agradecimiento

¿La llamaste tía? No es por nada pero… - dijo Ginny

Si bueno, somos una gran familia y a ella la veo como una tía – dijo Regulus, aunque eran contadas las veces que veía a Ginny, mas que nada en las cenas familiares

¿Cómo somos como padres? – pregunto Emmeline

Por primera vez, la sonrisa de Regulus se borró, y su expresión se puso seria, Harry al instante supo que pasaba, porque esa era la misma expresión que él ponía cuando salía el tema de sus padres

No – dijo Harry en voz alta

Yo… no los conocí, a ninguno de los dos – anuncio Regulus

¡No! – grito Harry y corrió a abrazar a su padrino

Sirius trato de calmar a su ahijado, pero él y Emmeline se miraron preocupados

Primero que nada, señora Bones será mejor que tome nota – dijo Regulus mirándola – dentro de algunas semanas, en enero, habrá una fuga en masa de Azkaban orquestada por Voldemort

¡Fudge! – gritaron todos los funcionarios del ministerio haciéndolo reducirse en su rincón

Un mes después de mi nacimiento, en Junio de 1996, Voldemort le mandó una visión a Harry, en la que salía torturando a papá en el Departamento de Misterios, era mentira – se apresuró a añadir, al ver que su madre había palidecido – pero eso Harry no lo sabía; así que fue al "rescate" de papá, junto con los tíos Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny y Luna. Sin darse cuenta cayeron en la trampa y ahí los esperaban una docena de mortifagos, ellos lucharon hasta que llego la orden, papa y Harry lucharon lado a lado contra los mortifagos, pero entonces apareció Bellatrix y te lanzo la maldición asesina, haciéndote caer a través del velo de la muerte

¡No! – gritaron Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y los gemelos Weasley

Los dos primeros veían preocupados a su amigo, ambos recordaban el dolor y lo difícil que había sido para el superar lo del espejo, perder a Sirius a quien si conocía y con quien se había vuelto muy unido, sería una horrible agonía

Remus por su parte miraba al único amigo que le quedaba, su hermano del alma que le había sido arrebatado por doce años, no creía poder soportar que también se fuera

¿Bellatrix, Bellatrix Lestrange? – dijo Neville con una expresión de ira que nunca le habían visto

Esa misma, tío Neville – asintió Regulus y Neville apretó los puños

¿Y Emmeline? – pregunto Amelia que la conocía por su trabajo en la oficina de aurores

Ella murió un mes después de la muerte de mi papa, según tengo entendido, Bellatrix se había propuesto a limpiar el árbol genealógico de los Black y se había enterado que papa tenía una relación contigo, si llego a saber de mi es algo que desconozco y como en mi época está muerta ya no importa – dijo Regulus

Neville asintió a pesar de que sabía que antes esa mujer haría aún más daño

¿Y qué paso contigo? – dijo Emmeline con lágrimas en los ojos

Bueno, gracias al testamento de papa, quede bajo la custodia de la tía Tonks, después que la guerra termino, Harry tomo mi custodia y me fui a vivir con él, viajamos por todo el mundo durante unos años para… alejarnos del dolor y comenzar de nuevo – dijo Regulus que también tenía los ojos húmedos

Es mi culpa – dijo Harry

No, Harry cálmate, Harry mírame, estoy aquí – dijo Sirius obligando a su ahijado a mirarlo

Pero… – comenzó a decir Harry, sus viejas heridas habían vuelto a abrirse

No va a pasar nada, vamos a arreglar este desastre, lo prometo – dijo Sirius

Harry suspiro y aunque todavía se sentía mal asintió, pero no se separó de su padrino abrazándolo otra vez, la propia Emmeline se unió al abrazo

Harry, nadie te culpa de nada, y a diferencia de lo que paso contigo, tu siempre estuviste ahí para mí – dijo Regulus con lágrimas en los ojos

¡No, ya basta con este teatro! – grito Umbridge

¡Bueno basta, se acabó! – grito Hermione

La castaña se subió a la mesa y lanzo una serie de hechizos contra Umbridge, nadie, ni siquiera los Slytherin intentaron detenerla, cuando termino Umbridge estaba metida en una camisa de fuerza, con una mordaza en la boca y colgaba boca abajo por los tobillos dejando ver su ropa interior. Ante eso todos estallaron a en carcajadas

¡Hermione! – dijeron Harry, los merodeadores y los hermanos Weasley, menos Percy, sorprendidos, el primero aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos

Oh, como si ustedes nunca lo hubieran pensado – dijo Hermione sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento aumentando las risas

Señorita Granger, cinco puntos menos por subirse a la mesa, por favor bájese – dijo McGonagall tratando de no reírse

Si profesora – dijo Hermione bajando con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie

¿Algo más que quieras contarnos querido? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Esta vez Regulus casi rompe en llanto, la señora Weasley había sido una abuela para él, ella había muerto hacía varios años, pero la herida seguía abierta en el y en toda la familia, sin embargo hizo un esfuerzo y continuo

Bueno en… en mi tiempo libre me gusta cocinar, viajar y hacer videos más que todo familiares, pero eso es algo que la mayoría de ustedes no van a entender así que mejor les muestro un recuerdo – dijo Regulus antes de sacar un vial de su chaqueta

El camino hacia el pensadero y vertió el contenido en él, un segundo después este se reflejó en el aire

_Se vio la escuela y luego a McGonagall caminando hasta el campo de quidditch, sin perder el tiempo se acercó al equipo que estaba en plena práctica. 18-05-1996_

_¡Potter, ven conmigo, es importante! – dijo McGonagall _

_Claro – dijo Harry bajando de su escoba _

_Profesora el juego es el sábado, debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo Katie Bell _

_Soy consciente de la importancia del partido, pero no se preocupen, solo me lo llevare unas horas y podrán continuar – dijo McGonagall poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry _

_Ambos se alejaron rumbo al castillo y se metieron en la oficina de McGonagall _

_¿Qué paso ahora? – dijo Harry dejando su escoba a un lado_

_Nada malo, al contrario esto es algo muy bueno para variar – dijo McGonagall – Emmeline dio a luz en la madrugada _

_¿De verdad? - dijo Harry sorprendido _

_Si, un hermoso y saludable niño, me pidieron que te llevara a Grimmauld Place para que lo conozcas – dijo McGonagall _

_¡Pues vamos! – dijo Harry_

_La escena cambio y se vio a Harry y McGonagall entrando a Grimmauld Place, los dos subieron y entraron a una habitación grande e iluminada_

Tenía que ser la habitación de mi madre – dijo Sirius con disgusto

La tuya no es en nada apropiada para niños – dijo la señora Weasley en el mismo tono

Nada en esa casa es para niños – dijo Sirius dándole parte de la razón, porque su habitación era hermosa

¡Shh! – dijeron todos

_Recostada en la cama vieron a Emmeline con un cabello recogido y bastante cansada pero feliz, miraba con una amplia sonrisa el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, ahí también estaban Sirius y Remus profundamente dormidos en un sofá, Tonks acomodando una cuna junto a la cama y la señora Weasley limpiando _

_¡Harry! – Dijo la señora Weasley yendo a abrazarlo – ven cariño, debes conocer al bebe _

Al ver eso Percy sintió una punzada de celos, como siempre que sus hermanos o sus padres mostraban lo mucho que querían a Harry, quien al parecer había ocupado su lugar en la familia

_Harry hola – dijo Emmeline al verlo – ¿Cómo es que después de dieciocho horas de trabajo de parto te vez peor que yo?_

_No digas eso, estas hermosa – dijo Harry en voz baja antes de mirar al niño – wow_

_Él bebe era absolutamente adorable, estaba envuelto en una manta celeste y un gorrito blanco cubría su cabecita, pero aún se le veían algunos pelitos negros _

Awww – dijeron todas las chicas y mujeres del comedor

Regulus que había ido a abrazar a sus padres sonrió con arrogancia

_¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Harry _

_Lo hemos llamado Regulus James, por los dos hermanos de Sirius, él de sangre y de alma – dijo Emmeline haciéndolo sonreír – ven sostenlo _

_Oh no, yo no sé cargar bebes – dijo Harry _

_Claro que si anda – dijo Emmeline dándole al niño con cuidado – sostén su cabeza, con suavidad, sin apretar, no es una quaffle_

_Aunque incomodo Harry sostuvo al niño entre sus brazos, él bebe bostezo y se estiro un poco dejando ver sus manitas fuera de la manta que lo cubría, la señora Weasley se mantuvo cerca en todo momento _

_Que tierno – dijeron las mujeres en el comedor _

_Su padrino será Remus, pero tú serás quien le muestre el lado genial de la vida – dijo Emmeline _

_Para eso tendría que conocerlo yo – dijo Harry mirando al niño _

_Pues tendrán que descubrirlo juntos – dijo Emmeline – Sirius y los gemelos le enseñaran todas las bromas habidas y por haber, Remus le enseñara DCAO, pero tú le puedes enseñar deportes, el mundo que tanto quieres recorrer, lo enseñaras a_ _jugar quidditch y futbol _

_Harry soltó una risita _

_¿Vas a jugar quidditch Regulus? – dijo Harry en susurros para no asustar al bebe – Hare una llamada y podrás entrar al equipo que quieras _

_Todo va a mejorar, ya lo veras – dijo Emmeline acariciando la mejilla del bebe _

_Harry la miro a ella y luego al niño que se había quedado profundamente dormido entre sus brazos _

_La escena cambio y se vio a Harry caminando con Dumbledore por un vecindario, dos meses después _

_Señor, ¿que pasara con el niño? – dijo Harry _

_Esperaba que preguntaras, legalmente quedaría bajo la custodia de Remus, pero por su condición el ministerio no lo aceptara – dijo Dumbledore _

_¿No lo enviaran a un orfanato o sí? – dijo Harry con miedo deteniéndose _

_No, como Sirius te lego la mitad de todo lo que poseía, eso te da el derecho a ejercer de guardián y albacea de Regulus, pero como aun eres menor de edad, todavía no es posible, así que hubo que designar a un guardián temporal_

_¿Y quién sería? _

_Nymphadora fue la primera en ofrecerse, al igual que Molly, ellas están más que dispuestas a cuidar el niño hasta que seas mayor de edad y puedas firmar los documentos que te dan total autoridad sobre el niño, espero que estés de acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore _

_Si, si, la señora Weasley siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo y Tonks es una muy buena amiga, es mejor que este con la familia a que este con extraños – dijo Harry _

Gracias por confiar en nosotros cariño – dijo la señora Weasley, Harry solo asintió

_Once años después _

_Se vio a Regulus ya de once años, en el estadio de quidditch de Hogwarts viendo las pruebas _

_Con estos cazadores vamos a perder – dijo un niño sentado junto a Regulus _

_Pues yo quiero intentarlo – dijo Regulus _

_Estas en primero – dijo un chico _

_También Harry y hasta le regalaron una Nimbus 2000 – dijo Regulus y bajo al campo – oye Cooper, yo quiero hacer la prueba _

Todos miraron al mencionado, Harry sonrió con nostalgia al recordar la nimbus

_Black… si porque no – cedió el capitán – ¡que alguien le preste una escoba!_

_Vieron como Regulus se lanzaba en un espectacular vuelo y anotaba diez tantos sin fallar_

_Al dia siguiente_

_Vieron a Regulus sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, entonces llegaron varias lechuzas dejando dos paquetes y una nota _

_Reg, no te voy a aburrir diciéndote lo que ya sabes, claro que puedes estar en el equipo y me alegra que hayas tenido la iniciativa de hacer la prueba en lugar de romper las reglas, cosa que McGonagall no dejo de recordarme cuando me escribió, aquí te envió algo que espero te ayude, tu padre me regalo la edición original en mi tercer año, nos vemos en tu primer partido. Harry – leyó Regulus _

_¿Qué es? – le pregunto una compañera _

_Regulus primero abrió el paquete más pequeño de donde saco una chaqueta negra y roja, con el escudo de Gryffindor y el nombre del chico en la espalda, después abrió el segundo paquete revelando una hermosa escoba que recordaba a la saeta de fuego solo que el palo era más oscuro _

_Una saeta 2000, es la más veloz del mundo – dijo un compañero de Regulus quien sonreía _

_La escena cambio y se los vio corriendo hacia los terrenos, Regulus rodeado por sus compañeros se subió a ella y salió despedido terminando el recuerdo_

¡Me copiaste! – dijo Harry que había hecho lo mismo

Si lo sé – dijo Regulus volviendo al escenario – bueno, yo creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que decir, así que podemos comenzar con el libro

Sí, creo que ya es hora de comenzar – dijo Dumbledore acercándose con el libro en las manos – según la carta usted leerá un capitulo y luego responderá algunas preguntas

Ese es el plan, luego tendré que volver – dijo Regulus tomando el libro

¿No te puedes quedar hasta el final? – dijo Emmeline queriendo pasar más tiempo con su hijo

No, lo siento mama, pero estamos usando mucha magia para venir y todavía tendremos que usar más para volver, así que solo puedo quedarme por un par de horas – explico Regulus

Tranquila Em, la idea de todo esto es cambiarlo, ¿no es así? – dijo Sirius poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros

Si, si y con un poco de suerte estarán en casa cuando todo esto termine – dijo Regulus con una amplia sonrisa

Entonces manos a la obra, comience señor Black – dijo Dumbledore

Okey – dijo Regulus abriendo el libro – **El Ascenso del Señor Tenebroso**

* * *

**Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia, y si quise darle un hijo a Sirius, porque? porque puedo y me gusta verlo como padre **

**Quiero recordarles que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con Leyendo los Libros la cual va por el primer libro**

**Espero que les haya gustado y tambien sus comentarios con criticas y se aceptan recomendaciones**

**Las parejas de la segunda generacion las dire antes del capitulo: Los siete Potter.**

**Hare dos capitulos a la semana, uno de presentacion y otro de un capitulo del libro, talves hasta tres por si el del capitulo del libro se alarga mucho **

**Eso es todo por ahora**

**Espero que esten bien y hasta la proxima**

**Besos:)**


	3. El Ascenso del Señor Tenebroso

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte III**

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación**

**Gracias a Beth Mata, Kira Potter Jackson, Moshisushi, Creativo, lavida134 y Carlos29 por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y a todos los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos**

**Acepto criticas y recomendaciones**

**Besos, Bella:****)**

* * *

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte III

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado, Las Reliquias de la muerte, para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

**Capítulo 3**

**El Ascenso del Señor Tenebroso **

_Previamente _

_Bueno, podemos comenzar con el libro – dijo Regulus _

_Sí, creo que ya es hora de comenzar – dijo Dumbledore acercándose con el libro en las manos – según la carta usted leerá un capitulo y luego responderá algunas preguntas _

_Ese es el plan – dijo Regulus tomando el libro _

_Entonces manos a la obra, comience señor Black – dijo Dumbledore_

_Okey – dijo Regulus abriendo el libro – **El Ascenso del Señor Tenebroso** _

_Y Ahora… _

Solo una cosa – dijo Dumbledore – pedirles que no comenten es absurdo porque lo van a hacer, pero les pido que traten de que las preguntas se relacionen solo con el capitulo que estamos leyendo para mantener la continuidad

Todos asintieron de acuerdo con eso, los aurores, la orden y Hermione sacaron plumas y pergaminos para anotar todo lo que consideraran importante

Por favor comience Joven Black – dijo Dumbledore

**El Ascenso del Señor Tenebroso **– leyó Regulus

Hermione anoto el nombre para ir haciendo las preguntas por orden, también para tratar de hacer las cosas según tendrían que pasar si no fuera por el libro

Vaya forma de empezar – dijo Fred con sarcasmo

**Los dos hombres aparecieron de la nada, a unas yardas de distancia en un sendero angosto e iluminado por la luna. Por un segundo se quedaron quietos, apuntándose con las varitas el uno al pecho del otro: luego, habiéndose reconocido, las guardaron bajo sus capas y se pusieron a caminar, lado a lado, en la misma dirección.**

**\- ¿Alguna novedad?-preguntó el más alto de los dos.**

**-La mejor.-respondió Snape.**

¡Snape! – dijeron todos

Las miradas cayeron sobre el profesor de pociones que había pertenecido indiferente desde la aparición de Regulus, algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros no tanto, pero ahora Snape solo miraba a Dumbledore quien tenía una idea de que podía estar haciendo ahí

Yo pensé que hablaríamos sobre un enano con el pelo negro como pizarra cuando anochece y ojos de sapo en escabeche – dijo George burlonamente

Harry se limito a mirarlo mal mientras sus compañeros de curso y el equipo se reían, gracias a esos dos había sido imposible olvidar ese poema, Ginny por su parte tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse

¿Y eso que es? – dijo Sirius mirando a su ahijado

¡Un chiste de mal gusto! – dijeron Harry y Daphne Greengrass desde Slytherin, Harry no se dio cuenta que sus palabras hicieron que Ginny se sintiera mal

Mientras Sirius se encogía de hombros (aunque luego pediría detalles) y le pedía a su hijo que siguiera, Harry miro discretamente a Daphne, ella le devolvió la mirada mientras comía algunas uvas, aquel era un juego de miradas que llevaban meses jugando

**El sendero estaba bordeado a la izquierda por matorrales silvestres de lento crecimiento, a la derecha con un alto y pulcramente recortado seto. Las largas capas de los hombres flameaban alrededor de sus tobillos mientras marchaban.**

**-Aunque podría ser tarde, -dijo Yaxley**

¿Yaxley? – Dijo un Emmeline – ¿Qué no lleva varios años en azkaban?

¿Él fue uno de los que escapo verdad? – pregunto Amelia

Así es – dijo Regulus

¿Que dia es la fuga? – pregunto Ojoloco dándose cuenta de que no lo había dicho, Regulus saco un trozo de pergamino

El… siete de Enero – dijo Regulus

Eso nos da unas tres semanas para proteger azkaban y evitar la fuga – dijo Kinsley

Es claro que Sirius Black tiene algo que ver, es el único que ha escapado – dijo Umbridge con maldad

Madame Umbridge, si no tiene nada constructivo que aportar, le sugiero que guarde silencio – dijo Amelia dejando más que claro que no soportaba a la mujer

Pe… pero si es verdad – dijo Fudge

¡Mira tú cállate! ¡Que el único responsable eres tú! – dijo Scrimgeur con rabia haciéndolo volver a su rincón

Aunque talves una explicación detallada de tu escape ayude – dijo Kingsley solo para que Sirius lo escuchara, el asintió

Regulus se contuvo para no maldecir al ex ministro o al sapo, y siguió leyendo

**Sus rasgos fofos entraban y salían de la vista cuando las ramas de los árboles colgantes interrumpían la luz de la luna-. **

**Fue un poco más engañoso de lo que pensaba. Pero espero que esté satisfecho. **

**Pareces confiar en que tu recepción será buena.**

**Snape asintió, pero no se explicó. **

Que fue lo que hiciste Snape? – dijo Sirius

¿Qué parte de _libro del futuro_, no entendiste Black? – dijo Snape con el tono que reservaba para Harry

¡Basta! ¡Los dos se comportarán acorde a su edad, sin discusiones tontas! – advirtió McGonagall con su voz más severa

**Giraron a la derecha, a un amplio camino de acceso en el que desembocaba el sendero. El alto seto se curvaba alejándose de ellos, extendiéndose en la distancia más allá del par de impresionantes verjas de hierro que interrumpían el camino de los hombres. Ninguno de ellos dio un paso; en silencio ambos alzaron sus brazos izquierdos en una especie de saludo y pasaron a través del metal oscuro que era humo.**

A Draco por alguna razón esa descripción se le estaba haciendo conocida pero tras pensarlo decidió ignorar esa sensación, nada relacionado con el tenia porque estar en un libro de Potter

_Salvo que tu padre trabaja para el hombre que asesinó a toda su familia_ – dijo una voz en su cabeza

Draco negó con la cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento

**Los arbustos amortiguaban el sonido de los pasos de los hombres. Se oyó un susurró en algún lugar a su derecha; Yaxley sacó su varita, pero resulto no ser nada más que un pavo real blanco, pavoneándose majestuosamente a lo largo de lo alto del seto.**

Draco frunció la nariz con disgusto, los pavos reales que su padre compraba por una razón que desconocía, siempre lo mordían y en los lugares más sensibles

**-Lucius siempre se lo tuvo muy creído. Pavos reales… -Yaxley metió su varita de vuelta bajo su capa con un resoplido.**

¿Están en la mansión Malfoy? – dijo el señor Weasley con el rostro brillante

Regulus lo había reconocido hacía rato, el abuelo Arthur había fallecido cuando tenía nueve años, así que podía recordarlo mejor que sus casi hermanos y primos, pero en ese momento solo pudo asentir

Haremos una redada en la mansión Malfoy, no se dejara piedra sin remover – ordeno Amelia a los aurores – señor Weasley usted estará a cargo

Claro que si madame Bones – dijo el señor Weasley con mucho respeto aunque por dentro estaba celebrando

**Una hermosa casa solariega surgió en la oscuridad al final del recto camino, con luces destellando en las ventanas con forma de diamante del piso inferior. En algún lugar del oscuro jardín más allá del seto una fuente estaba en funcionamiento. **

**La grava crujió bajo sus pies cuando Snape y Yaxley se apresuraron hacia la puerta principal, que se abrió hacia adentro ante su aproximación, aunque no había nadie visible que la abriera.**

_Claro que no, para eso están los elfos_ – pensó Draco evitando la mirada que su novia le enviaba

**El vestíbulo era grande, pobremente iluminado, y suntuosamente decorado, con una magnífica alfombra que cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. Los ojos de los retratos de caras pálidas en las paredes siguieron a Snape y Yaxley mientras los pasaban a grandes zancadas. **

Sirius suspiró al recordar la casa de los Black, aquella donde nació y vivió hasta sus dieciséis años, antes de que lo echaran a patadas de allí cuando ya no pudieron soportar más su presencia. Los pasillos con las paredes repletas de retratos de sus antepasados, siguiéndolo, mirándolo como una paria, burlándose de él o despreciándolo, a la par que caminaba al único lugar donde tenía espacio propio, su habitación, no era algo que le gustase recodar. Era casi hilarante el hecho de que el lugar que más despreciaba en el mundo, había acabado convirtiéndose en su refugio

**Los dos hombres se detuvieron ante una pesada puerta de madera que conducía a la siguiente habitación, dudando durante el espacio de un latido de corazón, entonces Snape giró la manilla de bronce.**

_Por favor que Lucius no haya convertido la mansión en el cuartel del señor tenebroso _– rezaba internamente Narcissa Malfoy, su marido se había unido a los mortifagos sin consultarle nada, lo que la mortificaba, en especial porque tarde o temprano terminaría afectando a su hijo, y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir

**El estudio estaba lleno de gente silenciosa, sentada a lo largo de una mesa ornamentada. El mobiliario usual de la habitación había sido empujado descuidadamente contra las paredes. La iluminación provenía de un rugiente fuego bajo una hermosa chimenea de mármol trasmontada por una ventana dorada.**

Quiero que hagan una lista, si los mortifagos presentes en esa reunión no están actualmente en azkaban, se emitirán órdenes de arresto inmediatas – ordeno Scrimgeur

Los aurores presentes asintieron ante la orden, pero Regulus se adelanto y les paso una lista de los mortifagos proporcionada por el propio Draco

**Snape y Yaxley se demoraron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz, fueron atraídos hacia adelante por los extraños rasgos de la escena de una figura humana aparentemente inconsciente que colgaba bocabajo sobre la mesa, revolviéndose lentamente como suspendida por una cuerda invisible, y reflejada en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa de abajo. **

Todos los que habían estado durante la primera guerra, comprendieron que esa persona estaba condenada

Pobre – dijo Sirius lo que todos pensaban

**Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esta singular visión estaba mirándola excepto por un joven pálido sentado casi directamente bajo ella. Parecía incapaz de evitar mirar hacia arriba a cada minuto o así.**

Ante esa descripción todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver al heredero de los Malfoy, si era su casa el debía estar ahí

Narcissa bajo la mesa tomo la mano de su hijo, Draco por su parte comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, la primera miro hacia donde estaba su descarriado primo, talves ya había llegado la hora de tragarse el orgullo y pedirle ayuda

**-Yaxley, Snape, -dijo una voz alta y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa-. Llegáis convenientemente tarde.**

**El que hablaba estaba sentado directamente ante el fuego, así que fue difícil, al principio, para los recién llegados divisar algo más que su silueta. Cuando se acercaron, sin embargo, su cara brilló a través de las sombras, sin pelo, con aspecto de serpiente, con rajas por nariz y brillantes ojos rojos cuyas pupilas eran verticales. Estaba tan pálido que parecía emitir un brillo perlado.**

Voldemort – dijeron Harry, Hermione y la mayoría de los miembros de la orden

Aunque hubo docenas de estremecimientos por todo el comedor ante el nombre, algunos alcanzaron a mandarle una mirada fulminante al ministro

**-Severus, aquí, -dijo Voldemort, señalando el asiento a su inmediata derecha-.**

¡Eres su mano derecha! – dijo indignada y furiosa la seora Weasley

¡Ya sabía yo que no eras de fiar! – dijo Sirius con rabia

Papa, abuela Molly, traten de no juzgar hasta el final del libro por favor – dijo Regulus antes de seguir leyendo, la segunda sonrió al escuchar la palabra _abuela_

** Yaxley… junto a Dolohov.**

Los Weasley se pusieron serios y algo pálidos al escuchar el nombre del hombre que había matado a sus hermanos, cuñados, padrinos y tíos Fabián y Gideon Prewett

¿Pero… escapo? – pregunto el señor Weasley

Escapo – confirmo Regulus mientras los aurores escribían

**Los dos hombres ocuparon sus lugares asignados. La mayoría de los ojos alrededor de la mesa siguieron a Snape, y estaban posados en él cuando Voldemort habló primero.**

**-¿Y?**

**-Mi Señor, La Orden del Fénix tiene intención de trasladar a Harry Potter de su actual lugar seguro el próximo sábado, al anochecer.**

Todos miraron a Harry mientras los murmullos se extendían por todo el comedor

No si yo ya lo imaginaba – dijo Harry con resignación

Harry, el profesor Snape es un espía de la orden, y todos en el círculo más cercano a Voldemort saben que ha estado trabajando aquí, por lo que en ocasiones debe dar información de este tipo – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero tú te estas escuchando? ¡Está sirviendo a mí ahijado en bandeja de plata! – dijo Sirius furioso

Estoy seguro de que hay todo un plan debajo de eso para que a Harry no le pase nada– dijo Dumbledore

Déjalo Sirius, Snape puede ir a decirle a Voldemort todo lo que quiera – dijo Harry evitando que Sirius hiciera una estupidez – no sería la primera vez que lo tengo enfrente

Que arrogante, te despellejaría como a una gallina – dijo Snape con frialdad

Perfecto, aquí lo espero – dijo Harry con tal frialdad que muchos se alejaron un poco

**El interés alrededor de la mesa se agudizó palpablemente. Algunos se tensaron, otros se inquietaron, todos miraban fijamente a Snape y Voldemort.**

**-sábado… al anochecer, -repitió Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos se fijaron en los negros de Snape con tanta intensidad que algunos de los observadores apartaron la mirada, aparentemente temerosos de que ellos mismos resultaran quemados por la ferocidad de la mirada. Snape, sin embargo, devolvió la mirada tranquilamente a la cara de Voldemort y, después de un momento o dos, la boca sin labios de Voldemort se curvó en algo parecido a una sonrisa**

Muchos se llevaron la mano a la boca, otros jadearon, aunque ya lo habían visto en el recuerdo no apaciguaba el miedo que les producía esa horrible apariencia

**-Bien. Muy bien. Y esta información proviene de…**

**-… de la fuente que hemos discutido, -dijo Snape.**

¿Porque ya tengo una idea de quién es esa fuente? – dijo Tonks pensando en Mundungus

Snape en la mesa de profesores la ignoro, pero algunos miembros de la orden también pensaban en la sabandija cobarde que era Mundungus Fletcher

**-Mi Señor.**

**Yaxley se había inclinado hacia adelante para mirar mesa abajo hacia Voldemort y Snape. Todas las caras se giraron hacia él.**

**-Mi Señor, yo he oído algo diferente.**

**Yaxley esperó, pero Voldemort no habló, así que siguió,**

**-A Dawlish, el Auror, se le escapó que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete.**

Eso significa que todo esto será en… año y medio – dijo Ron – ¿pero porque antes? ¿No sería mejor cuando fuera mayor de edad y no puedan rastrearlo?

¿Rastrearme? – dijo Harry

Potter, los magos menores de edad tienen un detector, eso significa que si estornudas en el mundo muggle, el ministerio sabrá quien te limpio la nariz – dijo Ojoloco

Oh… así que por eso supieron lo de segundo, lo de Marge y lo del patronus – dijo Harry cayendo en la cuenta

Idiota – dijo Draco por lo bajo

**Snape estaba sonriendo.**

**-Mi fuente me dijo que plantarían un falso rastro; este debe ser. Ni dudo de que Dawlish esté bajo un Encantamiento Confundus. No sería la primera vez; se sabe que es susceptible.**

Aunque no querían todos los que conocían a Dawlish tuvieron que darle la razón

El auror del año – dijo Remus con sarcasmo

**-Te aseguro, mi Señor, que Dawlish parecía bastante seguro, -dijo Yaxley.**

**-Si estaba Confundido, naturalmente que estaría seguro, -dijo Snape-. Yo te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no tomará parte en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que tenemos infiltrados en el Ministerio.**

No claro que tienen infiltrados, como no tenerlos si se les dio un año entero para hacer lo que se les viniera en gana – dijo Amelia con rabia

Nadie quiso decir nada para no molestarla más de lo que ya estaba

**-La Orden tiene razón en algo entonces, ¿verdad? -dijo un hombre bajo y grueso sentado a corta distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita silbante que resonó allí y a lo largo de la mesa.**

Amelia – llamo Scrimgeur, ella se acercó y el bajo el tono lo más que pudo – no podemos ocultar el regreso del señor tenebroso, pero tenemos que hacer una limpieza general del ministerio, todos son sospechosos hasta que se demuestre lo contrarios, si no pueden demostrar que estaban bajo los efectos de alguna maldición serán puestos bajo arresto, tenemos que frenar su avance

Ella solo asintió de acuerdo con sus palabras

**Voldemort no rio. Su mirada había vagado hacia arriba hasta el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente en lo alto, y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos.**

**-Mi señor, -siguió Yaxley-. Dawlish cree que toda una partida de Aurores se ocupará de trasladar al chico…**

**Voldemort alzó una larga mano blanca, y Yaxley se calló al instante, observando resentido como Voldemort volvía a girarse hacia Snape.**

**-¿Dónde van a ocultar al chico a continuación?**

Ira a la madriguera, ahí estará seguro y bien cuidado – dijo la señora Weasley muy segura de sus palabras

Pero Harry pensaba que talves no fuera tan buena idea, a él le encantaba ir a la madriguera aunque a veces se sintiera fuera de lugar, pero lamentaría mucho si algo les pasara a los Weasley por estar en su casa sabiendo que Voldemort está detrás de el

Ron que lo conocía mejor que nadie le dio un golpe

¡Hey! – reclamo Harry poniéndose la mano en la nuca

Deja de pensar así, la madriguera también es tu casa – le dijo Ron en voz baja

Lejos de su familia Percy fruncía el ceño, no entendía como sus padres se podían prestar a darle albergue sabiendo que un mago tenebroso lo buscaba para matarlo, pero ante eso se estremeció, él no quería que mataran a Harry, talves no fuera su persona favorita pero no quería que lo mataran

**-En la casa de un miembro de la Orden, -dijo Snape-. El lugar, según la fuente, ha sido equipado con cada protección que la Orden y el Ministerio juntos han podido proporcionar. Creo que habrá poca oportunidad de cogerle una vez esté allí, mi Señor, a menos, por supuesto, que el Ministerio haya caído antes del próximo Sábado, lo cual podría darnos la oportunidad de descubrir y deshacer los suficientes encantamientos como para romper el resto.**

Si ya han avanzado tanto en el control del ministerio, significa que ya hay infiltrados – dijo Kingsley

Eso solo significa que tenemos un serio problema de seguridad en las manos – dijo Ojoloco

**-Bien, ¿Yaxley? -llamó Voldemort mesa abajo, la luz del fuego iluminaba extrañamente sus ojos rojos-. ¿Habrá caído el Ministerio para el próximo sábado?**

**Una vez más, todas las cabezas se giraron. Yaxley cuadró los hombros.**

**-Mi Señor, tengo buenas noticias sobre ese punto. He… con dificultad y después de grandes esfuerzos… tenido éxito al colocar una Maldición Imperius sobre Pius Thicknesse.**

Eso es malo, si él es el segundo al mando y se apoderan de él, una vez que tomen el ministerio, no habrá forma de proteger a Harry – dijo Hermione

Eso solo significa una cosa Hermione, tenemos que hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer – dijo Ron

¿El qué? – dijo Hermione

Improvisar – dijo Ron – y no dejar que Harry planee nada

Gracias Ron – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

De nada – dijo Ron

Pero Harry pensaba que iba a asegurarse que nada le pasara a sus casi hermanos

A su alrededor todos los miraban sorprendidos, debían estar muy acostumbrados a meterse en esa clase de problemas para que pudieran estar tan tranquilos

**Muchos de los sentados alrededor de Yaxley parecieron impresionados; su vecino, Dolohov, un hombre con una larga y retorcida cara, le palmeó la espalda.**

**-Es un comienzo, -dijo Voldemort-. Pero Thicknesse es solo un hombre. Scrimgeur debe estar rodeado por nuestra gente antes de que yo actué. **

Es un buen plan – acepto Dumbledore sorprendiendo a más de uno

Entonces habrá que estar en Alerta Permanente – dijo o más bien grito Moody

**Un atentado fallido contra la vida del Ministro me hará retroceder un largo tramo del camino.**

¿¡Qué!?—saltó Fudge, pero retrocedió ante las miradas que recibió

Lo siento Cornelius, pero creo que debiste ver venir esto cuando asumiste tu postura de ignorar la realidad – dijo Dumbledore como si estuviera hablando del clima

Iba a pasar tarde o temprano – dijo fríamente Hermione. Ese hombre, además de cobarde, había difamado y humillado a su mejor amigo con tal de mantener su trabajo. Ella no iba a olvidarlo fácilmente, y dado que la situación le permitía expresarse, vaya que lo haría.

Cálmate Hermione, las cosas se irán poniendo en su lugar poco a poco – dijo Harry

Bueno, Scrimgeur por lo menos tiene los pantalones bien puestos – dijo Sirius quien llego a estar bajo el mando del jefe del departamento de aurores cuando asistía a la academia

**-Si… mi Señor, eso es cierto… pero ya sabe, como Jefe del Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, **

¿Pero y Amelia? – dijo Scrimgeur, si a alguien quería al mando de ese departamento era a ella, Pius era bastante bueno en lo que hacía, pero en una guerra había que rodearse de los mejores

A ella la asesinaron poco después que a mi madre, luego pusieron a Thicknesse – dijo Regulus

Susan miro preocupada a su tía, ella le sonrió para calmarla

**Thicknesse tiene contacto regular no solo con el propio Ministro, sino también con los Jefes de todos los demás departamentos del Ministerio. Será, creo yo, fácil ahora que tenemos a un oficial de tan alto rango bajo nuestro control, subyugar a los otros, y después podemos trabajar todos juntos para someter a Scrimgeur.**

Yo recuerdo a Thicknesse, iba un par de años por encima de nosotros – dijo el señor Weasley – Hufflepuff, aplicado, prefecto, pero era… muy fácil de manipular

Entonces habrá que vigilarlo muy de cerca – dijo Kingsley

**-Mientras nuestro amigo Thicknesse no sea descubierto antes de convertir al resto, -dijo Voldemort-. En cualquier caso, parece improbable que el Ministerio vaya a ser mío antes del próximo sábado. Si no podemos tocar al chico en su destino, debemos hacerlo mientras viaja.**

Si se ha adentrado tanto en el ministerio, dudo que la orden use medios controlados por el – dijo Audrey Moody, la hija de Ojoloco

Eso solo dejaría los medios muggles… Y las escobas – dijo Tonks siguiendo el punto de su amiga

Ron y Hermione miraron a su amigo, ellos lo conocían mejor que ninguna otra persona, el no buscaría lo más fácil le gustaba el peligro, si podía lanzarse se lanzaba y poco le importaba lo demás

**-Ten emos ventaja ahí, mi Señor, -dijo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a recibir alguna porción de aprobación-. Ahora tenemos a varias personas plantadas dentro del Departamento de Transporte Mágico. Si Potter se Aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos inmediatamente.**

¿Por qué le dan tanta importancia a su aprobación? – dijo Ron

Porque los hace sentirse a salvo de su furia y con más poder del que realmente tienen – dijo el señor Weasley

Señor Weasley, ellos ni siquiera saben lo que es en realidad su gran defensor de la sangre limpia, el hombre que librara al mundo mágico de los nacidos muggles – dijo Harry

¿A qué te refieres? – Dijo el señor Weasley confundido, Harry le hizo una señal para que se acercara un poco, el mismo se acercó para susurrarle al oído – ¿estás seguro?

El mismo me lo dijo y Dumbledore lo confirmo – dijo Harry

No puedo creer lo que diré, pero quisiera que Lucius estuviera aquí – dijo el señor Weasley con una amplia sonrisa y el rostro brillante

Eso aumento la confusión de los presentes, que sabía el chico de Voldemort que el resto del mundo no

**-No harán ninguna de las dos cosas, -dijo Snape-. La Orden está esquivando cualquier forma de transporte que esté controlada o regulada por el Ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos.**

Bueno Harry, esto te dará la oportunidad de lucirte en la magnífica escoba que te regalo tu padrino favorito, yo – dijo Sirius con orgullo

Primero tengo que recuperarla y eres mi único padrino – dijo Harry

¿Dónde está? – dijo Sirius confundido

Umbridge me la quito, la tiene en las mazmorras custodiada por media docena de troles de montaña – dijo Harry

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron los del ministerio y la orden

No puedes retener la escoba del muchacho, eso es ilegal – dijo Mafalda

Tengo derecho a sacarlo del equipo – dijo Umbridge a la defensiva

Lo sacaste del equipo a él y a los Weasley por una razón que yo no término de creer porque ellos no son así, pero eso no te da derecho a retener sus cosas – dijo McGonagall

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo Remus mirando a Harry y los gemelos

Malfoy comenzó a molestar, al final insulto a mi madre y yo no lo iba a permitir, así que le rompí la nariz – dijo Harry – le dijo a Snape lo que le dio la gana, y me suspendieron del equipo

¿Cómo insulto a Lilly? – dijo Sirius

La llamo sangre sucia – dijo Harry con rabia, pero de más rabia se llenó Snape

Y me imagino que Snape lo aplaudió – dijo Sirius antes de mirar al profesor – ¡después de todo lo que ella hizo por ti!

¿De que estas hablando? – dijo Harry

Snape solía ser el mejor amigo de Lilly, pero tal parece que esa amistad no vale nada para el – dijo Remus sin dejar de mirar a Snape

¡No hables de lo que no sabes Lupin! – Dijo Snape con rabia – ¡Draco! ¿Eso es verdad?

Draco no dijo nada pero miraba disimuladamente a Hermione

¡Cincuenta puntos menos Slytherin, castigado y quedas fuera del equipo! – grito Snape furioso

Mientras Sirius había salido del comedor junto con Remus, pronto sintieron como el suelo vibraba y se escuchaba el ruido de rocas desplomándose, unos minutos Despues los merodeadores volvían con las escobas de Harry y los gemelos en las manos

Aquí tienen – dijo Sirius dándole la saeta a Harry – y conseguiré otras tres

Gracias – dijeron los tres recuperando sus escobas

Pero Umbridge furiosa lanzo un incendio contra las escobas que Sirius desvió haciéndolo regresar contra ella pero solo pasó por su lado y golpeo la pared

Ven, es un asesino – dijo Umbridge asustada

Ante eso Hermione volvió a lanzar los hechizos que había usado anteriormente y que McGonagall había anulado cuando empezaron a leer

No, solo desvió un hechizo que usted lanzo contra tres estudiantes – dijo Kingsley desarmándola ignorado la acción de Hermione – yo me quedare con esto

¡Cómo se atreve a atacar a mis niños! – dijo la señora Weasley furiosa lanzándole otro hechizo que le lleno la cara de dolorosas pústulas

¡Bien mama! – la felicitaron seis de sus hijos

¡Harry, Fred y George, los tres vuelven al equipo hoy! – Dijo McGonagall a lo que los leones aplaudieron y ella tuvo que alzar la voz – ¡si logran que Gryffindor gane la copa, los tres tendrán un extraordinario en sus Timos y Éxtasis de transformaciones!

¡Lo haremos! – dijeron los tres levantando sus escobas

Los leones celebraron ruidosamente por tener de vuelta a su equipo, los tres fueron abrazados por Angelina, Katie y Alicia que no podían estar más felices, Ron también se unió al abrazo. Tuvo que pasar casi una hora para que pudieran seguir leyendo

**-Todavía mejor, -dijo Voldemort-. Tendrá que salir a campo abierto. Más fácil de tomar, con mucho.**

**De nuevo Voldemort levantó la mirada hacia el cuerpo que se revolvía lentamente mientras seguía,**

**-Me ocuparé del chico en persona. Se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que a Harry Potter concierne. Algunos de ellos han sido míos. Que Potter viva se debe más a mis errores que a sus triunfos.**

¿Sus? – Repitió Sirius mientras todas las miradas caían sobre Harry – ¿exactamente cuántas veces has enfrentado a Voldemort?

¿Literalmente y sin que fuera por medio de otra persona? Solo el año pasado – dijo Harry

¿Ósea que hay más? – volvió a preguntar Sirius

¿Podemos hablar de eso Despues? – dijo Harry incomodo

No quiero detalles que si lo vamos a hablar, ¿quiero saber cuántas veces? – repitió Sirius

¿Harry cariño cuantas veces lo has tenido que enfrentar? – pregunto la señora Weasley

Quitando lo que paso en el Valle de Godric donde todo lo hicieron mis padres, tres veces – dijo Harry

¡¿Tres veces?! – dijo toda la orden

En primero, en segundo y… el año pasado – dijo Harry

¿Y en tercero? – dijo Emmeline

No, en tercero me enfrente a los dementores y a un "_asesino_", que cree que un perro y un oso pertenecen a la misma especie – termino Harry con sarcasmo confundiendo a la mayoría – pero volviendo al tema, Voldemort tiene razón

¿En qué modo? – dijo Tonks

Le gusta hablar, es arrogante y presumido, tiene la tendencia de celebrar antes de tiempo y… es entonces cuando comete el error – dijo Harry

Pero entonces eso es una ventaja para nosotros, porque seguirá cometiendo errores que solo nos darán más tiempo – dijo Hermione

La señorita Granger tiene razón, pero lo podremos hablar luego, sigamos – dijo Dumbledore

**La compañía alrededor de la mesa observaba a Voldemort aprensivamente, cada uno de ellos, por su expresión, temiendo que pudieran ser culpados por la continuada existencia de Harry Potter. Voldemort, sin embargo, parecía estar hablando más para sí mismo que para ninguno de ellos, todavía dirigiéndose al cuerpo inconsciente sobre él.**

Pobre alma – dijo Daphne recordando las historias que su padre solía contarle sobre la guerra y lo que les pasaba a quienes desafiaban al señor tenebroso

Debe ser alguien que se enfrentó al señor Tenebroso – dijo Blaise sentado junto a ella

Supongo que lo sabremos pronto – dijo Daphne abrazando a su hermana menor

**-He sido descuidado, y así me he visto frustrado por la suerte y la oportunidad, demoledoras de nada más y nada menos que de los planes mejor trazados. Pero ahora soy más listo. Entiendo lo que no entendía antes. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo haré.**

_Te equivocas Tom, estás trabajando sobre una profecía que nunca has entendido y con la que solo le has dado a Harry las herramientas para protegerse de tus ataques _– pensó Dumbledore

Todos miraron al mencionado pero Harry solo rodo los ojos y los ignoro

¡Que lo intente! – amenazaron Remus y Sirius con rabia

¿Pero no se dan cuenta de la ventaja que Harry tiene? – dijo Emmeline todos se miraron confundidos – los mortifagos no tienen ninguna autorización para atacarlo, lo que le da chance a escapar

Talves no tengan autorización, pero le puede dar un hechizo desviado – dijo Hermione

Hermione no ayudas – dijo Ron y ella se ruborizo

**Ante esas palabras, aparentemente en respuesta a ellas, sonó un repentino aullido, un terrible y desgarrador grito de miseria y dolor. Muchos de los sentados ante la mesa miraron hacia abajo, sobresaltados, por el sonido que había parecido surgir de debajo de sus pies.**

Narcissa hizo un gesto de frustración mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz

_Tendré que hablar seriamente con Lucius_ – pensó Narcissa

**-Colagusano, -dijo Voldemort, sin cambiar su tono tranquilo y pensativo, y sin apartar los ojos de cuerpo que se removía arriba-. ¿No te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestro prisionero tranquilo?**

Una sombra oscura cubrió los rostros de la orden y el trio, pero más que nada los de Remus, Sirius, Harry y Ron

Los tres primeros pensaban en como su amigo y padre había sido cruelmente traicionado por quien un dia considero un miembro de su familia, el dolor que debió sentir en sus últimos momentos al entender que Peter lo había entregado para salir el mismo ileso del peligro, Harry pensaba en todos los años felices que pudo tener junto a sus padres y su padrino, recuerdos que esa rata le había arrebatado y nunca recuperaría

Ron pensaba todos los años que ese hombre estuvo en su casa, usando a su familia para mantenerse al tanto de la situación en el mundo mágico, pensaba en lo mucho que Harry sufría por no tener a su familia a su lado, porque los Dursley no eran su familia, casi había acabado con su amistad con Hermione y por poco convierte a su mejor amigo en un asesino, pero se las iba a cobrar una por una

**-Sí, m…mi Señor, -jadeó un hombrecillo en mitad de la mesa, que había estado sentado tan abajo en su silla que ésta había parecido, a primera vista, estar desocupada. Ahora se revolvió en su asiento y salió a toda prisa de la habitación, no dejando tras él nada más que un curioso brillo plateado.**

Ese maldito traidor, nos arruino la vida a todos solo para convertirse en su mayordomo – dijo Sirius en un tono que asusto a más de uno

Cálmate, ya pagara por lo que hizo – dijo Remus

¡Recuérdame estrangularlo! – dijo Harry mirando a su amigo

No amigo, lo haremos los dos – dijo Ron con la misma rabia

Lo que no entiendo, ¿es cómo está ahí, si fue capturado? – dijo Hermione

Porque nosotros hicimos que su captura fuera posible – dijo Regulus – llevamos meses trabajando en esto, solo seguimos sus movimientos y al final solo necesitamos… un poco de suerte

Todos se miraron entre ellos confundidos pero ninguno se animó a preguntar

**-Como estaba diciendo, -continuó Voldemort, mirando de nuevo a las caras tensas de sus seguidores-. Ahora soy más listo, necesitaré, por ejemplo, tomar prestada la varita de uno de vosotros antes de ir a matar a Potter.**

¿Porque? – Dijo Susan – no es como si Harry fuera inmune a su varita

Los miembros de la orden, Scrimgeur y Amelia miraron a Dumbledore, pero en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry cerro los ojos al recordar las palabras que Ollivander le había dicho cinco años antes

_Recuerdo cada varita que vendo señor Potter, el fénix de donde salió la pluma que reside en su varita tenía otra pluma en la cola, resulta curioso que este destinado a esta varita, cuando fue su hermana… la que le causo esa cicatriz_ – había dicho Ollivander

Harry, ¿estás bien? – dijo Hermione sacando a su amigo de sus pensamientos

Tenemos que hablar, en privado – dijo Harry solo para que sus dos amigos los escucharan

Ambos asintieron

**Las caras a su alrededor no mostraron nada menos que sorpresa; podría haber anunciado que quería coger prestado uno de sus brazos.**

No, es algo mucho peor – dijo Snape – no solo quedarían indefensos, sino que para el señor tenebroso ya no tienen ninguna utilidad y pronto podría decidir hacer una reducción de personal

Eso es lo que se buscan por elegir ese camino – dijo uno de los aurores rompiendo el tenso silencio

**-¿Ningún voluntario? -dijo Voldemort-. Dejadme ver… Lucius, no veo razón para que sigas teniendo una varita. Lucius Malfoy levantó la mirada. Su piel parecía amarillenta y cerosa a la luz del fuego, y sus ojos estaban hundidos y sombríos.**

¿Qué le paso? – dijo Draco en voz baja, pero como el comedor estaba en silencio todos lo oyeron

Azkaban – dijo Sirius

No, mi padre no puede ser enviado a azkaban – dijo Draco levantándose

Puede y será enviado a azkaban – dijo Scrimgeur esta vez

Draco siéntate, ahora – ordeno Narcissa que aunque trataba de no mostrarlo estaba nerviosa y preocupada, solo Sirius que la conocía muy bien y Draco lo notaron, el muchacho decidió hacerle caso

¿Qué paso con Lucius Malfoy? – pregunto el señor Weasley

Estuvo durante poco más de un año en azkaban tras lo ocurrido en el ministerio, pero luego Voldemort volvió a atacar la prisión y libero a todos sus mortifagos, una vez la guerra termino lo volvieron a condenar, hasta donde sé… sigue en azkaban – explico Regulus cuando las miradas cayeron sobre el

No, él es un hombre honorable, decente y un ejemplo para nuestra sociedad – replico Umbridge atada a su silla

Y sin embargo tiene una reunión de mortifagos, a Voldemort y prisioneros en su casa – dijo Emmeline con un frio sarcasmo

Sin mencionar a un hombre que debería estar muerto – dijo Mafalda

Yo nunca le encontré sentido a eso, hasta ahora – dijo Amelia mirando a Sirius

**Cuando habló, su voz era ronca.**

**-¿Mi Señor?**

**-Tu varita, Lucios. Exijo tu varita.**

**-Yo…**

**Malfoy miró de reojo a su esposa, que estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante, tan pálida como él, su largo pelo rubio colgaba por su espalda, pero bajo la mesa sus dedos esbeltos se cerraron brevemente sobre la muñeca de su esposo. Ante su toque, Malfoy metió la mano en la túnica, retirando una varita, y pasándosela a Voldemort, que la sostuvo en alto delante de sus ojos rojos, examinándola atentamente.**

Draco se estremeció ligeramente, las cosas debían haber salido realmente mal para que su padre mostrara tal nivel de debilidad, inconscientemente se acercó más a su madre. Narcissa por su parte lo decidió, debía buscar ayuda y no había mejor opción que Sirius, confiar en Dumbledore sería un suicidio además no confiaba en el hombre, siempre había pensado que ocultaba algo muy grande y oscuro, pero Sirius era su primo y podía ser todo lo que uno quisiera, pero seguía siendo un Black y aunque no lo diría frente a Bellatrix, su primo favorito

**-¿Qué es?**

**-Olmo, mi Señor, -susurró Malfoy.**

**-¿Y el centro?**

**-Dragón… nervio de corazón de dragón.**

**-Bien, -dijo Voldemort. Sacó su propia varita y comparó sus longitudes. Lucius Malfoy hizo un movimiento involuntario; durante una fracción de segundo pareció como si esperara recibir la varita de Voldemort a cambio de la suya. El gesto no le pasó por alto a Voldemort, cuyos ojos se abrieron maliciosamente.**

Eso no le va a hacer ninguna gracia – se burló George

No, tienes razón – dijo Sirius sin saber que su prima estaba estremeciéndose por dentro

George, no hay nada gracioso en eso – lo reprendió su madre

Déjalo que diga lo que quiera Molly, ese hombre se merece todo lo malo que le pase – dijo el señor Weasley con una seriedad que pocos le habían visto, pero ese hombre le debía más de una, incluyendo el intento de asesinato de su hija

**-¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita?**

**Algunos de los miembros de la multitud rieron.**

No entiendo, ¿que Lucius Malfoy no era parte de su círculo más cercano? – pregunto Fred a su padre, aunque todos pudieron escucharlo

Eso significa Fred, que Lucius Malfoy ha estado cometiendo errores, errores por los que el que no debe ser nombrado, no debe estar nada contento – dijo el señor Weasley

Vamos que ya no es tan cercano a su señor – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

Lo estas disfrutando – dijo Sirius

Que va… – dijo Harry con un tono que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación

**-Te he dado tu libertad, Lucius, ¿no es suficiente para ti? Pero he notado que tú y tu familia parecéis menos felices que antes… ¿Qué hay en mi presencia en tu casa que te disguste, Lucius?**

Aquello llamo la atención de Narcissa, talves existiera un pequeño rayo de esperanza con el que ellos pudieran volver a ser la familia que fueron durante la ausencia del señor tenebroso, que le importaba a ella la guerra y los mortifagos, lo que ella quería era que su familia estuviera unida y a salvo

**-Nada… ¡nada, mi Señor!**

**-Que mentiroso, Lucius…**

Mentiroso, cobarde, inútil, estúpido y la lista sigue y sigue – dijo Sirius con fastidio

Draco iba a reclamarle pero Narcissa lo detuvo sosteniéndolo en su lugar

**La suave voz pareció sisear incluso después de que la cruel boca hubiera dejado de moverse. Uno o dos de los magos apenas reprimieron un estremecimiento cuando el siseo creció en volumen; algo pesado podía oírse deslizándose por el suelo bajo la mesa.**

**La enorme serpiente emergió para escalar lentamente por la silla de Voldemort. Se alzó, pareciendo interminable, y fue a descansar sobre los hombros de Voldemort; su cuello era más grueso que el muslo de un hombre; sus ojos, con sus rajas verticales por pupilas, no parpadeaban. Voldemort acarició a la criatura ausentemente con largos dedos finos, todavía mirando a Lucius Malfoy.**

Una ola de estremecimientos es poco para lo que se sintió en todo el comedor ante esa detallada descripción de una escena que aún no ocurría, algunos se acercaron más a las autoridades presentes, la profesora Sproud misma fue a sentarse junto a sus estudiantes para calmarlos, otros se abrazaron a sus amigos, incluso entre los Slytherin hubieron quienes se mostraron incomodos

**-¿Por qué los Malfoy parecen tan infelices con su suerte? ¿No es mi retorno, mi ascenso al poder, lo que profesaban desear durante tantos años?**

**-Por supuesto, mi Señor, -dijo Lucius Malfoy. Su mano temblaba cuando se limpió el sudor del labio superior-. Lo deseábamos… lo deseamos.**

¿_Dónde está tu orgullo Lucius_? – se preguntaba Narcissa internamente

Mientras Draco no dejaba de sorprenderse ante lo poco que quedaba de su padre, eso era apenas una sombra del hombre que lo había criado

**A la izquierda de Malfoy su esposa hizo un extraño y rígido asentimiento, sus ojos evitaban a Voldemort y a la serpiente. A **su** derecha, su hijo, Draco, que había estado mirando fijamente hacia arriba al cuerpo inerte en lo alto, miró rápidamente hacia Voldemort y apartó la mirada una vez más, aterrado de hacer contacto ocular.**

Ante eso Sirius miro a su prima y vio como de forma inconsciente abrazaba a su hijo, el propio Draco se veía un poco asustado aunque trataba de no mostrarlo, entonces miro a su propio ahijado quien era de hecho el blanco principal de Voldemort, pero a diferencia de Draco, Harry estaba más bien tranquilo, luego paso la mirada de Emmeline a su hijo, entonces tomo una decisión, debía tragarse su orgullo y reunir a los Black, era hora de dejar atrás esos prejuicios y comenzar a ser una familia, porque de lo contrario todos acabarían muy mal

**-Mi Señor, -dijo una mujer oscura en mitad de la mesa, su voz sonaba consternada por la emoción-, es un honor tenerte aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. No puede haber mayor placer.**

**Sentada junto a su hermana, tan diferente a ella en aspecto, con su pelo oscuro y ojos pesadamente perfilados, como lo era en aguante y comportamiento; donde Narcissa se sentaba rígida e impasible, Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, como si las meras palabras no pudieran demostrar su anhelo de estar más cerca.**

El ruido de algo rompiéndose asusto a todos

¡Neville! ¡Que susto! – dijo Hermione

Neville súbitamente había apretado un vaso con tanta fuerza que se había roto, pero no era su mano herida ni su repentina fuerza lo que sorprendía a todos, sino la furia en sus ojos

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Fay

Neville se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban pero el solo negó con la cabeza y guardo silencio, sin embargo la mayoría de los que habían estado en la primera guerra sabían el porqué de su arrebato, la señora Pomfrey se acercó a curarle la mano pero él no se dejó y tuvo que ser su abuela quien lo hiciera

**-No hay más alto placer, -repitió Voldemort, su cabeza se inclinó un poco a un lado mientras evaluaba a Bellatrix-. Eso significa mucho, Bellatrix, viniendo de ti.**

**La cara de ella se llenó de color, sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas de deleite.**

**-¡Mi Señor sabe que no digo más que la verdad!**

A alguien más se le revolvió el estómago porque a mi si – dijo Sirius asco

Eso es enfermo – dijo Tonks que había ido a sentarse cerca de los merodeadores y junto a Hermione

Esa mujer es una psicópata – dijo Remus

**-No hay más alto placer… ¡ni siquiera comparado con el feliz evento que, según he oído, ha tenido lugar esta semana en tu familia!**

Emmeline miro a su hijo que en ese momento en el libro estaba al cuidado de Tonks o la señora Weasley, Narcissa por su parte miraba a su hijo pero él estaba en esa reunión así que no podía referirse a él, pero Sirius a quien miraba a era a Tonks y a Remus. Él se había dado cuenta de cómo se miraban el uno al otro y aunque Remus lo negara, pensaba que harían una bonita pareja, incluso había hecho un poco de cupido, pero ambos eran tercos como ellos solos

**Ella le miró, con los labios separados, evidentemente confusa.**

**-No sé lo que quieres decir, mi Señor.**

**-Estoy hablando de tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y la vuestra, Lucius y Narcissa. Se acaba de casar con el hombre lobo, Remus Lupin. Debéis estar orgullosos.**

Regulus había leído aquello con una amplia sonrisa cruzándole el rostro

El comedor se sumió en un profundo silenció que duro unos segundos antes de ser interrumpido por la propia Tonks que grito emocionada y salto sobre Remus que se había puesto muy pálido

¡Sí! – grito Tonks abrazándolo antes de besarlo apasionadamente, Remus tardo menos de un segundo en corresponderle el beso

Harry, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley carraspearon haciendo que se separaran al recordar donde estaban

¡Asaltacunas! – acuso Sirius a su amigo, pero lejos de parecer enfadado se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la situación – ¡Sabia que ibas detrás de mi sobrina!

¡Cállate Sirius! – reclamo Tonks separándose un poco de Remus que de forma inconsciente la abrazaba por la cintura

Tú no hables asaltatumbas – dijo el animago

Sí, soy una asaltatumbas. ¿Algún problema? – dijo Tonks con orgullo.

Para nada, pero no quiero que perviertan a mi inocente ahijado – dijo Sirius cubriéndole los ojos a Harry

Oye a tu ahijado de inocente no le queda mucho – se burló Fred haciendo que Harry se pusiera muy rojo

¡Ya suéltame! – Dijo Harry apartando a su padrino antes de señalar a Fred – ¡y tu cállate si no quieres que cuente ciertas cosas sobre ti!

No serias capaz – dijo Fred dejando la risa de lado mientras las de George y Ron aumentaban

¿Una pregunta, si te casas con Lupin, como tendríamos que llamarte? – dijo George

Ni se te ocurra llamarme por ese horrible nombre – dijo Tonks

Pero ahora serias una Lupin – dijo Ron

No me importa, para todos seguiré siendo Tonks – amenazo la pelirrosa y los cuatro adolescentes y Sirius retrocedieron

Regulus en el escenario miraba ese intercambio con diversión y tristeza, en el futuro Harry solía divertirse mucho con George, pero siempre había algo que faltaba y ese algo era Fred. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo, mientras Remus y Tonks seguían besándose

**Hubo una explosión de risas socarronas alrededor de la mesa. Muchos se inclinaron hacia adelante para intercambiar miradas divertidas, unos pocos golpearon la mesa con los puños. La gran serpiente, disgustada por el disturbio, abrió la boca de par en par y siseó furiosamente, pero los mortifagos no lo oyeron, tan jubilosos como estaban ante la humillación de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. La cara de Bellatrix, tan recientemente ruborizada de felicidad, se había vuelto de un feo y manchado rojo.**

Muchos hicieron muecas de disgusto

_¿Qué te ha pasado Bella?, tu solías ser la líder no la seguidora_ – pensaba Narcissa

Como quisiera tener una foto de ese momento – dijo Sirius disfrutando la humillación de Bellatrix

Pero él no era el único que disfrutaba de la humillación de la mortifaga, Neville aunque sabía que no era correcto, estaba muy complacido al ver que el mimo Voldemort humillaba a Bellatrix y los demás mortifagos se reían por eso

**-No es sobrina nuestra, mi Señor, -gritó sobre el regocijo-. Nosotros… Narcissa y yo… nunca volvimos a ver a nuestra hermana desde que se casó con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con ninguna de nosotras, ni ninguna bestia con la que se haya casado.**

Pues que bueno que tu opinión me importa un pepino tía querida – dijo Tonks con sarcasmo

No se dio cuenta que Narcissa la miraba disimuladamente desde la mesa de Slytherin, ella sabía que era metamorfomaga por los anuncios en el profeta que habían salido, aquel era un don de la familia Black, pero que había dejado de aparecer varias generaciones antes de su nacimiento y el de sus hermanas, resultaba irónico que la hija de la Black repudiada, fuera quien recuperara el don de la familia

**-¿Qué dices tú, Draco? -preguntó Voldemort, y aunque su voz era queda, fue llevada claramente a través de silbidos y risotadas-. ¿Harás de canguro a los cachorros?**

Incluso a Narcissa le molesto ese insulto pero no dijo nada

No entiendo, ¿qué tiene que ver ellos con nosotros? – dijo Draco solo para que su madre lo escuchara

Bueno, aunque haya sido repudiada Andrómeda sigue siendo una Black y mi hermana, así que Nymphadora es tu prima y sus hijos tus primos segundos – dijo Narcissa – aunque dudo que Andrómeda apruebe esa unión

¿Por qué? ella se casó con un mago de origen muggle – dijo Draco

Créeme Draco, la mente de Andrómeda es incluso más difícil de entender que la de Bellatrix – dijo Narcissa arrugando la nariz

¿Hijos? – repitió Lupin

Mira Lupin, cuando dos personas quieren mostrarle al mundo lo mucho que se aman – dijo Sirius

¡Ya sé cómo funciona y no va a pasar! – dijo Remus

¡Oh si va a pasar! – dijeron Tonks, Sirius, los Weasley, Harry y Hermione

¡Me pido ser el padrino! – dijo Sirius

¡Hey! – se quejó Harry haciendo reír a toda la orden y Sirius le revolvió el pelo aunque ni se noto

Sigue Regulus – pidió Ginny

**El regocijo creció; Draco Malfoy miraba aterrorizado a su padre, que bajaba la mirada a su propio regazo, entonces captó la mirada de su madre. Ella sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente, después reasumió su propia mirada impasible hacia la pared opuesta.**

**-Ya basta, -dijo Voldemort, acariciando a la furiosa serpiente-. Ya basta.**

**Y la risa murió al instante.**

Pero que aguafiestas – dijo George

¡George! – dijo la señora Weasley haciéndolo callar

**-Muchos de nuestros más antiguos árboles familiares se han vuelto un poco descuidados con el paso del tiempo, -dijo cuando Bellatrix le miró fijamente, sin aliento e implorante-. ¿Qué debes podar y qué no para mantenerlo saludable? Cortas aquellas partes que amenazan la salud del resto.**

**-Sí, mi Señor, -susurró Bellatrix, y sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo con lágrimas de gratitud-. ¡A la primera oportunidad!**

**-Debes hacerlo, -dijo Voldemort-. Y en tu familia, al igual que en el mundo… debemos cortar el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que solo los de la sangre auténtica permanezcan…**

Harry bufó llamando la atención

Pues el tuyo está podrido desde la concepción – dijo Harry ignorando las miradas – menudo hipócrita

Venga Potter, desembucha – dijo Daphne

Que si quiere que corten el cáncer que afecta el mundo mágico hasta que solo queden los de sangre pura – dijo Harry mirando fijamente a la rubia – debería empezar por suicidarse el, Despues de todo… Voldemort es mestizo

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron todos los que apoyaban la supremacía de la sangre independientemente de si tenían padres o aspiraciones mortifagas

Como lo oyeron, el señor tenebroso, el señor oye bájate de mí nube, es mestizo de madre bruja y un padre muggle que abandono a su madre cuando supo que era una bruja– dijo Harry

¡Mentira! – dijeron los de antes

No, no es mentira – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie – Lord Voldemort si es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin por el lado de su madre, pero su padre y toda su familia paterna, son muggle comunes y corrientes

Los que no tenían ese conocimiento, quedaron pasmados. Los Slytherin especialmente se indignaron tanto como se sorprendieron. Ellos que no provenían de ninguna rama importante como lo era la de Salazar Slytherin, eran más puros de sangre que el Lord al que tanto le temían y admiraban. Era denigrante. Algunos se plantearon seriamente avisar a sus padres en cuanto pudieran para que dejaran de apoyar a ese farsante

**Voldemort alzó la varita de Lucius Malfoy, apuntándola directamente a la figura que se revolvía lentamente suspendida sobre la mesa, y le dio una pequeña sacudida. La figura volvió a la vida con un gemido y empezó a luchar contra ataduras invisibles.**

**-¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? -preguntó Voldemort.**

**Snape alzó los ojos a la cara que estaba bocabajo. **

Casi había olvidado esa parte – dijo Susan desde Hufflepuff

Es normal, es recién ahora que le prestan atención – dijo Amelia

**Todos los mortifagos estaban mirando hacia la cautiva ahora, ya que se les había dado permiso para mostrar curiosidad. Cuando volvió la cara hacia la luz del fuego, la mujer dijo con voz rota y aterrada.**

**-¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!**

Una vez más las miradas cayeron sobre Snape que llevaba casi desde el inicio del capítulo en silencio

**-Ah, sí, -dijo Snape cuando la prisionera volvió a girar lentamente hacia otro lado.**

**-¿Y tú, Draco? - preguntó Voldemort, acariciando el hocico de la serpiente con la mano libre de la varita. Draco sacudió la cabeza tirantemente. Ahora que la mujer había despertado, parecía incapaz de seguir mirándola – Pero no tendrás que asistir a sus clases**

Ahora miraron a todos los profesores, porque eso solo podía significar que era un miembro del profesorado de Hogwarts

**Para aquellos de vosotros que no lo sepáis, nos reunimos aquí esta noche por Charity Burbage quien, hasta recientemente, enseñaba en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

En el comedor la mencionada se puso más blanca que el arroz

Los que habían tomado clases con ella la miraron con aprehensión, era una buena persona, no se merecía eso

Sentadas junto a ella, las profesoras Vector y Sinistra le tomaron la mano en señal de apoyo, mientras otros compañeros y sus estudiantes la miraban preocupados

**Se produjeron pequeños ruidos de comprensión alrededor de la mesa. Una mujer ancha y encorvada con dientes puntiagudos cacareó.**

**-Si… la profesora Burbage enseñaba a los hijos de brujas y magos todo sobre los muggles…. como no son tan diferentes a nosotros…**

Draco sin poder evitarlo miro hacia donde estaba Hermione, ella le sostuvo la mirada un momento antes de mirar a otro lado, eso fue como un golpe en el estomago

**Uno de los mortifagos escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió la cara de nuevo hacia Snape.**

**-Severus… por favor… por favor.**

¡¿Pero cómo te puedes quedar ahí sentado?! ¡Haz algo! – grito Sproud

Severus no puede hacer nada, Pomona, no lo tomes a mal Charity, pero cualquier movimiento en falso pondrá a Severus en evidencia – dijo Dumbledore, ella un poco aturdida negó

¿Pero tu estas escuchando? ¡Va a dejar que una persona con la que trabajo por diez años muera! – dijo Flitwick por primera vez

Dumbledore no dijo nada y solo le hizo una indicación a Regulus para que continuara, pero Snape estaba de acuerdo con Flitwick, no era que fuera amigo de Charity, pero tampoco podía decir que le desagradara, en realidad apenas había hablado con ella desde que entro a trabajar a la escuela, pero aun así no veía cómo iba a sentarse a ver como la mataban

**-Silencio, -dijo Voldemort, con otro golpe de la varita de Malfoy Charity cayó en silencio como amordazada-. No me alegra la corrupción y contaminación de las mentes de niños magos**

Pues muérete de una vez… – dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras

Nadie quiso decirle nada primero porque estaban de acuerdo, segundo porque sus palabras en el vestíbulo aun resonaban en los oídos de los leones

**La semana pasada la Profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en el Profeta. **

**Los magos, dijo, deben aceptar a ladrones de su conocimiento y magia. La mengua de la pura sangre es, dice la Profesora Burbage, una circunstancia de lo más deseable…. **

¡Y lo es! – Dijo Ron – si no nos hubiéramos relacionado con muggles, ya no existiríamos

Tú eres sangre pura – dijo Pansy

No me enorgullece –dijo Ron mirándola por un momento

Los Weasley miraron a su hijo y hermano con orgullo

**Haría que todos nosotros nos emparejáramos con muggles… o, sin duda, con hombres lobo…**

Tonks se abrazó más a Remus

Mejor un hombre lobo que un farsante – dijo Daphne con repudio, antes de mirar a Lupin – sin ofender profesor

No hay ofensa señorita Greengrass – dijo Remus

Harry miro a Daphne que le sonrió pícaramente, esta vez Sirius se dio cuenta y sonrió, iba a tener una agradable charla con su ahijado

**Nadie rio esta vez. No había duda de la furia y el descontento en la voz de Voldemort. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage se revolvió para enfrentar a Snape. Corrían lágrimas desde sus ojos hasta su pelo. Snape le devolvió la mirada, impasible, mientras ella giraba otra vez lentamente.**

**-Avada Kedavra.**

Inconscientemente todos cerraron los ojos ante esa palabra

¡Arréstenlo! – Grito Umbridge asustando a todos – ¡uso una imperdonable!

Solo está leyendo un libro – dijo Mafalda – además no tenemos ninguna autoridad sobre este muchacho

¿Porque no? – dijo Umbridge

¡Porque no existe! ¡No podemos arrestar o acusar a alguien que aún no existe! – dijo Mafalda poniendo en duda la salud mental de esa mujer

¡Pues que Vance se practique un aborto! – Grito Umbridge – ¡Pomfrey, hágale un aborto!

¡Por supuesto que no! – dijo toda la orden

Sirius abrazo a Emmeline protectoramente y Hermione agradeció haberla atado

¿A favor de sacarla? – dijo Scrimgeur

No, no, no, no, ella se tiene que quedar un poco más – dijo Regulus antes de que alguien levantara la mano – primero porque no le tengo miedo, y segundo, porque tiene que pagar por todo lo que ha hecho y este libro hará que lo haga

Entonces que se quede, pero permanecerá detenida y desarmada – dijo Scrimgeur a lo que todos asintieron

Un momento Despues tanto ella como Fudge estaban dentro de una celda improvisada que básicamente eran tres paredes de cristal irrompible que iban del piso al techo en uno de los rincones del comedor, ahí Umbridge fue liberada de los hechizos de Hermione pero eso no menguo la rabia que sentía

**El destello de luz verde iluminó cada esquina de la habitación. Charity cayó con un resonante golpe sobre la mesa de abajo, que tembló y se partió. Varios de los mortifagos saltaron hacia atrás en sus sillas. Draco cayó fuera de la suya hasta el suelo.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante eso

**-La cena, Nagini, -dijo Voldemort suavemente, y la gran serpiente se balanceó y se deslizó de su hombro hasta el suelo pulido**

Eso fue más de lo que muchos pudieron soportar, la propia Charity tuvo que salir a vomitar seguida por madame Pomfrey que ahora parecía tener las manos llena

Eso es todo – dijo Regulus

Bueno, vamos a… tomar un breve descanso de media hora, leeremos otro capítulo y almorzaremos – dijo Dumbledore – vendrá alguien mas ¿Cierto?

Debería llegar en cualquier momento – dijo Regulus cerrando el libro

Creo que necesito una copa de vino – dijo McGonagall

Una estupenda idea Minerva – dijo la profesora Sinistra – yo iré a las cocinas a pedir que nos suban algunas bebidas

Poco a poco algunos salieron, otros se reunieron ahí mismo, la propia orden salió al vestíbulo llevándose a Regulus con ellos

Sirius – llamo Narcissa, el volteo a verla – ¿puedes venir un momento?

Sirius asintió y fue con ella

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Sirius

Esto… se me ha salido de las manos Sirius, necesito que hablemos en privado cuando termine la lectura de hoy – pidió Narcissa

Okey, supongo que será hasta Despues de cenar – dijo Sirius

Bien, voy con mi hijo – dijo Narcissa, pero recordó algo mas – y… felicitaciones, espero que con ella sientes cabeza

He tenido que madurar más de lo que crees – dijo Sirius

Luego de eso ambos primos fueron por su lado, Regulus los miraba a la distancia

La media hora de descanso se convirtió en una, pero finalmente todos volvieron al comedor, pasados unos momentos la bola de cristal volvió a abrirse liberando el humo morado del cual salió otra figura

Wow, ¿qué haces tú aquí, donde esta Archie? – dijo Regulus al ver al primo que no era

* * *

**Uhh, quien sera el nuevo? **

**Lamento mucho la demora pero estaba un poco atorada, el principio siempre es dificil **

**Aqui la pareja de Harry sera Daphne, me gusta mucho esta pareja, no es que no me guste el Harry y Ginny, pero tambien pienso que hay algo mejor para ambos, La de Hermione sera Draco, y la de Ron salio en este capitulo pero aun no les dire quien es, traten de adivinar:)**

**Aqui Harry va a ser un poco mas maduro, pero la relacion de Harry y Daphne apenas esta en el coqueteo, besos, citas en secreto, etc**

**El siguiente capitulo lo subire el dominigo porque lo tengo casi, a partir de ahora tratare de actualizar viernes y domingos**

**Un beso:)**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews **

**Beth Mata:** Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te guste

**Kira Potter Jackson:** me alegra que te este gustando la historia y me encantan las tuyas, me encontre con ellas recien en enero pero no habia tenido tiempo de comentar, pero espero que actualices printo la camara de los secretos:3

**Moshisushi:** Pues me alegra que te parezca interesante, si creo que no hay otro que involucre de esta forma a la tercera generacion, solo a traves de notas y cosas asi, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo:3

**Creativo: **Ya se de quien va a ser pareja Penny y como la incluire en la historia, aunque tendras que esperar un poquito, pero ya no digo mas, cero spoilers lo siento:) espero que te guste el nuevo:)

**lavida134:** parte del recuerdo es de cuando nacio mi sobrino, a mi me encanta el futbol y siempre que voy a un partido trato de llevarlo conmigo, el ahora tiene dos años asi que no sabe nada de este fic, pero si esta en parte basado en mis recuerdos, me alegra que te haya gustado, :3

**carlos29:** Con buenos comentarios, criticas y recomendaciones, espero que llegemos al final con un gran fic, :3


	4. Teddy Lupin

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte IV: Teddy Lupin **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

**Quiero agradecer a todo los que han comentado y seguido esta historia, tambien las recomendaciones:3**

**Con todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo y la cuarentena, espero que todos esten y sigan bien, yo por mi parte tomare esta oportunidad para actualizar mas rapido, total voy a estar encerrada en mi casa todo el dia y es una gran forma de pasar el tiempo, animo que todo va a mejorar:3 **

* * *

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte IV: Teddy Lupin

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

Capítulo IV

Teddy Lupin

Eso es todo – dijo Regulus

Bueno, vamos a… tomar un breve descanso de media hora, leeremos otro capítulo y almorzaremos – dijo Dumbledore – vendrá alguien mas ¿Cierto?

Debería llegar en cualquier momento – dijo Regulus cerrando el libro

Poco a poco algunos salieron, otros se reunieron ahí mismo, la propia orden salió al vestíbulo llevándose a Regulus con ellos, Sirius se separo un momento del grupo para hablar con su prima, al regresar todos se mostraron muy interesados

¿Que quería Narcissa Malfoy contigo? – pregunto Harry

Solo quiere hablar en privado conmigo – dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros

¿De que? – Dijo Remus, Sirius negó antes de mirar a su ahijado – entonces, ¿Quién es la rubia?

Eso, es cosa mía – dijo un ruborizado Harry antes de mirar a sus amigos – vamos

Los tres se alejaron del grupo y subieron al segundo piso, acabando en el pasillo donde estaba el baño de Myrtle y la entrada a la cámara de los secretos

Voy a golpear a tus hermanos si no paran con ese chiste de mal gusto – dijo Harry a Ron

Harry, con tu comentario hiciste que Ginny se sintiera mal – dijo Hermione, los chicos se miraron – ella escribió ese poema ¿lo olvidaste?

¿Y qué quieres que haga? Hermione yo no siento nada por Ginny, es cierto que es una buena amiga, y es divertido estar con ella, pero no deja de ser solo la hermana de Ron, a ella la veo de la misma manera que te veo a ti – dijo Harry – no voy a disculparme por no sentir nada por ella

No, a Harry le gustan las rubias que visten de verde – se burló Ron ganándose un golpe amistoso de Harry – pero vamos a dejar de hablar de Ginny y vamos a lo que estamos

Cierto, ¿porque Voldemort necesita otra varita? – dijo Hermione

Harry miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solos

Escuchen, hay una razón por la que mi varita y la de Voldemort se conectaron – dijo Harry bajando la voz – cuando fui a comprar mi varita, Ollivander me conto que el Fénix de donde salió la pluma con la que se hizo mi varita, tenía otra pluma con la que se hizo una segunda varita, esa varita… es la que tiene Voldemort

Pero si tienen una pluma del mismo Fénix, eso significa… – dijo Hermione

Que son hermanas – termino Harry – nuestras varitas en general funcionan bien, pero cuando Voldemort y yo peleamos entre nosotros, reaccionan… como lo hicieron, podemos herirnos, pero no matarnos con nuestras varitas, por eso Voldemort le quito a Malfoy la suya

Okey, pero eso no explica ¿porque sobreviviste la primera vez? – dijo Ron

Eso no tiene nada que ver, eso se debió a mi madre, ella dio su vida por mí y eso de alguna forma freno la maldición de Voldemort, que hizo exactamente no lo sé, pero todo lo hizo ella – dijo Harry tratando de que no se le formara un nudo en el estomago

Ron y Hermione bajaron la mirada, ambos sabían lo duro que era para Harry hablar de su madre, por alguna razón le era más fácil hablar de su padre que de su madre, no lo entendía, pero así era

¿Porque no nos dijiste? – dijo Ron

Porque hasta ahora no le había dado ninguna importancia – dijo Harry – además es algo que no puedo evitar, de la misma manera que no puedo evitar tener a Petunia como tía

¿Dumbledore sabe esto? – dijo Ron

Claro que lo sabe aunque no por mí, Ollivander le escribió apenas salí de su tienda, porque el que sean hermanas no se acaba ahí, el fénix del que salieron esas plumas, es el fénix del propio Dumbledore – dijo Harry sorprendiendo aún más a sus amigos

¿Quién más lo sabe? – pregunto Hermione

Bueno Sirius estuvo en la reunión con Dumbledore después de la tercera prueba – dijo Harry – y si él lo sabe, no me sorprendería que el resto de la orden también

Además de que puede que se lo acabe de decir a tres de las personas más poderosas del ministerio – dijo Ron recordando que Dumbledore se había llevado aparte a Bones, Kingsley y Scrimgeur – ¿tienes una idea de lo que va a pasar cuando se conozca esa conexión?

Salvo que ya no me volverá a importar lo que los demás piensen de mí, si me quieren acusar de mago tenebroso que lo hagan, estoy acostumbrado – dijo Harry

¿De verdad vas a hacer lo que dijiste? – dijo Hermione

Eso es lo que ellos querían, y si soy un estorbo… con gusto me quito del medio – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – pero ahora lo que quiero es que nos concentremos en este problema, independientemente de lo que hagan la orden y el ministerio

Vamos que haremos lo que siempre hemos hecho, solo que esta vez ellos estarán encima de nosotros – dijo Ron

Me da igual, esperemos a saber que es esa misión y comenzaremos a investigar, tenemos que acabar con el – dijo Harry

Pero aún hay un problema, ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Regulus? Voldemort te envió una imagen falsa para obligarte a ir al ministerio, significa que tus pesadillas no son eso, Voldemort se está metiendo en tu cabeza para manipularte – dijo Hermione

Pero si eso es cierto, entonces vera lo que estamos haciendo y hará lo que sea para evitar su destrucción – dijo Ron – ¿Cómo lo paramos?

Oclumancia, tienes que cerrar tu mente e impedirle el acceso, crear una barrera que lo mantenga a raya – Dijo Hermione

Okey, ¿y cómo lo hago? – dijo Harry mirando a su mejor amiga

Mientras en la oficina de Dumbledore la orden tenía una breve reunión en la que sin saberlo estaban teniendo la misma conversación que el trio

Pero si esa conexión esta, Harry no puede estar en el comedor – dijo la señora Weasley – en mi opinión ningún estudiante debería estar ahí

Te puedo dar parte de la razón Molly, pero ambos sabemos que Harry no va a consentir que leamos un libro sobre su vida, aunque sea del futuro, sin que él esté presente – dijo Dumbledore

¿Entonces que sugieres? – dijo McGonagall preocupada por la situación

Bueno, esto se lo iba a pedir a Severus que es el que está en la escuela con Harry, pero como Sirius es Oclumante natural y Remus también domina la oclumancia, necesito que ambos ayuden a Harry a cerrar su mente – dijo Dumbledore

¿Pero tú eres consciente de que aquí hay varios hijos de mortifagos, y que no dudaran en ir a decírselo a sus padres que a su vez se lo dirán a quién tú sabes? – dijo el señor Weasley

Arthur tu viste la reacción que tuvieron al saber que Voldemort es mestizo, si ellos reaccionaron así, te puedo asegurar que sus padres no van a estar nada contestos cuando se enteren del linaje de Voldemort – dijo Dumbledore

De cualquier forma no es algo de lo que se deban preocupar – dijo Regulus que había permanecido en silencio apoyado en una pared – uno de los hechizos que lanzamos impide que alguien hable de lo que salga en el libro con cualquier persona que no haya estado durante la lectura, y si lo intenta o trata de usar la información para ayudar a Voldemort de alguna forma, simplemente olvidara todo

¿Pero y si les leen la mente? – dijo Lupin

El hechizo protege sus mentes, nadie podrá ver nada de lo que ocurra en el comedor durante los siguientes días – dijo Regulus

Entonces asunto resuelto, pero seguiremos hablando luego, ahora volvamos al comedor – dijo Dumbledore

Mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione volvían al comedor, pero antes de bajar al vestíbulo apareció Daphne quien se llevó a Harry desapareciendo detrás de un tapiz, Ron y Hermione se encogieron de hombros y bajaron

Te lo juro, si vuelvo a escuchar ese chistecito, esa Weasley va a desear haber nacido squib – dijo Daphne acorralándolo contra la pared

Uh, ¿estas… celosa? – dijo Harry con picardía

No, para nada – dijo Daphne en tono casual – solo cuido… lo que es… **mío**

Oh baby si solo supieras – dijo Harry abrazándola por la cintura

¿El qué? – dijo Daphne poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Que me tienes al borde de la locura – susurro Harry en su oído

Llévame al cielo a volar Potter – dijo Daphne también en susurros

Harry sonrió y la beso, aquel beso era como una medicina para ambos, una medicina muy dulce que los hacía sentir bien a pesar de los problemas que cada uno tenía en su vida, Daphne jugaba con el sedoso cabello negro de su novio mientras Harry la abrazaba por la cintura a la vez que acariciaba su espalda

En un armario de escobas al otro lado del castillo Remus era acorralado por Tonks

Tonks, esto no es correcto – dijo Remus

¿Porque no? – dijo Tonks con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho

Soy demasiado viejo, apenas tengo dinero y soy extremadamente peligroso, Tonks yo soy un mounstro – dijo Remus

Si, una noche al mes, pero de resto eres una gran persona – dijo Tonks

Tonks… no quiero romperte el corazón, tú te mereces algo mejor – dijo Remus

Sé que piensas que está mal, pero yo… quiero darle un respiro a tu corazón – dijo Tonks poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Remus – mírame, estamos ante una guerra, no hay tiempo para el miedo, la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla

Remus suspiro y la miro a los ojos

A veces me recuerdas tanto a Lilly – dijo Remus acariciando su mejilla – ella tenía una habilidad única para hacer que todos a su alrededor se sintieran bien, incluso si no se lo merecían

Remus tú tienes derecho a ser feliz – dijo Tonks – además, ahora que sé que nos casaremos, no podrás evitarlo

Se nota que Sirius y tu son parientes – dijo Remus con sarcasmo haciéndola reír – pero si no puedes con ellos únete

Remus la tomo por la cintura acercándola más a él para un momento después besarla, fue un beso lento, pero apasionado y lleno de sentimientos

Finalmente, todos volvieron al comedor, Harry y Daphne fueron de los últimos en entrar y sentarse en su respectiva mesa, Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado haciéndole saber que si o si, hablarían más tarde

La media hora que Dumbledore había dado acabo convirtiéndose en una hora, pero pronto todos estuvieron listos para seguir leyendo, justo en el momento que Regulus volvía a subir al escenario la bola de cristal se abrió liberando la nube morrada de la cual salió otro muchacho

Wow, ¿qué haces tú aquí, donde esta Archie? – dijo Regulus al ver al primo que no era

¿En serio, no me ves por un par de horas y así me recibes? – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa arrogante poniéndole un brazo sobre los hombros

Idiota – dijo Regulus apartando el brazo de su primo – pensé que vendríamos por orden de edad, tu eres el tercero

Cambio de planes, ¿recuerdas que Halley se sentía mal? – Dijo el muchacho, Regulus asintió – bueno eso era él bebe, nació hace una hora, ella y Archie vendrán al final, y… talves sea lo mejor

Regulus miro hacia donde estaban los Weasley y asintió dándole la razón a su primo

¿De verdad te tienes que ir ya? – dijo Emmeline

Si/No, ¿cómo que si/no? – dijeron los dos muchachos

McGonagall dijo que solo podíamos venir unas horas, leer un capitulo y regresar – dijo Regulus haciendo que todos miraran a la mencionada

Y te perdiste el resto por estar mirando a Joanne, es cierto que lo mejor sería regresar, pero si no usamos mucha magia estando aquí, nos podemos quedar por unas doce horas – dijo el muchacho – aunque creo que también lo dijo para que no la volviéramos loca aquí

Oh… entonces me quedo – dijo Regulus y fue a sentarse junto a sus padres causando risas

Voy a ignorar eso – dijo el muchacho pasando al frente, por todo el comedor las chicas se lo quedaban mirando

El recién llegado era un muchacho tan alto como Regulus, muy atractivo de complexión atlética que causo suspiros por todo el comedor, tenía una hermosa sonrisa que le llegaba a sus grandes ojos color miel y una bien cuidada barba de una semana, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello color turquesa, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa a cuadros azul y una chaqueta de cuero negra

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Edward Remus Lupin, aunque solo la abuela Molly, mi madrina y mis tías me llaman así cuando se molestan, a y mis cuñados, pero ya porque lo prefieren, para el resto del mundo soy Teddy – dijo el muchacho

¡¿Qué?! – dijo Lupin poniéndose blanco como el papel, Teddy lo miro un momento antes de continuar

Tranquilo papa – dijo Teddy y varios notaron como si aquella palabra no fuera parte de su vocabulario habitual – no tengo tu _pequeño problema peludo_, así que tú respira

¿Pequeño problema peludo? – dijo Ginny

Es como Harry llamo la condición de papa cuando empecé a hacer preguntas – dijo Teddy

Todos miraron al mencionado quien se extrañó ante eso, pero también miraban a Remus quien parecía visiblemente más tranquilo al saber que su hijo no era un hombre lobo, ni tenía que vivir el mismo infierno que él vivía

Lo que si herede fue el gusto por la carne medio cruda, adicción al chocolate, más fuerza física de la normal y tiendo a ponerme de mal humor o depresivo los días de luna llena – dijo Teddy – papa debes saber una cosa mas

¿El qué? – dijo Remus

Encontraron… una cura para la licantropía – dijo Remus

¿Qué? – dijo Remus sin creerlo

Es una poción que tiene como base la poción matalobos, tienes que tomarla durante un ciclo lunar completo, de luna llena a luna llena, al amanecer y al anochecer, ya no volverás a transformarte y no puedes infectar a nadie, aunque todavía te puedes poner un poco de mal humor en luna llena, pero mantienes tu fuerza física y los sentidos e instintos lobunos – dijo Teddy muy feliz de compartir esa información

¿Y que poción es esa? – dijo Remus con ilusión

Bueno no pude traerla conmigo, pero… supongo que al profesor Snape no le molestara hacerla – dijo Teddy sacando un rollo de pergamino

Déjeme ver eso – dijo Snape mas por lo mucho que le gustaba la elaboración de pociones que porque quisiera ayudar a Lupin, Dumbledore también se acerco

Gracias profesor – dijo Teddy – mientras yo sigo, ¿por dónde iba?

¿Porque tienes el pelo turquesa? – pregunto Hermione

Primero déjenme decir que como algunos ya habrán adivinado, mis padres son Remus y Nymphadora Lupin – dijo Teddy con una gran sonrisa – y respondiendo a tu pregunta tía Hermione, los genes de mi mama fueron un poco más fuerte y yo nací como metamorfomago

¡Sí! – grito Tonks emocionada antes de que su cabello se tornara rojizo – un momento, ¡no me llames Nymphadora!

Teddy no retrocedió, solo se la quedó mirando antes de asentir, Harry al instante tuvo un mal presentimiento

¡Pero te vas a casar con Lupin! – dijeron los bromistas, el trio y Ginny

Me da igual – dijo Tonks

Voy a seguir – dijo Teddy – tengo veintisiete años, en Hogwarts asistí a la casa de Hufflepuff, lo siento papa

Los tejones aplaudieron a su futuro integrante

Estuve en el equipo de quidditch como guardián y luego fui capitán, lo que me llevo a competir con mi hermano Regulus, al punto de que Harry casi nos saca del equipo después de que destruimos el comedor y el vestíbulo, porque estábamos poniendo el quidditch por encima de nuestra familia – dijo Teddy

Y tiene razón, bien hecho Harry, la familia es lo más importante – lo felicito el señor Weasley ganándose la atención de Teddy

Si, como decía, fui prefecto, delegado y Premio Anual, mis clases favoritas eran Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – dijo Teddy – aunque tampoco se me daba mal transformaciones

¡Prefecto perfecto! – dijeron los gemelos y Sirius

¿Cómo puedes ser prefecto, delegado, premio anual, capitán y tener buenas calificaciones, sin volverte loco? – dijo Harry

Porque aunque no herede la licantropía de papa, si herede sus genes y con ellos una gran resistencia física, lo que me permite hacer todas esas cosas sin agotarme física y mentalmente, aunque siempre me tomo un par de horas libres – dijo Teddy sorprendiendo a muchos

Remus y Tonks sonrieron con orgullo

¡Diles de tu Animagia! – dijo Regulus

¿Tú también eres animago? – pregunto Sirius

Si, aunque no porque yo lo decidiera, verán cuando yo tenía tres años debido a un incidente de magia accidental, se descubrió que los genes de mama no solo fueron más fuertes, sino que se fusionaron con los de papa, como resultado yo soy animago de nacimiento, a la abuela Molly casi le da algo cuando me convertí en un peludo lobo azul – dijo Teddy riéndose al final

La mayoría lo miraron sorprendidos, sobre todo los merodeadores, los miembros de la orden el trio y McGonagall

¡Ya Teddy, no presumas que me haces quedar mal! – se quejó Regulus

Como si te hiciera falta mi ayuda, y te recuerdo que era yo el que a cada rato tenía que ayudarte a salir de unos buenos problemas – dijo Teddy

Remus sonrió ante eso, el también solía ayudar a James y Sirius a librarse de los problemas en los que se metían, sobre todo para no caer con ellos

Claro que no negare que también me encanta hacer bromas, aunque en menor medida que a mi _hermano_ – dijo Teddy señalando a Regulus – porque yo también soy un merodeador tomando el nombre Moony

¡Claro que tenía que ser bromista, si tiene a quien salir y esta vez por parte de ambos padres! – dijo McGonagall un poco alterada

Pero profesora, si yo era un ángel muy bien portado – dijo Tonks con inocencia

Señorita Tonks, usted convenció a los elfos de poner una poción en el desayuno que hizo que, a todos los estudiantes, les salieran plumas, pelos y escamas según la casa a la que pertenecieran, con todo y colores – Dijo McGonagall – ¡y de Lupin ya ni digo todo lo que hizo con Potter y Black!

¿Fuiste tú? – dijo Bill entre las risas de todos los estudiantes

¡Mama me castigo por eso! – acuso Charlie a su amiga, pero por su sonrisa era claro que no estaba molesto

¡Era el dia de los inocentes, tenía que hacerlo en grande! – Se justificó Tonks como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ante las miradas de Sirius y Remus – ¿Quiénes son tus padrinos?

Mi padrino es Harry, con quien al igual que Regulus pase parte de mi infancia viajando que es lo que más me gusta hacer, él también me enseñó a hacer un patronus a los trece años y su forma es la de un lobo – dijo Teddy -

¿Cómo somos como padres? – preguntó Remus, el cabello de Teddy se puso de color gris

Fueron buenos… aunque por poco tiempo – dijo Teddy – ustedes fallecieron al final de la guerra, tres semanas después de mi nacimiento

¡No, no te pudimos dejar solo! – dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos

No lo hicieron, tuve a Harry, a Hermione, a la eterna novia de Harry, al esposo de Hermione, a los Weasley, nunca estuve solo – dijo Teddy

Eso hizo que sus padres se sintieran un poco mejor y agradecieron a los mencionados, aun así Tonks abrazaba a Remus llorando y a él se le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

Yendo por el lado positivo, mis mejores amigos son Regulus y Archie que se presentara después, actualmente trabajo en el departamento de control de creaturas mágicas, estudiando bestias peligrosas, debo agradecerle a Hagrid por eso – dijo Teddy sonriéndole al semigigante que le devolvió la sonrisa – también suelo jugar en todos los partidos familiares y soy socio de… Sortilegios Weasley

¡SI, LO LOGRAMOS! – celebraron Fred y George emocionados saltando sobre la mesa

Los amigos de los gemelos los aplaudieron al igual que sus hermanos, la señora Weasley suspiro derrotada

¿También tienes una escoba como la de Regulus? – pregunto Ron

Claro que sí, una saeta de fuego cinco mil de parte de Harry – dijo Teddy con orgullo

Menudo padrino – dijo Emmeline

Aprendí del mejor – dijo Harry mirando a Sirius que también sonrió

¿Tienes novia? – dijo Daphne

De hecho, si, llevo diez años junto a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, y aunque no estamos casados porque no nos hace falta, vivimos juntos y tenemos tres hijos Dylan, Alexis y Remus – dijo Teddy sonriéndole a quien en el futuro seria casi una madre

¡No, mi bebe no puede ser padre todavía! – se quejó Tonks

Nymphadora tu bebe es incluso mayor que tu – se burló Fred

¡Sigue siendo mi bebe, y no me llames Nymphadora! – grito Tonks

Y creo que eso es todo de mi parte – dijo Teddy

¿Nos mostraras un recuerdo querido? – dijo la señora Weasley

Teddy la vio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se repuso y fue al pensadero

Espera, ¿qué paso con mis padres? – dijo Tonks

Bueno, el abuelo Edward falleció durante la guerra, Andrómeda… mejor no digo nada – dijo Teddy

¿Te repudio verdad? – dijo Sirius

Solo miren el recuerdo – dijo Teddy por toda respuesta dejando el recuerdo en el pensadero

_El recuerdo se reflejó en el aire y pudieron ver una casa junto a la playa que los Weasley reconocieron como la casa de sus abuelos paternos, 10/04/1998_

_Ahí estaban el trio, Bill y Fleur, entonces se escuchó la puerta y Bill fue hacia ella ambos tenían magulladuras por el rostro y algunas vendas en las muñecas, Harry estaba más delgado que nunca y su cabello normalmente brillante estaba opaco, más largo y más revuelto, Ron y Hermione no estaban mejor que el_

¿Qué les paso? – dijo la señora Weasley preocupada

Eso es poco antes del final de la guerra – dijo Teddy – esa misión los hizo puré

Creo que nunca he visto a Ron tan delgado – dijo Ginny causando algunas risas, pero su hermano la miro mal

_¿Quién es?- dijo Bill con rudeza _

_Soy yo, ¡Remus John Lupin! -dijo una voz sobre el aullante viento, el trio se miró – Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y ustedes, los guardianes secretos de la casa de campo Shell, me dijeron la dirección y me ordenaron venir en caso de emergencia._

_Lupin – dijo Bill y abrió la puerta _

_¡Es un niño! ¡Lo hemos llamado Edward, por el padre de Dora! – Dijo Remus rebosante de alegría – ¡Harry, Ron, Hermione!_

_¿Que...? Tonks... ¿Tonks tuvo el bebé? – dijo Hermione emocionada _

_Si, si, ¡tuvo el bebé!- gritó Lupin. _

_¡Felicidades! – dijo Ron _

_Si... si... un niño – dijo Lupin otra vez, que parecía aturdido por su propia felicidad_

_Camino hacia Harry y lo abrazo, el muchacho pareció un poco incómodo ante el gesto _

_¿Serás su padrino? – dijo mientras miraba a Harry._

_¿Yo? – tartamudeó Harry._

_Tú, sí, claro... Dora está de acuerdo, quién mejor – dijo Remus _

_Yo... si... Dios... – dijo Harry un poco abrumado _

Talvez no será tan buen padrino como yo, pero lo hará bien – dijo Sirius

¿Qué me habrá querido decir? – dijo Harry a nadie en especial

Si, ¿quién será el que traicione a Potter y lo mande doce años a azkaban? – dijo Snape fríamente

Todos lo miraron mal, incluyendo a algunos Slytherin

¿Porque tienes que echar a perder un buen momento? – dijo McGonagall molesta

Pero la pregunta hizo que Harry mirara a sus compañeros de casa salvo por los Weasley, Hermione y Neville que eran los que nunca lo habían tratado como un héroe y menos como un maniático, todos empezando por Percy se sintieron mal

No lo escuches Harry, no vale la pena – dijo Fred dándole una palmada en la espalda, el mostro una pequeña sonrisa

El recuerdo por su parte seguía adelante

_Mientras Bill sacaba una botella de vino y Fleur algunas copas y las repartían para brindar _

_No puedo quedarme más, debo volver,- dijo Lupin, sonriendo radiante entre ellos: Parecía varios años más joven de lo que Harry nunca lo había visto – ¡Por Teddy Remus Lupin, un gran mago en camino!_

_-¿Cómo se le ve? – Fleur preguntó._

_-Creo que como Dora, pero ella piensa que es como yo. Poco pelo. Parecía negro cuando nació, pero cambió a jengibre una hora después. Probablemente será rubio cuando vuelva. Ya me habían dicho que Tonks había comenzado a cambiar su cabello el mismo dia que nació – dijo Remus _

_La escena cambio y se vio un edificio de apartamentos, 8/5/1998_

_Despues se vio a Daphne Greengrass sentada en un cómodo sofá blanco escribiendo en un cuaderno, a su lado estaba el propio Harry profundamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Daphne, Daphne apenas se veía en mejor estado que Harry, también pudieron ver al pequeño Regulus corriendo detrás de una snitch de juguete _

En el comedor ambos adolescentes se pusieron muy rojos, Sirius dibujo en su rostro una amplia sonrisa mirando a su ahijado

Eso es unos días después de la muerte de Voldemort, fue una muy… violenta batalla – dijo Teddy

_Entonces se escuchó la puerta y luego apareció el elfo que la orden reconoció como Kreacher, pero el no llego a hablar porque detrás del apareció Andrómeda Black seguida por Molly Weasley, la primera llevaba un asiento de bebe y una enorme bolsa _

_¡Potter! – grito Andrómeda visiblemente molesta haciendo llorar al bebe en su asiento y a Regulus _

_Mande – dijo Harry despertando e incorporándose bruscamente al segundo se arrepintió cubriéndose los ojos con la mano _

_¡Tengo cinco días buscándote, cinco! – grito Andrómeda _

_Disculpe, ¿pero quién es usted y con qué derecho entra a mi casa con ese escándalo? – dijo Daphne poniéndose de pie, mientras Regulus asustado se escondió detrás de Daphne _

_Créeme querida, no tengo intenciones de quedarme a almorzar, solo vine a entregarles esto – dijo Andrómeda dejando el asiento con él bebe sobre una mesa _

_Andrómeda por favor, recapacita, ¡es tu nieto! – dijo la señora Weasley _

_Silencio Prewett – dijo Andrómeda con frialdad – yo no tengo ningún nieto licántropo, en lo que a mí respecta Nymphadora no tuvo ningún hijo _

_No estoy entendiendo – dijo Harry mientras Daphne tomaba en brazos al bebe para calmarlo _

_¡Tú eres su padrino, así que tú te harás cargo de esa cosa! – dijo Andrómeda señalando al bebe que lloraba asustado _

En el comedor a Tonks se le llenaron los ojos de rabia y dolor

_¿Pero cuál es tu problema Andrómeda? Tú te casaste con quien escogiste – dijo la señora Weasley _

Sirius y Narcissa se pusieron serios ante el recuerdo

_No es lo mismo, el único crimen de Ted era ser de origen muggle, Lupin en cambio aunque no lo escogió, aunque solo fue una víctima más de Greyback, era una bestia que amenazaba la vida de mi hija – dijo Andrómeda furiosa - lo que Lupin debió hacer, fue aceptar el dinero que le ofrecí y desaparecer de la vida de mi hija, no casarse con ella y engendrar a ese bastardo _

¡¿Qué?! – dijeron Sirius y Tonks mirando al licántropo que negó con la cabeza, el aun no había hablado con Andrómeda

_Voy a ser muy clara contigo Potter – dijo Andrómeda – no te culpo por la muerte de Nymphadora, ella lucho por lo que creía correcto, pero no quiero saber nada de ese niño, ahora… es tu problema _

_Luego de eso la mujer salió del departamento dando un portazo, Harry y Daphne se miraron y luego al niño, la señora Weasley había tomado en brazos a Regulus para calmarlo _

¡Pero ella me va a escuchar! – dijo Sirius mientras Tonks lloraba

Se nota lo parecida que es a Bellatrix – dijo Narcissa frotándose la sien

_Bueno, mejor solo que mal acompañado – dijo Daphne _

_No, Teddy no estará solo, yo me voy a encargar que tenga una buena vida – dijo Harry tomando a Regulus en brazos antes de abrazar a Daphne que había logrado calmar a Teddy _

Tonks busco con la mirada a Daphne que estaba sentada cerca de Narcissa Malfoy

Gracias Daphne – dijo Tonks, ella sonrió en su dirección

_Tres años después _

_Se vio la madriguera evidentemente reformada y ampliada hacia los lados, después se vio la sala de estar donde estaban Regulus, Teddy y otro niño de cabello negro muy parecido a los gemelos _

Todos miraron a los dos chicos, la señora Weasley sonrió con ilusión

Tiene que ser hijo de uno de ustedes – dijo Ginny

_Mira, dulces de animal – dijo Regulus de cinco años sacando una bolsa con el logo de sortilegios Weasley _

_Teddy se comió uno que lo hizo aullar, entonces hizo una mueca con la nariz y un momento después se transformó en un cachorro de lobo con el pelaje azul_

_¡Abuela, mira a Teddy! – gritaron los otros dos niños mientras Teddy correteaba por la sala _

_¿Qué pasa?, ¡Teddy! – Grito la señora Weasley al entrar a la sala – ¡Ronald!_

_¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Ron bajando las escaleras corriendo – no puede ser _

_El recuerdo se distorsiono y se vio a McGonagall dejando su capa en el sofá antes de coger en brazos al cachorro que le dio varias lamidas en el rostro, ahí también estaban Ron, Harry, Hermione y Daphne, McGonagall sostuvo al lobezno con una mano y saco su varita para realizar un par de hechizos _

_Hay un segundo latido, es un animago de nacimiento – dijo McGonagall _

¿Eso es posible? – dijo Hermione en el comedor

Son casos muy extraños, pero si – dijo McGonagall

_En el recuerdo McGonagall dejo al lobezno en el suelo antes de devolverlo a la normalidad _

_¡Bu! – Dijo Teddy alzando los brazos – ¡fue divertido, otra vez!_

Todos se rieron ante su inocencia

No entendí, ¿qué es eso de un segundo latido? – dijo Harry mirando a su padrino

Bueno cuando te haces animago, te aparece un segundo latido, como si tuvieras un segundo corazón que corresponde al animal – dijo Sirius

¿Cómo te haces animago? – dijo Harry

Con ganas y mucha paciencia créeme – dijo Sirius y al instante se le ilumino el rostro – ¿Interesado?

¡No! – dijeron todos los adultos presentes salvo por Teddy y Regulus

_El recuerdo seguía ahora mostrando la escuela y la selección de primer año_

_¡Lupin Teddy! – dijo alguien que estaba borroso para mantener el efecto sorpresa _

_El niño de pelo azul oscuro subió al escenario, se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero, en la mesa de Gryffindor se podía ver a Regulus _

_Hum, complicado, inteligente, fuerte, con carácter y muy leal… si ya se dónde perteneces, ¡Hufflepuff! – grito el sombrero _

_La escena cambio y se vio el gran comedor, al parecer estaban por ir a un partido, Teddy estaba en su mesa con el uniforme del equipo, noviembre del 2010. Entonces apareció Regulus con su uniforme y escoba, sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su hermano sentándose a su lado_

¿En qué año entraste? – pregunto Remus

En segundo, pero el anterior capitán que también era el guardián, me pidió hacer las pruebas en primero y me entreno para sucederlo como guardián a partir de segundo

Remus asintió sonriendo con orgullo, a él le habría encantado jugar quidditch con Sirius y James, pero sus instintos de lobo lo obligaban a quedarse en tierra, y aunque lo anterior no fuera un problema, su fuerza era suficiente para derribar a cualquiera de una escoba, por lo que tuvo que contentarse con ser comentarista

_Teddy eres mi hermano, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que el quidditch es el quidditch, pero te deseo suerte – dijo Regulus _

_Que gane el mejor – dijo Teddy estrechando su mano _

_Entonces aparecieron varias lechuzas repitiendo la escena en el recuerdo de Regulus, lo que cambio fue que la chaqueta tenia los colores y el escudo de Hufflepuff _

_¡Una saeta dos mil! – dijo el equipo de Hufflepuff _

_Bueno, ya no puedes decir que voy con ventaja, adiós – dijo Regulus revolviéndole el pelo antes de irse _

Es justo – dijeron todos en el comedor

_El recuerdo cambio y se vio el campo de quidditch en pleno partido, Teddy hacia un espectacular trabajo protegiendo los aros, pero no podía con los de Regulus quien lograba engañarlo con sus maniobras _

_¡Eres bueno hermanito, pero aun necesitas aprender! – grito Regulus eufórico antes de lanzar la quaffle _

_El recuerdo cambio y se vio a Teddy caminando detrás de Hagrid por los linderos del bosque_

_Hagrid, ¿a dónde vamos? _

_Ya verás – dijo Hagrid _

Por favor que no sea un dragón – pidió Harry ganándose varias miradas

_Ambos llegaron a un claro donde habían dos hipogrifos adultos y varias crías corriendo a su alrededor _

_Genial – dijo Teddy _

En el comedor todos los que tomaban CCM veían la escena enternecidos, todos habían tomado la clase con la ilusión de ver criaturas mágicas y sabían que con Hagrid tendrían mucha diversión asegurada, pero eso fue antes de la intervención de Draco, el mencionado se agarró el brazo

_¿Puedo acercarme? – dijo Teddy mirando al semigigante _

_Claro, pero siguiendo las reglas, si te sale como a Harry acabaras dando un paseo sobre su lomo, a Regulus no le cayó bien – dijo Hagrid revolviendo el pelo del niño _

Esa gallina con esteroides la tenía contra mí – se quejó Regulus haciendo reír a algunos

_Teddy siguió las instrucciones y acabo dando un espectacular paseo por los terrenos de la escuela y con eso el recuerdo termino _

Hagrid, ¿porque no nos vuelves a dar clases así? – dijo Susan

No creo que sea seguro – dijo Hagrid mirando a la casa de Slytherin

Claro, como olvidar que un estúpido nos arruino la clase a todos – dijo Hannah

¡Hey, esa cosa me ataco! – dijo Draco poniéndose de pie a la defensiva

¡Porque tú lo provocaste idiota! – dijeron todos los que tomaban las clases salvo por Crabb y Goyle

Draco retrocedió un poco asustado acercándose más a su madre

Hagrid, siempre que se sigan ciertas reglas de seguridad, no tendrías que tener problemas para dar tus clases – dijo McGonagall – continúe Edward

Después de esa escena en el bosque, siempre que podía iba a ayudar a Hagrid, con Regulus siempre nos escapábamos a la casa de los gritos, y ya terminé – dijo Teddy

Entonces podemos leer un nuevo capítulo y después almorzaremos – dijo Dumbledore

¿No podemos almorzar primero? – dijeron Ron y Sirius

¡Eso iba a decir yo! – dijo Regulus

Muchos apoyaron la petición

Entonces no se diga más, pero antes, por favor pónganse de pie – dijo Dumbledore

Todos lo hicieron y Dumbledore saco su varita, con un ondeo las mesas fueron reducidas a la mitad y con otra en el espacio que quedaba entre las mesas y el escenario aparecieron varias docenas de sillones de tonos tierra muy cómodos, para dos, tres y hasta cuatro ocupantes, en la mesa de profesores las sillas cambiaron por sillones individuales muy cómodos

Así estaremos más cómodos durante la lectura – dijo Dumbledore

Un momento después Dumbledore salió del comedor para ir a hablar con los elfos, unos minutos después regreso y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la comida apareciera, después de que todos comieran y se guardaran algo para más tarde, fueron a acomodarse donde quisieron

Creo que ya puede comenzar joven Lupin – dijo Dumbledore

Si – dijo Teddy dejando una botella de agua a un lado antes de tomar el libro – **_En Memoria…_**

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy amigos, a ver quien adivina ¿De que Weasley es hijo Archie?**

**Siguiente cacapitulo es En Memoria **

*** La escena de Remus y Tonks, esta basada en la cancion de Demi Lovato, Give your Heart a Brake, una cancion que pienso se adapta muy bien a ellos **

**Besos Bella.**


	5. En Memoria

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte V: En Memoria **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

**De verdad siento mucho la tardanza, pero es que este capitulo por alguna razon se me hizo muy dificil de escribir., de hecho acabo de terminarlo, aun asi espero que la espera haya valido la pena, lo volvere a subir mas tarde con las respuestas a los reviews :3**

* * *

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte V: En Memoria

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

Capítulo V

En Memoria

_Anteriormente _

_Después de que todos comieran y se guardaran algo para más tarde, fueron a acomodarse donde quisieron_

_Creo que ya puede comenzar joven Lupin – dijo Dumbledore _

_Si – dijo Teddy dejando una botella de agua a un lado antes de tomar el libro – **En Memoria…**_

_Y ahora…_

Una vez que el almuerzo termino, todos se acomodaron en los cómodos sillones que Dumbledore había hecho aparecer en medio del comedor, todos llevaban botanas y bebidas para acompañar la lectura, como no tendrían clases todos habían subido a quitarse los uniformes y ponerse algo más cómodo

Creo que ya puede comenzar joven Lupin – dijo Dumbledore

Si – dijo Teddy dejando una botella de agua a un lado antes de tomar el libro – **En Memoria…**

**Harry estaba sangrando. **

¿Ahora porque? – dijeron Ron y Hermione aunque ya estaban acostumbrados

Y yo que voy a saber – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

Los tres estaban sentados juntos en uno de los sofás y a su alrededor estaban todos los miembros de la orden, Regulus estaba en un sofá junto a ellos con sus padres

**Agarrándose la mano derecha con la izquierda y jurando por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio con el hombro. Hubo un crujido de porcelana rota. Había pisado una taza de té frío que yacía sobre el suelo fuera de la puerta de su dormitorio.**

**-Que den…**

¡Harry, no seas grosero! – dijo la señora Weasley siempre en rol de madre

Pero si yo… si señora – se cortó Harry al ver los gestos de Ron y los gemelos para que se callara

**Miró a su alrededor, el descansillo del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaba desierto. Posiblemente la taza de té fuera la idea que tenía Dudley de lo que sería una hábil trampa cazabobos. **

¿Qué es un Dudley? – dijo Astoria sentada junto a su hermana causando algunas risas

Es el primo de Harry – aclaro Daphne

Pero ¿no me dijiste que le gustaba hacer bromas? – dijo George

No dije que fueran buenas – dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo

**Manteniendo la mano sangrante elevada, Harry reunió los fragmentos de la taza con la otra mano y los tiró dentro de la ya repleta papelera que apenas se veía dentro del dormitorio. Luego con fuertes pisadas fue hacia el baño para poner el dedo debajo del grifo.**

Bien hecho señor Potter, pero debió hacerlo antes de recoger la taza – dijo madame Pomfrey

Harry, debes aprender a ser más organizado – dijo la señora Weasley

Harry se hundió un poco en su lugar sin saber realmente que responder

**Era estúpido, inconveniente e irritante más allá de lo creíble que todavía le faltaran cuatro días para poder hacer magia… **

Los últimos días se vuelven insoportables, yo casi podía escuchar al reloj riéndose de mí – dijo Tonks

¡Deja eso, mi cachorro ya va a cumplir diecisiete! – Dijo Sirius yendo a abrazar a su ahijado entre las risas de Remus, Tonks, Hermione y los hermanos Weasley – tu y yo iremos por una botella de Wiski de fuego más tarde

De verdad Black, tu más que nadie debería saber que hoy no es el cumpleaños de Potter – dijo Snape con desprecio escuchando como el merodeador hacia planes de celebración

¡Y lo que yo haga con mi ahijado, no es problema tuyo, quejícus! – dijo Sirius en el mismo tono, pero sin dejar de abrazar a Harry que no dejaba de reírse ante las ocurrencias de su padrino, lo que incluía un karaoke

Señores – los interrumpió Dumbledore

Sigue leyendo Teddy – dijo Regulus sin dejar de mirar a su padre abrazando a Harry, aunque tenía una buena vida, una parte de el anhelaba esos momentos

**Pero tenía que admitir ante sí mismo que ese sinuoso corte en el dedo podría haberlo derrotado. Nunca había aprendido a curar heridas, y ahora que pensaba en ello –particularmente a la luz de sus planes inmediatos- **

¿Qué planes inmediatos? – dijo la señora Weasley mirando al trio, porque si Harry iba a hacer algo, era cien por ciento seguro que Ron y Hermione estarían a su lado

Debe referirse a esa misión que mencionaron antes – dijo el señor Weasley – cálmate Molly, con un poco de suerte no tendrán que hacer nada

No tenía idea que los chicos estaban lejos de querer mantenerse al margen

**Este parecía un serio fallo en su educación mágica. **

Realmente es un gran fallo, aquí se dan clases, pero solo para los que quieren dedicarse a la medimagia – dijo McGonagall – talves deberíamos cambiar eso Albus

Si, talves sea bueno que los de años superiores, conozcan aunque sea los primeros auxilios básicos – dijo Dumbledore pensativamente

Genial, más clases – sé quejo Ron en voz baja

**Haciendo una nota mental de pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara a hacerlo, **

Oh Harry te enseñare con gusto, después de que yo aprenda – dijo Hermione causando las risas de sus amigos

Señorita Granger no le voy a decir que no aprenda, pero eso debe hacerse bajo supervisión, porque de equivocarse puede empeorar el problema – dijo McGonagall

Hermione asintió ante sus palabras, pero igual se apunto mentalmente a leer algunos libros sobre primeros auxilios mágicos, nunca venían mal

**Uso un gran puñado de papel higiénico para limpiar tanto te como pudo, antes de volver al dormitorio y cerrar la puerta de un golpe tras de sí.**

¡Evans, Evans, carácter Evans! – acusaron Sirius y Remus mirando a su sobrino, Harry rodo los ojos

Snape los miro mal, odiaba que esos dos compararan al hijo de Potter con Lilly, él era la copia idéntica de su padre en todo sentido habido y por haber, no tenía nada de Lilly

_Pero también es hijo de Lilly_ – dijo una voz lejana en su mente que prefirió ignorar

**Harry había pasado la mañana vaciando completamente el baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo había empacado seis años atrás, desde comienzo de los años de internado escolar, hasta ahora apenas había tocado las tres cuartas partes superiores y las había reemplazado o renovado, dejando una capa de restos varios en el fondo, viejas plumas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, calcetines sueltos que ya no le servían. **

¡Se parece al mío! – dijo Tonks como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo

Bueno es mejor que los de James y Sirius – dijo Remus que la abrazaba por los hombros – ellos directamente se compraban uno nuevo

¡Cállate Moony! – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos

Teddy y Regulus se miraron pensando en su _hermano_ menor James Sirius

**Minutos antes Harry había hundido la mano en esa porquería, experimentando un dolor punzante en el cuarto dedo de la mano derecha y al sacarla había visto un montón de sangre.**

No pasaría si lo ordenaras de forma regular – dijo Hermione señalándolo con el dedo

Si bueno, no todos tenemos la necesidad compulsiva de limpiar hasta el jabón – dijo Harry

¿Petunia? – dijo Remus aunque sabía la respuesta

Sip – dijo Harry recordando las veces que habían tenido que llamar a una ambulancia, porque Petunia había entrado en crisis por una mancha en alguna parte

**Ahora procedió con algo más de cuidado. Arrodillándose junto al baúl, tanteó el fondo y después de retirar una vieja insignia que cambiaba débilmente entre "Apoyen a CEDRIC DIGGORY y POTTER APESTA", **

Los de Hufflepuff bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto, los de Gryffindor miraron a Harry sintiéndose peor de lo que se sentían, Harry se cubrió los ojos con la mano en un intento de detener el ardor en sus ojos

¿Pero porque tienes eso en tu baúl? – dijo Fred

No tengo idea – dijo Harry sintiendo un fuerte malestar, algo que todos a su alrededor notaron

**Un resquebrajado y gastado chivatoscopio y un relicario de oro dentro del cual una nota firmada R.A.B había estado escondida, **

¿R.A.B? – dijeron Sirius y Narcissa ganándose unas cuantas miradas, Harry levanto la mirada

¿Significa algo para ti? – pregunto Ron

Eran las iniciales de mi hermano menor, pero el murió mucho antes de que naciera Harry, así que no puede estar relacionado – dijo Sirius, mientras Narcissa bajaba la cabeza ante el recuerdo de su primo pequeño – no lo creo

No Sirius, cuando estos tres se involucran cualquier cosa es posible, créeme – dijo George

**Finalmente descubrió el borde afilado que había causado el daño. Lo reconoció enseguida. Era un fragmento de dos pulgadas de largo del espejo encantado que su padrino, ahora muerto, Sirius, le había dado. **

Harry tuvo una fuerte arcada y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la boca para contener el vomito

Hey, hey tranquilo, respira – dijo Ron poniendo una mano en su espalda

Estoy bien – dijo Harry aceptando una botella de agua que Hermione le alcanzaba

Los miembros de la orden se miraban preocupados, pero Harry miraba a su padrino

**Harry lo dejo a un lado y tanteó cautamente en el baúl buscando el resto, pero no quedaba nada más del último regalo de su padrino salvo vidrio pulverizado que se adhería como arena brillante a la capa más profunda de restos.**

Creo que le voy a poner un encantamiento para que no puedas romperlo antes de dártelo – dijo Sirius

¿Pero de que me va a servir un espejo a mí? – Dijo Harry, Sirius y Remus se miraron con diversión – ¿qué?

No es un espejo cualquiera Harry – dijo Remus – es un espejo de doble sentido

¿Y eso que significa? – dijo Harry

Significa Harry, que son espejos que podemos usar para comunicarnos, James y yo solíamos usarlos cuando nos castigaban por separado y... bueno cuando estaba encerrado en el valle de Godric, son más útiles que las lechuzas – dijo Sirius

¡Genial! – dijeron Harry y los gemelos

**Harry se sentó derecho y examinó el mellado pedazo con el que se había cortado, sin ver nada más que sus propios brillantes ojos verdes reflejados en él.**

_Tiene sus ojos_ – dijo una voz en la mente de Snape, voz que se esforzaba por ignorar

Daphne miro a Harry quien lo noto, sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los ojos azul marino de ella y sonrieron. Sirius, Emmeline, Remus y Tonks se miraron entre ellos, claro que apoyarían la relación de Harry, después de todo lo que había sufrido tenía derecho a ser feliz con quien quisiera

Ginny a unos asientos de distancia de Harry aparto la mirada incapaz de ver eso, ella los había visto en la biblioteca hacia unos días besándose, diciéndose cosas bonitas y haciendo planes, luego de eso había pasado la noche llorando, Teddy, aunque no era muy cercano a Ginny igual que Regulus, decidió seguir leyendo

**Luego puso el fragmento sobre El Profeta de esa mañana, que descansaba sobre la cama sin leer, e intentó contener el repentino flujo de amargos recuerdos, las puñaladas de añoranza y nostalgia que el descubrimiento del espejo roto habían ocasionado, atacando el resto de la basura que había en el baúl.**

Harry bufo, eso era imposible, no importaba lo que hiciera, el dolor siempre estaba presente, nada lo diluía. Y si a eso se le sumaba la envidia que sentía cuando veía a Ron y Hermione con sus propias familias, como se mostraban ansiosos por ir a sus casas al final de cada año para estar con sus padres. Mientras, él tenía que conformarse con los Dursley quienes eran todo menos su familia, y claro, su casa que para él era la antesala del infierno

Los pocos que vieron la reacción no dijeron nada, porque en realidad no había nada que nadie pudiera decirle para aliviar lo que sentía

**Le llevó otra hora vaciarlo completamente, tirar las cosas inútiles y clasificar las restantes en pilas de acuerdo a si iba a necesitarlas o no a partir de ahora. Los uniformes del colegio y de Quidditch, **

Por casualidad, ¿en qué curso entraste al equipo? – dijo Sirius con los ojos brillantes, y Harry se dio cuenta que nunca se lo había dicho, porque siempre había otra cosa de que hablar

En primero – dijo Harry

¡¿En primero?! – dijeron Sirius y Remus

Pero si los de primero nunca entran en ningún equipo extracurricular – dijo Remus

¿Cómo lo hiciste? – dijo Sirius

Potter, en el descanso se los podrás contar – intervino McGonagall – pero respondiendo a su pregunta, hice la excepción porque un talento natural como ese, no puede quedarse en las gradas – agregó con orgullo

Y es que ella sabía que si no hubiera sido por la guerra, James habría acabado formando parte de la selección nacional, pero en ese entonces el mundo necesitaba un auror y no un jugador de quidditch

Entonces si entraste en primero, eso significa que tú eres… - dijo Sirius

El buscador más joven en un siglo, Wood me lo dijo – termino Harry con una amplia sonrisa, y es que el quidditch era lo único por lo que no le molestaba ser el centro de atención

Un momento después Teddy siguió

**El caldero, pergaminos, plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto fueron apilados en una esquina, para ser dejados atrás. **

¡¿Dejado atrás?! – dijeron los adultos de la sala

¿Porque eso suena como si estuvieras abandonando tu educación? – dijo la señora Weasley

No lo he hecho – dijo Harry un poco asustado

¡Molly deja de gritarle! – dijo Sirius molesto

¿Ósea que apoyas que abandone su educación? – dijo la señora Weasley

¡Claro que no, pero no sirve de nada que le grites tres años antes! – dijo Sirius, le fastidiaba ese afán que tenia de querer imponer su 0voluntad por encima de la suya

Molly, Sirius tiene razón, tú no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre Harry, y no tienes que gritarle por cosas que con un poco de suerte no tendrá motivos para hacer – dijo el señor Weasley haciendo que su esposa volviera a su lugar

**Se preguntaba qué harían su tía y su tío con ellos; probablemente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche como si fueran las pruebas de algún horrendo crimen. Su ropa muggle, la capa de invisibilidad, **

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos

¿Tienes una capa de invisible? – dijeron todos los de Gryffindor menos lo que lo sabían

¿Cómo la obtuviste? – dijo Sirius

Dumbledore me la dio en navidades de primer año – dijo Harry mirando a su padrino, ignorando al resto

¿Porque le dio una capa invisible a Harry? – dijo Emmeline

No lo hice, la capa es una reliquia de la familia Potter, James me la presto unos meses antes de morir y nunca pude devolvérsela, yo sabía de la tradición de los Potter de pasarla al siguiente heredero a los once años, así que se la di – explico Dumbledore

Un momento – dijo McGonagall uniendo los puntos – ¡Remus Jhon Lupin, Sirius Orión Black, Harry James Potter! ¡Con razón nunca puedo atraparlos!

Aquí no dice que la tuviéramos en el colegio – dijo Lupin

¡No trate de engañarme! – Grito McGonagall – con esta información y si no me fallan los cálculos, usted y Black tendrán que limpiar la sala de trofeos cuarenta y cinco veces, limpiar todo el comedor treinta y siete veces y ordenar la biblioteca cuarenta veces – dijo mirando primero a los merodeadores para luego mirar a Harry – y usted señor Potter, tendrá que ordenar la biblioteca, limpiar el salón de trofeos y el comedor, dieciséis veces cada uno

Profesora con todo respeto, el hecho de que tuviéramos y Harry tenga esa capa actualmente, solo demuestra que pudimos hacer ciertas cosas, no que las hiciéramos, así que tendrá que perdonarnos si nos negamos a cumplir esos castigos – dijo Lupin

¡Bien Lupin! – dijeron Sirius, Ron, Harry, los hermanos Weasley y Tonks

Como de costumbre tiene razón, de acuerdo les retirare el castigo, pero esa capa se ira a mi oficina hasta Junio – dijo McGonagall frustrada

Por el bien de la salud mental de McGonagall, Harry no dijo nada y Teddy siguió leyendo

**El equipo para fabricar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había obsequiado una vez, un puñado de cartas y su varita había sido empacado nuevamente en una mochila. En un bolsillo delantero coloco el mapa del merodeador**

Nunca te pregunte, ¿Cómo lo obtuviste? – dijo Remus

Santo y más santo me lo dieron en tercero – dijo Harry señalando a los gemelos

Algunos se rieron por eso

¿Y ustedes como dieron con él? – dijo Remus

Más aun, ¿cómo hicieron que funcionara? – dijo Sirius impresionado

Lo conseguimos en primer año – dijo Fred

De la oficina de Filch – dijo George

¡Qué bien! – dijeron los dos merodeadores

¿Qué es el mapa del merodeador? – dijo McGonagall

¡Nada! – dijeron los merodeadores, los gemelos, Harry y Ron

Sigue Ted – dijo Regulus

Mientras Fred y George anotaban mentalmente todas las preguntas que les harían a Remus y Sirius en el descanso

**Y el relicario con la nota firmada R.A.B. Al relicario le había otorgado ese lugar de honor no debido a su valor –era inútil en todos los sentidos prácticos- sino debido a lo que había costado obtenerlo.**

¿Cuánto pudo costar? – dijo Hermione

¿Pero para que quieres tú un relicario? – dijo Ron

No lo quiero, ¿y quién es R.A.B? – dijo Harry

Sirius volvió a pensar en su hermano menor, pero eso era imposible, el nunca llego a conocer a Harry

**Esto dejaba un considerable fajo de periódicos sobre el escritorio, al lado de su nevada lechuza, Hedwig. Uno por cada día que había pasado en Privet Drive ese verano.**

Harry hizo un gesto de desagrado, odiaba tener que regresar a ese horrible lugar, apenas veía el día de poder largarse para nunca regresar. Pero recordó que Pettigrew había sido capturado y una vez que Sirius fuera declarado inocente, no tendría que volver a tenerlos cerca ni por accidente, eso lo hizo sonreír

¿Y esa sonrisa? – dijo Hermione curiosamente

Nada – dijo Harry con una sonrisa enigmática

Los que lo oyeron se miraron, pero sabían que no iban a sacarle información así que la lectura siguió

**Se levantó del suelo, se estiró y cruzó la habitación hacia el escritorio. Hedwig no hizo ni un movimiento cuando empezó a hojear los periódicos, tirándolos a la pila de basura uno por uno. **

Alguien está de muy mal humor – dijo George rascándose la cabeza

¿Qué te pasa Harry? – dijo Neville

Harry suspiro pero no respondió, la verdad era que en ese momento tampoco estaba del mejor humor

Este está teniendo una pubertad muy complicada – le dijo Sirius a Emmeline

Pues, para eso tiene un padrino que lo puede ayudar – dijo Emmeline

**La lechuza estaba dormida, o lo fingía, estaba enfadada con Harry por la limitada cantidad de tiempo que en ese momento se le permitía pasar fuera de la jaula.**

¿Porque? – dijo Tonks

Imagino que por seguridad – dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el pelo

**Mientras se acercaba al fondo de la pila de periódicos, Harry aminoró la velocidad, buscando un ejemplar en particular que sabía que había llegado poco después de haber llegado él a Privet Drive a pasar el verano; **

Harry volvió a hacer una mueca de desagrado pero nadie le dijo nada, el que odiara a esos muggles no era ningún secreto

**Recordaba que en la primera página había habido una pequeña mención sobre la renuncia de Charity Burbage, la profesora de Estudios Muggles de Hogwarts.**

Aunque ella estuviera ahí a salvo, los que la conocían no pudieron evitar sentir un sabor amargo en la boca

**Al final lo encontró. Yendo a la página diez se hundió en la silla del escritorio y releyó el artículo que había estado buscando. **

Muchos agudizaron el oído, otros no

¿Porque lees esa porquería? – dijo Daphne con disgusto

Harry negó con la cabeza sin entenderlo, el nunca leía el profeta, y como hacerlo si todo lo que publicaban era mentira, y en los últimos meses solo se habían dedicado a humillarlo y tratarlo como basura

Pero Teddy miro a Regulus que asintió

**Albus Dumbledore Recordado. Por Elphias Dodge**

El silencio que se hizo incomodo, nadie se atrevía a hablar

Pero, pero usted no puede morir – dijo Ron

Claro que puedo morir señor Weasley, soy un ser humano como cualquier otro – dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo

**Conocí a Albus Dumbledore a la edad de once años en nuestro primer día en Hogwarts. **

¿Usted tuvo once años? – dijo Sirius sin poder imaginárselo

Claro que tuve once años Sirius, como acabo de decirle a Ronald, soy un ser humano como cualquiera – dijo Dumbledore

Pese a sus palabras, a más de uno se le hacia difícil imaginarse a Dumbledore de once años, y es que todos los presentes, lo habían conocido cuando ya era un adulto

**Nuestra mutua atracción se debió sin duda al hecho de que ambos nos sentíamos forasteros. Yo por mi parte había contraído fiebre del dragón poco antes de llegar al colegio, y aunque ya no era contagioso, mi rostro picado y el tinte verdoso no alentaban a muchos a que se me acercaran.**

¿Que no es una enfermedad mortal? – dijo Charlie confundido, porque su tío Billius había muerto a causa de ella

Para los adultos sí, pero los niños en su mayoría se recuperan completamente – dijo la señora Weasley

**Por su parte Albus había llegado a Hogwarts con la carga de la no deseada notoriedad. Apenas un año antes su padre Percival había sido apresado por un salvaje y bien publicitado ataque contra tres jóvenes Muggles. Albus nunca intentó negar que su padre (que murió en Azkaban) **

Sirius se estremeció ante la mención de la prisión

Dumbledore pensó en su inocente hermana pequeña, Ariana

**Hubiera cometido ese crimen, al contrario, cuando reuní valor para preguntarle me aseguró que sabía que su padre era culpable.**

Eso si sorprendió a todos los presentes

¿Es una broma? – dijo Daphne

No – dijo Dumbledore, sus ojos habían perdido parte del brillo que lo caracterizaba

Nadie quiso preguntar

**Aparte de eso, Dumbledore se negaba a hablar del triste asunto, aunque muchos trataron de que lo hiciera. **

Metiches – dijeron varios

**Algunos, incluso, estaban dispuestos a alabar la acción de su padre y asumieron que también Albus era enemigo de los muggles. No podían haber estado más equivocados: ya que cualquiera que conociera a Albus podría haber atestiguado que jamás reveló ni la más remota tendencia anti-muggle. Es más, su decidido apoyo a los derechos de los muggles le ganó muchos enemigos en los años subsiguientes.**

Con eso todos sí estuvieron de acuerdo, después de todo el brillo de ciertas personas suelen molestar a otras, sobre todo a los que se oponen a los ideales de dichas personas

**Sin embargo, en cuestión de meses la propia fama de Albus comenzó a eclipsar la de su padre. Al finalizar el primer año ya nunca más sería conocido como el hijo del enemigo de los muggles, sino nada más y nada menos que como el más brillante alumno visto nunca vez en el colegio. **

La mayoría asintió, muchos habían tenido en algún momento el reto personal de superar a Dumbledore en cuestión de calificaciones, pero habían acabado por darse por vencidos, aunque si no fuera por esa mente, Dumbledore no sería Dumbledore

**Aquellos de nosotros que tuvimos el privilegio de ser sus amigos nos beneficiamos de su ejemplo, por no mencionar su ayuda y estímulo, con los cuales siempre era generoso. Más tarde me confesó que incluso entonces había sabido que su mayor placer sería siempre la enseñanza.**

Realmente, usted podría haber sido lo que quisiera – dijo Remus

Me lo han dicho, pero la verdad me siento muy satisfecho con la vida que he llevado – dijo Dumbledore

**No solo ganó cada premio por mérito que ofrecía el colegio sino que pronto estuvo manteniendo correspondencia regularmente con los más notables magos de renombre de la época, incluyendo a Nicolás Flamel, el celebrado alquimista; **

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, claro que recordaban a Flamel a pesar de nunca haberlo conocido en persona, así como recordaban la gran aventura de su primer año como si solo hubieran pasado unos pocos días

**Bathilda Bagshot, la notoria historiadora; y Adalbert Waffling el mago teórico. Varios de sus documentos se abrieron camino hasta conocidas publicaciones, como Transfiguración Hoy, Los Retos de los Encantamientos y Pociones Prácticas. La futura carrera de Dumbledore parecía que iba a ser meteórica y la única pregunta a considerar era cuándo iba a convertirse en Ministro de Magia. Sin embargo aunque en años posteriores se predijo varias veces que estaba a punto de aceptar el trabajo, nunca tuvo ambiciones ministeriales.**

Todos miraron a Fudge que seguía en su improvisada prisión

Nos habría hecho un favor – dijo George

No creo que hubiera sido un buen ministro señor Weasley – dijo Dumbledore con calma

**Tres años después de que hubiéremos comenzado en Hogwarts el hermano de Albus, Aberforth, llegó al colegio. No se parecían; Aberforth nunca fue carismático, y al contrario que Albus, prefería arreglar las disputas con duelos en lugar de a través de discusiones razonables. **

A quien me recuerda eso – dijo Remus con sarcasmo pensando en la mala relación de Lilly con su hermana

¿De qué hablas? – dijo Tonks

Lilly y su hermana, esas dos eran dos desconocidas con sangre en común – dijo Remus

Nadie los escucho, así que la lectura continúo

**Sin embargo es bastante erróneo afirmar, como algunos han hecho, que los hermanos no eran amigos. Se llevaban tan bien como podrían hacerlo dos muchachos tan diferentes. **

**Para ser justos con Aberforth, se debe admitir que vivir bajo la sombra de Albus no puede haber sido una experiencia totalmente cómoda. Ser continuamente eclipsado era el riesgo inherente de ser su amigo y ser su hermano no debe haber sido mucho más placentero.**

Los hermanos Weasley (menos Percy) se miraron, era cierto que eran muy diferentes entre ellos en personalidad, pero al final del día se llevaban bastante bien. Percy por su parte se removió incomodo en su asiento, él nunca pudo relacionarse de buena manera con sus hermanos, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía si seguía teniendo hermanos, un pensamiento que le quitaba horas de sueño

Harry y Hermione notaron esas miradas, pero como ninguno tenía hermanos no podían opinar nada al respecto

**Cuando Albus y yo dejamos Hogwarts habíamos planeado hacer juntos la entonces tradicional vuelta al mundo, visitando y observando a magos extranjeros antes de proseguir con nuestras respectivas carreras. **

Los adultos presentes sonrieron al recordar sus respectivas experiencias, la única excepción fue Percy quien había pasado de ese viaje

¿Vuelta al mundo? Suena interesante – dijo Hermione

Es un viaje que por tradición se hace al salir de Hogwarts, antes de entrar a alguna academia o al ministerio – dijo Tonks

**Sin embargo la tragedia intervino. En la misma víspera de nuestra partida, la madre de Albus, Kendra murió. Dejando a Albus como el cabeza y único sustento de la familia. **

**Pospuse mí partida lo suficiente como para presentar mis respetos en el funeral de Kendra y luego partí para lo que ahora sería un viaje solitario. Con un hermano y hermana más jóvenes a los que cuidar, y con poco dinero heredado, ya no había dudas de que Albus no me acompañaría.**

Dumbledore cerro los ojos y recordó a Grindelwald, talves si hubiera ido a aquel viaje las cosas no habrían acabado como lo hicieron, talves su hermana seguiría con vida, y el y su hermano podrían tener una relación mejor, y es que a pesar de estar tan cerca el uno del otro, apenas si se veían unas pocas veces al año

**Ese fue el período de nuestras vidas en el que menos contacto tuvimos, le escribí a Albus contándole, tal vez insensiblemente, de las maravillas de mi viaje, narrándole desde escapadas por los pelos de chimaeras en Grecia hasta experimentos llevados a cabo por los alquimistas egipcios.**

Genial – dijeron los gemelos

¡Ni se les ocurra! – advirtió la señora Weasley, ellos retrocedieron

**Sus cartas me decían poco de su vida diaria, que adivinaba debía ser extremadamente aburrida para tan brillante mago. Inmerso en mis propias experiencias fue con horror que escuché ya cerca del final de mi viaje de un año, que otra tragedia más había golpeado a los Dumbledore; la muerte de su hermana Ariana.**

_¿Que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?_ – recordó Dumbledore la inocente pregunta que Harry le había hecho hacia unos años frente al espejo de Oesed

En ese entonces le había dicho que quería calcetines, pero en realidad lo que veía era a su familia reunida y feliz, a sus padres juntos, a su hermano siendo su mejor amigo, a su hermana sana, y a su lado… Grindelwald

**Aunque Ariana había sufrido de mala salud desde hacía algún tiempo, el golpe, acaecido tan poco tiempo después de la pérdida de su madre, tuvo un profundo efecto en ambos hermanos. Todas las personas cercanas a Albus –y me cuento a mí mismo entre ese afortunado número- coincidimos en que la muerte de Ariana, y los sentimientos de Albus de que se sentía personalmente responsable (aunque por supuesto que no tuvo la culpa) dejaron una marca permanente en él.**

Normal – murmuraron algunos

La señora Weasley pensó en sus hermanos menores, ambos eran tres años menores que ella, aunque trato de persuadirlos no pudo evitar que se unieran a la orden, y es que ambos tenían claro que no querían que sus sobrinos que entonces eran muy pequeños, vivieran en ese ambiente oscuro y sombrío, en el que no sabías si verías la luz de un nuevo día. Ambos habían fallecido en una emboscada mortifaga, y se necesitaron cinco mortifagos para acabar con cada uno. Y ella como la hermana mayor siempre se sintió culpable por eso

**Regresé a casa para encontrarme a un hombre joven que había experimentado sufrimientos reservados para una persona de mayor edad. **

Harry frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, si bien en ese momento no estaba en buenos términos con Dumbledore, tampoco quería ser grosero y decir que al menos los tuvo por un tiempo, a el Voldemort le había arrebatado a toda su familia tan temprano en su vida que descontando los gritos de la muerte de sus padres, no tenía el mas mínimo recuerdo de ellos

**Albus era más reservado que antes, y mucho menos alegre. En adición a su desdicha, la pérdida de Ariana, había llevado, no a una renovada cercanía entre Albus y Aberforth, sino a un alejamiento (con el tiempo este se disiparía… en años posteriores restablecieron si no una relación cercana al menos una ciertamente cordial). **

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny miraron un momento a Percy, el seguía siendo su hermano, el cariño que le tenían aún seguía ahí, pero pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a confiar en él, claro que primero tendría que disculparse con sus padres por todas las cosas horribles que les había dicho, en su afán de creerle a un extraño y no en quien un día fue su amigo

Percy también miro a sus hermanos y a sus padres, ahora sabía que se había equivocado, que había cometido el mayor error de su vida al confiar en un extraño y no en su padre, más aun en la persona que menos razones tenia para inventarse cosas sobre Voldemort, el problema, era que ahora tenía miedo a ser rechazado por ellos y ser llamado oportunista

**De todas formas, de allí en adelante habló muy raramente de sus padres o de Ariana y sus amigos aprendimos a no mencionarlos.**

Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry, el también era reservado con sus cosas, pero siempre se mostraba abierto a la hora de conocer algo más sobre su familia, y aunque era un tesoro muy personal, no dudaba en compartirlo con ellos, pero eran cosas que siempre mantenían entre ellos para proteger su privacidad

**Otras plumas describirán los triunfos de los años subsiguientes. Las innumerables contribuciones de Dumbledore al cúmulo de conocimientos sobre hechicería, incluyendo el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón que beneficiaría a las generaciones por venir, así como la sabiduría que desplegaba en los muchos juicios que efectuó siendo Brujo Supremo del Winzegamot. Aún se comenta que ningún duelo entre brujos superó nunca al sostenido entre Dumbledore y Grindelwald en 1945. Los que lo presenciaron han escrito acerca del terror y el asombro que sintieron al observar a esos dos extraordinarios brujos batallar. **

Eso termino de apagar el brillo en los ojos de Dumbledore, aquello no había sido tan fácil como todos creían, primero porque había tenido que luchar contras sus sentimientos, y segundo, porque había tenido que romper un pacto de sangre que habían hecho en aquel fatídico verano

**El triunfo de Dumbledore y sus consecuencias para el mundo de la hechicería son considerados un punto culminante en la historia de la magia, comparable a la introducción del Estatuto Internacional de Reserva o la caída de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

¿Que eso no lo hizo Potter? – Zacarías Smith

No – dijo Harry

Claro que si – dijo Ginny

Perdóname Ginny pero tú no estabas ahí, si alguien hizo algo en esa casa fueron mis padres, ¿qué hicieron? no sé, pero lo hicieron ellos, no yo – dijo Harry

No te desacredites de esa manera – replico Ginny

Le doy el crédito… a quien lo merece, en este caso, mis padres – dijo Harry con un tono que no dejo lugar a replicas – sigue Teddy

**Albus Dumbledore nunca fue soberbio ni vano; **

Salvo que hablemos de ranas de chocolate – dijo George haciendo reír a más de uno, incluso Dumbledore sonrió

**Podía encontrar algo que valorar en cualquier persona, sin importar cuan aparentemente insignificante o ruin fuera, y creo que sus tempranas pérdidas lo dotaron de gran humanidad y compasión. Extrañaré su amistad más de lo que puedo expresar, pero mi pérdida no es nada comparada con la del mundo de la magia. No se puede cuestionar que fue el más inspirado y amado director de Hogwarts. **

Incluso algunos Slytherin asintieron ante esa afirmación, Dumbledore podía ser todo lo que uno quisiera, pero había sido un buen director

**Murió como vivió, trabajando siempre por el bien mayor y hasta su última hora tan deseoso de tender la mano a un pequeño niño con fiebre de dragón como el primer día que le conocí.**

Oye falta mucho, esta aburrido el capítulo – dijo Cormac Mclaggen

Veinte puntos menos Gryffindor y una semana castigado por falta de respeto – dijo McGonagall molesta, pero se notaba que la noticia la había afectado, después de todo ella y Dumbledore llevaban siendo amigos más de treinta años

Pero… - dijo Mclaggen

Treinta puntos y serán dos semanas – grito McGonagall

¡Cállate! – gritaron los demás Gryffindor al ver que volvía a abrir la boca, y es que todos sabían que replicarle a McGonagall solo servía para empeorar las cosas, pero lo de los puntos lo pagaban todos

Claro, lo que había dicho sobre el capítulo era cierto, pero no hacía falta decir eso en voz alta, como fuera era una falta de respeto

Sigue leyendo Teddy – pidió Tonks

**Harry terminó de leer pero continuó mirando la foto que aparecía acompañando el obituario. Dumbledore lucía su acostumbrada sonrisa gentil, pero como miraba por encima de sus medias gafas, daba la impresión, incluso desde el periódico, de que miraba a Harry con rayos X, provocando que la tristeza se entremezclara con una sensación de humillación.**

Muchos tuvieron que reconocer que se sentían así cada vez que miraban a Dumbledore a los ojos

Oh no te sientas triste Harry, la muerte es parte de la naturaleza, y aunque sé que ustedes por su edad no lo entienden, también es una nueva aventura – dijo Dumbledore

Nadie dijo nada pensando es sus palabras, Harry ni siquiera lo miro

**Él había creído conocer a Dumbledore bastante bien, pero desde que había leído el obituario se había visto forzado a reconocer que apenas si le conocía. Ni una sola vez se había imaginado la niñez y la juventud de Dumbledore, era como si hubiera nacido tal como Harry lo había conocido, venerable, con el cabello plateado y anciano. **

No, ahora entiendo que para algunos no soy más que un arma, y para otros un tapete – dijo Harry fríamente muchos lo miraron

Harry, eso no es cierto – dijo Dumbledore

Harry lo miro fríamente por un momento antes de desviar la mirada, estaba molesto

Sigue leyendo Teddy – dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos

**La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente era sencillamente extraña, como tratar de imaginarse a una Hermione estúpida o a un escreguto de cola explosiva amistoso.**

¡Harry! - reclamo Hermione mientras Ron se reía a carcajadas, Harry le mostro una sutil sonrisa

¿Qué es un escreguto? – dijo Charlie, él sabía mucho de animales mágicos, pero nunca había escuchado de eso

Es algo que Hagrid crio y acabaron matándose entre ellos, Cedric y yo acabamos con los últimos – dijo Harry aun de brazos cruzados

Todos miraron a Hagrid, claro que los estudiantes aun recordaban a esos bichos, pero los adultos nunca los vieron, los de Hufflepuff y Fleur a quien le había caído bien Cedric, bajaron la cabeza en señal de luto

**Nunca había pensado en preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de su pasado. Sin duda se hubiera sentido extraño, impertinente incluso, pero después de todo era de común conocimiento que Dumbledore había tomado parte en ese legendario duelo con Grindelwald, y a Harry no se le había ocurrido preguntarle cómo había sido eso, ni acerca de ninguno de sus otros famosos logros. **

No, todo se trata de mí y de mis problemas – dijo Harry fríamente

Nadie le quiso decir nada

**No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, el pasado de Harry, el futuro de Harry, los planes de Harry… **

Parece que no cambiaras mucho en un par de años Harry – se burló Fred

No te preocupes Freddie, que muchas cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora – dijo Harry con una sonrisa que hizo que McGonagall se estremeciera por lo mucho que le recordó a James Potter

Te queda bien el papel de chico malo – dijo Daphne jugando con un mechón de su cabello rubio

Harry sonrió aún más, Sirius y Remus se miraron con la picardía en los ojos, McGonagall volvió a estremecerse

**Y a Harry le parecía ahora que a pesar del hecho de que su futuro fuera tan peligroso e incierto, había perdido irremplazables oportunidades al haber omitido preguntarle a Dumbledore más cosas acerca de su vida. **

Dumbledore no dijo nada pero seguía mirando a Harry temiendo haber dañado su confianza a un punto que no habría posibilidad de arreglarlo, y es que todos sabían que Harry como su padre, perdonaba cualquier cosa, menos la traición

**Aunque sospechaba que la única pregunta personal que jamás le había hecho a su Director era también la única que Dumbledore no había respondido honestamente.**

**¿Qué ve cuando mira en el espejo?**

**¿Yo? Me veo a mi mismo sosteniendo un grueso par de calcetines de lana.**

Harry cerro los ojos al recordarlo mientras su corazón se apretaba dolorosamente, todos en Hogwarts sabían que el desenterraba secretos casi por accidente, pero había uno que le gustaría haber dejado bien enterrado, y ese era el espejo de Oesed, si bien pudo ver a su familia por primera vez, los meses siguientes fueron muy dolorosos para él, primero había tenido problemas para volver a comer y después sueños hermosos que acababan siendo peores que una película de terror, con toda su familia muerta

¿Qué espejo? – dijo Remus confundido sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Te lo contare más tarde, en privado – dijo Harry sintiendo todas las miradas sobre el

Remus decidió no preguntar más, Harry estaba visiblemente molesto y el no quería echarle más leña al fuego, además de que él y con justa razón, era muy celoso con su vida privada

**Después de considerarlo unos minutos, Harry arrancó el obituario de El Profeta, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo metió dentro del primer volumen de Defensa Mágica Práctica y sus Usos Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

¿Y ese libro? Suena interesante – dijo Hermione

No tengo idea – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza

Talves volvamos a tener un profesor decente de DCAO el próximo año – dijo Ron

O lo recibirá envuelto en papel de regalo en navidad – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante – cada quien tiene su método, pero aquí se viene a aprender a usar la magia, si quisiera que mi ahijado solo aprendiera magia teórica, lo haría quedarse en casa

Increíblemente la mayoría de los profesores asintieron de acuerdo con él, incluyendo varios funcionarios del ministerio

Pero… él debe usar… el texto aprobado – dijo Fudge pero se arrepintió al instante porque Sirius lanzo un hechizo que nadie quiso preguntar que era, contra la pared de la celda improvisada logrando que casi se hiciera encima

Ahí tienes tu texto aprobado – dijo Sirius con rabia

Nadie se molestó en reprender a Sirius o defender a Fudge

**Luego tiró el resto del periódico a la pila de basura y se giró enfrentando la habitación. **

Yo lo habría tirado todo desde el principio – dijo Pansy

Fueron muchos los que apoyaron esas palabras, Ron la miro un momento pero no dijo nada

**Estaba mucho más ordenada. La única cosa fuera de lugar era El Profeta del día de hoy, aún tirado sobre la cama con el trozo de espejo roto encima.**

Harry y Regulus miraron a Sirius que estaba muy tranquilo recostado en su sillón, les parecía increíble y un tanto absurdo, como se había tomado el asunto de su muerte

**Harry cruzó la habitación, corrió el fragmento de espejo sacándolo de encima de El Profeta del día, y desdobló el periódico. Cuando esa mañana temprano había recogido el periódico enrollado traído por la lechuza repartidora, apenas le había echado un vistazo al titular y después de advertir que no decía nada acerca de Voldemort lo había hecho a un lado. Harry estaba seguro que el Ministerio estaba presionando a El Profeta para que suprimiera las noticias sobre Voldemort. **

Algunas cosas nunca cambian – dijo Amelia con frustración

¿Cómo es en el futuro? – pregunto Emmeline

Una porquería que uno solo lee para reírse, en nuestra época hay nuevos periódicos y revistas, más serios, realistas y con mucha credibilidad – dijo Regulus

¿Y el ministerio? – dijo Sirius

No, el ministerio si funciona, después de la guerra se hizo una limpieza muy profunda, del tipo que basura como Fudge y Umbridge, fue enviada de cabeza a azkaban – dijo Regulus

Fudge empalideció mucho más de lo que ya estaba, Umbridge por su lado no estaba tan asustada como debería, porque en su mente, ella había hecho todo bien

**Por lo que ahora mismo cuando vio lo que se había perdido. Atravesando la segunda mitad de la página principal había un titular más pequeño colocado sobre una foto de Dumbledore caminando a zancadas, con aspecto apurado. **

Fueron muchos los que alzaron las cejas intrigados

**Dumbledore ¿Al fin la verdad? La próxima semana la conmocionante historia del imperfecto genio considerado por muchos el más grandiosos mago de su generación. **

**Despojándole de la imagen popular de serena sabiduría bajo la barba plateada, Rita Skeater revela la trastornada infancia, la desenfrenada juventud, las eternas enemistades, y los secretos culpables que Dumbledore se llevó a la tumba. ¿POR QUÉ el hombre hecho para ser Ministro de Magia se contentó con ser un mero Director? ¿CUÁL era el propósito real de la organización secreta conocida como la Orden del Fénix? ¿CÓMO encontró verdaderamente Dumbledore su final?**

Varios hicieron una mueca conociendo a la mujer.

**La respuesta a estas y muchas otras preguntas serán exploradas en la nueva y explosiva biografía, Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore, por Rita Skeater, exclusivamente entrevistada por Barry Braithwaite, página 13 en el interior.**

Esa maldita arpía. Siempre rondando donde no la llaman, siempre arruinando la vida de los demás con sus historias falsas y su maldita lengua viperina – dijo Hermione con desprecio

Todos la miraron muy sorprendidos, y es que si no la hubieran escuchado directamente, jamás hubieran creído posible que la correcta Hermione Granger, estuviera expresándose así de una persona, lo que no sabían era que tratándose de Skeater, Hermione tenia para rato, lo que le faltaba era vocabulario poco decente

McGonagall que tenía su propia opinión sobre Skeater, no sabía si regañarla o apoyarla

**Harry abrió el periódico de un tirón y encontró la página trece. El artículo estaba encabezado por una foto que mostraba otra cara familiar: una mujer que usaba gafas enjoyadas con el cabello peinado en rizos rubios muy elaborados, los dientes sobresalían en lo que claramente se veía que era una sonrisa triunfal, meneando los dedos ante él. **

¿A alguien más se le revolvió el estómago? Porque a mi si – dijo Ron

Teddy, permíteme – interrumpió Hermione y se dirigió a Amelia – madame Bones disculpe

¿Sí?

¿Con quién tengo que hablar para reportar a un animago ilegal? – dijo Hermione

Si se refiere al señor Black, ya lo sabemos – dijo Amelia

No, no me refiero a Sirius, me refiero a Rita Skeater – dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – dijeron todos los adultos

Esa es una acusación muy grave señorita Granger – dijo Amelia

Con lo vulgar y escurridiza que es esa mujer, de hecho no me sorprendería – dijo Mafalda sentada junto a Amelia

Muy bien, lo investigaremos, señorita Tonks tome nota – dijo Amelia

Si señora – dijo Tonks

Teddy por favor – dijo Hermione

**Haciendo lo que pudo por ignorar esa nauseabunda imagen, Harry continuó leyendo**

**En persona Rita Skeater es mucho más cálida y suave de lo que los famosos retratos hechos con su feroz pluma puedan sugerir. Me dio la bienvenida en el vestíbulo de su acogedor hogar y me condujo directamente a la cocina para ofrecerme una taza de té, una pedazo de tarta, y no hace falta que lo diga, un humeante cubo de los más novedosos chismes.**

Claro que si – dijo Daphne con sarcasmo

Harry la miro discretamente, pero no pudo evitar una sutil sonrisa, con un sutil movimiento ella aparto su largo cabello dejando a la vista su cuello y Harry pensó en lo que le gustaría hacer con él, un pequeño codazo de Ron en sus costillas lo hizo volver a la realidad

¿Estás bien? – dijo Ron con picardía mirando su ligero rubor, Harry le saco la lengua

**Bueno por supuesto que Dumbledore es el sueño de un cronista, dijo Skeater, con una vida tan larga y plena. Estoy segura de que mi libro será el primero de muchos, muchos otros.**

**Skeeter fue ciertamente rápida Había terminado el libro de novecientas páginas, solamente cuatro semanas después de la misteriosa muerte de Dumbledore acaecida en junio.**

Eso es imposible, incluso para el mejor periodista del mundo – dijo Daphne a quien le interesaba el periodismo – para eso tendrías que estar escribiendo veinticuatro por siete y aun así no tendrías tiempo

Para los periodistas normales, pero esa sucia arpía de Skeater es otro cuento – dijo Pansy

**Le pregunté cómo se las había arreglado para llevar a cabo esa proeza tan increíblemente rápido.**

**Oh, cuando has sido periodista tanto tiempo como yo, trabajar con plazos límite se convierte en tu segunda naturaleza. Sabía que el mundo de la magia clamaba por la historia completa y quería ser la primera en complacer esa necesidad.**

Nadie puede conocer la historia completa de una persona, existe algo llamado privacidad – dijo Tonks

Pero eso a Skeater le vale un pepino – dijo Hermione

Hablas como si la conocieras – dijo Sirius

Lo hago, por desgracia – dijo Hermione

Sirius deberías ver la cantidad de libros de todo tipo que se han escrito sobre tu ahijado, la mayoría demasiado fantásticos incluso para este mundo – dijo Remus

Y todos relatan una mentira tras otra, no perdón, todo lo que sale en esos libros es mentira – dijo Harry que había escuchado algunos relatos bastante absurdo

Si te has enfrentado a dragones – dijo Ginny

Porque me obligaron, no porque quisiera – aclaro Harry

Pero…

¿Cuál es mi color favorito? – Dijo Harry, Ginny se quedó en silencio sin poder recordarlo – ¿y bien?... ¿alguien?

Verde – dijeron Ron, Hermione, Neville, Justin quien se había hecho un buen amigo de Harry, Anthony Goldstein que también era amigo de Harry, Luna a quien habían invitado, Daphne, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Flitwick, Teddy y Regulus, pasados varios minutos en silencio, muy pocos considerando que habían unas trescientas personas en el comedor

Si, están muy bien escritos – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

**Mencioné la reciente nota ampliamente divulgada de Elphias Dodge, Consejero Especial del Wisengamot y perpetuo amigo de Albus Dumbledore, que dice "El libro de Skeater contiene menos hechos que una tarjeta de las que encuentras en las Ranas de Chocolate".**

**Skeeter echó atrás la cabeza y se rio.**

En el comedor pese a la tensión creada antes, algunos se rieron pero no con Skeater, se reían de la propia Skeater

**-¡Querido Dodge! Recuerdo haberle entrevistado hace unos años acerca de los derechos de las sirenas, que Dios lo bendiga. Está completamente gaga, parecía pensar que estábamos sentados en el fondo del Lago Windermere, continuaba diciéndome que tuviera cuidado con las truchas.**

Bueno eso es raro – dijo McGonagall – pero no le da derecho a hablar así de una persona

No, y tampoco significa que tenga razón – dijo la profesora Sinistra

**Y aun así las acusaciones de inexactitudes de Elphias Dodge han hecho eco en muchos lugares. ¿Realmente Skeeter piensa que cuatro cortas semanas son suficientes para tener un cuadro completo de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore?**

No – dijeron la mayoría en el gran comedor

**Oh, querido, sonríe Skeeter golpeándome afectuosamente los nudillos, ¡sabes tan bien como yo cuanta información puede ser generada con una bolsa de galeones, una negativa a escuchar la palabra "no" y una linda y afilada Pluma Citas-Rápidas! De todas formas la gente hacía cola para entregarme en bandeja los chanchullos de Dumbledore. **

Un buen periodista no paga por una entrevista – dijo Daphne con rabia

Los que tienen principios morales no, Skeater a quien no le importa a quien le destruye la vida por una historia, no tiene ese problema – dijo Hermione cruzada de brazos

Señoritas, cálmense, en lo personal la opinión de la señora Skeater, no me importa en lo absoluto, después de todo uno no vive del que dirán – dijo Dumbledore

Eso es porque usted no conoce a mi tía Muriel, esa mujer si no obtiene mínimo un chisme diario para esparcir, se lo inventa – dijo Bill

**No todos pensaban que era tan maravilloso, sabes. Pisó una horrible cantidad de importantes pies. Pero el viejo Dodgy Dodge puede ir bajándose de su alto hipogrifo, porque tuve acceso a una fuente por la que la mayoría de los periodistas hubieran agitado sus varitas, una que nunca había hablado en público antes y que estuvo muy unida a Dumbledore durante la más turbulenta y angustiosa etapa de su juventud.**

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, solo podía pensar en una persona que pudiera estar bien documentada sobre los eventos ocurridos en su adolescencia, una persona que lamentablemente había llegado a una edad en la que era fácil de manipular

Bueno eso no se puede discutir, todo el mundo tiene algo que ocultar – dijo Sirius

Pero eso no tiene nada de malo, mientras no afecte a los demás, cada quien puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con su vida – dijo Fred

Todos le dieron la razón, aunque la señora Weasley tenía cara de querer reprender a su hijo, pero sabía que tenía razón

**La publicidad anticipada de la biografía de Skeeter había sugerido que ciertamente habría abundantes sobresaltos para aquellos que creían que Dumbledore había llevado una vida libre de culpas. ¿Cuáles eran las grandes sorpresas que encubría? Le pregunté.**

**-Venga, vamos, déjalo, Betty, ¡no voy a revelar todo lo destacable antes de que nadie compre el libro! Skeeter se echó a reír, pero te prometo que cualquiera que todavía piense que Dumbledore era tan blanco como su barba ¡es susceptible a sufrir un crudo despertar! Digamos solamente que nadie que lo haya oído rabiar contra Ya-sabes-quien hubiera soñado que él mismo chapoteó en las Artes Oscuras en su juventud. **

Todos miraron a Dumbledore, pero él no se dio cuenta pues andaba perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales lo llevaban a la época más complicada y dolorosa de su vida

**Y para un brujo que pasó sus últimos años defendiendo la tolerancia, no era exactamente abierto de mente cuando era más joven. Si, Albus Dumbledore tiene un pasado extremadamente oscuro, por no mencionar una familia muy sospechosa, que se empeñó muy duro en mantener oculta.**

Si alguien no habla de su familia no es porque quiera ocultar algo, nadie está obligado a hablar de su vida privada – dijo Flitwick

Aunque tampoco es mentira que en todas las familias hay una oveja negra – dijo George

En la mía no – dijo Sirius ganándose varias miradas – en la mía son blancas

Eso causo algunas risas en su mayoría de la orden y del trio

Pero Dumbledore pensaba en como había fracasado a la hora de proteger a su familia, de la manera que se viera había dejado mucho que desear, su hermana había muerto y su hermano apenas le dirigía la palabra

**Pregunté a Skeeter si iba a hacer referencia al hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, que fue encarcelado por mal uso de la magia por el Wisengamot causando un escándalo menor quince años atrás.**

Muchos jadearon al escuchar eso

Momento, el de la barba que no dejaba de maldecirlo en sueños era su hermano – dijo Sirius

¿Pero tú no estabas en máxima seguridad? – dijo Ron

Si – dijo Sirius

**-Oh, Aberforth es solo la punta del montón de estiércol, se rio Skeeter, No, no. Estoy hablando de algo mucho peor que un hermano con una afición a enredarse con cabras**

Una perturbadora imagen se formó en la mente de la mayoría de los estudiantes, en especial de aquellos que no eran tan inocentes como lucían

**Aún peor que un padre mutilador de muggles… **

¿Mutilador? – dijo Neville

No le prestes atención, solo es una exageración – dijo Augusta que conocía el incidente

**De cualquier forma Dumbledore no pudo mantener a ninguno de los dos entre las sombras, el Wizengamot presentó cargos contra ambos. No, eran la madre y la hermana las que me intrigaban y escarbando un poco descubrí un verdadero nido de asquerosidades, pero como dije, tendrás que esperar a los capítulos nueve a doce para obtener los detalles completos. Todo lo que puedo decir ahora es que no me extraña que Dumbledore nunca hablara acerca de cómo se rompió la nariz.**

Porque eso no le importa a nadie – dijo Draco por primera vez en todo el capítulo – de verdad, ¿porque estamos leyendo esto?

Si te callas terminara más rápido – dijo Hermione

El rubio la miro pero ella a él no, eso le dolió y lo molesto a partes iguales

La mayoría de los estudiantes aunque no lo dirían en voz alta se sintieron intrigados, pero tampoco iban a preguntar algo tan personal como eso

Harry miro a Dumbledore y noto que se lo veía cansado a pesar de que apenas iban a dar las dos de la tarde

**¿No obstante los esqueletos familiares, negaba Skeeter la brillantez que llevó a Dumbledore a hacer varios descubrimientos mágicos?**

**-Tenía cerebro, concedió, aunque ahora muchos se preguntan si realmente puede llevarse todo el crédito de todos sus supuestos logros. Como revelo en el capítulo dieciséis, Ivon Dillonsby, reclama que ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore tomó "prestados" sus documentos.**

¿Dillonsby? A ese hombre no se le puede creer ni la hora – gruño Moody

Es un oportunista, siempre quiere unirse a grupos que tienen en mente un proyecto interesante pero no hace nada, luego quiere robarse todo el crédito – dijo el señor Weasley

Igual que Lockhart – dijeron Harry y Ron

Todos los que se habían enterado de las cosas horribles que Lockhart había hecho para tener fama fruncieron el ceño

Se merecía lo que le paso – dijo Hermione, los dos chicos se obligaron a contener las risas, y es que Hermione había sido bastante fanática

**Pero la importancia de algunos de los logros de Dumbledore, no puede, presumo, ser negada. ¿Qué me dice de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald?**

**-Oh, me alegra que haya nombrado a Grindelwald, dijo Skeeter con una sonrisa exasperada, me temo que esos que ven con inocentes y confiados ojos la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore, deben prepararse a sí mismos para una bomba… o tal vez una bomba de estiércol. Un asunto muy sucio en verdad. Todo lo que diré es que no estén tan seguros de que realmente hubo un espectacular duelo de leyenda. Después de leer mi libro la gente puede verse forzada a concluir que Grindelwald sencillamente conjuró un pañuelo blanco de la punta de su varita y se rindió tranquilamente.**

Si claro, eso no se lo cree ni ella – dijo la profesora Sinistra con un marcado sarcasmo

En su asiento Dumbledore profundizaba más en sus pensamientos. No aquel no había sido un duelo fácil sino todo lo contrario, había sido el duelo más duro de su vida, a nivel físico, mágico y más que nada emocional, después de todo estaba luchando contra quien un día fue más que un amigo, alguien por el que más de sesenta años después de aquel verano aun sentía algo

**Skeeter se negó a revelar nada más acerca de este intrigante tema, por lo que nos volcamos en la relación que seguramente fascinará a sus lectores más que cualquier otra.**

Todos alzaron las cejas intrigados, pero Dumbledore ya tenía una idea de a quien se refería

**-Oh, sí, dijo Skeeter, asintiendo vivamente, dedico un capítulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore. Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra. **

Yo mato a esa mujer – dijo Hermione

¡Señorita Granger! – dijo McGonagall

Pero está escuchando eso, prácticamente lo está llamando pedófilo – dijo Hermione

Lo escuche perfectamente, pero usted no tiene por qué rebajarse al nivel de esa mujer – dijo McGonagall

**Nuevamente, los lectores tendrán que comprar el libro para obtener la historia completa, pero no hay duda de que Dumbledore tenía un interés poco natural en Potter, ya que estamos. Si eso fue realmente para bien del muchacho… bien ya lo veremos. Es ciertamente un secreto a voces que Potter ha tenido una adolescencia de lo más problemática.**

**Pregunté a Skeeter si aún se mantenía en contacto con Harry Potter, a quien tan célebremente había entrevistado el año pasado, en un importante avance en el que Potter hablaba en exclusiva de su convicción de que Ya-saben-quien había regresado.**

¿A mí? - dijo Harry más que extrañado – ¿yo cuando he hablado con esa cucaracha?

Escarabajo – corrigió Hermione

Es lo mismo, yo no tengo nada que hablar con esa mujer, ¿porque lo haría?, si después retorcería mis palabras a su conveniencia, aunque claro, el silencio también lo retuerce – dijo Harry con fastidio

Entonces debe ser algo que se inventó para tener quince minutos de fama usando tu _demencia_ – dijo Ron

Por una razón que solo ellos entendían, los tres se rieron

**-Oh, sí desarrollamos un lazo íntimo, dijo Skeeter, pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos verdaderos, y nos conocimos en uno de los momentos de su vida en el que más duramente fue puesto a prueba… El Campeonato de los Tres Magos. Probablemente soy una de las pocas personas con vida que puede decir que conoce al verdadero Harry Potter.**

Si claro, y Malfoy es mi mejor amigo – dijo Harry con sarcasmo – ¿pero quién se cree que es?

¿Sabes que puedes denunciarla por difamación cierto? – dijo Tonks

¿Porque a mi alguien me escucha normalmente, en especial en el ministerio? – dijo Harry sin molestarse en diluir el sarcasmo

Tú eres menor de edad, eso significa que ella necesita autorización de un guardián legal, para entrevistarte – dijo Tonks

La cosa, es que en el ministerio usan la mayoría o minoría de edad según su conveniencia – dijo Harry con molestia – te explico, según ellos soy lo suficientemente mayor, para enfrentarme a un dragón adulto que me persiguió por toda la escuela y casi me almuerza, pero no soy lo suficientemente mayor para defenderme de dos dementores que casi me matan, no, en ese caso me llaman criminal

Nadie dijo nada, pero los miembros del Wisengamot se miraron entre ellos

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué hago yo planeando ser auror? – Dijo Harry hablando más para sí mismo – Nah, mejor llamo a Oliver y que me diga como unirme a un equipo de quidditch

¿Vas a ir por la salida fácil? – dijo Hermione

No, simplemente estoy siendo el malcriado niño que vivió al que le gusta llamar la atención, que según el mundo mágico soy – dijo Harry terminando con una amplia sonrisa – además, tu sabes lo mucho que me gusta el quidditch

Sí, eso lo tenemos muy claro – dijo Fred

Eras el único que apoyaba la obsesión de Oliver – dijo George

Harry solo tienes que jugar, en todos los juegos hay representantes de distintos equipos profesionales, evaluando a todos los jugadores, y luego cuando se gradúan, los llaman a hacer pruebas – dijo Alicia

No me digas, eso es muy interesante – dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa

Harry tienes que calmarte y pensar las cosas en frio, no puedes precipitarte de esa manera – dijo McGonagall con preocupación

¿Qué hace Harry en el futuro? – pregunto Remus

Bueno al principio ayudo a limpiar el ministerio, pero luego se fue a jugar quidditch profesional por casi veinte años, aunque seguía trabajando de forma regular con los aurores a petición del ministro, que no diremos quién era – dijo Regulus con una gran sonrisa

También dirige Potter Enterprise, que son varias empresas de gran importancia a escala mundial y en ambos mundos, pero tampoco diremos que son – dijo Teddy con la misma sonrisa de su hermano

Los más cercanos a Harry lo felicitaron por sus logros en el futuro, aunque muchos otros se mostraron decepcionados, Harry solo sonrió, agradeció las felicitaciones y Teddy siguió leyendo

**Lo que nos lleva a los muchos rumores que aún circulan acerca de las últimas horas de Dumbledore. ¿Piensa Skeeter que Potter estaba allí cuando Dumbledore murió?**

Espero que no – Dijeron McGonagall, la señora Weasley y Emmeline

**-Bueno no quiero decir demasiado… está todo en el libro… pero testigos dentro del castillo de Hogwarts vieron a Potter salir corriendo de la escena, momentos después de que Dumbledore cayera, saltara o fuera empujado. …después se encontraron evidencias contra Severus Snape **

¡¿Snape?! – gritaron todos

Calma – intervino Dumbledore

Pero como que calma, ¿que no estas escuchando? Estas muerto y esto apunta a que él es el culpable – gruño Moody

Escuche perfectamente, pero estoy seguro de que todo tiene una explicación – dijo Dumbledore con una calma que ponía a Harry de los nervios

Venga, les pedimos que no juzgaran antes de tiempo – dijo Regulus

Hablando de Snape, ¿conseguiste el libro? – dijo Teddy recordando lo que Hermione les había pedido

Mierda – dijo Regulus poniéndose de pie para salir del comedor

¿Qué libro? – dijo Sirius

Talves lo mencionen en este libro, pero hay que eliminarlo ahora mismo – dijo Teddy antes de seguir

**Un hombre contra el cual Harry siente un notorio rencor. ¿Es todo lo que parece? Eso queda a juicio de la Comunidad Mágica… una vez que haya leído mi libro.**

Y si hay alguien con dos dedos de frente no se creerá algo que salga de esa mujer – dijo Hermione ganándose unas cuantas malas miradas

**Con esa intrigante nota me despido. No hay duda de que Skeeter ha escrito un bestseller instantáneo. Mientras que las legiones de admiradores de Dumbledore puede que estén temblando ante lo que pronto saldrá a la luz acerca de su héroe.**

Pero cuál es el afán de remover un pasado que a nadie le importa, lo que importa es lo que pase actualmente – dijo McGonagall

Es una periodista, una mala periodista – dijo la profesora Sproud

**Harry llegó al final del artículo pero continuó mirando la página inexpresivamente. La repulsión y la furia ascendieron en él como si fuera a vomitar. Hizo una bola con el periódico y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, donde fue a reunirse con el resto de la basura apilada alrededor de la repleta papelera.**

No pudiste hacer eso antes, nos habríamos ahorrado varios disgustos – dijo Katie, Harry solo le sonrió como disculpa

**Empezó a caminar a zancadas, ciegamente, por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacíos y levantando libros solo para volverlos a dejar en las mismas pilas, apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, mientras frases al azar del artículo de Rita hacían eco en su cabeza: **

Esa es la peor parte de recibir o leer noticias, en particular las desagradables – dijo Tonks

**Un capítulo entero a la relación Potter-Dumbledore… Ha sido llamada poco saludable, incluso siniestra… el mismo chapoteó en las artes oscuras en su juventud… tuve acceso a una fuente por la que la mayoría de los periodistas hubieran agitado sus varitas…**

Ignórala no vale la pena – dijo Hermione

Buen consejo Hermione, tu también deberías seguirlo – dijo Ron

La chica se ruborizo y lo golpeo con un cojín especialmente duro

**-¡Mentiras! -gritó Harry, y a través de la ventana vio como el vecino de la casa de al lado, que había hecho una pausa mientras segaba el césped, miraba nerviosamente hacia arriba.**

Y ahí está otra vez el carácter de Lilly – dijeron los merodeadores

Harry reuniendo toda su madures adquirida a través de los años, les tiro un par de cojines a la cabeza

**Harry se sentó en la cama con fuerza. El pedazo roto de espejo danzó lejos de él; lo levantó y le dio vuelta entre los dedos, pensando… pensando en Dumbledore y en las mentiras con que Rita Skeeter le estaba difamando…**

En ese momento Regulus volvió al comedor y le entrego un libro a Snape

Yo lo quemaría si fuera usted, antes de que caiga en manos de algún estudiante – dijo Regulus antes de volver a su lugar

Snape miro el libro que no tuvo problemas en reconocer, era su propio libro de pociones avanzadas que uso en su sexto año, libro que de hecho pensó haber perdido, debería haber revisado mejor esos armarios, rápidamente lo guardo en un bolsillo de su túnica

**Hubo un relámpago de brillante azul. Harry se quedó congelado, el dedo lastimado deslizándose sobre el mellado borde del vidrio otra vez. Debía habérselo imaginado, seguramente. Miro por encima del hombro, pero la pared lucía el enfermizo tono durazno que su tía Petunia había elegido. No había nada azul allí que pudiera ser reflejado por el espejo. Volvió a mirar el fragmento de espejo nuevamente, sin ver otra cosa que sus brillantes ojos verdes devolviéndole la mirada.**

_Unos hermosos ojos verdes_ – pensaron Daphne y Ginny, la segunda sintiendo un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar lo que había visto en la biblioteca

_Iguales a los de su madre_ – dijo esa voz que Snape luchaba por ignorar

Pero Dumbledore instantáneamente pensó en que su hermano quien tenía el mismo color de ojos que él. ¿Pero porque Aberforth tendría el otro espejo de Sirius? El no conocía a Harry, y en definitiva no veía a Harry regalando las cosas de su padrino, no cuando era tan cercano a el

**Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Lo había imaginado por haber estado pensando en su director muerto. Si de algo era seguro, era que los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, nunca le atravesarían otra vez.**

Eso es todo – dijo Teddy marcando la página y cerrando el libro antes de ir con sus padres

Dumbledore miro a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado, aunque quería mantener su distancia para protegerlo de Voldemort, talves estaba yendo muy lejos y estaba haciendo más daño que otra cosa, debía explicarle al muchacho, antes de que tomara una decisión demasiado drástica, y es que cuando a Harry se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había nadie que se lo sacara

Todos se quedaron en silencio pensando en todo lo que habían escuchado, algunos no podían crees lo mucho por lo que Dumbledore había pasado

Otros comprendían el dolor de perder a alguien querido como Sirius y Remus que llevaban catorce años sufriendo la perdida de James a quien consideraban un hermano, y de Lilly quien era como su cuñada, eran su familia

También se horrorizaron de lo escrito por Rita Skeeter en el segundo artículo. No podían creer como era tan chismosa y odiaban la forma en que retorcía la verdad, aunque Hermione ya les había dicho que eso era muy común de parte de ella

Harry, Ron y Hermione comentaban sobre la vida del director y criticaban a Skeater por las porquerías que publicaría en el futuro. A Harry le estaba costando aceptar de que a pesar de haber creído conocer a Dumbledore realmente no lo conocía, si, no iba a creer en nada que saliera de la lengua viperina de Skeater, pero tampoco podía negar que Dumbledore era prácticamente un extraño

Pasado un rato donde todos se había sumido en conversaciones sobre lo leído, la bola de cristal volvió a abrirse, esta vez liberando un humo celeste, de el salió una hermosa joven

Torie – dijeron Teddy y Regulus


	6. Victoire Weasley

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte VI: Victoire Weasley **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

* * *

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte VI: Victoire Weasley **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

**Capítulo VI: Victoire Weasley**

_Anteriormente…_

**_Se lo había imaginado, no había otra explicación. Lo había imaginado por haber estado pensando en su director muerto. Si de algo era seguro, era que los brillantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, nunca le atravesarían otra vez._**

_Eso es todo – dijo Teddy marcando la página y cerrando el libro antes de ir con sus padres _

_Dumbledore miro a Harry quien le devolvió la mirada durante un segundo antes de mirar hacia otro lado, entonces decidió que debía hablar con el_

_Y ahora…_

Todo el comedor se llenó de conversaciones, la orden se reunió al final del comedor, aunque hablaban de cosas distintas

Venga Harry, háblame de la rubia – dijo Sirius poniéndole el brazo sobre los hombros, Harry se ruborizo – uh te pusiste rojo

Payaso – dijo Harry – bueno está bien, su nombre es Daphne Greengrass

¿La hija de Alexander? – dijo Sirius mirando a Lupin que asintió

La mayor, pero yo pensaba que te gustaba una Ravenclaw – dijo Lupin

Las cosas cambian –dijo Harry sonriendo

¿Y cómo paso, cuando fue su primera cita? – dijo Sirius

La verdad no sé, solo que empezó cuando Flitwick nos puso a trabajar juntos hace meses y nos llevamos bien, en nuestra primera cita la lleve a Hogsmeade – dijo Harry

Yendo contra las reglas, no era día de Hogsmeade – acuso Hermione bajando la voz, haciendo que Sirius sonriera con orgullo

¿Y cuantas veces le pediste que aceptara esa cita? – dijo Sirius

Una vez – dijo Harry

Sirius, que James tuviera que pasar más de dos años pidiéndole una cita a Lilly, no significa que a Harry le tenga que pasar lo mismo – dijo Remus

¿Dos años? – dijo Tonks

Si, y lo mejor es que fue después de que James dejo de hablarle, que Lilly acepto sus sentimientos por el – dijo Sirius soltando una risa perruna

Dime más – dijo Harry con ilusión

Lilly se puso celosa al verlo besando a otra chica, discutieron, se besaron, hicieron cosas ricas, Lilly finalmente le dijo lo que todos ya sabíamos, comenzaron una relación, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo que es mi ahijado* quien quince años después cree que me va a cambiar el tema – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa

Tanto Remus como Harry rodaron los ojos

Venga, ¿cómo paso, como le pediste una cita?' – dijo Sirius

Bueno...

_Flash back _

_Todo el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en el comedor esperando que fuera la hora para bajar al campo_

_Potter – llamo Daphne cuando se disponían a salir del comedor _

_Adelántense – dijo Harry al equipo antes de mirar a la rubia – Greengrass, ¿a qué se debe el honor?_

_Yo debería apoyar a mi casa, pero si bajas a Draco de esa nube, te deberé una – dijo Daphne con una hermosa sonrisa que logro distraer a Harry _

_Debes saber Greengrass, que yo no dejo cuentas pendientes – dijo Harry pasados unos segundos _

_Dos horas después Gryffindor volvía al colegio entre gritos y celebraciones, habían ganado el primer partido de la temporada, Harry se retrasó un poco en el vestuario, Daphne al verlo se le acerco _

_Gracias Potter, Draco está furioso – dijo Daphne _

_Fue divertido – confeso Harry _

_¿Y, como te lo devuelvo?_

_Ah bueno… que tal si vienes conmigo a Hogsmeade este sábado – dijo Harry revolviéndose el pelo un poco nervioso_

_No es día de salida a Hogsmeade – dijo Daphne _

_¿Quién dijo que pediríamos permiso? – dijo Harry _

_Uhh, no sabía que el gran Harry Potter tuviera un lado rebelde – dijo Daphne impresionada _

_No te creerías todas las reglas que soy capaz de romper en un par de horas, entonces ¿A las cinco? - dijo Harry_

_Es una cita – dijo Daphne guiñándole el ojo antes de irse dejando a Harry un poco aturdido _

_Fin flash back _

Wow – dijeron Sirius y los gemelos

James estaría muy orgulloso cachorro, y yo también – dijo Sirius revolviéndole el pelo

Idiota – dijo Remus antes de ir con Tonks

¿Porque le dices cachorro? – pregunto George

Porque no me deja llamarlo mini cornamenta, así que se queda con cachorro – dijo Sirius

Que tampoco me gusta, pero bueno – dijo Harry con resignación

Lo que yo no puedo creer, es que rompieras las reglas por una cita – dijo Hermione, pero luego adquirió una expresión pensativa – aunque viéndolo por otro lado, es lo más normal que has hecho

Ron y Harry se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, la conocían lo suficiente como para saber que era mejor dejarla estar

Mientras Remus y Tonks hablaban con Teddy

¿Y tienes una foto de tus hijos? – pregunto Tonks

Espera creo que traje una – dijo buscando en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta – si aquí esta, Dylan y Alexis son metamorfomagos, Remus es animago, pero aún no se transforma

Remus y Tonks sonriera al ver la imagen, en ella aparecía Teddy apoyado en un árbol con una camisa a cuadros azul a juego con su cabello, a su lado derecho había un niño de no más de cinco años con el cabello verde a juego con su camisa a cuadros, del lado izquierdo estaba su hija de unos tres años con el cabello lila a juego con su suéter, y en brazos de Teddy, un bebe de apenas un año con el cabello marrón con un suéter azul marino

Que lindos – dijo Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Y quién es tu esposa, como se llama, como se conocieron? – dijo Remus

De hecho, crecimos juntos, casi como primos, eso fue lo que lo hizo difícil al principio, ninguno de los dos sabíamos lo que sentíamos, ella debería venir después de mí, así que no diré su nombre – dijo Teddy

No tan lejos de los Lupin estaban los Black

Entonces, háblanos de tu novia – dijo Sirius

No puedo decir su nombre completo, ya se presentará ella misma, solo puedo decir que tiene su carácter – dijo Regulus

¿Es pelirroja? – dijo Sirius

Ella no pero su abuela si, y más de uno dice que en personalidad es idéntica a ella – dijo Regulus sonriendo

Bueno yo tengo experiencia con pelirrojas, y lo que te puedo decir, es que mejor no la hagas enojar – dijo Sirius

¿Y porque molestabas tanto a Lilly entonces? – dijo Emmeline

Oye, yo vivía la vida como se tiene que vivir, no es mi culpa que a ella no le gustaran las bromas – dijo Sirius, Emmeline rodo los ojos – el lado positivo, es que ahora se cómo controlar el carácter Evans que Harry heredo ¡hey!

Harry que estaba detrás de él hablando con Ron y Hermione, le había dado un zape en la cabeza al escuchar eso

¿Vez lo que digo? – dijo Sirius ganándose otro golpe que causo risas – bueno ya, no digo nada

¿Harry, podemos hablar? – dijo Neville que se había acercado

Claro – dijo Harry yendo con el

Los dos se alejaron del grupo bajo la atenta mirada de la orden, aunque ninguno se acerco

¿Qué ocurre? – dijo Harry

Yo sé que estas molesto, pero quiero pedirte... que me enseñes lo que sabes – dijo Neville

¿El qué? – dijo Harry, aunque ya tenía una idea

Todo, DCAO, encantamientos, transformaciones, incluso a Hermione le cuesta estar a tu altura – dijo Neville

Perdóname Neville, pero nunca me ha parecido que tuvieras interés en esas cosas, yo he tenido que aprender porque lo necesito – dijo Harry

Harry… hace catorce años… poco después de la caída de ya sabes quién, cuatro mortifagos entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange, secuestraron a mis padres creyendo que sabían de su paradero, entre los cuatro los torturaron hasta la locura, nunca se recuperaron – dijo Neville, Harry asintió comprensivamente – Mi abuela siempre me ha presionado para que sea como ellos, incluso me dijo que usara la varita de mi padre

¿Perdón? – Lo interrumpió Harry – ¿has estado usando una varita que ni siquiera es tuya?

Si – dijo Neville un poco apenado

Pues eso explica muchas cosas, no es que yo sea un experto en varita, pero según Ollivander, es la varita la que escoge al mago no al revés – dijo Harry

Bueno ella dice que papa era excelente en DCAO, tuvo extraordinario tanto en TIMO como en ÉXTASIS – dijo

Claro que se le daba bien, la varita lo escogió a él no a ti - dijo Harry - mira Neville no quiero ser grosero, pero tú no eres tu padre, no puedes usar su varita, necesitas la tuya propia

A mi abuela no le va a hacer mucha gracia – dijo Neville

¿Y qué le va a hacer gracia? ¿Qué te maten a la fácil por estar usando una varita que no te responde? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

Potter, ¿qué significa eso? - dijo McGonagall que pasaba por ahí y escucho lo que dijo

Neville… - dijo Harry

Profesora yo... - dijo Neville mirando a Harry en busca de ayuda

Neville ha estado usando la varita de su padre a petición de su abuela, por eso le cuesta tanto hacer el más simple de los hechizos - resumió Harry a su profesora favorita

¿Es una broma? – dijo McGonagall

No profesora, la abuela dijo que era la que tenía que usar – dijo Neville

Esto lo vamos a arreglar ahora mismo, deme esa varita - dijo McGonagall. Neville dudo, pero se la dio - en cuanto terminemos aquí, iremos al Callejón Diagon a comprar una varita apropiada

Neville asintió, McGonagall suspiro y le puso una mano en el hombro antes de hablarle en un tono maternal

Tu padre era un gran mago, pero tú no eres ni tienes que ser como el, si quieres aprender a defenderte y luchar está bien, pero hazlo por las razones correctas, hazlo porque es algo que quieres hacer, tienes que aprender a quererte y ser tú mismo, no hacer lo que te impone Augusta, eso será más que suficiente para que tus padres estén orgullosos, ¿está claro? - dijo McGonagall tranquila pero firme, lo que dejo claro que no estaba molesta

Si profesora – dijo Neville sintiéndose un poco mejor

Bien, iré a hablar con tu abuela y esta varita... se ira a una vitrina - dijo McGonagall antes de irse

Ella tiene razón, te ira mucho mejor sin esa varita – dijo Harry

Eso espero, entonces... ¿me ayudaras? – dijo Neville

Harry lo pensó un momento antes de suspirar

Está bien, te ayudare, pero solo porque tú has sido casi el único que no me dio la espalda cuando más necesitaba de un amigo – dijo Harry

Gracias – dijo Neville

Harry, Neville, ya término el descanso - les aviso Hermione

Justo cuando todos volvían a sentarse, Neville había ido a sentarse junto al trio, la bola de cristal volvió a abrirse, esta vez liberando un humo celeste del cual salió una joven

Torie – dijeron Teddy y Regulus el primero con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado

La recién llegada era una hermosa joven, muy parecida a Fleur, con una larga cabellera rubia, ojos claros, no era muy alta, pero si bien proporcionada, tenía algunas pecas esparcidas por el rostro y una sonrisa que más de uno relaciono con los Weasley. Llevaba unos leggins negros y una camisa blanca, debajo podían ver que llevaba un sujetador negro, también llevaba un abrigo celeste y su cabello suelto

La mayoría de los chicos la miraron embobados, los Weasley y Harry fueron los únicos que no lo hicieron porque estaban acostumbrados a los dotes de vela de Fleur, pero Hermione lanzo una mirada de advertencia a su novio a quien había visto babeando por aquella chica. Cuando Draco sintió una mirada, volteo su cabeza para ver a la mirada de celos de su novia, el rubio apreciaba su vida y no volvió a ver a aquella rubia, pero igual le sonrió a Hermione, ahora sabía que no estaba tan molesta como parecía

Hola Hogwarts – dijo con una gran sonrisa – mi nombre es Victoire Elizabeth Weasley, pero todos me dicen Torie

¡Una Weasley rubia! – dijeron todos los hermanos Weasley

Fleur que había estado mirando a Bill sonrió

Si, vamos a dejar algo claro desde ya para que no se sorprendan mucho, esta generación y no hablo solo por los Weasley, rompe muchas por no decir todas las tradiciones – dijo Victoire a lo que todos se miraron entre ellos preguntándose a que se refería

¡Carácter de mama! – dijeron ahora los hermanos

¡Ya dejen que mi nieta se presente! – grito la señora Weasley asustando a sus hijos, no vio que los ojos de Victoire se habían llenado de lágrimas al verla, pero Fleur si

Los chicos se callaron mientras Victoire respiraba para calmarse

Gracias abuela – dijo Victoire logrando que ella sonriera como un gato – dejando eso sigamos, tengo veinticinco años y mis padres son William Weasley y Fleur Delacour

Ambos sonrieron ante eso, Fleur fue y abrazo a Bill sentándose en sus piernas antes de besarlo

La señora Weasley frunció ligeramente el ceño, la chica no le agradaba mucho, pero si Bill había llegado al punto de casarse y tener una hija con ella, es que era feliz y ella tendría que aprender a aceptarla

Soy un octavo de vela, lo que significó que pasara mi infancia bebiendo una poción que neutraliza esos efectos – dijo Victoire

¿Te ha dado problemas?

Si, empezando porque en el hospital trataron de secuestrarme unas horas después de nacer, pero afortunadamente mi tío Charlie estaba cerca y lo impidió, lo que le gano el puesto como mi padrino junto con la prima de mi mama Nicole Delacour – dijo Victoire

Pero todos los hermanos menos Percy se miraron entre ellos preocupados por la seguridad de su futura sobrina

Gracias Chaglie – dijo Fleur con una hermosa y agradecida sonrisa

Gracias hermano – dijo Bill

De nada – dijo Charlie feliz de poder evitar esa desgracia

¿Entonces finalmente se rompió la maldición de puros varones? – dijo Ginny que siempre quiso tener una hermana, pero ahora tendría sobrina

Bueno, todavía hay más chicos que chicas, pero si, aunque debo aclarar que yo solo soy la mayor de las chicas Weasley, pero la segunda en nacer – dijo Victoire

¿Significa que tienes un primo mayor que tú? – dijo el señor Weasley

Si, por dos años abuelo – dijo Victoire, ella era pequeña cuando el murió, pero todavía podía recordarlo un poco

¿Tienes hegmanos? – pregunto Fleur

Dos, pero yo fui la única que nació en Inglaterra, me explico, después de la guerra mis padres vivieron por un tiempo en Inglaterra, pero después aceptaron trabajos en Egipto y Francia, aunque pasábamos los veranos en Inglaterra – dijo Victoire

¿Viniste a Hogwarts o a Beauxbatons? – pregunto Bill

Ambos, los primeros tres años los pase en Beauxbatons donde estuve en la casa Bellefeuille, lo que en Hogwarts seria Ravenclaw, casa a la que pertenecí cuando vine a estudiar aquí a partir del cuarto año – dijo Victoire con orgullo

Los de Ravenclaw aplaudieron

Pues sí que se rompió la tradición – dijo George aplaudiendo a su sobrina

¿Te gustan las bromas? – dijo Fred

A veces – acepto Victoire haciéndolos sonreír – Tanto en Beauxbatons como en Hogwarts fui prefecta, y en Hogwarts también fui premio anual, aunque me gusta no jugué quidditch, pero siempre iba a los partidos para apoyar a mis primos, lo que era difícil porque tenía primos y amigo en todas las casas, incluyendo a mi hermano – dijo Victoire dejando salir una risa divertida

Si, hasta que escogiste a tu favorito – se burló Regulus

Cállate Reg – dijo Victoire – mi asignatura cabecera era pociones, y también tuve extraordinarios en runas antiguas

Si, eras la favorita de la profesora de pociones – dijo Teddy

Y también seré la favorita del tío Remus en un momento – dijo Victoire muy orgullosa

Todos miraron al mencionado que la miro sorprendido con las cejas alzadas

¿Profesora de pociones? ¿Y Snape? – dijo Pansy

Eso… no me corresponde a mí, pero no, el ya no está en Hogwarts – dijo Victoire – siguiendo conmigo, mi patronus es un conejo y no, no soy animaga para el que valla a preguntar

Ohh – se quejaron los que iban a hacerlo, es decir los bromistas

Actualmente soy la subdirectora del departamento de elaboración y regulación de pociones del ministerio de magia – dijo Victoire

Ante eso recibió felicitaciones por parte de su familia y aquellos a los que les gustaba la elaboración de pociones

Y ahora la razón por la que seré la favorita del tío Remus – dijo Victoire con una amplia sonrisa – hace unos tres años, fui parte de un equipo que trabajaba en la experimentación para mejorar ciertas pociones, y yo escogí trabajar en… la poción matalobos

¿Ósea que tú? – dijo Remus

Soy la responsable junto con otras dos personas, de encontrar la cura contra la licantropía, y la bautice como _poción Lupin_ – confirmo Victoire mientras Regulus y Teddy asentían – por cierto, si alguien intenta patentar esa receta como propia, morirá lentamente gracias a un hechizo que hemos lanzado sobre el castillo, además de que se borrara de la memoria de todo el mundo, así que… no me roben el crédito

Con ese carácter dejas claro que eres una Weasley – dijo Charlie

Gracias tío Charlie – dijo Victoire como si lo que acabara de decir no hubiera asustado a más de uno

¿Pero entonces porque se la diste a Snape? – dijo Ron

Tengo mis razones, las cuales entenderán al final del libro, además quería ayudar al tío Remus y que no tuviera que esperar durante otros treinta años – dijo Victoire

No se preocupe señorita Weasley, yo personalmente me encargare de la protección de su poción – dijo Dumbledore

Gracias, a mí solo me falta una cosa, pero antes… abuela… abuela ¿podrías quitarle sus varitas a papa y los tíos? – pidió con algo de dificultad

Antes de que pudieran quejarse la señora Weasley recogió las siete varitas

Tengo diez años en una relación con Teddy y tenemos tres hijos Dylan, Alexis y Remus – dijo Victoire

¡¿Qué?! – grito Bill

Siéntate William – dijo Fleur

Pero es muy pequeña y Lupin un asaltacunas – dijo Bill mirando mal a Teddy que se escondió detrás de Regulus

¡No seas hipogita, tú me sacas siete años a mí, siéntate! – grito Fleur causando algunas risas y que Bill se pusiera rojo

Bien, pero eso sí, una lagrima y olvidare que la maldición cruciatus está prohibida – amenazo Bill

¡William, no amenaces a mi hijo! – le reclamo Tonks apuntándolo con su varita

Sigue cagiño – dijo Fleur – ¿tienes alguna foto de tus niños?

Te las mostrare en un momento – dijo Victoire

¿Pero porque no están casado? – dijo Tonks

Porque no nos hace falta, además me gusta pensar que soy… una fruta prohibida para el – dijo Victoire coquetamente haciendo que a su novio se le subiera la temperatura

Una a la que le has dado varias mordidas – se burló Sirius

¡Cállate Black! – gritaron todos los Weasley, Sirius se escondió detrás de Remus

¿Nos mostraras un recuerdo tuyo? – dijo la señora Weasley

No, lo siento, pero no me siento cómoda ventilando mi vida de esa manera, por eso le pedí a Teddy que su recuerdo no me incluyera – dijo Victoire – pero si traje algunas fotos para que las vean, y eso es todo de mi

Muchos la aplaudieron mientras ella iba a abrazar a su familia, Remus la abrazo muy agradecido y ella le dijo que si quería agradecerle podía hacerlo con un buen repertorio de chocolates, cosa que el acepto. El resto de la orden, Harry y Hermione permanecieron al margen, eso era un momento estrictamente familiar en el que no debían meterse, Percy a la distancia los miro deseando poder unirse

Un rato después Victoire volvió al escenario donde tomo el libro entre sus manos, aparto su cabello de su rostro y se aclaró la garganta antes de leer

**_La despedida de los Dursley _**

* * *

*** Es la idea de un mini fic sobre James y Lilly que tengo en mente, pero que no subiré todavía, talvez cuando el resto de mis historias ya estén más avanzadas **

* * *

*** Es la idea de un mini fic sobre James y Lilly que tengo en mente, pero que no subiré todavía, talves cuando el resto de mis historias ya estén más avanzadas**

**Espero que la espera haya valido la espera, nos vemos en los comentarios:3**


	7. La despedida de los Dursley

**Lo se, lo se, Bella mala, Bella se merece un crucio por tardar tanto, Bella no tiene excusas, y que deberia usar la cuarentena para actualizar todos los dias, pero Bella espera que la espera haya valido la pena, asi que me callo y los dejo con el capi recien terminado. :D**

**Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios, por seguir la historia y por agregarla a sus favoritos :D**

* * *

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte VII: La despedida de los Dursley **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte VII: La despedida de los Dursley

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

**Capítulo VII**

**La despedida de los Dursley**

**La Despedida de los Dursley - leyó Victoire **

**Anda, ahora me caen mejor – dijo Harry acomodándose en su lugar para escuchar bien **

**Pero todos los que conocían la mala relación que tenía con ellos, se miraron preguntándose que tanto daño le habrían hecho para que Harry se alegrara tanto con ese titulo**

**El sonido al cerrarse de golpe la puerta delantera hizo eco a través de las escaleras y una voz rugió,**

**"Eh! ¡Tu!"**

¡Él tiene un nombre! – reclamo Sirius molesto mientras Harry rodaba los ojos

Harry le había contado algunas cosas y había tenido que obligarse a no ir y hacerles lo mismo que Bellatrix le hizo a los Longbottom, aunque según el propio Harry se lo merecieran

**Luego de dieciséis años tratado de esa manera Harry no tuvo ninguna duda a quién su tío llamaba, sin embargo, no respondió inmediatamente. **

**¿Alguna vez te llaman por tu nombre? – dijo Hermione **

**Petunia si, cuando quiere resaltar _lo mucho _que me quiere – dijo Harry sin diluir el sarcasmo **

**Los que lo escucharon miraron al libro con furia, no entendían como esos Dursley podían odiar tanto a su sobrino, McGonagall miro muy mal a Dumbledore **

**Él todavía estaba con el fragmento estrecho de espejo en el cual, por un segundo, había creído ver los ojos de Dumbledore. Esto antes que su tío gritara,**

**"MUCHACHO!"**

No es tan complicado, solo es HA-RRY, ven es sencillo – dijo George como si estuviera hablando con un niño muy tonto

Hay que tenerle paciencia hermano, su cerebro no da para tanto – dijo Fred

Tienes razón, eso pasa por llegar tarde a la repartición de cerebros – dijo George

A su alrededor sus amigos y familia se reían, aunque ninguno más que Harry

**Harry bajo lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, deteniéndose brevemente para agregar el pedazo del espejo quebrado a la mochila llena de cosas que llevaría consigo.**

¿Por qué?, solo es un espejo roto – dijo Ron confundido

No sé, hay algo raro en ese espejo – dijo Harry

Pero dijiste que te lo habías imaginado – dijo Ron, Harry se encogió de hombros

Deja el espejo, lo que yo quiero saber es a dónde vas, porque es claro que no vas a regresar a Hogwarts, algo que no te veo haciendo por las buenas – dijo Hermione con cierta molestia

Hermione, la razón por la que Voldemort no ataca la escuela es porque Dumbledore está aquí, sin el… le será más fácil atacarla – dijo Harry

Por suerte nadie los escucho y la lectura siguió

**"Te tomo el tiempo!" rugió Vernon Dursley cuando Harry apareció en el borde de las escaleras** **– Ven aquí abajo. ¡Quisiera decirte una palabra! - **

**Harry chasqueo la lengua haciendo un gesto de fastidio**

**¿Que? – dijo Neville **

**Esta muy raro que quiera hablar conmigo, normalmente prefiere que desaparezca de su vista, lo cual de hecho prefiero – dijo Harry **

**Te lo tenías buen guardado Potter – dijo Pansy, Harry alzo las cejas – que no te agradan mucho los muggles **

**No tengo nada contra los muggles, pero pagaría porque esos tres desaparecieran – dijo Harry con frialdad **

**Son tu familia…– dijo Dumbledore **

**Claro que no – lo interrumpió Harry antes de que terminara la oración **

**Los más cercanos a Harry se miraron, pero no dijeron nada**

**Harry bajo, con sus manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Cuando entro en el salón encontró los tres Dursley. Estaban vestidos para el viaje; Tío Vernon con una vieja chaqueta rasgada y Dudley, el ancho, rubio, musculoso primo de Harry en su chaqueta de cuero.**

**\- ¿Sí? -preguntó Harry fríamente **

**\- ¡Siéntate! -dijo Tío Vernon. Harry alzó las cejas-. **

**¿Por qué tan frio Harry? – dijo George fingiendo un estremecimiento **

**Ese es el carácter Evans, no tiene más explicación – dijo Sirius, Harry lo miro mal mientras sus dos sobrinos (Regulus y Teddy) se reían **

**¡Por favor! -añadió Tío Vernon, haciendo una ligera mueca cuando la palabra se le atascó en la garganta, Harry se sentó**.

Harry que había escogido ese momento para tomar agua la escupió toda bañando entero a Fred

¡Oye! – se quejó Fred mientras sus hermanos se reían y Ron le palmeaba la espalda a Harry

¿Tengo que adivinar? – dijo Hermione

No – dijo Harry

Muchos volvieron a fruncir el ceño, pero no dijeron nada, a Harry no le gustaba que hicieran preguntas sobre los Dursley

**Creyó saber lo que estaba por venir. Su tío empezó a pasearse arriba y abajo, Tía Petunia y Dudley seguían sus movimientos con expresiones ansiosas. Finalmente, su gran cara púrpura se arrugó con concentración. Tío Vernon se detuvo delante de Harry y habló.**

**-He cambiado de opinión, -dijo.**

¿Sobre qué habrá cambiado de opinión? – dijo Hermione

Con esa gente cualquier cosa, pero mientras no me involucre – dijo Harry sin darle importancia

Igual que tú con tu familia – dijo Remus mirando a Sirius

Cállate Moony – dijo Sirius ligeramente preocupado

**-Que sorpresa, -dijo Harry.**

**-No me vengas con ese tono… -empezó Tía Petunia con voz chillona, pero Vernon Dursley le indicó con un gesto que se calmara.**

Si, ahí está pasando algo muy raro – murmuro Harry, y es que Petunia nunca se contenía a la hora de gritarle, y cuando ella se cansaba le gritaba Vernon

Mientras Snape bufaba confirmando su postura de que Harry era la reencarnación completa de su padre

**-Todo eso son un montón de tonterías, -dijo Tío Vernon, mirando fijamente a Harry con sus ojillos de cerdo-. He decidido no creer ni una palabra de ello. Nos quedamos aquí, no vamos a ir a ningún lado. -**

¿Y a mí eso me importa por qué? – dijo Harry con irritación

Talvez se trate de su protección – dijo Neville

¿Qué protección? – dijo Harry

Potter, al ser tu familia y encima muggles, son blancos de Voldemort para tener información sobre ti, además de que puede usarlos para llevarte a una trampa – gruño Ojoloco

Menuda forma de perder el tiempo – bufo Harry

**Harry miro a su tío y sintió una mezcla de exasperación y asombro. Vernon Dursley había estado cambiando de opinión cada veinticuatro horas en las últimas cuatro semanas, haciendo y deshaciendo y rehaciendo las maletas sobre el auto a cada cambio de pensamiento.**

¿Porque estamos hablando de esto? Si se quieren quedar que se queden – dijo Harry con fastidio

Los más cercanos a Harry volvieron a mirarse preguntándose qué pasaba en esa casa cuando Harry estaba en ella

**El momento preferido de Harry había sido cuando tío Vernon sin saber que Dudley había agregado las pesas en su maleta desde la última vez que había reempaquetado, había intentado alzarlo nuevamente dentro del cargador y se había derrumbado con un gruñido de dolor y tantos juramentos.**

Grosero – dijo la señora Weasley

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes se reían

**-Según tú, -dijo Vernon Dursley ahora resumiendo y caminando adelante y atrás por el salón -Nosotros… Petunia, Dudley y yo…estamos en peligro. Por… por…**

**\- Algunos de los míos, si - afirmo Harry.**

Todo vestigio de risa desapareció al escuchar eso

¿Y eso que significa? – dijo Charlie

Todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico – dijo Harry sacando una caja de grajeas

Ese comentario provoco criticas e insultos indignados por parte de todo el comedor

No te veo yendo a salvarlos, no – dijo Sirius muy seguro de lo que decía

Para nada – dijo Harry comiendo grageas sin mirarlas siquiera

Yo creo que si lo hagias, tu gescataste a mi hegmanita del lago a pesag que no ega tu gesponsabilidad – dijo Fleur con su marcado acento francés

Harry la miro un segundo antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella para susurrarle algo al oído – _hice lo que nadie hizo por mi_ – a Fleur se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras Harry volvía a su asiento para seguir con sus grajeas

¿Qué, que te dijo? – pregunto Bill

Pero Fleur negó con la cabeza y le pidió a su futura hija que continuara con la lectura

**\- Bien yo no creo eso, - repitió tío Vernon, acercándose adelante de Harry de nuevo - he estado despierto la mitad de la noche pensando en todo esto, y creo que es un complot para quedarte con la casa.**

¿Qué casa? – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, él sabía que sus padres tenían algunas propiedades dentro y fuera del país, pero los Dursley no sabían nada de ellas ni necesitaba su permiso para disponer de ellas

**\- ¿La casa? -repitió Harry-. ¿Qué casa?**

**\- ¡Esta casa! -chilló Tío Vernon,**

Fue entonces que Harry se atraganto, Ron y Neville tuvieron que darle golpecitos en la espalda para que se le pasara

¿Porque rayos querría yo esa casa? – dijo Harry cuando pudo respirar – como no sea para quemarla

Creo que se te pego lo pirómano de Seamus – dijo Dean

¡Oye! – se quejó Seamus

**La vena de su frente empezaba a latir-. ¡Nuestra casa! ¡Los precios de las casas están por los cielos en esta zona! Quieres quitarnos de en medio y entonces harás eso de hocus-pocus y antes de que lo sepamos la escritura estará a tu nombre y…**

**\- ¿Has perdido la cabeza? -exigió Harry poniéndose de pie -. ¿Un complot para conseguir esta casa? ¿Realmente eres tan estúpido como pareces?**

Bueno Harry si quieres mi excelsa y sofisticada opinión – dijo George y Harry asintió – si es muy estúpido, demasiado para describirlo

Tú me entiendes – dijo Harry como si nadie le hubiera dicho algo así jamás

**\- ¡No te atrevas…! - chilló Tía Petunia, pero de nuevo, Vernon le indicó que se calmara. Los desaires, a su modo de ver, al parecer, no eran nada frente al peligro que había divisado.**

**-Por si lo has olvidado, -dijo Harry-. Yo ya tengo una casa, mi padrino me dejó una.**

¿Tú me dejaste una casa? – dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño, solo había una forma en la que podía heredar algo de Sirius, pero de inmediato freno ese pensamiento y lo cambio por otro – ¿qué casa?

Bueno, cuando tu naciste yo te inscribí en Gringotts como mi ahijado, dándote permiso para disponer de mis bóvedas y propiedades – explico Sirius

Así que por eso pudiste comprar la escoba a mi nombre – dijo Harry entendiendo eso

La semana pasada llame a mi albacea en Gringotts y redacte mi testamento, a través del cual tu heredarías todo el patrimonio de los Black, incluyendo Grimmauld Place – explico Sirius

¿No deberías dejárselo a Regulus? – intervino Hermione

Pero yo no sabía del embarazo hasta hace unas horas, solo tengo que agregarlo – dijo Sirius

Yo tengo una pregunta mejor ¿qué te hizo Harry para que le dejes esa casa? – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza

En circunstancias normales no me importaría dejársela a Bellatrix, pero con la casa viene Kreacher en quien no se puede confiar y le dirá todo lo que sabe de la orden, aunque eso tampoco significa que tengas que vivir ahí – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

Grimmauld place no es mala, a mí me gusta – dijo Teddy

¿Viven ahí? – dijo Ron sorprendido

Cuando veníamos a Londres sí, claro que Daphne y Harry la mandaron a remodelar – dijo Regulus mostrando una foto del álbum que Victoire había sacado

En ella se veía a un Harry ya adulto junto con Teddy y Regulus adolescentes, los tres con los uniformes de quidditch de la escuela, estaban sentados en la escaleras de Grimmauld Place, Harry seguía con su pelo revuelto y sus ojos verdes brillaban, pero estaba más alto, más atlético y llevaba una barba de varios días, la casa misma también estaba muy diferente, las paredes estaban pintadas en colores claros, las cabezas de los elfos habían desaparecido y sido reemplazadas por fotos familiares, la misma escalera tenía un diseño abierto y la mohosa alfombra había desaparecido para darle paso a un suelo de madera clara

Wow – dijeron todos los miembros de la orden que se habían acercado a ver

Pasado un minuto la lectura siguió

**¿Así que para qué querría esta? ¿Por todos los recuerdos felices? Se hizo un silencio. Harry creyó haber impresionado bastante a su tío con este argumento.**

**-Afirmas, -dijo Tío Vernon, empezando a pasearse de nuevo-, que este Lord Lo que sea….**

**-… Voldemort, -dijo Harry impacientemente-, **

La mayoría de los presentes se estremecieron, algunos incluso reclamaron a Victoire y le exigieron que no repitiera ese nombre

Así está escrito el libro y así se va a leer, además el tío Harry lo dice mucho, por lo que tendrán que acostumbrarse – dijo Victoire con la cabeza bien alta desafiando a todos a seguir discutiendo el tema

Y antes de que pudieran quejarse más siguió leyendo, los Weasley sonrieron con orgullo y silenciosamente acordaron dejar de temer tanto a un nombre

Estoy de acuerdo, esos juegos de palabras se tienen que acabar empezando ahora, todos vamos a llamar a ese desgraciado por su nombre – dijo Sirius con firmeza mirando a la orden y al trio

Yo apoyo eso, no decir el nombre no prevendrá absolutamente nada – dijo Amelia mirando a los miembros del Wisengamot y aurores

Estoy de acuerdo con ambos – le dijo Dumbledore mirándolos muy divertido – el miedo a su nombre solo refuerza el miedo que sienten hacia él, dándole más poder

Y un ministro fácil de manipular no tiene nada que ver – dijo McGonagall con sarcasmo impropio de ella – continúe señorita Weasley

**y hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces ya. No lo afirmo, es un hecho. Dumbledore te lo dijo el año pasado, y Kingsley y el Señor Weasley…**

**Vernon Dursley encorvó los hombros furiosamente, y Harry supuso que su tío tenía intención de evitar menciones a la visita no anunciada, a los pocos días de las vacaciones de verano de Harry, de dos magos adultos. La llegada a los escalones de entrada de Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley había sido una sorpresa de lo más incómoda para los Dursley. Harry tenía que admitir, sin embargo, que como el Señor Weasley había demolido medio salón, su reaparición podía no haber sido esperada con ansia por Tío Vernon.**

¡¿Qué?! – salto la señora Weasley alarmada

Se… se me olvido contarte esa parte – dijo el señor Weasley un poco nervioso

Los hermanos, Harry, Teddy, Regulus y Victoire se rieron a carcajadas, los primeros porque estaban presentes y los segundos porque se los habían contado

¡Cuenta, cuenta! – animo Sirius golpeando la mesa con los puños como si fuera un niño

¿Qué paso? – dijo la señora Weasley a lo que su marido se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía nerviosamente

Veras Molly, los Dursley tenían tapada la chimenea con una chimenea elfrica, estábamos atrapados y teníamos que salir – dijo el señor Weasley aumentando las carcajadas

Eléctrica – lo corrigió Hermione

Gracias, en fin, no tuve más opción que lanzar un pequeño bombarda – dijo el señor Weasley

¡Arthur! – grito la señora Weasley

Lo arregle de inmediato – dijo el señor Weasley

Déjalo Molly, esos muggles se merecen un buen susto – dijo Remus, ella no replico eso, no era correcto, pero no replico – por favor continua

**-… Kingsley y el Señor Weasley te lo explicaron todo también -presionó Harry sin remordimientos-. Una vez cumpla diecisiete años, el encantamiento protector que me mantiene a salvo se romperá, y eso os dejará expuestos a vosotros al igual que a mí. La Orden está segura que de Voldemort irá a por vosotros, ya sea para torturaros para intentar averiguar dónde estoy, o porque crea que manteniéndoos como rehenes yo iré e intentaré rescataros.**

**Los ojos de Tío Vernon y Harry se encontraron. Harry estuvo seguro en ese instante de que ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. Entonces Tío Vernon siguió caminando y Harry continuó.**

¿La pregunta es cuanto te pagaron para que colaboraras? – dijo Daphne

Harry iba a responder, pero Ginny se adelanto

Yo pienso que irías, eres una buena persona, no serias capaz de dejarlos morir – dijo Ginny mirando despectivamente a Daphne, pero ella ni se inmuto

También me gusta el quidditch, pero no significa que duermo abrazado a una quaffle – dijo Harry con sarcasmo haciendo que Ginny se ruborizara y Daphne sonriera

El equipo y Percy disimuladamente, se rieron ante el recuerdo de Oliver

Yo no le debo nada a esos tres – continuo Harry

Qué bueno que lo dices, porque Moody compro tu colaboración con entradas para la apertura y cierre del mundial del noventa y ocho en Grecia, ¡y yo fui contigo! – dijo Regulus emocionado

¿Y tú? – dijo Harry mirando a Teddy

No, tía Hermione no te dejo llevarme porque era muy pequeño, pero fui al siguiente – dijo Teddy antes de que su novia siguiera

**Tenéis que ocultaros y la Orden quiere ayudar. Se os ha ofrecido protección seria, la mejor que hay.**

**Tío Vernon no dijo nada, pero continuó paseando arriba y abajo. Fuera el sol colgaba más bajo que los setos privados. El cortacésped del vecino de la puerta de al lado se caló de nuevo.**

**\- ¿No había un Ministerio de Magia? -preguntó Vernon Dursley bruscamente.**

**-Lo hay, -dijo Harry, sorprendido.**

**-Bien, ¿entonces, por qué no pueden protegernos? ¡A mí me parece que, como víctimas inocentes, culpables solo de dar cobijo a un hombre marcado, deberíamos reunir los requisitos para la protección gubernamental**

Salvo que yo no los llamaría inocentes en absoluto – dijo la señora Weasley molesta, ella siempre notaba como cada vez que Harry volvía, lo hacía cansado y muy delgado, claros signos de que no era adecuadamente atendido

Harry bufo

Típico, siempre queriendo más de lo que se merecen – dijo Harry – lo raro es que exija protección de del mundo mágico

No él no quiere protección, quiere la mejor protección – lo corrigió Fred con solemnidad

Oh… entonces quiere la protección de Lucius Malfoy – dijo Harry – sí, déjaselos a el

¡No metas a mi padre en esto Potter! – salto Draco

¿Yo…? Pero si según el ministerio él es la voz de la razón, y tiene la habilidad de mantener a raya a Voldemort– dijo Harry con inocencia llevándose la mano al pecho – ¿o no?

Ya basta Potter, ya sabemos la verdad – dijo Alexander Greengrass quien era miembro del Wisengamot antes de mirar con rabia a Fudge

**Harry río; no pudo contenerse. Era muy típico de su tío poner sus esperanzas en las autoridades, incluso dentro de este mundo que despreciaba y en el que no confiaba.**

**-Ya oíste lo que dijeron el Señor Weasley y Kingsley, -replicó Harry-. Creemos que se han infiltrado en el Ministerio.**

¿Y eso es gracias a quién? – dijo Emmeline

Todos volvieron a mirar con rabia a Fudge que parecía un animal sorprendido por los faros de un gran camión

**Tío Vernon se acercó a zancadas a la chimenea y volvió hacia atrás, respirando tan pesadamente que su gran mostacho negro se sacudía, con la cara todavía púrpura por la concentración.**

¿Cuál es su problema? – dijo Tonks

El problema, es que está metido en una situación que no puede controlar, debiste ver todo lo que hizo cuando llego mi carta de Hogwarts, estaba totalmente fuera de control – dijo Harry

No entiendo – dijo Tonks

Ellos odian la magia, al punto de que solo me entere de todo esto a los once años y por boca de Hagrid, estaban decididos a que yo no recibiera esa carta y viniera aquí, casi hizo una fiesta este verano por el tema de los dementores – dijo Harry

¡¿Que?! – dijeron todos

¿Te ocultaron tu naturaleza? – dijo Emmeline

Y eso es el principio – dijo Harry

McGonagall casi mata a Dumbledore con la mirada, una mirada que decía que tendrían una larga conversación más tarde

**-Muy bien, -dijo, deteniéndose de nuevo delante de Harry-. Muy bien, digamos, por el bien de la discusión, que aceptamos esta protección. Aun así, no veo por qué no podemos tener a ese tipo, Kingsley.**

Talvez tu no les agrades, pero parece que Kingsley si – dijo Ron

Me lo tomaría como un cumplido – dijo Kingsley – pero el que yo les agrade más que su sobrino dice mucho de la clase de gente que son

Deberías sentirte ofendido el día que les agrades, yo lo haría – dijo Sirius

Mas que ofenderme me asustaría, y mira que no es fácil asustarme – dijo Harry

No lo tienes que jurar – dijo Ron que aún tenía pesadilla con Aragog y su _encantadora_ familia, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

**Harry se las arregló para no poner los ojos en blanco, pero con dificultad. Esta pregunta también había sido formulada media docena de veces.**

**-Como te he dicho, -dijo a través de los dientes apretados- Kingsley está protegiendo al Primer Ministro mug… quiero decir, a vuestro Primer Ministro.**

**\- ¡Exactamente… es el mejor! – Dijo Tío Vernon, señalando a la negra pantalla del televisor.**

Pero Kingsley no estaba a cargo de la búsqueda de… – dijo Hermione, pero los chicos se la quedaron viendo – no importa

Claro que es bueno haciendo su trabajo, y por eso no lo haremos perder el tiempo poniéndolo de niñera – dijo Tonks ofuscada

**Los Dursley habían divisado a Kingsley en las noticias, caminando discretamente tras el Primer Ministro Muggle mientras este visitaba un hospital. Esto, y el hecho de que Kingsley había dominado con maestría el talento para vestir como un muggle, por no mencionar una cierta cualidad tranquilizadora en su voz lenta y profunda, habían provocado que los Dursley aceptaran a Kingsley como ciertamente no habían hecho con ningún otro mago, aunque era cierto que nunca le había visto en acción.**

Incluyéndote a ti ¿cierto? – dijo Ron

Incluyéndome a mí – confirmo Harry

Me corrijo, sí, me ofende que me consideren mejor que su propio sobrino – dijo Kingsley claramente disgustado por el comentario

**-Bueno, está cogido -dijo Harry-. Pero Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle están más que preparados para el trabajo…**

Dedalus es tan amante de las cosas muggles como papa, estará encantado – dijo Bill

Pero Hestia no, la van a acabar poniendo de los nervios – dijo Emmeline

Creo que, si Hestia va con Dedalus, es para controlarlo a él y no tanto a los Dursley – dijo la señora Weasley

Tengo una idea mejor – intervino Harry – dejemos que hagan lo que quieran

Harry son tu familia – dijo Dumbledore

Eso lo dice porque usted no sabe nada de lo que me han hecho – dijo Harry con frialdad

Todos los que se preocupaban por el bienestar de Harry se miraron entre ellos

**-Si hubiéramos visto curriculums... -empezó Tío Vernon, pero Harry perdió la paciencia. **

Y ahí viene el carácter – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza

¡Evans, Evans! – dijeron Remus y Sirius

Harry les lanzo un par de mullidos cojines a la cabeza

**Poniéndose en pie avanzó hacia su tío, ahora señalando al mismo televisor.**

**-Esos accidente no son accidentes… los choques, explosiones, descarrilamientos y todo lo demás que ha ocurrido desde que vimos por última vez las noticias. La gente está desapareciendo y muriendo y él está detrás… Voldemort. Te lo he dicho una y otra vez, mata muggles por diversión.**

Los estudiantes se miraron entre ellos asustados por todo lo que ocurriría, mientras los adultos recordaban los horrores de la primera guerra

Si, los mortifagos tomaron el adorable habito de derribar aviones, algunos contra edificios, incluyendo el big ben, picadilis circus, y los Palacios de Westminster, Kensington y Buckingham – dijo Regulus a modo de conformación

En ese ultimo casi matan a la familia real entera – dijo Victoire

Ese habito de hecho… ya empezó – anuncio

Las miradas de horror no hicieron mas que aumentar, aquel panorama era aterrador

Tenemos que detener esto – dijo Scrimgeur decidido

**Incluso la niebla… está causada por los dementores, ¡y si no puedes recordar lo que son pregunta a tu hijo!**

Sirius se estremeció ante la mención de los dementores pues no le gustaba oír sobre ellos, y no quería oír de ellos por el resto de su vida.

Harry también tuvo un escalofrió a la mención del ataque que había sucedido algunos meses atrás. Una vez más se preguntó qué es lo que Dudley se vio forzado a ver cuándo los dementores lo atacaron. Y no era que le importara, pero no entendía que podía ver alguien como Dudley que siempre hacia y obtenía todo lo que quería, nunca le dijeron no, nunca temió a las consecuencias porque sus padres limpiaban sus desastres, en realidad no veía que mal recuerdo podía dejarle los dementores, cuando se podía llamar la persona mas feliz del mundo

Pasados unos segundos negó con la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos

**Las manos de Dudley saltaron hacia arriba para cubrirse la boca. Con los ojos de Harry y los de sus padres sobre él, las volvió a bajar lentamente y preguntó.**

**\- ¿Hay… más de ellos?**

Harry rodo los ojos, ¿realmente Dudley creía que no había más de ellos en todo el mundo que esas dos?

Idiota – dijeron varios entre ellos los Weasley, Harry asintió de acuerdo

**\- ¿Más? -río Harry-. ¿Más aparte de los dos que nos atacaron, quieres decir? Por supuesto que los hay, hay cientos, quizá miles ahora, viendo como los alimentan de miedo y desesperación…**

**-Muy bien, muy bien, -fanfarroneó Vernon Dursley-, has dejado claro tu punto de vista…**

**-Eso espero, -dijo Harry- porque una vez cumpla diecisiete, todo ellos… mortifagos, dementores, quizás incluso inferís…**

Los que sabían que eran los inferís apenas contuvieron un grito de horror que se reflejo en sus caras

¿Que son inferís? – pregunto Harry a Lupin

Sin entrar en detalles… son lo que los muggles conocen como… zombis – dijo Remus

¿Es broma? – dijo Harry con incredulidad, una que compartieron todos los nacidos muggles – ¿a lo apocalipsis zombi? – agrego burlonamente

Parecido, solo que, en lugar de un virus apocalíptico, se usa magia oscura y se los obliga a hacer lo que el mago quiera – explico Remus un poco incomodo, era claro que no era un tema del que quería hablar

¿Quiere decir que son muertos salidos de la tumba con hábitos caníbales? – pregunto Justin

A mi me suena a una versión mas oscura de la maldición imperio, pero con muertos – dijo Anthony Goldstein

Porque también se usa, pero no vamos a entrar en detalles – dijo Remus deseando cambiar el tema

Estoy de acuerdo, señorita Weasley por favor – dijo McGonagall con nauseas

**Que son cadáveres encantados por un mago oscuro… Podrán encontraros y ciertamente atacaros. Y si recordáis la última vez que intentasteis huir de magos, creo que estaréis de acuerdo en que necesitáis ayuda.**

**Hubo un breve silencio en el que el eco distante de Hagrid echando abajo una puerta principal de madera pareció reverberar a través de los años transcurridos.**

Harry miro a Ron y sin poder o querer contenerse se rieron a carcajadas seguidos por los gemelos, Regulus y Teddy, Hagrid también se rio, Hermione y Victoire rodaron los ojos

¿Qué, que es lo gracioso? – dijo Sirius solo haciendo que las risas aumentaran – ¡díganme!

Lo que pasa, es que el tío de Harry insulto a Dumbledore delante de Hagrid – aclaro Hermione

Uhh – dijeron todos los que sabían cómo se ponía Hagrid cuando se molestaba, sobre todo cuando se metían con Dumbledore

¿Esta loco? – dijo Daphne que conocía un poco a Hagrid

Un poco – asintió Harry

¿Y que hizo? – dijo Charlie con una amplia sonrisa

¡Yo te digo! – dijeron los gemelos

George se acerco a sus hermanos y Fred a los merodeadores y les dijeron lo que Hagrid había hecho, un segundo después los cuatro se unieron a las risas, pasados unos minutos Victoire pudo seguir leyendo

**Tía Petunia estaba mirando a Tío Vernon; Dudley estaba mirando fijamente a Harry. Finalmente, Tío Vernon barbotó.**

**\- ¿Pero y mi trabajo? ¿Y la escuela de Dudley? Supongo que esas cosas no le importan a una panda de magos fuera de la ley…**

**-Papá, -dijo Dudley en voz alta-. Papá… yo me voy con esa gente de la Orden.**

Y yo que pensé que era un idiota – dijo Fred poniendo una pose pensativa

Justo cuando crees conocer a una persona – dijo George luciendo decepcionado

Eso no es inteligencia, es cobardía – dijo Harry con desdén

Eso tiene sentido, mucho sentido – dijeron al mismo tiempo acompañados por la mayoría de los leones mientras el resto se reía

**-Dudley, -dijo Harry- por primera vez en tu vida, hablas con sentido común.**

**Sabía que la batalla estaba ganada. Si Dudley estaba lo bastante asustado como para aceptar la ayuda de la Orden, sus padres le acompañarían; No se discutiría la cuestión de separarse de su cachorrito.**

¿Cachorrito? – se burlaron todos los chicos del comedor

¡Eso no es un cachorro! ¡Es un marrano con sobrepeso! – casi gritaron los gemelos aumentando las risas

**Harry miró fijamente al reloj de carrillón que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea.**

**-Llegarán aquí en unos cinco minutos, -dijo, y antes de que los Dursley replicaran, abandonó la habitación. **

**La perspectiva de separarse probablemente para siempre de su tía, su tío y su primo era algo que podía contemplar bastante alegremente, pero había no obstante una cierta tensión en el aire. ¿Qué decirse los unos a los otros después de dieciséis años de sólido desagrado?**

Todo vestigio de risa desapareció y las miradas cayeron sobre Harry, pero el chico estaba ocupado abriendo una caja de grajeas

_Esto no debió pasar, Harry nunca debió vivir eso, jamás debió ir con esos muggles_ – pensó Sirius bajando la cabeza

_No debí alejarme, James nunca me dejo solo y yo se lo pago dejando solo a su hijo_ – pensó Remus en el mismo estado que su amigo

Hay olvídenlo, eso me hizo como soy – dijo Harry notando su cambio de humor

A nadie que le importara Harry le gusto eso, si bien era muy fuerte, al mismo era demasiado valiente, arriesgado e independiente para su propio bien, al punto de ponerse en riesgo

El hecho de que pienses así habla mucho de ellos, y no de buena manera – dijo McGonagall con el ceño fruncido antes de mirar a Dumbledore

**De vuelta en su habitación, Harry se paseó sin rumbo fijo con su mochila, después metió un par de golosinas para lechuza de la jaula de Hedwig.**

**-Nos marcharemos pronto, muy pronto, -le dijo Harry-. Y entonces podrás volar de nuevo.**

Pero entonces ¿porque no la enviaste directamente a la madriguera cuando volviste de Hogwarts? – dijo Charlie

Me volvería loco en esa casa, aunque a los Dursley no les guste, me acostumbre a su presencia durante el verano, es el único ser vivo al que le caigo bien en ese horrible lugar – dijo Harry con aburrimiento

Toda la orden volvió a fruncir el ceño

**Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Harry dudó, después volvió a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Era mucho esperar que Hestia y Dedalus trataran con los Dursley por su cuenta.**

**\- ¡Harry Potter! -chilló una voz excitada en el momento en que Harry abrió la puerta; un hombre pequeño con un sombrero alto color malva estaba inclinándose ante él con una profunda reverencia- ¡Un honor, como siempre!**

**-Gracias, Dedalus, -dijo Harry, otorgando una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa a una Hestia de pelo oscuro**

Harry rodo los ojos, no tenía nada en contra de Dedalus, pero le gustaría que dejara de saltar y chillar cada vez que lo veía, era el único de la orden que aun reaccionaba exageradamente

Hay algo que yo no entiendo – dijo Ron – cuando llegaste al cuartel, Dedalus dijo que era un placer volver a verte, ¿ya lo conocías?

Algo así, cuando yo era pequeño muchas personas me reconocían en la calle, ahora se que eran magos y brujas, se me acercaban, me saludaba, luego se alejaban y se desaparecían – dijo Harry

¡¿Que?! – dijeron McGonagall, la señora Weasley, Amelia y Mafalda, pero Harry las ignoro a las cuatro

Y uno de esos fue Dedalus en una tienda – dijo Harry

Que inconsciente, siempre lo he dicho – dijo McGonagall con censura – ¿acaso querían volverte loco?

Después cuando Hagrid me llevo al callejón diagon, bueno tu ya sabes eso, Dedalus era uno de los que estaba en el caldero chorreante, casi se puso a bailar cuando le dije que lo recordaba de la tienda – termino Harry ignorando las interrupciones

Por lo menos ahora sabias porque te miraban y saludaban – dijo Hermione, Harry rodo los ojos – si ya se que no te gusta, pero al menos no quedabas como idiota

Puedes seguir Victoire por favor – dijo Harry solo para dejar ese tema

Victoire asintió con una bonita sonrisa, mientras los mas cercanos a Harry se miraban, todos sabían que a Harry no le gustaba su fama, lo entendían y lo aceptaban, los que no eran tan cercanos y los que creían que había crecido como un príncipe mimado se sorprendieron, Snape frunció el ceño y lo ignoro, el conocía a los Potter y sabía que el muchacho adoraba regodearse a su fama, incluso se atrevía a decir que su arrogancia rivalizaba con la del padre, ese era Potter por mas que lo negara

**\- Están aquí, mi tía, mi tío y mi primo…**

**\- ¡Buen día tengáis, parientes de Harry Potter! -dijo Dedalus**

**Alegremente, entrando a zancadas en el salón.**

Que apuesta habrá perdido para acabar de niñera de esos muggles – dijo George

Es casi tan entusiasta de los muggles como papa, capaz se ofreció el mismo – dijo Charlie

No va durar una semana – bufo Harry

¿Tú crees? – dijo Bill

Estoy seguro, antes de que termine la semana se los va a querer enviar el mismo a Voldemort – dijo Harry muy seguro de sus palabras

Todas las miradas cayeron sobre los tres chicos del futuro, pero Victoire siguió leyendo sin dejar que nadie preguntara nada

**Los Dursley no parecían en absoluto felices de que se dirigieran a ellos así; Harry casi esperaba otro cambio de opinión. Dudley se encogió contra su madre ante la visión de la bruja y el mago.**

Cobarde – murmuraron los leones con asco

Algunos pensaron que Harry se ofendería, pero el para sorpresa de casi nadie solo se rio

**-Veo que ya han hecho el equipaje y están listos. ¡Excelente! El plan, como Harry les habrá contado, es simple, -dijo Dedalus, sacando un inmenso reloj de bolsillo de su chaleco y examinándolo-. Debemos partir antes de que lo haga Harry. Debido al peligro de utilizar magia en su casa… siendo Harry todavía menor de edad, eso podría proporcionar al Ministerio una excusa para arrestarle…**

Por lo visto el ministerio no te va a querer mucho en el futuro – dijo Ron

Me vale muy poco – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros

**Tendremos que conducir, digamos, diez millas o así, antes de Desaparecer hasta una localización segura que hemos escogido para ustedes.**

**\- ¿Sabe conducir, ¿verdad? -preguntó a Tío Vernon cortésmente.**

No, no, no, regla número uno, no hagas una pregunta como esa si quieres convencer a Vernon de algo – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza

¿Y cómo va a saber Dedalus eso? – dijo Emmeline

Porque el auto en la entrada no es un adorno – dijo Harry

La mayoría le dio la razón, el resto se resistió a hacerlo

**\- ¿Que si sé…? ¡Por supuesto que sé endemoniadamente bien cómo conducir! -dijo Tío Vernon.**

¿No puede responder sin ser grosero? – dijo la señora Weasley

¡Ja!, señora Weasley, Vernon solo evita las palabrotas cuando la persona con la que habla puede ofrecerle algo, en otras palabras, un trato que incluye mucho dinero – explico Harry como si eso fuera normal

Pero no es así como funciona el mundo, no puede tratar así a las personas – dijo el señor Weasley

Vernon no tiene derecho a decir el noventa por ciento de lo que le sale de la boca, pero igual lo hace, lo mismo pasa con las cosas que hace – dijo Harry casi con aburrimiento – no es por ser un santo que tiene tantos enemigos

**Muy astuto por su parte, señor, muy astuto. Yo personalmente me vería absolutamente embaucado por todos esos botones y palancas, -dijo Dedalus. **

Pobre tipo – dijo Harry

¿Enserio crees que no va a durar? – dijo Neville

Le doy cinco días antes de que los maldiga, a Hestia… le doy tres – dijo Harry con una mueca

¿Y cuánto duras tu? – dijo Charlie

¿Ahora? Un mes, aunque el hecho de que crean que Sirius es un asesino peligroso, también ayuda – dijo Harry

¿Los amenazaste con lanzarles encima a tu padrino? – dijo la señora Weasley, aunque no tan molesta como debería

Claro que no, es solo que soy tan buena persona que se me olvido decirles – dijo Harry tratando de fingir inocencia, pero su sonrisa lo delataba completamente – pero al caso, ¿puedes seguir leyendo?

**Tenía claramente la impresión de estar haciendo un cumplido a Vernon Dursley, que estaba perdiendo visiblemente la confianza en el plan con cada palabra que Dedalus pronunciaba.**

Talvez me equivoque, el que no va a durar es Vernon – se burlo Harry

Y tienes razón – dijeron Regulus y Teddy sentados entre sus respectivos padres

Veinticuatro horas – adivino Harry

¡Bingo! – grito Regulus haciendo reír a los que estaban alrededor

Al otro día a esa misma hora estaban en un avión camino a Nueva Zelanda – explico Teddy

Pobre Nueva Zelanda – dijo Harry con un poco de pena por aquel país, antes de mirar a Moody – y ahí tienes tu prueba de que son una perdida de tiempo

Moody gruño, pero no dijo nada y Victoire siguió leyendo

**-Ni siquiera puede conducir, -murmuró por lo bajo, su mostacho se sacudía indignadamente, pero afortunadamente ni Dedalus ni Hestia parecieron oírle.**

**-Tú, Harry, -continuó Dedalus- esperarás aquí por tu guardia. Ha habido unos pequeños cambios en los arreglos…**

**\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dijo Harry al instante-. Pensaba que Ojoloco iba a venir y llevarme en una Aparición Conjunta.**

Harry, Harry, Harry, ¿cuándo vas a aprender que tus planes nunca salen bien? – dijo Ron negando con la cabeza

Oye, seguimos en una pieza, y yo no los obligo a nada – dijo Harry mirándolo mal

No, vamos porque así lo queremos – dijo Hermione con firmeza

Pero eres mejor improvisando, gracias a Merlín – dijo Ron murmurando al final

¡Bien! ¡El próximo plan lo haces tú! – dijo Harry

¡Gracias! – dijeron Ron y Hermione a lo que Harry rodo los ojos

No se habían dado cuenta que todos los miraban, algunos con diversión, otros con curiosidad, unos pocos con indiferencia, pero la mayoría con preocupación

Por favor Victoire, continua con la lectura – dijo Hermione

**-No puede ser, -dijo Hestia tensamente-. Ojoloco te lo explicará.**

A mi se me hace que no me va a gustar – murmuro Harry, pero solo Ron y Hermione lo escucharon

**Los Dursley que había escuchado todo esto con miradas de absoluta incomprensión en sus caras, saltaron cuando se oyó una voz diciendo "'¡Aprisa!". Harry miró alrededor de la habitación antes de comprender que la voz había sido emitida por el reloj de bolsillo de Dedalus.**

Las miradas de los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos se llenaron de confusión y curiosidad

Es un encantamiento que funciona como alarma mágica, este como escuchan se coloca sobre los relojes, se usa mas que nada cuando hay que hacer algo de importancia para lo que se debe ser muy puntual – explico el profesor Flitwick

**-Muy cierto, operamos en un horario muy apretado, -dijo Dedalus, asintiendo hacia su reloj y volviendo a metérselo en el chaleco-. Estamos intentando sincronizar tu partida de la casa con la Desaparición de tu familia, Harry; así el encantamiento se romperá en el momento en que todos estemos de camino a la seguridad. -Se giró hacia los Dursley -. Bueno, ¿todo recogido y listos para marchar?**

**Ninguno de ellos le respondió. Tío Vernon todavía miraba consternado el bulto en el bolsillo del chaleco de Dedalus.**

Cobarde – murmuraron los leones con asco

Ellos no conocen la magia y su alcance, por tanto, le temen – dijo Dumbledore

Si la conocen – dijo Harry

¿Porque los justificas? – dijo Emmeline – a mi no se me olvidan las cientos de veces que Lilly acabo llorando, por los abusos de su propia hermana

Ahí está – dijo Harry dándole toda la razón

**-Quizás deberíamos esperar fuera en el vestíbulo, Dedalus -murmuró Hestia. Sentía claramente que demostraría falta de tacto permanecer en la habitación mientras Harry y los Dursley intercambiaban amorosas y posiblemente tristes palabras de despedidas.**

Eso no va a pasar – dijo Harry negando con la cabeza

Los que lo escucharon no le dijeron nada, todos sabían que el y los Dursley no eran mas que desconocidos con sangre en común, incluso se podía decir que se llevaba mejor con Draco Malfoy que con ellos

Sirius frunció el ceño y recordó las ansias de Harry de irse a vivir con él, pero no las de ese verano, sino las de la noche en la casa de los gritos, por más que fuera su padrino esa noche era un extraño, aquella vez no le había dado importancia porque tenia otras cosas en mente, pero ahora en retrospectiva pensaba que aquello no era normal, nadie cambiaba a su familia por un extraño a menos que hubiera una muy buena razón, mucho menos uno al que una hora antes había querido matar por considerarlo el principal responsable de la muerte de sus padres, no, eso no era normal

_¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?_ – pensó Sirius mirando a Harry, odiaba la idea de que Harry hubiera tenido una infancia igual o peor que la suya, al punto de no importarle irse a vivir con un extraño con tal de escapar

**-No hay necesidad, -murmuró Harry, pero Tío Vernon hizo cualquier otra explicación innecesaria diciendo ruidosamente.**

**-Bueno, esto es un adiós entonces, chico.**

Y hasta nunca – confirmo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza

Nadie le dijo nada, pero los Weasley, Black y Lupin se miraron preocupados

**\- ¿Listo, Diddy? -preguntó Tía Petunia, comprobando meticulosamente el cierre de su bolso de mano para evitar mirar a Harry.**

¿Diddy? – se burlaron los gemelos

Pero las señoras Weasley, Lupin y Black fruncieron los labios molestas era cada vez más difícil no decir algo por el comportamiento de esas personas contra Harry, como podían ser tan desagradables con alguien como Harry, realmente no parecían familia, la primera ni se molesto en regañar a sus hijos

**Dudley no respondió, sino que se quedó allí de pie con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, recordándole a Harry un poco al gigante, Grawp.**

¡¿Un gigante?! – dijeron todos los adultos menos Hagrid que recordó a su medio hermano que ahora estaba escondido en el bosque

¿De dónde conoces tu un gigante? – dijo la señora Weasley alarmada

No lo conozco, lo único parecido es Hagrid – dijo Harry señalando a su semigigante amigo

¡Harry, los gigantes son peligrosos! – dijo la señora Weasley

¡Molly!, ¡ya dijo que no! – reclamo Sirius poniéndose de parte de su ahijado, ella lo miro muy mal

¿Cuánto a que tiene algo que ver con Hagrid? – murmuro Ron solo para que Harry y Hermione lo escucharan

Eso no se pregunta – dijeron los dos con sarcasmo

Pero los miembros de la orden miraron a Hagrid, realmente había tardado mucho mas de lo que habían pensado en su misión, y hasta ahora no habían sabido porque

**-Vamos entonces, -dijo Tío Vernon.**

**Ya estaba alcanzando la puerta del salón cuando Dudley murmuró.**

**-No entiendo.**

**\- ¿Qué no entiendes, popkin? -preguntó Tía Petunia, mirando a su hijo.**

¿Popkin? ¿es enserio? – se burló Sirius mirando a su ahijado

Y no es el más ridículo – dijo Harry

¿No? – dijeron los gemelos

¿Por ejemplo? – dijo Remus con una sonrisa burlona

Cachorrito, Peoncito, Muñequito, terroncito y todo lo que termine en ito – enumero Harry, con cada cosa que decía las risas aumentaban

**Dudley alzó una mano grande como un jamón y señaló a Harry.**

**\- ¿Por qué él no viene con nosotros?**

Porque no me da la gana – dijo Harry abriendo una caja de grajeas

Venga, no puedes pensar que talvez… este preocupado por ti – sugirió Ginny

Harry la miro como si le hubieran salido tentáculos venenosos por la cabeza

No – dijo Harry antes de morder una grajea – que asco, comida para perro – se quejo haciendo que Ron, Neville y los gemelos se rieran a carcajadas

Karma – se burló Ginny

Harry la ignoro mientras le tiraba el resto de la grajea a Sirius a quien de hecho le gusto, sentada junto a Pansy, Daphne apenas se contuvo para no levantarse y mandarle un maleficio a la pelirroja

**Tío Vernon y Tía Petunia se quedaron congelados donde estaba, mirando a Dudley como si acabara de expresar el deseo de convertirse en bailarina.**

Todos los estudiantes rieron a carcajadas, Fred incluso saco y agrando una foto de Dudley que había conseguido, luego la hechizo para que luciera un tutu y mallas rosas a lo que las carcajadas aumentaron, incluso algunos empleados del ministerio y parte de los profesores sucumbieron a las risas

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la lectura pudiera seguir

**\- ¿Qué? -dijo Tío Vernon ruidosamente.**

**\- ¿Por qué no viene él también? -preguntó Dudley.**

**-Bueno, él… no quiere, -dijo Tío Vernon, girándose para mirar a Harry y añadiendo-. No quieres, ¿verdad?**

**-En lo más mínimo, -dijo Harry.**

**-Ahí tienes, -dijo Tío Vernon a Dudley-. Ahora vamos, salgamos.**

Sera la primera vez que estés de acuerdo con tu tío – dijo Ron

Y la última – aseguro Harry

**Salió marchando de la habitación. Oyeron la puerta delantera abrirse, pero Dudley no se movió y después de unos pocos pasos vacilantes Tía Petunia también se detuvo.**

**\- ¿Y ahora qué? -ladró Tío Vernon, reapareciendo en el umbral.**

**Parecía que Dudley estaba luchando con conceptos demasiado difíciles para expresarlos con palabras. Varios momentos después de aparentemente dolorosa lucha interna dijo.**

**\- ¿Pero adónde va a ir?**

Lejos – dijo Harry

Talvez, solo talvez, Ginny tiene razón y esta preocupado por ti – dijo Hermione

Si claro, y Fred y George van a dejar las bromas – dijo Harry sin diluir el sarcasmo

La gente cambia – dijo Hermione y Harry supo que se refería a Malfoy

Hermione, ellos… me han tratado como basura durante catorce años, y antes de eso Petunia torturo a mi madre, le encantaba hacerla llorar, al punto de que cuando mi madre murió llevaban años sin verse – dijo Harry con rabia – no Hermione, gente como los Dursley no cambia

Pero…

No, no hay nada que los justifique, Voldemort me cae mejor y con eso te digo todo – la interrumpió Harry

Todos se horrorizaron ante esa declaración, no todos los días se comparaba a unos muggles con uno de los magos mas peligrosos de la historia, y mucho menos se decía que era mejor que dichos muggles

¿Qué te hicieron? – dijo Sirius en voz alta

Harry lo miro un momento, pero no dijo nada, solo le hizo un gesto a Victoire para que siguiera

**Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon se miraron el uno al otro. Estaba claro que Dudley les estaba asustando. Hestia Jones rompió el silencio.**

**-Pero… seguramente sabes adónde va tu primo. -dijo, con aspecto desconcertado.**

**-Indudablemente lo sabemos, -dijo Vernon Dursley-. Se larga con una panda de los vuestros, ¿verdad? Vamos Dudley, entremos en el coche, ya has oído a este hombre, tenemos prisa.**

**De nuevo, Vernon marchó alejándose hacia la puerta delantera, pero Dudley no le siguió.**

Todos hicieron una mueca ante esto, ¿Cómo podía importarles tan poco lo que le ocurriera a Harry?, pero mas que nada se ofendieron por la forma en la que se expresó de ellos

No somos una panda de nada muggle repugnante – dijo Pansy Parkinson

Por una vez nadie reprocho su forma de expresarse

**\- ¿Se larga con una panda de los nuestros? -Hestia estaba indignada. Harry se había encontrado con esta actitud antes. Las brujas y magos parecían sorprendidos porque sus parientes vivos más cercanos no mostraran el más mínimo interés en Harry Potter.**

**-Está bien, -la tranquilizó Harry-. No importa, de verdad.**

Si importa, ¿cómo pueden tratarte así? – dijo Hermione sintiéndose mal por su casi hermano

¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Petunia paso dieciséis años maltratando a mi madre, ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente conmigo?

Porque tu no tienes la culpa

Esa misma regla debería aplicarse con Snape, pero igual no pasa un día que no me compare con mi papa pisoteando la memoria de mi familia en el proceso – dijo Harry con ironía – suerte que su opinión me valga un pepino

Ahora todas las miradas cayeron sobre el profesor de pociones, pero el fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, algunos se removieron incomodos, pero Harry no estaba entre ellos

**\- ¿No importa? -repitió Hestia, alzando la voz-. ¿No comprende esta gente por lo que has tenido que pasar? ¿El peligro en el que estás? ¿La posición única que tienes en el corazón del movimiento anti-Voldemort?**

Apuesto a que ni sabe quién es – dijo Fred

¡Cincuenta puntos Gryffindor! – dijo Harry – no sabe, no tiene idea, no le interesa

¿No les dijiste que volvió? – dijo Ginny

¿Soy yo o tu hermana esta medio sorda? – dijo Harry mirando a Ron

Yo creo que toda sorda – concordó Ron antes de mirar a su hermana – Ginny a los Dursley no les importa Harry, no les va a importar un mago tenebroso que quiere matarlo

Porque no lo saben, deberías enviarles a Hedwig – insistió Ginny

¿Y qué le hagan daño?, claro que no – dijo Harry con ironía

Tampoco a Pig – dijo Ron viendo que iba a sugerirlo

Victoire por favor – pidió Hermione interrumpiendo la conversación

**-Eh… no, no lo comprenden, -dijo Harry-. Creen que soy un desperdicio de espacio, en realidad, pero estoy acostumbrado…**

**-Yo no creo que seas un desperdicio de espacio.**

**Si Harry no hubiera visto moverse los labios de Dudley no se lo habría creído**

Harry miro al libro con extrañeza

**. Como así fue, miró fijamente a Dudley durante varios segundos antes de aceptar que debía haber sido su primo el que había hablado por una razón, Dudley se había vuelto rojo. El propio Harry estaba avergonzado y atónito.**

**-Bueno… eh… gracias, Dudley**

**De nuevo, Dudley pareció acosado por pensamientos demasiado difíciles de manejar, a juzgar por su expresión antes de murmurar.**

**-Me salvaste la vida.**

**-En realidad no, -dijo Harry-. Habría sido tu alma lo que se hubiera llevado el dementor…**

Venga Harry, ten un poco de compasión al menos con tu primo, el no tiene la culpa de cómo lo criaron sus padres – dijo Ginny

Pero aquel comentario solo logro que la sangre de Harry hirviera cosa que todos notaron al ver como sus ojos se oscurecían, Ginny se asustó, ya había visto esa mirada, pero nunca contra ella

Ya basta Ginny – dijo Ron agarrando el brazo de su mejor amigo para evitar que sacara la varita

Ginny deja a Harry, el respeto, cariño y comprensión se ganan, algo que esa gente no se merece, no por parte de Harry – intervino el señor Weasley

Un frio e incómodo silencio inundo el comedor, nadie se atrevió a decir nada por varios minutos, al final Dumbledore carraspeo sobresaltando a algunos

Por favor señorita Weasley continúe – dijo Dumbledore amablemente

**Miraba con curiosidad a su primo. No habían tenido virtualmente ningún contacto durante este verano, ya que Harry había venido a Privet Drive muy brevemente, y había permanecido mucho tiempo en su habitación.**

**Ahora se le ocurría a Harry, sin embargo, que la taza de té frio con lo que había tropezado esa mañana podría no haber sido una trampa estúpida después de todo. Aunque algo conmovido, se sintió no obstante bastante aliviado de que Dudley pareciera haber agotado su capacidad de expresar sus sentimientos.**

Muchos miraron a Harry pensando en lo acostumbrado que estaba a no recibir afecto de su primo como para pensar así

Eso significa que no quieres conmoverte un poquito mas con tu primo – dijo George

No me interesa – negó Harry

Al mismo tiempo Daphne se había acercado y tomado su mano para llevárselo un rato al fondo del comedor, ahí se sentaron juntos en un sofá, Ginny bajo la mirada sintiéndose mal, ella no había tenido la intención de molestar a Harry con sus comentarios, pero le había salido al revés, mientras Greengrass solo había tenido que tomar su mano y llevárselo para calmarlo, Harry abrazo a su novia acercándola más a él y ella se abrazo a su cintura

A solo un par de asientos Sirius y Remus no dejaban de mirar preocupados a Harry, a ninguno le era ajeno su aversión hacia los Dursley, era la típica actitud defensiva que tomaba una persona abusada, debían saber que había pasado en esa casa que Harry no había contado, Ron y Hermione no estaba mejor que ellos

**Después de abrir la boca una o dos veces más, Dudley cayó en un silencio con la cara escarlata.**

**Tía Petunia estalló en lágrimas. Hestia Jones le lanzó una mirada aprobadora que cambió a indignación cuando Tía Petunia se adelantó y abrazó a Dudley en vez de a Harry.**

Pobre e inocente Hestia – dijo Fred burlonamente

La mencionada lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada

**-Que dulce, Dudders… -sollozó en el enorme pecho de su hijo-. Que chico tan encantador… dando las gracias…**

Pero si no está dando las gracias – dijo Emmeline – solo esta diciendo que no es un desperdicio de espacio

No, pero viniendo de el es casi un cumplido, después de dieciséis años – dijo Harry jugando con el cabello de Daphne, solo ella lo escucho

Es posible que los dementores tuvieran algún efecto positivo en el – dijo Dumbledore

Ahora si todos tuvieron la confirmación de que a Dumbledore le faltaba un tornillo

No hay nada positivo que pueda salir de un dementor – replico McGonagall

Yo pase doce años en azkaban, pero tú eres el loco – dijo Sirius muy convencido de sus palabras

Los dementores se alimentan de los buenos recuerdos, dejando solo los malos, Harry ¿tu primo tiene algún mal recuerdo? – dijo Tonks

Ninguno – dijo Harry

Todos tenemos malos recuerdos – dijo Dumbledore pacientemente

Dame, quiero, es mío, si no me lo das te lo quito – resumió Harry las acciones de su primo – el siempre obtiene lo que quiere, incluso si es ilegal

¿me vas a decir que salió caminando de ese callejón como si nada? – dijo Dumbledore

Bien, estaba un poco aturdido, pero nada más – dijo Harry

¿Y según tú que vio? – dijo Sirius

Por lo que he escuchado de la personalidad del muchacho, talvez se vio a si mismo por primera vez, como realmente era, una persona egoísta, cruel y miserable, talvez eso lo hizo comenzar a ver la vida con otros ojos – dijo Dumbledore

¿Cuál es el punto? – dijo Ron

Que todos cometemos errores, pero también podemos cambiar, yo por mi parte pienso que Dudley Dursley solo es una víctima de sus propios padres – dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente

Nadie dijo nada, pero pensaron en sus palabras, el único que se negó a creer eso fue el propio Harry que negaba con la cabeza, las miles de cicatrices, el dolor y humillaciones a las que Dudley lo había sometido, apoyado por sus padres, decían otra cosa

**\- ¡Pero no ha dado las gracias en absoluto! -dijo Hestia indignada-. ¡Solo ha dicho que cree que Harry no es un desperdicio de espacio!**

**-Sí, pero viniendo de Dudley eso es como un "te quiero", -dijo Harry; desgarrado entre la molestia y el deseo de reír cuando Tía Petunia continuó abrazada a Dudley como si este acabara de salvar a Harry de un edificio en llamas.**

Eso no es gracioso – dijo Katie

Porque tu no has visto como se pone cada vez que piensa que su pobre angelito esta haciendo una buena acción – dijo Harry que si se rio

**\- ¿Venís o no? -rugió Tío Vernon, reapareciendo de nuevo en la puerta del salón-. ¡Creía que teníamos un horario apretado!**

**-Si… si, lo tenemos, -dijo Dedalus Diggle, que había estado observando estos intercambios con un aire de diversión y ahora parecía estar rehaciéndose-. Realmente debemos marcharnos, Harry…Se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Harry con las dos suyas.**

**\- …buena suerte. Espero que nos veamos de nuevo. Las esperanzas del mundo mágico descansan sobre tus hombros.**

Pero hey, no hay presión – dijo Fred burlonamente

Que va, si Voldemort es inofensivo – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

La mayoría se estremeció ante el nombre

Potter… – advirtió McGonagall, Harry no se atrevió a replicarle

**-Oh, -dijo Harry- claro. Gracias.**

**-Adiós, Harry -dijo Hestia, también estrechando su mano-. Nuestros pensamientos están contigo.**

**-Espero que todo vaya bien, -dijo Harry con una mirada hacia Tía Petunia y Dudley.**

**-Oh, estoy seguro de que terminará siendo el mejor de los viajes, -dijo Diggle alegremente,**

Entonces dices que lo va a lamentar – dijo Charlie mirando a Harry

Y mucho – confirmo Harry antes de besar la cabeza de Daphne

Deberías avisarle a Diggle, antes de que vuele muy alto – dijo Daphne, Harry se rio, pero señalo al hombre que de hecho estaba presente con los labios fruncidos

**Saludando con su sombrero mientras abandonaba la habitación. Hestia le siguió.**

**Dudley se soltó gentilmente del abrazo de su madre y se acercó a Harry, quien tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de amenazarle con magia.**

Solo te meterías en problemas – dijo Hermione

Si ya se, y el seguiría como si nada, no sería la primera vez – dijo Harry casi aburrido

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sabían que Dudley Dursley había sido extremadamente abusivo con Harry, pero nunca habían profundizado mucho en el teman porque a Harry no le gustaba hablar de esas cosas, Hogwarts era un santuario lejos de ese horrible lugar y odiaba que arruinaran su tranquilidad mencionándolos, cuando pasaba el resto del día se echaba a perder

**Entonces Dudley extendió su gran mano rosa.**

**-Caray, Dudley, -dijo Harry sobre los renovados sollozos de Tía Petunia- ¿Los dementores afectaron tu personalidad?**

Varios se echaron a reír, pero Sirius se estremeció, su personalidad si había cambiado debido a los dementores, a su lado Remus le puso una mano en el hombro, Sirius le sonrió agradecido mientras abrazaba mas a Emmeline

**-Supongo, -murmuró Dudley-. Hasta luego, Harry - **

**-Si… -dijo Harry, cogiendo la mano de Dudley y estrechándola-. Quizás. Cuídate, Gran D.**

¿De verdad nunca se llevaron bien? – dijo Daphne

Bueno… hubo una vez que fuimos a un campamento de la escuela y nos perdimos en el bosque, tuvimos que apoyarnos el uno al otro hasta que Vernon nos encontró tres días después, pero cuando volvimos a privet drive las cosas volvieron a ser como siempre, lo bueno es que no me culparon por eso, no creo que Dudley lo recuerde – dijo Harry

Daphne sonrió con compresión y acaricio su brazo sin decir nada mas

**Dudley casi sonrió, después salió de la habitación. Harry oyó sus pesados pasos sobre la grava del camino de entrada, y después una puerta de coche que se cerraba.**

**Tía Petunia, cuya cara había estado enterrada en su pañuelo, levantó la mirada ante el sonido. No parecía haber esperado encontrarse a solas con Harry. Se metió apresuradamente el pañuelo en el bolsillo y dijo.**

**-Bueno… adiós, -y marchó hacia la puerta sin mirarle.**

**-Adiós, -dijo Harry.**

¡Por fin! – grito Harry con emoción lanzando sus brazos al aire

¡Potter! – lo regaño Daphne por gritarle en la oreja

Lo siento – dijo Harry antes de besarla

Harry eso es… – comenzó Hermione, pero Ron le cubrió la boca

Deja, deja, que lo disfrute – dijo Ron antes de soltarla

**Ella se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Por un momento Harry tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que quería decirle algo; le lanzaba una extraña y trémula mirada y parecía a punto de hablar, pero entonces, con una pequeña sacudida de la cabeza, salió a toda prisa de la habitación tras su marido y su hijo.**

Victoire cerro el libro dando a entender que el capítulo había terminado

Bien, gracias señorita Weasley – dijo Dumbledore – supongo que esperaremos al siguiente

Debería llegar en unos minutos – dijo Victoire mirando su reloj

Entonces vaya con su familia, imagino que tendrán cosas de que hablar, tomaremos un pequeño descanso – dijo Dumbledore

Victoire asintió y bajo elegantemente del escenario

Menuda forma de despedirse de su sobrino – dijo la señora Weasley muy disgustada

De verdad Harry, ¿cómo sobreviviste a eso? – dijo Fred

Me lo sigo preguntando – dijo Harry acercándose al grupo con Daphne

Harry – lo llamo Dumbledore, el volvió a verlo – debemos hablar, por favor ven a mi oficina cuando la lectura de hoy termine

Harry miro a Ron y Hermione un momento, luego asintió haciéndole saber que ahí estaría

* * *

**El siguiente lo tengo casi listo, editare las respuestas a los comentarios mas tarde, pero queria subirlo ya**


	8. Leila Snape

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte con la Tercera Generacion. **

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación **

Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte 8. Leila Snape

Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación

**Leila Snape**

Victoire cerro el libro dando a entender que el capítulo había terminado

Bien, gracias señorita Weasley – dijo Dumbledore – supongo que esperaremos al siguiente

Debería llegar en unos minutos – dijo Victoire mirando su reloj

Entonces vaya con su familia, imagino que tendrán cosas de que hablar, tomaremos un pequeño descanso – dijo Dumbledore

Victoire asintió y bajo elegantemente del escenario

Menuda forma de despedirse de su sobrino – dijo la señora Weasley muy disgustada

De verdad Harry, ¿cómo sobreviviste a eso? – dijo Fred

Me lo sigo preguntando – dijo Harry acercándose al grupo con Daphne quien lo abrazaba por la cintura

Harry – lo llamo Dumbledore, el volteo a verlo – debemos hablar, por favor ven a mi oficina cuando termine la lectura de hoy

Harry miro a Ron y Hermione un momento, luego asintió haciéndole saber que ahí estaría y el director volvió a su lugar en la mesa de profesores

Y ahora…

Victoire volvió a reunirse con su familia, sin poder contenerse abrazo con mucha fuerza a su abuela, Teddy y Regulus se miraron, el segundo se acerco a Victoire, Fleur y Tonks que también se había dado cuenta de que los tres se ponían tristes cada vez que vean a la señora Weasley, se acercaron a Teddy y le pidieron que las acompañara, Emmeline también noto eso y se les unió

¿Puedo preguntar porque Victoire y Regulus parecen tan tristes cuando ven a la señora Weasley? – dijo Tonks, Teddy bajo la mirada un momento – ¿paso algo malo?

Lo que pasa… es que la abuela murió o… morirá, en el 2022 – dijo Teddy solo para que ellas lo escucharan

Las tres se sorprendieron ante esa revelación, Fleur aun no conocía a la señora Weasley, pero sabía lo que era perder una abuela

Pero podemos cambiarlo – dijo Tonks después de abrazarlo, pero Teddy negó

No creo que se pueda, ella no murió por la guerra o por secuelas de ella, a diferencia del abuelo Arthur, ella murió por causas naturales mientras dormía – dijo Teddy

¿Arthur también? – dijo Emmeline

Si, el murió cuando yo tenia siete, ocho años – explico Teddy – pero la diferencia, es que Victoire y Regulus no pudieron despedirse apropiadamente

¿Porque no? – dijo Fleur

Bueno, Victoire estaba embarazada de Alexis, pero tuvo una complicación y tuvo que pasar los últimos cuatro meses del embarazo en cama, solía pasar parte de ese tiempo en la madriguera, pero no pudo ir a la ultima cena familiar y… ella murió al día siguiente, el embarazo de Torie ya estaba muy avanzado y no pudo ir al funeral – explico Teddy

¿Y Reg? – pregunto Emmeline

El tampoco fue a la cena porque estaba en un partido de quidditch en Houston, no se enteró de su muerte hasta la tarde del día siguiente que Harry pudo comunicarse con él, tampoco pudo ir al funeral porque un huracán en la zona hizo que se cancelaran todos los medios de transporte, mágicos y muggles, tardo una semana en poder regresar – explico Teddy esta vez mirando a Emmeline

¿Tu si fuiste? – dijo Tonks

Yo sí, pero ellos todavía no se perdonan el no haber estado ahí, ni en la cena, ni en el funeral – dijo Teddy

¿Y Arthur? – pregunto Emmeline

Teddy les hizo un gesto para lo que siguieran de vuelta con el grupo

Hay, una cosa que deben saber – dijo Teddy ganándose toda la atención – es… sobre el abuelo Arthur

Todos miraron al mencionado

¿Qué pasa con Arthur? – dijo la señora Weasley súbitamente nerviosa

Verán, una noche, mientras custodias la Sala de las Profecías para la Orden del Fénix, serás atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini – dijo Teddy sin irse por las ramas, todos se horrorizaron – sobrevives, pero…

¿Pero qué? – dijo Charlie

El ataque tuvo sus secuelas a largo plazo, secuelas que provocaron tu muerte en el 2005 – dijo Teddy

¡No! – gritaron todos los Weasley con dolor

Victoire no se contuvo y comenzó a llorar siendo abrazada Teddy, Regulus bajo la mirada

¿Cuándo? – pregunto Emmeline

La noche del dieciocho de diciembre – dijo Regulus

¡Pero eso es hoy! – dijo Tonks con alarma

Suerte que llegamos a tiempo ¿no? – dijo Regulus, pero no aligero para nada la tensión

Todos se quedaron en silencio

¿Como saben que fue Voldemort? – dijo Sirius

La conexión que tiene Harry con él, le permitió ver el ataque y avisar a Dumbledore, si no fuera eso… posiblemente habrías muerto – dijo Teddy

Gracias Harry – dijo el señor Weasley

Harry sintiéndose muy mal negó para hacerle saber que no tenia nada que agradecer, y es que, aunque el señor Weasley nunca reemplazaría a su padre, había estado ahí durante los últimos años, le había abierto las puertas de su casa, lo había recibido en su familia, lo había cuidado y aconsejado, todo sin pedir nada a cambio, apenas noto el momento en que Ron paso su brazo por sus hombros mientras Daphne seguia abrazandolo

Bueno, por lo menos no va a estag ahí esta noche, así que no pasaga nada – dijo Fleur que abrazaba a Bill

Ese comentario los animo un poco, pero igual sentían el peso de aquella noticia, en silencio volvieron al gran comedor, todos se preguntaban que les pasaba y porque estaban tan callados, pero antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarles algo la esfera brillo librando el humo purpura de antes y del surgió una joven

La recién llegada era una joven un poco más baja que Victoire, pero un poco más mayor, tenía un largo y lacio cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel pálida, algunos vieron algo familiar en ella. Su atuendo era simple pero no por eso menos elegante, llevaba unos ajustados pantalones hasta los tobillos con patrones en blanco y azul marino que completaba con un top blanco, un blazer azul marino y unas alpargatas también azul marino

Hola a todos, como con Regulus mi nombre también sorprenderá a muchos, pero como no me interesa impresionar a nadie más que a las personas que me aprecian, mi nombre es Leila Ellen Snape – revelo la joven con una amplia sonrisa

¡¿Cómo?! – dijeron casi todos los presentes

Snape por una vez no pudo controlar sus emociones y abrió mucho los ojos poniéndose más pálido de lo que ya era

Bueno, felicidades Severus – dijo Dumbledore viendo que nadie más lo haría

Si, mis padre es Severus Snape y mi madre… voy a reservarme su nombre hasta el final – dijo Leila

Una mortifaga para complacer a Voldemort – dijo Sirius con bastante seguridad

No, no, tienes que decirlo – dijo Teddy

Pero… de acuerdo lo diré, pero antes que nada diré que no estoy nada orgullosa de ser su hija, y no señor Black, Voldemort no tiene nada que ver, más bien se trata de… una noche de borrachera – dijo Leila

Auch – dijeron algunos

Mi madre fue… Alecto Carrow – anuncio Leila

¡¿Alecto Carrow?! – gritaron casi todos los adultos asustando a la mayoría de los estudiantes que nunca habían escuchado de ella, ni sabían todo lo que había hecho

Tonks reviso el pergamino que Regulus les había dado unas horas antes, pero Alecto a diferencia de su hermano, no estaba entre ellos

¿Pero no estaba muerta? – dijo Emmeline

No, pero tampoco es que yo sepa donde esta – dijo Leila – lo que se, es que cuando Voldemort volvió ella también lo hizo, y cuando Dumbledore murió, la envió a manejar la disciplina y ser profesora en Hogwarts

Los profesores se horrorizaron ante la perspectiva de que sus estudiantes estuvieran a merced de una peligrosa mortifaga

En fin – dijo Leila para cambiar el tema – tengo 28 años y en Hogwarts pertenecí a la casa de Slytherin como mis padres

La casa aplaudió a su futura integrante

Aunque mis padres eran maestros en DCAO a mí se me daba pésimo, pero logre una maestría en pociones, de hecho, trabaje con Victoire en la poción Lupin – dijo Leila

¿Y cómo es Snape de padre? – dijo Tonks sin poder imaginárselo

No tengo idea, no porque no me reconociera, sino porque él y mi madre murieron al final de la guerra, pero sí sé que fue mejor que mi madre quien me abandono nada más nacer – anuncio Leila – por esa razón fui criada por mi madrina Narcissa Malfoy, mi padrino fue Amycus Carrow, pero el gracias a dios… también murió en la guerra

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, la verdad era que nadie podía imaginarse al repelente profesor Snape siendo padre y menos de una joven tan hermosa, que se veía tan dulce y amable, mucho menos que también fuera hija de una despiadada mortifaga con miles de muertes en su haber

Gracias Severus – dijo Narcissa, el asintió

Draco también ha sido parte importante en mi vida, casi un padre y su esposa también me ha cuidado mucho, fui por así decirlo su primera hija, y naturalmente sus hijos son mis hermanos – dijo Leila sonriéndole al rubio

Ahora las miradas cayeron sobre el menor de los Malfoy, pero fue Narcissa quien hablo

¿Dijiste hijos, más de uno? – dijo Narcissa

Si, si Draco y su esposa rompieron la maldición Malfoy – asintió Leila

Eso significa que Draco se casó con… ¿son felices? – dijo Narcissa sin mirar a nadie mas que la joven en el escenario

Bueno madrina, considerando que tienen tres hijos cuatro si me cuentas a mí, que hace poco celebraron veintitrés años de matrimonio, que puedo contar con los dedos de mis manos las veces que se han peleado, y ahora están perdidos en una nube con su primer nieto, voy a decir que si – dijo Leila

Entre los de Gryffindor Hermione había bajado la mirada, no sabia que era eso de la maldición Malfoy, pero si estaba segura de que nunca seria la señora Malfoy, eso que tenia con Draco solo era una etapa, algo que proto pasaría y quedaría olvidado, nadie iba a aceptar y permitir que la mejor amiga del niño que vivió y el heredero de los Malfoy pasaran de un romance adolescente

Puedo vivir con eso – dijo Narcissa feliz con el futuro de su hijos – ¿mis nietos vendrán?

Si, a ellos también les toca leer algunos capítulos – dijo Leila

Leila… ya, déjales algo – dijo Teddy

Por favor continua – le pidió Narcissa poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo que miraba discretamente hacia donde estaba Hermione

Por un tiempo estuve enojada con los dos y evitaba hablar o que me hablaran sobre ellos, pero luego acepté que eso era lo que el destino había decidido, también que era algo de lo que no debía avergonzarme, total no era ni mi culpa ni mi problema – dijo Leila – y en parte gracias a la esposa de Draco, tuve una infancia un poco más… abierta y normal

Nadie decía nada, en gran parte porque realmente no era culpa de ella, no tenia porque pagar por las acciones de sus padres

Mientras ella se relamía los labios en el comedor todos miraban a Draco, aunque ninguna mirada era más intensa que la de Hermione, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ella no pudo sostener su mirada y Draco sintió como si le faltara el aire

Bueno es mi prima, tengo derecho a consentirla todo lo que quiera – dijo Draco ante las miradas interrogantes

Aunque DCAO no era mi fuerte, si soy capaz de hacer un patronus, el cual adopta la forma de un Huron que es mi animal favorito – dijo Leila mirando un poco burlonamente a Draco

Todos los que sabían lo ocurrido el año anterior se rieron a carcajadas

¡Eso no es gracioso! – dijo Draco golpeando en la cabeza a sus mejores amigos Blaise y Theo

¿Entonces tu eres la profesora de Pociones? – pregunto Pansy

No, no, yo trabajo en el departamento de creación, control y regulación de pociones, y hace poco me nombraron directora del departamento – explico Leila

Los que disfrutaban de las pociones la aplaudieron, algunos pudieron ver una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro de Snape

¿Preguntas? – dijo Leila

¿Tienes novio? – pregunto McLaggen

Todos jadearon ante esa pregunta, y por la mirada que Snape le mando supo que estaría castigado hasta que se graduara de Hogwarts, si, Snape podría ser un padre celoso

De hecho, estoy casada y tengo dos hijos, Nathan de cuatro años y Phoebe de dos años– dijo Leila

¿Y quién es el que se va a enfrentar a Snape, va a venir? – dijo Sirius burlonamente

Si va a venir, pero no voy a decir quien es, solo que me hace feliz, Draco, después de mandarlo un mes a San Mungo lo acepto, debo decir que Draco paso ese mes durmiendo en una tienda en el jardín cortesía de su esposa, y no precisamente una tienda magica – dijo Leila con una sonrisa que delataba lo mucho que la divirtió esa venganza

Snape asintió satisfecho en dirección a su estudiante favorito ignorando lo de la tienda, después de todo si el no estaba, era bueno que alguien pusiera en su lugar a ese quita inocencia

Imagínense que con ese castigo ni Teddy ni Regulus le hicieron nada – dijo Leila

¿Te llevas bien con estos dos? – dijo Fred señalando a los dos chicos

Si, ellos y Victoire son mis mejores amigos – dijo Leila

Ahora si que estaban todos muy sorprendidos, la amistad con la rubia Weasley podía pasar, pero la amistad con Teddy y Regulus era algo que no se podían imaginar, no considerando lo mal que se llevaba Snape con Sirius, Remus y James Potter, cuyo hijo de hecho era quien había acabado cuidando a los dos muchacho, sin mencionar la propia rivalidad que había entre Draco, Snape y Harry

Lo que pasa es que la esposa de Draco y la tía Daphne que trabajan juntas, se negaron a que la enemistad que nuestros padres empezaron se extendiera a nosotros, y me alegra – dijo Leila antes de interrumpirse abruptamente – Reg puedes dejar de mirar el vientre de tu madre, me estas poniendo nerviosa

¡Es que es raro! – dijo Regulus – es decir, estoy aquí, ¡pero también estoy ahí!

¡Regulus! – dijeron Emmeline, Hermione y Daphne mientras Sirius sonreía con orgullo

¿Y eso que? Yo estoy ahí y no lo ando presumiendo – dijo Teddy señalando las partes nobles de Remus

¡Edward! – dijeron esta vez Tonks, y las mismas Hermione y Daphne, Remus a diferencia de su amigo tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse

Mientras eso pasaba sus mas cercanos se reían a carcajadas

Ignóralos, continua – la animo Victoire después de rodar los ojos

¿Alguien más? – dijo Leila, Hermione levanto la mano y Leila sonrió al verla – si Hermione

¿Como te llevas con Harry? – dijo Hermione

Bueno… no puedo decir que somos unidos, pero me llevo bien con él, citando a mi madrina, tuvo la madurez que no tuvo mi padre, en otras palabras, nunca me comparo con él, nunca me hablo mal de el a pesar de todo lo malo que le ha hecho, el simplemente me ve a mi y no a mi padre – dijo Leila

En resumen, no te trata como basura – dijo Lupin

Básicamente – dijo Leila

Las miradas que fueron contra Snape estaban llenas de molestia y reproche, incluyendo las de Harry y algunos Slytherin que no estaban de acuerdo con su comportamiento, pero él las ignoro todas

Yo tengo una pregunta – dijo Regulus – ¿Qué no estabas en suiza?

Si, pero McGonagall me llamo diciendo que ya iban a hacer esto, así que hice algunos arreglos y volví en el primer traslador, y si, cambiamos un poco el orden en el que vendremos – dijo Leila

No, de eso ya me di cuenta – dijo Regulus con sarcasmo

¿Por cierto cuantas horas llevan ustedes aquí? – dijo Leila mirando su reloj

Reg unas cuatro horas, Teddy poco menos de tres y yo poco más de una – dijo Victoire a lo que ella asintió

¿Mostraras un recuerdo? – dijo Draco

No, no me dio tiempo a escoger uno antes de venir, pero mi marido mostrara uno de los dos, lo que si traje fueron varios recuerdos que van a pedirme ver conforme avance el capitulo que me toca, pero los pondré al final, excepto… – dijo Leila mirando a Victoire al final

Yo traje ese – dijo Victoire después de mirar discretamente a su padre

Bien, si no hay mas preguntas, ¿dónde está el libro? – dijo Leila chocando sus propias manos

Aquí tiene señorita Snape – dijo Dumbledore tendiéndole el libro

Gracias señor – dijo Leila cogiendo el libro con cuidado, carraspeo y lo abrió donde Victoire lo había dejado – **Los Siete Potter **

* * *

No vemos en los comentarios


	9. Los Siete Potter

**Al fin lo tengo listo, 41 paginas y casi 20.000 palabras, espero que sea suficiente para compensar la larga espera, la verdad es que este capirtulo fue agotador para escribir por eso creo que me dedicare a escribir varios capitulos para subirlos de forma mas continua. Tambien he corregido todos los capitulos anteriores :D**

**Espero que les guste:D**

* * *

**Leyendo las Reliquias de la Muerte con la Tercera Generación.**

**Disclaimer: Quinto año. Faltando unos días para navidad, Dumbledore anuncia que tendrán que leer un libro del futuro titulado: Las Reliquias de la muerte. Para mayor sorpresa, el libro será leído por la tercera generación**

Para evitar confusiones

NORMAL

**LECTURA**

_RECUERDO O PENSAMIENTO_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Los Siete Potter**

**Los siete Potter– leyó Leila **

Todos se miraron extrañados

¿Los siete qué? – dijo Remus

Pero Harry no tiene hermanos, ¿o sí? – dijo Ron mirando a su amigo

Claro que no – dijo Harry tan extrañado como el resto

¿Y entonces que significa eso? – dijo Ron, Harry se encogió de hombros

**Harry subió corriendo a su habitación y se acercó a la ventana justo a tiempo de ver cómo el coche de los Dursley salía por el camino de la casa y enfilaba la calle. **

Quieres asegurarte de que se vayan, ¿no? – dijo George

Y para que te digo que no – dijo Harry casi en susurros, pero no miraba a nadie apenas escuchaba la lectura perdido en sus pensamientos

¿Qué relación tiene con ellos en el futuro? – pregunto Hermione

Ninguna, lo único que sabemos es que Vernon y Petunia se mataron en un accidente de tránsito hace años, no sabemos nada de la vida de Dudley y a Harry no le intereso averiguar – dijo Teddy devolviendo a Harry a la realidad

¿Perdona qué? ¿Un… accidente? – repitió Harry, Teddy asintió – interesante

¿Qué tiene eso de interesante? – dijo Emmeline

Nada, cosas mías – dijo Harry volviendo a acomodarse en su asiento – por favor continua

Los de la orden se miraron entre ellos, a nadie le paso por alto la enigmática sonrisa en el rostro de Harry, no le alegraba ni lamentaba la muerte de esos dos, pero si le parecía irónico que después de pasarse diez años mintiéndole sobre la muerte de sus padres, fueran ellos los que se mataran en un accidente

**Distinguió el sombrero de copa de Dedalus en el asiento trasero, entre tía Petunia y Dudley.**

**El coche torció a la derecha al llegar al final de Privet Drive y los cristales de las ventanillas se tiñeron de rojo un instante, bañados por la luz del sol poniente; luego se perdió de vista.**

Muchas personas volvieron a mirar a Harry, pero él había vuelto a su propio mundo, abrazaba a Daphne por los hombros, y apartaba su cabello con cuidado antes de besar su cabeza, algunos de los adultos incluso sonrieron con ternura al recordar a los padres del chico, Ginny bajo la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

**Cogió la jaula de _Hedwig, _la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila, le echó una última ojeada a su dormitorio, mucho más ordenado de lo habitual, y bajo otra vez con andares desgarbados al recibidor. Dejó la jaula, la escoba y la mochila junto al pie de la escalera. **

Lo más importante es tener la varita en la mano, no una escoba – gruño Ojoloco

Harry no le prestó atención, pero Emmeline y Sirius lo miraron muy mal

No es que pueda usarla sin que lo arresten – dijo Emmeline

¿Y si tiene que defenderse? – Volvió a gruñir Moody

¿Como este verano? – dijo Sirius con ira, aún estaba molesto por el hecho de que enjuiciaran a su ahijado como a un criminal por defenderse, en lugar de investigar porque había dos dementores en un barrio muggle

Señorita Snape, por favor deje de leer un momento – dijo Amelia, Leila asintió cerrando el libro – Harry, me gustaría ver ese recuerdo

Harry se lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir, realmente no quería recordar aquello, pero se puso de pie y una vez junto al pensadero se apuntó con la varita a la cabeza y saco el recuerdo, un segundo después se reflejó en el aire

_El recuerdo mostro a Harry caminando hacia un túnel seguido por su primo, el clima estaba tormentoso y frio, Harry no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor sin dejar de sujetar la varita aun en su bolsillo, entonces las luces del túnel fallaron y sin que nadie los viera venir aparecieron dos enormes dementores sin capucha _

En el comedor todos los estudiantes gritaron asustados, Harry rodo los ojos

_¡Dudley, corre! – grito Harry _

Vez, si te preocupas por él, lo que tienes es… – empezó Ginny

No – la interrumpió Harry ya molesto con ella – lo que pasa, es que a diferencia de lo que la mayoría piensa, yo **no** **soy** un monstro, ese final… no se lo deseo a nadie – termino en un susurro que todos escucharon

Ya basta Weasley déjalo en paz – dijo Daphne fríamente desde su asiento

Mientras muchos estudiantes la mayoría de Gryffindor, sintieron las palabras de Harry como una bofetada

Además, si dejaba que ocurriera, capaz me acusaban de asesinato – agrego Harry mirando a los del ministerio

No, lo habríamos investigado, no existe un hechizo que haga lo que hace un dementor – dijo Alexander Greengrass

Pero igual me habrían mandado a azkaban – dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza – Perdone si le falto el respeto señor Greengrass, pero no pienso confiar en el ministerio por un buen rato

Es comprensible – dijo el señor Greengrass sin ofenderse

_En el recuerdo vieron como un dementor agarraba a Harry por el cuello para estamparlo contra la pared, luego comenzó a absorber dispuesto a eliminarlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y saco la varita _

_¡Expecto Patronum! – grito Harry, una luz plateada salió de la varita y envistió al dementor haciéndolo huir y Harry cayó al suelo_

_A unos metros Dudley Dursley estaba en el suelo, había sido atrapado por el segundo dementor, Harry hizo que su patronus lo embistiera expulsándolo del túnel_

Con eso el recuerdo termino, todos estaban en silencio, los estudiantes estaban visiblemente asustados, Harry camino en silencio de vuelta a su asiento donde Daphne volvió a abrazarlo, Sirius miraba a Fudge de una forma que estaba poniendo nerviosos incluso a sus conocidos, oh, Sirius no iba a dejar lo ocurrido de ese tamaño

Bueno, más claro ni el agua, no podemos quitar el hecho de su expediente, pero se modificará como un acto de defensa propia – determino Mafalda Hopkins, todos los miembros del Wisengamot asintieron de acuerdo con la decisión – a usted señor Potter, el ministerio le ofrece una disculpa, y se le dará una indemnización por daños y prejuicios

Esos dos no llegaron ahí sin ayuda, no cuando son pocos los que saben dónde reside Potter en el mundo muggle, Kingsley quiero que investigues quien está detrás de ese ataque – ordeno Scrimgeur sin notar que Umbridge se había puesto un poco pálida, pero en sus ojos aún se veía el odio hacia el muchacho

Si señor – dijo Kingsley

Puede continuar señorita Snape – pidió Amelia amablemente

Si madame – dijo Leila volviendo a abrir el libro donde se había quedado

**Oscurecía rápidamente y el recibidor estaba quedando en penumbra. Le producía una sensación extrañísima estar allí plantado, en medio de aquel completo silencio, sabiendo que se disponía a abandonar la casa por última vez. **

Apenas veo ese día – murmuro Harry, solo Daphne lo escucho

**En otras ocasiones, cuando se quedaba solo porque los Dursley salían a divertirse. Las horas de soledad suponían todo un lujo, pues iba a la cocina, cogía algo que le apetecía de la nevera y subía para jugar con el ordenador de Dudley, o encendía el televisor y zapeaba a su antojo. **

Eso suena a que normalmente no podías hacer nada de eso – dijo Hermione

Harry negó sin decir nada, pero Hermione supo que había acertado con sus palabras y frunció el ceño molesta y Ron no se quedó atrás

**Recordando esos momentos tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío; era como recordar a un hermano pequeño al que hubiera perdido.**

Emmeline y Remus se miraron, pero no dijeron nada, Sirius y Tonks notaron esas miradas al igual que los señores Weasley, pero ninguno pregunto nada, no era el momento ni el lugar

¿Entonces te gusta la casa? – dijo Charlie

La casa no es el problema – admitió Harry que abrazaba a Daphne y disfrutando del aroma a pino fresco que desprendía, pero podía recordar bien esos momentos de libertad, una que últimamente comenzaba a extrañar

¡Potter, manos donde las vea! – dijo el señor Greengrass solo logrando que Sirius se riera a carcajadas

Déjalos, no están haciendo nada malo – le dijo su esposa Marina Greengrass sentada a su lado

**— ¿No quieres echarle un último vistazo a la casa? —le preguntó a _Hedwig, _que seguía enfurruñada, con la cabeza bajo el ala—. **

A mí se me hace que no te va a hacer caso hasta que la dejes salir – dijo Charlie

Tampoco es como si me gustara encerrarla, pero tienes razón – dijo Harry

**No volveremos a pisarla, ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría recordar los momentos felices que hemos pasado aquí?**

¿Entonces si hay momentos felices? – dijo Bill confundido

Yo no sé si felices sea la palabra correcta, pero quedarme solo era un alivio – dijo Harry

Pero sus palabras solo aumentaron la preocupación por su salud y bienestar

**Mira ese felpudo, Por ejemplo.**

¿El felpudo? – se burló George – deben ser realmente aburridos como para que encuentres divertido un felpudo

Al mismo tiempo eran muchos los que se reían, pero Harry recordó lo que había pasado después del ataque de los dementores y se rio aún más, no por el ataque eso no era gracioso, sino porque por una vez, Dudley fue el débil, había recibido una cucharada de su propia y amarga medicina

**¡Qué recuerdos! Dudley vomitó encima de él después de que lo salvara de los dementores. Y resulta que el pobre estaba agradecido y todo, ¿te imaginas?…**

No insistas, no te va a hacer caso – dijo Katie

No, y tampoco me dejara olvidarlo, créeme – dijo Harry sin saber que aquellos eran los últimos minutos de vida de su querida lechuza

**Y el verano pasado Dumbledore entró por esa puerta...**

¿que? – dijo Harry desconcertado

¿Porque usted iría ahí señor? – pregunto Hermione tímidamente, como siempre que se dirigía al director

¿Qué hiciste Harry? ¿Te escapaste y Dumbledore tuvo que ir a hacerte volver? – dijo Fred burlonamente

Lo más seguro – dijo Harry

De hecho, no, tú nos lo contaste, fue a buscarte para ir a un lugar que no nos dijiste, y después te dejo en la madriguera, también para hablar sobre el testamento de papa – dijo Regulus

¿Eso es lo que salió en tu recuerdo no? – recordó Harry sin permitir que el pensamiento de la muerte de Sirius volviera a atormentarlo

Una parte – dijo Regulus antes de que Leila siguiera

**Harry perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y la lechuza no lo ayudó a recuperarlo, sino que siguió inmóvil, sin sacar la cabeza. Harry se puso de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.**

**—Y aquí, _Hedwig_—prosiguió, abriendo la alacena que había debajo de la escalera—**

No – murmuro Harry cayendo en cuenta de que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie

¿Que? – dijo Daphne mirándolo

**Es donde dormía antes. – **leyó Leila antes de que Harry pudiera detenerla

¡¿Que?! – gritaron todos, a lo que Harry hizo un gesto de frustración, aquello era algo que habría preferido llevarse a la tumba

¿Eso es mentira cierto? – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – Harry, es mentira

Harry desvió la mirada, no necesitaron nada mas

Los gritos y reclamos comenzaron, la mayoría no podía creer lo que unos vulgares muggle le habían hecho al héroe del mundo mágico, la palabra héroe irrito a Harry, McGonagall acompañada por media orden le daban a Dumbledore el reclamo del siglo, ya que por años había asegurado que Harry estaba en perfectas condiciones, bien cuidado y protegido

¿Siquiera fuiste a verlo alguna vez? – le grito McGonagall

No pretendía incomodar a los Dursley – dijo Dumbledore

Aquello no hizo más que molestar a todos

Después de diez minutos Harry se hartó de aquella gritadera y se puso de pie, el ruido se fue deteniendo conforme se acercaba al pensadero, le dijo algo a Leila quien sonrió, asintió y se sentó junto a Victoire, Harry miro directamente a Dumbledore

Familia, un término con muchos conceptos ¿verdad? – dijo Harry con apariencia tranquila, pero en el interior se estaba quemando de la rabia – usted y yo claramente no coincidimos, ¿porque no pedimos una tercera opinión?, talvez de usted profesora McGonagall

Harry se apuntó a la cabeza con la varita y se sacó varios recuerdos que mantuvo en la punta de su varita

Esto, lo hago para que las personas que me importan puedan dar su opinión – dijo Harry mirando a los Weasley, Sirius, Remus y sus dos Hermanos – el resto, se puede ir a meter su hipócrita e interesada preocupación por donde les quepa

¡Potter! – Grito McGonagall escandalizada, pero Harry ya había dejado caer los recuerdos en el pensadero, un segundo después, se reflejaron en el aire

_Lo primero que vieron fue a Harry en el recibidor de la casa de sus tíos recorriendo varias cartas del suelo_

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Sr Harry Potter _

_Escalera bajo las escaleras_

_N.º 4 de privet drive _

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey _

_Wow - dijo Harry antes de irse a la cocina _

No -lo entiendo, ¿si eso aparecía en la carta, porque nadie hizo nada? – dijo Hermione

Son demasiadas cartas para leerlas todas, las únicas que se separan son las de los nacidos muggles, como fue el caso de usted señorita Granger, pero el… no entra en esa lista – dijo McGonagall lamentando no haberlo hecho, pero de ahora en adelante lo haría, aunque le costara noches de sueño

Pero el creció con muggles – replico Hermione

Pero su tía conocía su naturaleza, sabía que esa carta iba a llegar, se suponía que él lo sabría todo desde el principio – dijo McGonagall antes de mirar muy mal a Dumbledore – aunque el culpable es otro

_El niño le dio su correo a su tío y fue a sentarse con su carta, algo de lo que Dudley se dio cuenta y se la quito _

_¡Harry tiene una carta papa! - grito Dudley _

_¡Es mía!_

_¿Tuya? no seas ridículo – dijo Vernon con crueldad antes mirar la carta, entonces el y Petunia se miraron poniéndose muy pálidos – ¡fuera de la cocina, los dos!_

_Ignorando las quejas cogió a los niños por la ropa y los arrojo al recibidor, ambos se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar_

_Vernon – decía Petunia con temor – mira el sobre. ¿Cómo es posible que sepan dónde duerme él? No estarán vigilando la casa, ¿verdad?_

Yo sé que no es correcto, pero me alegra que estén tan asustados – dijo Ron

Eso mismo digo yo – concordó Harry

Hermione rodo los ojos

_Vigilando, espiando... Hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos —murmuró tío Vernon, agitado._

Como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer – gruño Kingsley molesto

_Pero ¿qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos..._

_No – dijo Vernon – No, no les haremos caso. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es lo mejor... No haremos nada..._

_Pero..._

_¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando recibimos y destruimos aquella peligrosa tontería?_

¡Peligrosa Tontería! – dijeron todos los profesores

¿Eso que significa? – dijo la señora Weasley

Harry la miro, pero prefirió no responder, la bomba estallaría sola en un minuto

_La escena cambio y se vio a Harry en la alacena, entonces apareció Vernon_

_¿Dónde está mi carta? – dijo Harry al instante _

_Estaba dirigida a ti por error, La quemé – dijo Vernon _

¡¿Que?! – gritaron esta vez todos los presentes en el comedor

Y es que independientemente de la escuela a la que uno asistiera, la primera carta era la más importante, la que todos enmarcaban y ponían en una vitrina para que todos la vieran

_No era un error – dijo Harry molesto_

_¡Silencio! – grito Vernon – ahora Harry, con tu tía decidimos que ya es hora de que cambies de habitación, por lo que ahora mismo te cambiaras al segundo dormitorio de Dudley, no hagas preguntas, solo hazlo – ordeno antes de irse _

¿SEGUNDO DORMITORIO? – grito la señora Weasley. Y el caos volvió a desatarse en el comedor.

¿Tenían dos dormitorios y tú tenías que dormir en una alacena? – dijo Katie, que parecía furiosa.

No era la única en ese estado. Harry vio cómo McGonagall fulminaba a Dumbledore con la mirada, como si estuviera deseando pegarle otra bofetada. Pero él ya estaba harto de la misma canción

Basta, ya fue suficiente – grito Harry haciendo que todos se callaran y lo miraran – lo que pase en esa casa es asunto mío y no tengo porque aguantar eso aquí, no fijan que mi vida les importa ahora – agrego antes de que el recuerdo siguiera

_El recuerdo cambio una vez más, esta vez vieron una pequeña isla azotada por una violenta tormenta, en ella había un pequeño faro, un momento después vieron a los Dursley durmiendo en una cama, a Dudley en un sofá, y a Harry en el suelo cubierto solo con una manta muy delgada _

¿Qué hacías en el suelo? Ni que fueras un perro – dijo Emmeline

No, a un perro lo tratarían mejor – dijo Harry causando mucha indignación en el comedor

_Entonces escucharon un fuerte golpe que asusto a Harry y Dudley, luego otro que los hizo retroceder, un tercero los hizo correr a esconderse lejos de la puerta mientras Vernon bajaba con un rifle en mano seguido por su esposa, con el último golpe la puerta cayó al suelo y vieron a un hombre muy grande en la puerta y todos gritaron _

En el comedor todos miraron a Hagrid, los dos pares de merodeadores y los hermanos Weasley se rieron a carcajadas

Muy sutil Hagrid – se burló Remus

_Lo siento mucho – dijo Hagrid levantando la puerta como si no fuera más que una hoja de papel _

_Le exijo que se vaya de aquí, esto es propiedad privada – grito Vernon _

_¡Cállate pestilente rata inmunda! - dijo Hagrid doblando la punta del rifle que soltó un tiro haciendo un enorme hueco en el techo _

Todos jadearon horrorizados ante la perspectiva de lo que pudiera ocurrir si un disparo de esos fuera dirigido hacia una persona

¿Como se le ocurre tener eso tan cerca de unos niños? – dijo Charity Burbage quien había permanecido en silencio desde su aparición en el libro

¿Qué es esa cosa? – dijo el señor Weasley

Un rifle de caza – respondió Harry –la maldición asesina de los muggles

Tú no sabes usar eso ¿O sí? – dijo la señora Weasley

No, claro que no – mintió Harry, en realidad Vernon los había llevado a él y Dudley a un campo de tiros años atrás, a escondidas de Petunia, y les había enseñado como usarlas, todo para impresionar a un importante cliente con el que había acordado ir de cacería. El suponía que Vernon esperaba que hiciera una locura con un arma para que la policía muggle se lo quitara de encima. Pero ni la señora Weasley ni nadie, tenía porque saber eso.

_No te veía desde que eras un bebe Harry Potter - dijo Hagrid muy contento - veo que has crecido mucho, sobre todo después de ver ese estomago _

_Yo no me llamo Harry - dijo Dudley que parecía haberse hecho encima _

¿Como… como te atreves a confundir a mi ahijado con... lo que sea que sea eso? – dijo Sirius medio indignado con la mano en el pecho

Harry se rio a carcajadas por las palabras de su padrino

¿Pero que le hicieron a ese niño? – dijo Madame Pomfrey alarmada al ver la condición física de Dudley Dursley – eso no es normal

_Yo soy Harry - dijo el niño saliendo de su escondite _

_Ya me di cuenta – dijo Hagrid con sarcasmo – tengo algo para ti, me senté sobre la caja en el camino, pero imagino que el sabor no ha cambiado - dijo sacando una peque caja blanca - lo hornee y lo decore yo mismo _

_Harry la abrió revelando un pastel redondo con una cubierta rosa y letras verde – Feliz cumpleaños Harry – se leía_

_Gracias – dijo Harry _

¿Te lo comiste? – pregunto Ron conociendo los dotes culinarios de Hagrid

Tenía hambre – admitió Harry

Todos los que conocían de cerca de Hagrid y sus "dotes" culinarios, miraron con horror a Harry, y es que uno debía estar muriéndose de hambre, para estar dispuesto a comer nada preparado por el bueno de Hagrid

_Vieron como Hagrid se presentaba y después de algunas palabras le revelo a Harry que era un mago, luego le dio su carta, Harry la leyó en voz alta antes de ser interrumpido por su tío _

_¡El no ira a ningún sitio! ¡cuando llego juramos que le pondríamos fin a esto! – dijo Vernon acercándose _

_¿Es cierto? ¿ustedes lo sabían y nunca me lo dijeron? – dijo Harry _

_Lo que eres, claro que lo sabíamos – dijo Petunia con frialdad y desprecio – mi… perfecta hermana era igual que tú, mi madre y padre estaban tan complacidos cuando recibió su carta, tenemos una bruja en la familia maravilloso – dijo con sarcasmo – yo era la única que sabía lo que era, una… ¡aberración! _

Todos jadearon ofendidos, la indignación contra esos muggles no hacía más que aumentar con cada palabra que salía de la boca de la mujer

_Después se casó con Potter, y cuando naciste tú, en solo unos días comprendí que serias como ella, igual de… anormal – dijo Petunia con frialdad – no sé cómo logro que la hicieran mil pedazos, y ahora estás con nosotros _

_¿Pedazos?, ¡dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente! – grito Harry _

Esta vez las reacciones fueron de completa indignación, esos muggle simplemente había pisoteado la memoria de todos los que vivieron y murieron en aquella horrible guerra, como si todo el horror, el miedo, la destrucción y las pérdidas que sufrieron, no valieran nada. Incluso los de Slytherin que no apoyaban a Voldemort o por lo menos sus métodos, estaban indignados

¡¿Un accidente?!

¡¿Que Lilly y James Potter murieron en un accidente?!

¡Eso es un ultraje!

¡Un escándalo!

¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

Paso un rato antes de que los ánimos se calmaran y pudieran seguir, pero todos seguían furiosos

_El recuerdo se adelantó un año, ahora se vio a Harry de doce años volviendo a su habitación, se escuchaban algunos ruidos raros y abajo a los Dursley recibiendo a alguien. Harry abrió la puerta y ahí sobre la cama había un elfo domestico saltando sobre la cama_

Entonces si fue un elfo – dijo Mafalda

Harry rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada, no tenía caso discutir eso con los del ministerio, no pensaba volver a lo mismo

_Vieron los intentos de Harry por mantener callado al ruidoso elfo y le decía que tenía que irse, pero el elfo insistió en quedarse y seguir haciendo ruido, además de decirle a Harry que no debía volver al colegio, que jurara que no volviera _

Quería forzarte a hacer un juramento mágico, ¿está loco? – dijo Remus

Un poco – admitió Harry más tranquilo, era Remus después de todo

Un poco mucho – lo corrigió Ron

Eso podría haberte matado – dijo Remus

Ya déjalo Lupin, ya paso – dijo Harry

_El elfo que ya sabían se llamaba Dobby, confeso haber interceptado el correo de Harry durante todo el verano, y trato de usar eso para chantajearlo y forzarlo a hacer un juramento con el que nunca podría volver a Hogwarts, pero Harry se negó y el elfo escapo de la habitación, segundos después vieron como hacia levitar un pastel hasta donde estaban los muggles, Vernon y Petunia se pusieron pálidos, pero Harry parecía un vampiro de lo pálido que estaba _

_Dobby por favor bájalo, no lo hagas. Me mataran – pidió Harry aterrorizado _

No es literal, ¿o sí? – pregunto Hannah

Harry prefirió no responder, aun recordaba la paliza que Vernon le había dado, si, ese hombre era capaz de matarlo si se le daba la oportunidad

_Solo prometa que no volverá a Hogwarts – lo presiono Dobby _

_Jamás_

_Entonces Dobby debe hacerlo señor, por el bien de Harry Potter - dijo Dobby volviendo a casquear los dedos_

_¡No! – grito Harry cuando el pastel cayó sobre los muggles _

Muy bien, quitaremos eso del expediente, y el elfo será convocado al departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, tome nota señorita Tonks – dijo Amelia

Si madame – dijo Tonks anotando todo en su libreta

No, nadie se meterá con el – intervino Harry

Potter, te metió en problemas, todo lo que hizo, interceptar y retener tu correo, la extorsión, el chantaje y hacer magia en la casa de un muggle, es ilegal – dijo uno de los jueces del Wisengamot

A mí me parece que es un poco tarde para ponerse dignos ¿no? – dijo Harry a la defensiva mirando a todos los del Wisengamot

No depende de ti – dijo Kingsley

¿No? ponme a prueba – lo desafío Harry

Conforme avanzaba el día se iban dando cuenta que ahora si querían guerra, Harry se las iba a dar, él había tomado una decisión, había tomado el control de su vida, y nadie se lo iba a quitar

_El recuerdo mostro como una lechuza del ministerio irrumpía en la casa, la señora Mason salió corriendo y tras reclamarle a Vernon por la broma de mal gusto el señor Mason también se fue_

_Con nada más que impotencia, vieron la paliza que Vernon le daba a Harry conforme lo arrastraba a su habitación y lo tiraba a la cama, donde después de rebotar contra la pared quedo inconsciente _

¡MOODY! PONDRAS A ESOS MUGGLES BAJO ARRESTO APENAS TERMINEMOS AQUÍ, SERA LO PRIMERO QUE HAGAS – grito Amelia Bones furiosa antes de mirar al directos – ¡Y USTED, ESPERO QUE TENGA UNA BUENA EXPLICACION PARA PERMITIR ESE ABUSO!

Te aseguro Amelia, que no sabía lo que ocurría, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada Harry? – dijo Dumbledore

No claro, ahora es mi culpa – dijo Harry con sarcasmo – ellos pueden matarme, pero es mi culpa

No es lo que quise decir – dijo Dumbledore rápidamente

¡PERO ANTES LOS MATO YO! – grito Sirius más furioso de lo que nunca había estado

Los miembros de la orden apenas lograron contenerlo

¡SUELTENME! – les grito Sirius – ¡ESOS MUGGLES LO PAGARAN MUY CARO!

Déjenlo, que haga lo que quiera – dijo Harry mientras Sirius seguía luchando para liberarse de Lupin, Kingsley y Moody – pero eso sí, cuando te vuelvas a escapar de azkaban dentro de doce años, no me busques

Eso detuvo a Sirius quien miro a Harry, él sabía lo que eso significaba, Harry ya había pasado doce años sin él, sin saber de su misma existencia, si salía de su vida ahora iba a dolerle, ya había visto su reacción al saber de su muerte, pero también sabía que conseguiría seguir adelante y vivir su vida sin él, ¿que impediría que lo hiciera si lo volvían a meter en azkaban otros doce años?, vivo o muerto, Harry seguiría con su vida, pero él no sería parte de ella

Mejor hazle caso, Harry no le da segundas oportunidades a cualquiera – dijo Ron pensando en lo que había pasado el año anterior, les había costado mucho reparar todo el daño que se habían hecho, sobre todo el que él había hecho

Esas palabras terminaron lo que Harry había empezado, Sirius no estaba menos molesto, pero ser parte de la vida de su ahijado, tenerlo en su vida, era mucho más importante que castigar a esos muggles, lo haría, pero no destruyendo a su ahijado en el proceso, y si algo había sabia de los Potter, era que no acostumbraban a dar segundas oportunidades, Lilly tampoco las daba, y Harry había heredado eso

Al ver que se había calmado, Kingsley, Lupin y Moody lo soltaron, pero en lugar de sentarse el animago fue a abrazar a su ahijado. Nadie dijo nada por varios minutos, pero aún quedaba algo en el pensadero

_El recuerdo cambio una última vez, esta vez se vio a un Harry de quince años, el recuerdo era de hacia solo unos meses. El chico estaba en un enorme parque sentado en un columpio, se lo veía deprimido, alarmantemente pálido a pesar del sol, y notablemente más delgado_

Potter iras a conmigo a la enfermería al terminar la lectura de hoy – dijo madame Pomfrey claramente alarmada por el estado del adolescente

No hace falta – dijo Harry

No se lo estoy pidiendo, las salud de los estudiantes es mi prioridad, incluyendo la suya – dijo madame Pomfrey con autoridad

No, a mí nadie me pide nada – dijo mirando con rencor a Dumbledore que había perdido todo el brillo en sus ojos

_Entonces apareció Dudley también de quince años, acompañado por su banda, el muchacho fácilmente doblaba a Harry en altura y lo triplicaba en peso _

_Hola grandulón, ¿ya golpeaste a otros niños?_

_Este se lo merecía - dijo Dudley _

_¿Cinco contra uno?, que valiente - dijo Harry con sarcasmo_

Talvez necesites ver algunos recuerdos de su padre y padrino, Potter – dijo Snape fríamente

Harry lo miro un segundo, pero decidió ignorarlo, no había nada que Snape dijera o mostrara que cambiara sus pensamientos sobre su padre, o el cariño que le tenía, ni Snape ni nadie

_¿Y tú que dices? vas a llorar otra vez esta noche, yo no le tengo miedo a una almohada - se burló Dudley - no, no mates a Cedric ¿quién es Cedric, tu novio? Por favor, un fenómeno menos en el mundo _

Ahora fueron los de Hufflepuff los que alzaron el hacha de guerra, nadie nunca había visto a un Hufflepuff tan molesto, pero todo tenía un límite y Cedric era el de ellos, ahora todos estaban dispuestos a ir a matar a ese muggle por pisotear la memoria de Cedric de esa manera, aquello no se iba a quedar así

¿Compasión pedias Ginny? – dijo Harry con sarcasmo – ¿qué más tengo que hacer? ¿llevarlo a que escupa sobre la tumba de Cedric? ¿O en la de mis padres?

Ginny bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota

¡No le hables así Potter! – le grito Percy

¡Tú no te metas traidor! – le grito Ron a su hermano, aún tenía la carta muy presente en la cabeza

Harry no se molestó en mirar a Percy, a quien miraba era a Ginny, no era que quisiera hacerla sentir mal, pero ella debía entender que, si él se negaba a ayudar o darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien, era porque tenía razones, y con los Dursley tenía para repartir

Lo siento, no sabía que fuera tan mala persona, que pudiera ser tan cruel – dijo Ginny

Bueno ya lo sabes – dijo Harry con voz más suave – ya alguien más se encargará de castigarlo, pero yo no voy a ensuciarme las manos con basura como esa

Ginny asintió y se prometió no volver a sentir empatía por ninguno de los Dursley, ahora sabía que eso solo molestaba y heria a Harry

_¡Cállate!_

_¡Quiere matarme mami! - se burló Dudley - ¿perdiste a tu mami? ¿dónde está tu mami Potter? ¿Ya no está? ¿se murió? ¡está muerta Potter!_

Ahora fue la sangre de Snape la que hirvió, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a lanzarle cuantos maleficios sabia a ese mocoso muggle mal educado

_Todo eso lo decía mientras sus amigos se reían, pero aquello acabo con la paciencia de Harry quien saco su varita, fue ahí que el clima cambio, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y el frio se apodero de la atmosfera._

Con eso el recuerdo termino dejando a todos furiosos y aturdidos

¿Qué opina profesora? – dijo Harry inocentemente mirando a su profesora favorita

¿Qué, que opino? – dijo McGonagall que se había puesto de pie – ¡que no volverás a ese lugar!, ¡y esos muggles, me van a escuchar!

Uy, ya se enojó – dijeron Fred y George

Eso ya lo había decidido yo, pero gracias por remarcarlo – dijo Harry

Claro que no, se ira a la madriguera – decidió el señor Weasley

¡Se vendrá conmigo! – dijo Sirius

¿Cuánto a que se larga a California antes de tiempo? – le dijo Regulus solo para que sus primos lo escucharan, Teddy bufo

Eso seguro – dijo Teddy solo para que él lo escuchara

Aunque eso explica porque todas las casas tienen las mismas características, un gran terreno, amplias, colores claros, ventanas del piso al techo, y las escaleras de diseño abierto – dijo Victoire

Los dos chicos y Leila asintieron pensando en las casas que Harry tenía en California, Paris, Forks, el Valle de Godric, y en otros lugares del mundo

Mientras Ron y Hermione se llevaron a parte a Harry

¿Porque no nos dijiste? – dijo Hermione

No habría cambiado nada, y no me gusta recordarlo – dijo Harry

Tienes que denunciarlos, y si no lo haces tú lo hare yo – dijo Hermione decidida

Cálmate Hermione, ya escuchaste lo que dijeron, entre la orden y Amelia Bones se encargaran de esa gente – dijo Ron

Eso… no lo creeré hasta que lo vea – dijo Harry, al ver que los ánimos se estaban calmando se acercó a la tercera generación – creo que ya puedes seguir

Si – dijo Leila volviendo al escenario, los que seguían hablando guardaron silencio al verla abrir el libro

**Tú no me conocías cuando... ¡Caray, que pequeña es! Ya no me acordaba.**

**Paseó la mirada por los zapatos y paraguas amontonados y recordó que lo primero que veía todas las mañanas al despertar era el interior de la escalera, casi siempre adornado con una o dos arañas.**

¿Tenías que empeorarlo verdad? – se quejó Ron

Perdón… – dijo Harry, sabía que el mayor miedo de Ron eran las arañas

Todos parecían estar enfadados nuevamente por la descripción del libro, pero ya no dijeron nada

**En esa época todavía no conocía su verdadera identidad ni le habían explicado como habían muerto sus padres ni porque muchas veces ocurrían cosas extrañas en su entorno. Pero Harry todavía recordaba los sueños que ya entonces lo acosaban; sueños confusos en que aparecían destellos de luz verde, y en una ocasión (tío Vernon estuvo a punto de chocar con el coche cuando se lo explicó) una motocicleta voladora...**

¿Moto? ¿Te acuerdas de mi moto? – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa

Había olvidado ese sueño, pero si – dijo Harry

Por cierto, Hagrid, ¿dónde está? – dijo Sirius

La tengo guardada en el cobertizo de los botes – dijo Hagrid

¿Podemos usarla? – dijeron Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron y Harry

Harry sí, pero ustedes tendrán que pedirles permiso a sus padres – dijo Sirius

¡No! ¡Ninguno se subirá a esa cosa, y eso te incluye Harry! – salto la señora Weasley al instante

¡Tú no decides por el! – dijo Sirius a la defensiva

¡Basta! Dejen de discutir, la decisión es mía – los interrumpió Harry, no era que no agradeciera todo lo que la señora Weasley hacia por él, pero a veces se tornaba asfixiante

Es peligroso Harry – dijo la señora Weasley dispuesta a no permitirlo, Harry se obligó a tragarse la respuesta

Déjalo Molly, igual no creo que Sirius lo deje subirse sin tomar precauciones – dijo el señor Weasley con cierta ilusión – espero que no te moleste si estoy presente

¡Arthur! – grito la señora Weasley

Entre más mejor – dijo Sirius

Pero la señora Weasley siguió sin dar su brazo a torcer, si tenía que quemar la moto para evitar que sus hijos la usaran, lo haría

**De pronto se oyó un rugido ensordecedor fuera de la casa.**

¿Qué tipo de ruido? – dijo la profesora Sproud, sabía que el chico era un imán para los problemas, pero no esperaba que los tuviera incluso sin hacer nada

Debe ser la orden, posiblemente lleven la moto que, según recuerdo, era muy ruidosa – dijo Remus

Lo dices como si fuera malo – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante, Remus rodo los ojos

¿Le dirás que ahora la tienes tu? – dijo Teddy a su hermano

Talvez más tarde – dijo Regulus

**Harry se incorporó bruscamente y se golpeó la coronilla con el marco de la pequeña puerta. Se quedó quieto sólo lo necesario para proferir algunas de las palabrotas más selectas de tío Vernon y, frotándose la cabeza, fue tambaleante hasta la cocina. **

Ron tiene razón, tu carácter va a estar de miedo – dijo George fingiendo un estremecimiento

Harry se limitó a mirarlo mal

**Miró por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero. Observó unas ondulaciones que recorrían la oscuridad, como si el aire temblara. Entonces empezaron a aparecer figuras, una a una, a medida que se desactivaban sus encantamientos desilusionadores. Hagrid, con casco y gafas de motorista, destacaba en medio de la escena, sentado a horcajadas en una enorme motocicleta con sidecar negro.**

¿Eh? Mi moto no tiene ningún sidecar, ¡eso es para niños! – dijo Sirius

Eso no es importante, ¿porque tanta gente, y como es que no les dicen nada por los encantamientos de desilusionadores? – dijo Hermione

Porque la protección se encarga de quitarlos señorita Granger, significa que acepta su presencia y no tienen que esconderse – explico Dumbledore

Hermione asintió conforme, pero igual iría a investigar esos encantamientos

**Alrededor de él, otros desmontaban de sus escobas, y dos de ellos de sendos caballos alados, negros y esqueléticos.**

Harry entonces recordó los caballos negros que había visto a principio de años tirando de los carruajes

¿Que son esas cosas? – dijo Harry

Son Thestrals Harry – dijo para sorpresa de todos Neville

¿Que? – dijo Harry

Son Animales mágicos Harry, con la particularidad de que solo pueden verlos quienes han visto la muerte – dijo Luna sentada junto Ginny – son muy amistosos

Y ya hablo la loca – dijo Theo Nott

Diez puntos menos Slytherin, no consentiré ese tratamiento – dijo el profesor Flitwick severamente – tal cual ha dicho la señorita Lovegood, solo quienes han presenciado la muerte pueden ver a los Thestrals, de hecho, aquí tenemos una manada

Eso es lo que tu viste ¿cierto? – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry

Pero Harry miraba pensativamente un punto del suelo con el puño en la boca, en su mente volvía a ver la muerte de Cedric

Llevan los carruajes – dijo Flitwick viendo a donde iba eso

Pero nunca antes… - comenzó Hermione

¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – la interrumpió Harry ya incomodo – en serio

Viendo la incomodidad de Harry, Leila siguió leyendo rápidamente

**Harry abrió de un tirón la puerta trasera y corrió hacia los recién llegados. En medio de un griterío de calurosos saludos, Hermione lo abrazó y Ron le dio palmadas en la espalda.**

No es tiempo para eso – gruño Ojoloco sobresaltando a la mayoría

Pero por todo el comedor algunos estuvieron de acuerdo, y otros no le hicieron caso

**— ¿Todo bien, Harry? —Preguntó Hagrid—. ¿Listo para irte?**

**—Ya lo creo —respondió sonriéndoles a todos—. Pero... ¡no esperaba que vinierais tantos!**

**—Ha habido un cambio de planes —gruño Ojoloco, que llevaba dos grandes sacos repletos y cuyo ojo mágico enfocaba alternativamente el oscuro cielo, la casa y el jardín con una rapidez asombrosa—Pongámonos a cubierto y luego te lo explicaremos todo.**

No hace falta entrar, podemos hablar afuera – dijo Harry

Los muggles nos podrían ver Potter – gruño Moody

Si… porque que un grupo de personas aparezcan de la nada no llama la atención – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

¿Cuál es tu problema? – dijo Remus

No me gusta estar encerrado, además esa casa es incomoda, oscura y fría, incluso durante el verano – dijo Harry con una mueca

A nadie le gusta estar encerrado Harry – dijo Tonks

Yo estoy de acuerdo con Harry – dijo Fred – las dos veces que te hemos ido a buscar he notado esa casa muy fría, a pesar del calor que había hecho todo el día, y se te olvido lo de cerrada y apretada

Harry asintió a sus palabras

**Harry los guio hasta la cocina. Riendo y charlando, algunos se sentaron en las sillas y sobre las relucientes encimeras de tía Petunia, y otros se apoyaron contra los impecables electrodomésticos. Estaban: Ron, alto y desgarbado; **

¿Nos vas a describir? – dijo Ron

Yo no escribí el libro mi amigo – dijo Harry que volvía a abrazar a Daphne

**Hermione, que se había recogido la espesa melena en una larga trenza; Fred y George esbozando idénticas sonrisas;**

¿Pero qué hacen ustedes ahí? – dijo la señora Weasley alarmándose

No vamos a dejar a Harry solo – dijo Ron

Claro que no – confirmo Hermione

Molly, ellos ya son adultos en ese momento, si quieren estar ahí, lo estarán – dijo el señor Weasley para calmarla

Pues no me gusta – dijo la señora Weasley

No, pero es su decisión – dijo el señor Weasley

**… Bill, con tremendas cicatrices y el pelo largo;**

¡¿Que?! – dijeron todos los Weasley

¿Qué le paso a mi hijo? – grito la señora Weasley aterrada mirando a Leila

Fue Greyback – dijo Victoire haciendo que los que lo conocían se horrorizaran – la noche que Dumbledore murió, un grupo de mortifagos entro al castillo, Greyback estaba entre ellos

¿Ahora es… un hombre lobo? – dijo el señor Weasley

Pero Victoire no respondió, en su lugar se acercó al pensadero donde dejo caer un recuerdo

_Lo primero que se vio fue la escuela, después vieron a varios mortifagos que habían logrado entrar, además había varios miembros de la orden, todos estaban en el pasillo cerca de la torre de astronomía, en un punto vieron como Fenrir Greyback atacaba a Bill por la espalda _

_¡Expulso! – grito Charlie para quitárselo de encima _

_Greyback salió volando para estrellarse contra el suelo y quedar inconsciente. Charlie se acercó corriendo a su hermano que estaba inconsciente y bañado en su propia sangre_

_La escena cambio dejando ver la enfermería, los Weasley, Hermione, Tonks y Lupin estaban alrededor de una cama donde estaba Bill, madame Pomfrey le untaba un ungüento pastoso en la cara, la señora Weasley lloraba desconsolada y Fleur tomaba la mano de Bill también con lágrimas en los ojos _

_¿Qué opinas, lo será? – pregunto el señor Weasley a Lupin a los pies de la cama _

_No lo sé, nunca había escuchado de alguien atacado por un hombre lobo sin que fuera luna llena, no de alguien que sobreviviera, puede que sí, puede que no – dijo Lupin _

_Tiene que haber una forma de averiguarlo – dijo Ron – talvez Dumbledore…_

_¿Por cierto donde esta? – dijo Lupin con extrañeza _

_Salió de la escuela con Harry hace varias horas, no sabemos a dónde – dijo Hermione _

_Justo en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Harry que venía de la mano de Daphne, ambos se horrorizaron al ver a Bill_

_¿Qué paso? – pregunto Harry mientras Daphne se aferraba a su brazo _

_Greyback entro al castillo con otros mortifagos, lo ataco por la espalda – dijo Hermione _

_¿Y Dumbledore? Talvez él pueda arreglar esto – dijo Ron, pero Harry negó con la cabeza – ¿qué?_

_Dumbledore está muerto – anuncio Harry _

_El recuerdo cambio una vez más, ahora se vio la casa de los gritos y luego una de las habitaciones, a ella entro Lupin sosteniendo a Bill que aún se veía un poco débil_

_No entiendo, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – dijo Bill _

_Solo hay una forma de ver que tan graves son las consecuencias del ataque – dijo Remus haciéndolo sentarse en la cama después de limpiarla con un ondeo de varita – ya sabemos que has adquirido un mayor apetito y fuerza física, pero debemos saber que pasara en luna llena, y solo podemos hacerlo exponiéndote a ella, así que tendrás que pasar la noche aquí_

_El recuerdo cambio una última vez y se vio a Ron entrando a la habitación, ahí vieron al mayor de los hermanos profundamente dormido, por las grietas de las ventanas tapadas entraban los rayos del sol de la mañana _

_¡Bill, Bill despierta! – dijo Ron moviéndolo por el hombro _

_¿Ron?… ¿qué haces aquí?... ¿y Lupin? – dijo Bill desperezándose _

_En la enfermería, ¿estás bien? – dijo Ron _

_Si, si no pasó nada – dijo Bill incorporándose en la cama _

_Ron suspiro con alivio y el recuerdo termino _

Ahora todos miraron al mayor de los Weasley

Ahí lo tienen, tuvo que aprender a controlar su fuerza, pero de resto todo bien – dijo Regulus

Claro, porque a ti no te mando al hospital – murmuro Teddy con sarcasmo – Leila por favor

**… el señor Weasley, con expresión bondadosa, algo más calvo y con las gafas un poco torcidas; Ojoloco, maltrecho, cojo, y cuyo brillante ojo mágico azul se movía a toda velocidad; Tonks, con el pelo corto y teñido de rosa, su color preferido; Lupin, con más canas y más arrugas; Fleur esbelta y hermosa, luciendo su larga y rubia cabellera;**

¿Yo? – dijo Fleur confundida

Harry se encogió de hombros

Bueno, después de lo que hiciste pog mi hegmanita, clago que estage dispuesta a apoyagte en lo que necesites – dijo Fleur con una gran sonrisa

Harry asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, algunos miraron a Daphne esperando una reacción de su parte, lo que pocos sabían, era que los Greengrass y los Delacour eran amigos desde había más de un siglo, por lo que ella no tenía por qué tener celos de la francesa, y Harry sabia eso

**Kingsley, negro, calvo y ancho de hombros; Hagrid, con el pelo y la barba enmarañados, encorvado para no darse contra el techo, **

Muchos se rieron de la descripción de Hagrid quien se puso rojo como un bombillo debajo de su espeso pelo y barba

**y Mundungus Fletcher, alicaído, desaliñado y bajito, de mustios ojos y pelo apelmazado. Harry tuvo la impresión de que su corazón se agrandaba y resplandecía ante aquel panorama; los quería muchísimo a todos, salvo a Mundungus, a quien había intentado estrangular la última vez que se vieron.**

Se hizo el silencio y todos miraron a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, todos salvo los que conocían de cerca el carácter de Harry, estos miraron directamente a Mundungus que se había puesto pálido

¿Qué le hiciste? – dijo Ron

Yo nada – dijo Mundungus

Tuviste que hacerle algo, porque eso no es un nada – dijo Hermione

Creo que me hago una idea – dijo Sirius mirando mal a Mundungus – ¿qué fue lo que robaste?

Pero ya Teddy se había adelantado al pensadero, dejo el recuerdo que rápidamente se reflejó en el aire

_Noviembre 1996_

_Se vio a Harry y Daphne en Hogsmeade saliendo de Honeydukes, el pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve y ellos envueltos en abrigos, Daphne llevaba en brazos al pequeño Regulus metido en un cómodo abrigo azul_

Míralo Sirius – dijo Emmeline agarrándose al brazo de su novio

Igual que su padre – dijo Sirius con arrogancia

Pero lindo – dijo Tonks haciendo que Remus, Emmeline, Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se rieran, Sirius la miro indignado

_Vamos a las tres escobas, necesito algo caliente – sugirió Daphne _

_Si yo también – dijo Harry tomando su mano, en la otra llevaba un par de bolsas de Honeydukes _

_Ya estaban frente al bar cuando vieron a un poco deseado personaje _

_Ho-hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Mundungus nerviosamente al reconocerlo – oh, es el pequeño Regulus _

_Pero él bebe le dio la espalda ocultándose en el cabello de Daphne, la chica mirándolo con desconfianza se quedó atrás, abrazando protectoramente al niño _

_¿Que-que te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clases? – dijo Mundungus aferrándose al maletín que llevaba, Harry alzo las cejas _

_Es sábado – dijo Harry como si Mundungus fuera un idiota _

_Cla-claro, que tonto – rio nerviosamente Mundungus _

_El ruido de un carruaje asusto a Mundungus que dejo caer el maletín esparciendo un montón de cosas por la nieve, pero eso parecido un error y trato de recoger todo rápidamente con el evidente propósito de largarse de ahí _

_¿Qué es esto… para vender? – dijo Harry cogiendo una copa de plata _

_De alguna forma tengo que… ¡hey! – se quejó Mundungus _

_Pero la mirada de Harry se había vuelto muy oscura, había apretado la copa en su mano como si fuera de papel, antes de agarrar a Mundungus por el cuello y estamparlo contra la pared del pub a una velocidad impresionante _

_¡Harry! – grito Daphne con alarma mientras el niño lloraba asustado _

_Eso… lo has cogido de la casa de Sirius… - dijo Harry con un tono que daba miedo – ¡¿qué hiciste?! ¡¿volviste ahí la noche que lo mataron y vaciaste la casa?!_

_¡Harry, suéltalo! – grito Hermione apareciendo detrás de Daphne junto con Tonks, Mundungus comenzaba a ponerse morado _

_Mundungus aprovecho la distracción para liberarse de Harry, recoger su maletín y desaparecer _

_Vuelve aquí ladrón de…_

_No pierdas el tiempo, Harry – dijo Tonks con el cabello marrón apagado y mojado, – Mundungus ya debe estar en Londres. De nada te servirá gritar._

_¡Esa rata ha estado robando las cosas de Sirius! – grito Harry furioso _

_Lo sé, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer en este momento – dijo Tonks _

_¿Qué no? – dijo Harry con desafío _

_¡Basta!, ten Granger llévatelo – dijo Daphne dándole el niño a Hermione quien lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, el niño también sonrió al verla, la rubia luego tomo a Harry de la mano – tu ven conmigo _

_El recuerdo cambio y se vio a la pareja mirando hacia la casa de los gritos, Harry ya estaba más tranquilo apoyado en la valla que encerraba la propiedad, sus ojos habían vuelto a su verde habitual, Daphne lo miraba de cerca _

_No sé lo que me paso, a Sirius ni siquiera le importaban esas cosas, el mismo tiro y quemo no se cuanta porquería – murmuro Harry sin dejar de mirar la casa en ruinas, – odiaba ese lugar y todo lo que le recordara a su familia_

_Esto no es por las cosas, es por Sirius, la herida sigue abierta y… Fletcher no hizo más que jugar con ella, pero él no vive en ellas y tú no puedes dejar que te hagan perder el control de esa manera – dijo Daphne, Harry suspiro bajando la cabeza – ¿por casualidad, hace cuanto no duermes? _

_Es extraño, físicamente siento que puedo enfrentar a Voldemort, mentalmente… estoy agotado – murmuro Harry con cansancio, antes de volver a mirar la casa – pero tienes razón, hablare con Dumbledore para que lo controle _

_Daphne se acercó más y lo abrazo por la cintura, el cambio un poco su postura para inclinarse hacia ella y besar su frente, ambos permanecieron en silencio _

Entonces el recuerdo termino y todos miraron a los involucrados, Sirius fue el primero en hablar

Lo gracioso Mundungus, es que por mi te podías llevar toda esa basura – dijo Sirius

¿En serio?

Pero ya que hiciste enojar a Harry y asustaste a mi hijo – siguió Sirius como si no lo hubieran interrumpido – venderé todo en Borgins y Burkes, y tu no volverás a entrar en Grimmauld Place

La expresión de Mundungus habría hecho reír a Sirius en otro momento, pero ahora su atención estaba en Harry, este le devolvió la mirada un momento antes de volver a mirar pensadero, Sirius decidido dejar la charla para más tarde

Bien hecho Greengrass, nunca había visto a nadie calmar a Harry con esa facilidad – dijo Ron mirando a la rubia con cierto respeto

Daphne sonrió sutilmente, ella y Harry estaban en una posición bastante parecida a la del recuerdo, Harry apoyando su frente en la sien de ella con un gesto pensativo

¿Puedes seguir leyendo por favor? – dijo Daphne

**—Creía que estabas protegiendo al primer ministro muggle, Kingsley —comentó.**

**—Puede pasar sin mí por una noche. Tú eres más importante.**

**— ¿Has visto esto, Harry? —dijo Tonks, encaramada en la lavadora, y agitó la mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo que lucía en un dedo.**

Tonks sonrió ante la mención de su matrimonio, Remus también sonrió y la abrazo contra él, Teddy sonrió al verlos, luego miro la mano de Victoire donde estaba el anillo que había sido de su madre, si bien no estaban casados, igual quiso regalárselo, Victoire noto esto y entrelazo sus dedos con los de el

**— ¿Os habéis casado? —pregunto Harry mirándola, y luego a Lupin.**

**—Lamento que no pudieras asistir a la boda, Harry. Fue una ceremonia muy discreta.**

**— ¡Que alegría! ¡Felici...!**

Tonks miro a Teddy

¿Tienes alguna foto? – dijo Tonks

No, lo siento, olvide traer algunas, Hermione les puso un encantamiento de preservación, pero igual no suelo sacarlas – dijo Teddy

Está bien, me gustan las sorpresas – dijo Tonks con ilusión, Teddy y Remus sonrieron

Yo me pido ser el padrino, y organizare la despedida de soltero – se autoproclamo Sirius con emoción

Pobre – murmuraron los adultos que podían recordar las poco discretas fiestas de Sirius Black, se notaba que Azkaban no había cambiado ese aspecto de su personalidad

**—Bueno, bueno, más adelante ya habrá tiempo para cotilleos —intervino Moody en medio del barullo, y todos se callaron. Dejó los sacos en el suelo y se volvió hacia Harry—. Como supongo que te habrá contado Dedalus, hemos tenido que desechar el plan A, puesto que Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al otro bando. Por consiguiente, nos hallamos ante un grave problema. Ha amenazado con encarcelar a cualquiera que conecte esta casa a la Red Flu, ubique un traslador o entre o salga mediante Aparición. Y todo eso lo ha hecho, en teoría, para protegerte e impedir que Quien-tú-sabes venga a buscarte, aunque no tiene sentido, porque el encantamiento de tu madre ya se encarga de esas funciones. **

¿Es alguna clase de encantamiento antiguo o algo así? – pregunto Daphne

En cierta forma si – dijo Flitwick que sabía de la protección

Pero… los encantamientos se rompen una vez que su autor muere, o al menos eso es lo que yo tenía entendido – dijo Hermione

Depende del encantamiento, pero esta protección mágica es… diferente en todos los sentidos – dijo McGonagall sin entrar en detalles, hablar de James y Lilly aun no era fácil para ella

Aunque ganas le sobraban como siempre, Hermione decidió no insistir

**Lo que ha hecho en realidad es impedir que salgas de aquí de forma segura.**

Como si alguna vez hubiera sido fácil – bufo Ron con sarcasmo

La señora Weasley lo miro preocupada, pero Leila siguió leyendo antes de que pudiera bombardearlo a preguntas

**Segundo problema: eres menor de edad, y eso significa que todavía tienes activado el Detector.**

¿Qué es el detector? – dijo Justin

Si estornudas en el mundo muggle el ministerio sabrá quién te limpio la nariz – dijo Ojoloco automáticamente, algunos hicieron muecas de disgusto

Eso explica mucho – murmuro Harry que no había cambiado su posición desde que el recuerdo termino

**— ¿El Detector? No...**

**— ¡El Detector, el Detector! —repitió Ojoloco, impaciente—. El encantamiento que percibe las actividades mágicas realizadas en torno a los menores de diecisiete años, y que el ministerio emplea para descubrir las infracciones del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad. Si alguno de nosotros hiciera un hechizo para sacarte de aquí, Thicknesse lo sabría, y también los mortífagos.**

**Pero no podemos esperar a que se desactive el Detector, porque en cuanto cumplas los 17 años perderás toda la protección que t e proporciono tu madre. Resumiendo: Pius Thicknesse cree que te tiene totalmente acorralado.**

**Harry a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo con lo que creía ese tal Thicknesse.**

Ron y Hermione se miraron y rodaron los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, cada año se encontraban con callejones sin salida, pero igual acababan llegando al meollo del asunto, lo que pasaba era que Harry a veces era demasiado pesimista

Oh, buscador de poca fe – dijo Fred

Tranquilo, lo tenemos controlado – dijo George como si estuviera hablando de una excursión a Hogsmeade

**— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**

**—Utilizaremos los únicos medios de transporte que nos quedan, los únicos que el Detector no puede descubrir, porque no necesitamos hacer ningún hechizo para utilizarlos: escobas, Thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid.**

Sirius le sonrió a su ahijado con arrogancia, Harry rodo los ojos, el a diferencia de Sirius no se tomaba a Voldemort tan a la ligera, el conocía a su enemigo y sabía que siempre había un plan B

**Harry entrevió algunos fallos en ese plan; sin embargo, no dijo nada y dejó que Ojoloco siguiera con su explicación.**

¿Fallo, cual fallo? – gruño Moody

Hombre, no es que yo sea un experto en escapismo, pero catorce personas volando en la misma dirección no se… como que no cuadra con lo de "evitar" la atención – dijo Harry con algo de sarcasmo

Tiene razón, ahí falta algo – dijo el señor Weasley

O sobra – aporto Remus

**—Veamos. El encantamiento de tu madre solo puede romperse si se dan dos circunstancias: que alcances la mayoría de edad, o... —Moody abarcó con un gesto del brazo toda la inmaculada cocina— que ya no llames hogar a esta casa. **

Pues entonces tienen un problema bastante grande – dijo Harry mirando a la orden – y yo no volveré a confiarle mi seguridad a ninguno de ustedes

¿Porque dices eso? – dijo Tonks

Porque si esa es la gran protección, entonces hace mucho que se rompió, digamos desde… el primer día – sentencio Harry poniéndose de pie casi sin darse cuenta

Harry… - dijo Dumbledore

Los Dursley nunca han sido mi familia – dijo Harry fríamente – y ese lugar…

¡Harry no! – salto Dumbledore poniéndose de pie

¡Jamás! ha sido ni será mi hogar – termino Harry

Entonces una especie de onda expansiva cubrió el comedor, Harry perdió el aire como si le hubieran pegado en el estómago haciéndolo jadear. A quinientos kilómetros en la mansión Riddle, Voldemort tuvo que apoyarse en una pared al sentir un fuerte mareo, y en privet drive cuatro, se sintió un fuerte temblor que asusto a Vernon y Petunia.

¿Que fue eso? – dijo Scrimgeur tan confundido como el resto

Harry acaba de romper la protección – dijo Dumbledore al sentir como las barreras sobre privet drive caían

No pue… no puedo romper… lo nunca existo – dijo Harry recuperando el aire

Te van matar y lo tendrás bien merecido, Potter – dijo Snape con desprecio

Harry lo ignoro aun mirando a Dumbledore, pasado un incómodo minuto Leila siguió leyendo

**Tus tíos y tú vais a tomar distintos caminos esta noche, conscientes de que nunca volveréis a vivir juntos, ¿correcto? —Harry asintió—. De modo que esta vez, cuando te marches, ya no podrás regresar, **

No me lo tienes que pedir – dijo Harry decidido a nunca regresar

Dumbledore aun lo miraba, su mente ahora estaba dividida en varias partes, una estaba en la lectura, otra en lo que le diría a Harry esa noche, y la última en cómo hacer que Harry recapacitara y regresara a privet drive, no le gustaba lo que había visto, pero era demasiado importante para que lo mataran por su terquedad

**Y el encantamiento se romperá apenas salgas de su radio de alcance. Así pues, hemos decidido romperlo antes de hora, porque la otra opción es esperar a que Quien-tu-sabes venga aquí y te capture el día de tu cumpleaños.**

**Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es que Quien-tú-sabes ignora que vamos a trasladarte esta noche, porque hemos dado una pista falsa al ministerio: creen que no te marcharas hasta el día treinta. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Quien-tu-sabes, así que no podemos fiarnos simplemente de que él tenga la fecha equivocada; de seguro que hay un par de mortífagos patrullando el cielo por esta zona, por si acaso**

Si, seguro que lo hará – dijo Harry imaginándose a Voldemort mandando a unos cuantos mortifagos a vigilarlo, de hecho, no dudaba que hubieran mortifagos alrededor de Hogwarts en ese mismo momento

Dumbledore seguía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, era claro que algo había cambiado dentro de Harry, como si una parte de su personalidad que había estado retenida en su interior, finalmente hubiera sido liberada, y el la dejaba tomar el control, disfrutando y deleitándose con ella. No era que quisiera reprimirlo y forzarlo, pero debía estar enfocado en lo que era su realidad, y esa era Voldemort

**Por eso les hemos dado la mayor protección a una docena de casas diferentes. Todas parecen un buen sitio donde esconderte y todas tienen alguna relación con la Orden: mi propia casa, la de Kingsley, la de tía Muriel... Me sigues, ¿verdad?**

**—Si... si —contestó Harry, no del todo sincero, porque todavía veía un gran fallo en el plan.**

Harry tiene razón, a ese plan le falta una parte – dijo Charlie

Y si dejaran escuchar, talvez la sepamos – dijo McGonagall ya molesta de tanta interrupción

**—Muy bien. Pues iras a la casa de los padres de Tonks. Cuando te encuentres dentro de los límites de los sortilegios protectores que hemos puesto en esa casa, podrás utilizar un traslador para llegar a La Madriguera. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**¿Donde? No… - lo interrumpió Harry **

**Harry… - lo llamo el señor Weasley con su habitual tono tranquilo – yo sé que sigues molesto con Ginny, lo que te hizo no tiene perdón, pero en la madriguera estarás a salvo y acompañado – dijo con aquel tono paternal con el que se dirigía a sus hijos – además, Molly vendría a buscarte ella misma y lo sabes **

Esta vez las miradas de sospecha e incredulidad cayeron sobre la única chica Weasley, la señora Weasley por su lado asintió a las palabras de su marido

¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? – dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido de forma acusatoria

No me hables así, yo no he hecho nada – dijo Ginny a la defensiva – ¡nunca le haría nada a Harry, eso es un error!

Teddy y Regulus se miraron, si bien tenían una buena relación con los Weasley, al mismo tiempo siempre habían mantenido su distancia con Ginny, Victoire y Leila también se mostraron un poco incomodas, la primera si se llevaba medianamente bien con su tía, pero las reuniones familiares donde por fuerza Harry y Daphne debían estar, resultaban muy incomodas. Leila por su lado no solía meterse en lo que no era asunto suyo, pero sabía lo incomodo de ese asunto

¿Podrían aclarar eso? Por favor – dijo el señor Weasley

Eso no nos corresponde a nosotros, lo sabrán en un par de capítulos más, lo siento – dijo Victoire visiblemente incomoda

**Harry lo miro un momento y asintió dándole la razón, antes de volver a mirar a Ojoloco que parecía dispuesto a volver a gritar, pero él se adelanto **

**—Un problema. Quizá al principio ellos no sepan a cuál de las doce casas seguras voy a ir, pero ¿no resultara evidente cuando... —hizo un rápido recuento— vean a catorce personas volando hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks?**

**— ¡Vaya —masculló Moody—, se me ha olvidado mencionar la clave fundamental! Es que no verán a catorce personas volando hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks, porque habrá siete Harry Potter surcando el cielo esta noche,**

**Cada uno con un acompañante, y cada pareja se dirigirá a una casa segura diferente.**

En el comedor Harry hacia las cuentas, catorce personas contándose el mismo, más el título del libro, siete Potter

No… - murmuro Harry para sí mismo, Daphne lo miro extrañada

**Moody sacó de su capa un frasco que contenía un líquido parecido al barro. Y no hizo falta que dijera nada más: Harry comprendió de inmediato el resto del plan.**

En el comedor fue lo mismo

¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – le grito a Moody

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Katie

Va a usar poción multijugos para que seis personas finjan ser yo, todos con un guardián – dijo Harry molesto, aunque no con la chica

Ese plan si tiene sentido – dijo Kingsley

¿Sentido? ¡Eso es un suicidio seguro! – dijo Harry

Es un buen plan, los distraeríamos lo suficiente para… – dijo Hermione

¿Estas loca? ¡nadie va a hacerse pasar por mí! – dijo Harry – ¡si crees que voy a dejar que seis personas tomen ese riesgo, estas muy equivocada!

Y como nunca lo hemos hecho – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

¡Es diferente, tomar eso, convertirse en mí, no! – dijo Harry

Ya basta Potter, todos han de ser mayores de edad, será su decisión – gruño Ojoloco

Harry hizo un gesto de frustración y se recargo en el respaldo de su sillón cruzado de brazos, pero igual no iba a dejar que eso pasara

**— ¡No! —Gritó, y su voz resonó en la cocina—. ¡Ni hablar!**

**—Ya les advertí que te lo tomarías así —intervino Hermione con un deje de autocomplacencia.**

**— ¡Si creéis que voy a permitir que seis personas se jueguen la vida...!**

**—Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos —terció Ron.**

**— ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Haceros pasar por mí, vaya idea!**

**—Mira, a nadie le hace mucha gracia, Harry —dijo Fred con seriedad—. Imagínate que algo sale mal y nos quedamos convertidos en unos escuálidos y enanos para toda la vida.**

Muchos se rieron y Harry miro muy mal a Fred

Ese es un buen punto Fred, no me gustaría que eso pasara – dijo George de acuerdo con su gemelo

Pero él y Fred dejaron de revolcarse de la risa cuando un hechizo los golpeo, ambos voltearon para ver a Harry con su varita en la mano y una sonrisa burlona en la cara, ambos se pasaron las manos por el cuerpo antes de mirarse y gritar, Harry les había teñido el cabello de rosa brillante y su piel se había cubierto de rayas como las de los tigres, pero rosas. A su alrededor las risas aumentaron

¡Oye quítanoslo! – dijeron después de intentarlo sin éxito

Lo siento olvide en contra hechizo, aguántense hasta que pase – dijo Harry bastante complacido

Muy maduro – dijo Daphne con sarcasmo

Harry le dio una sonrisa ladeada que sabía le encantaba antes de besarla, aguantándose la risa Leila siguió leyendo

**Harry no sonrió y razonó:**

**—No podréis hacerlo si yo no coopero. Necesitáis pelo de mi cabeza.**

**— ¡Vaya! Eso echa por tierra nuestro plan —intervino George—. Es evidente que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que entre todos te arranquemos unos cuantos pelos. **

**—Sí, claro, trece contra uno que ni siquiera puede emplear la magia. Lo tenemos muy mal, ¿eh? —añadió Fred.**

En el comedor las risas aumentaron

**—Muy gracioso —le espetó Harry—. Me parto de risa.**

**—Si hemos de hacerlo por la fuerza, lo haremos —gruñó Moody y su ojo mágico tembló un poco mientras miraba fijamente a Harry—. Todos los que estamos aquí somos mayores de edad, Potter, y estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.**

**Mundungus se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca; el ojo mágico se desvió hacia un lado para observarlo.**

Creo que lo tienes bien asustado – dijo Sirius

O directamente no le gusta la idea de estar incluido en ese plan – dijo Emmeline

¿Moody porque lo obligas a estar ahí?, va a huir a la primera oportunidad – dijo Tonks

Moody gruño algo por lo bajo, pero nadie pudo entenderlo

**—Será mejor que no sigamos discutiendo. El tiempo pasa. Arráncate ahora mismo unos pelos, muchacho.**

**—Esto es una locura. No hay ninguna necesidad de...**

**— ¿Que no hay ninguna necesidad? —Gruñó Moody—. ¿Con Quién-tú-sabes campando a sus anchas y con medio ministerio en su bando? Con suerte, Potter, se habrá tragado el cuento y se estará preparando para tenderte una emboscada el día treinta, pero sería estúpido si no ha enviado un par de mortífagos a vigilarte: eso es lo que haría yo. Quizá no consigan cogerte ni entrar aquí mientras funcione el encantamiento de tu madre, pero está a punto de romperse, y ellos conocen más o menos la ubicación de la casa. Lo único que podemos hacer es usar señuelos. Ni siquiera Quien-tú-sabes puede dividirse en siete.**

**Harry echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione y desvió la mirada.**

Mientras la mayoría miraba a los dos amigos, Dumbledore tuvo que reprimir un jadeo, aquello solo podía significar que su teoría era muy real, Voldemort había creado horrocruxes para mantenerse vivo a toda costa, y por lo visto no era solo uno. Harry por supuesto sabia o sabría eso, en ese momento lamento la presencia de tantos estudiantes en el comedor, no era bueno que tantas personas conocieran los secretos más oscuros de Voldemort, pero lo que más temía, era confirmar lo que pensaba que habitaba en la frente de Harry, no, aquello debía ser otra cosa

**—Así que... los pelos, Potter, por favor.**

**Entonces el muchacho miro a Ron, que le sonrió como diciéndole: 'Va, dáselos, hombre.'**

Al mal paso darle prisa hermano – dijo Ron en el comedor

No me gusta, no me gusta, pero nada – insistió Harry

**— ¡Ahora mismo! —ordenó Moody.**

**Con todas las miradas fijas en él, Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se arrancó varios pelos.**

**—Muy bien —dijo Moody y, cojeando, se acercó y quitó el tapón del frasco—. Mételos aquí.**

**Harry lo hizo. En cuanto entraron en contacto con aquella poción semejante al barro, ésta produjo espuma y humo, y de repente se tornó de un color dorado, limpio y brillante.**

Que rico – susurro Daphne al oído de su novio, Harry la miro sin entender – el color de la poción habla de cómo es la persona, entre más cerca este al dorado mejor es la persona, entre más oscuro peor es – explico mientras jugaba con el cabello de su nuca, Harry asintió con entendimiento disfrutando de la caricia

Mientras Snape dejo salir un gruñido

¿Qué ocurre Severus? – dijo Dumbledore, aunque se imaginaba los pensamientos de su espía

Ocurre que esa poción está mal hecha, el color de la poción varía de acuerdo a la persona, en teoría entre más cerca este al dorado más puro es el corazón de la persona – dijo Snape con desdén

¿Y porque dice…? – empezó la señora Weasley

Y Potter es todo menos un santo – dijo Snape mirando al muchacho con desprecio

Ante eso tanto McGonagall, como la señora Weasley y Sirius tuvieron que ser contenidos para que no lo mataran

Leila no pudo mirarlo, sabia del desprecio de su padre hacia James Potter y en parte lo entendía, lo que no entendía, era porque tenía que extenderlo contra Harry quien no le había hecho nada, detecto y devolvió la sonrisa de ánimos que le daba Victoire

Yo nunca he dicho que soy un santo – dijo Harry con indiferencia

¡No, claro que no eres un santo! – dijeron los gemelos, ambos se habían cubierto la cabeza con la capucha de sus chaquetas haciendo reír a todos

Deberías apartar a tu hija de él, Greengrass – dijo Snape mirando al jefe de la familia

Snape, talvez a ti no te agrade el muchacho por ser hijo de James, pero yo si me voy a dar la oportunidad de conocerlo – dijo el señor Greengrass fríamente – no pienso intervenir… a no ser que mi hija me lo pida

Como quieras – dijo Snape con desdén

**— ¡Oh! Estás mucho más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry —observó Hermione**

**Y Ron arqueó las cejas; entonces ella se sonrojó ligeramente y añadió—: Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero; la poción de Goyle parecía de mocos.**

Si bien Crabbe y Goyle no estaban prestando atención perdidos como idiotas en sus cromos de ranas de chocolate, el resto de los estudiantes, profesores y demás presentes miraron a Hermione, pero ninguna mirada era más intensa que la de Draco. La chica trago pesado encogiéndose en su asiento, Harry y Ron se miraron

¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Tonks

Nada – dijo Hermione

¿Nada? ¿Entonces como conoces el multijugos de Crabbe y Goyle? Lo lógico es que supieras el de Ron y Harry – dijo Tonks

No tengo idea de que estas hablando – dijo Hermione

Señorita Granger… - advirtió McGonagall

Talvez, sea un… futuro proyecto de clases – dijo Hermione sintiendo algo frio bajar por su espalda

No se puede hacer poción multijugos en Hogwarts, salvo por los que hagan el EXTASIS en pociones – gruño Snape

Usted hizo poción multijugos ¿verdad? – dijo McGonagall

No, jamás – dijo Hermione con total naturalidad

Pero podrías – dijo Lavender por maldad

Si, pero no lo hare – dijo Hermione con frialdad, realmente no soportaba a Lavender

Voy a creer en usted señorita Granger, espero no descubrir que, si ha realizado esa poción, porque si es así, estará castigada por una buena temporada – dijo McGonagall severamente

Hermione asintió tragándose una bola de nervios agradeciendo haberse deshecho de toda la poción multijugos que había quedado aquel año. Pero Draco entre sus compañeros estaba atando cabos sueltos, Crabbe y Goyle actuando raro, haciéndolo repetir una explicación que ya había dado, que salieran corriendo de la sala común para volver en calzoncillos y actuando como si no supieran que había pasado minutos antes, actuando incluso más raro. Oh, claro que esos tres tenían que estar involucrados, iba que tener una divertida charla con Hermione

¿Tú sabes algo de esto? – le pregunto Daphne a Harry en susurros

Te cuento más tarde, si no le dices a nadie – dijo Harry solo para ella lo escuchara, ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió

**—Muy bien. Que los falsos Potter se pongan en fila aquí —indicó Moody.**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Fleur formaron una fila enfrente del reluciente fregadero de tía Petunia.**

**—Falta uno —observó Lupin.**

**—Está aquí —indicó Hagrid con aspereza. Levantó a Mundungus por la nuca y lo puso al lado de Fleur, que arrugó la nariz sin disimulo y se colocó entre Fred y George.**

No tienes que ser eso, es un cobarde ladrón, pero no muerde – dijo Charlie

Él no es pgecisamente alguien a quien me gustagia teneg cegca – dijo Fleur con el ceño fruncido – no quiego estag gelacionada de ningún modo con cgiminales

Nadie le llevo la contraria, pero Mundungus la miraba ofendido

A todas estas, ¿porque está en la orden? – dijo Hermione

Ya te lo dije, Dumbledore tiene la tendencia a confiar en gente que la mayoría prefiere evitar, mortifagos "rehabilitados" incluidos – dijo Sirius antes de mirar a Dumbledore – sin ofender

No hay ofensa, tengo mis razones – dijo Dumbledore sin titubear

Claro que si – dijo Sirius solo para no discutir

**—Ya os lo dije, prefiero ir de escolta —protestó Mundungus.**

**—Cállate —ordenó Moody—. Como ya te he explicado, gusano asqueroso, si nos encontramos a algún mortífago, este intentará capturar a Potter, pero no matarlo.**

**Dumbledore siempre dijo que Quien-tu-sabes quería acabar con Potter el mismo, los que corren mayor riesgo son los escoltas, porque a ellos los mortífagos si intentaran matarlos.**

Buena forma de inspirar confianza Moody – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

No creo que eso engañe a nadie – dijo Harry

Talvez no, pero si son inteligentes, usaran a esa persona como cebo para atraparte– dijo Daphne

Eso sí, el ira tras el guardián más fuerte y seguirá hasta el más débil – dijo Hermione

Cinco galeones a que va con Hagrid – dijo Sirius a su amigo de la infancia

No tomare esa apuesta – dijo Remus, era lo más lógico

**Esta explicación no tranquilizó demasiado a Mundungus, pero Moody ya había sacado media docena de copitas —del tamaño de una huevera— de debajo de su capa y, tras verter en ellas un poco de poción multijugos, se las fue dando a cada uno.**

**—Vamos, todos a un tiempo...**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur y Mundungus bebieron. En cuanto tragaron la poción se pusieron a hacer muecas y dar boqueadas, y a continuación las facciones se les deformaron y les borbotearon como si fueran de cera caliente: Hermione y Mundungus se estiraron; Ron, Fred y George, en cambio, menguaron unos pocos centímetros y el cabello se les oscureció, mientras que a Hermione y Fleur se les echó hacia atrás adherido al cráneo.**

Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar el sabor de la poción

No se oye muy agradable – dijo Bill

_No lo es_ – pensaron Harry, Ron y Hermione

Créeme no lo es – dijo Sirius con desagrado

**Moody que no parecía en absoluto preocupado, se puso a desatar los nudos de los voluminosos sacos que había llevado consigo. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, había seis Harry Potter boqueando y jadeando ante él.**

**Fred y George se miraron y exclamaron al unisonó:**

**— ¡Wow! ¡Somos idénticos!**

Varias personas se echaron a reír

¿Cuál es la diferencia con el ahora? – dijo Katie con incredulidad – ¡son idénticos!

Fred jadeo haciéndose el ofendido

Me ofendes, yo siempre he sido y, seré el más guapo – dijo Fred llevándose la mano al pecho – aunque tenga la apariencia de Harry

¡Hey! – reclamo Harry dejando de besar a su novia, pero ella volvió a atraer su atención – tienes suerte

Lo que te ayude a dormir hermano – dijo George condescendientemente, haciendo reír a sus amigos

**—Sí, pero no sé, creo que aun así yo soy más guapo —alardeó Fred examinando su reflejo en la tetera.**

**— ¡Bah! —Dijo Fleur mirándose en la puerta del microondas—. No me _migues _Bill. Estoy _hogogosa._**

¿Disculpa? – dijeron Harry y Daphne

No te ofendas, eges muy guapo, pego no ejes mi tipo – dijo Fleur tímidamente – y no cgeo que a Bill le guste vegme así

Espero que no, ¿cómo compito con un Weasley? – dijo Daphne haciendo reír a sus amigas

Mientras Harry la atrajo una vez más hacia el para besarla, el señor Greengrass carraspeo y se separaron

**—Aquí tengo ropa de talla más pequeña para aquellos a los que se os haya quedado un poco amplia —dijo Moody señalando el primer saco—, y viceversa. Y cuando os hayáis vestido, en el otro saco encontraréis el equipaje.**

**El Harry autentico pensó que aquello era lo más raro que había visto jamás,**

¿De verdad? ¿con todo lo que has visto estos años? – dijo Neville

No tienes idea – dijeron Ron y Hermione

Que te puedo decir, hay un límite para todo – respondió Harry

Y estaban en lo cierto, trols, perros de tres cabezas, centauros, lazos del diablo, magos tenebrosos, profesores con magos tenebrosos pegados a la cabeza, piedras que dan inmortalidad, y eso era solo su primer año

**Y eso que había visto cosas rarísimas. Se quedó mirando cómo sus seis clones rebuscaban en los sacos, sacaban prendas, y guardaban sus propias cosas. Cuando todos empezaron a desnudarse sin ningún recato, le habría gustado pedirles que tuvieran un poco más de respeto por su intimidad, pues parecían más cómodos exhibiendo el cuerpo de Harry de lo que se habrían sentido mostrando el suyo propio.**

Todos los estudiantes se rieron a carcajadas

Es que a nadie le duele lo ajeno – dijo Pansy

**—Ya sabía yo que Greengrass mentía sobre lo de ese tatuaje —comentó Ron mirándose el torso desnudo.**

Todos miraron a la pareja que seguía abrazada, Daphne se ruborizo ligeramente y Harry se puso un poco nervioso bajo las risas de todos los estudiantes, menos de Ginny a quien volvieron a llenarse los ojos de lagrimas

Potter… - dijo Alexander Greengrass con advertencia

¡Ese es mi ahijado! – grito Sirius con orgullo

¡Black! – grito el señor Greengrass, pero Sirius no borro su enorme sonrisa

Pero Teddy y Regulus los interrumpieron cuando comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas

¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? – dijo el señor Greengrass

Nada abuelo Alex – dijo Teddy sorprendiendo al hombre

Pero Harry si tiene algunos tatuajes, se los hizo después de la guerra – dijo Regulus con diversión

Aunque ninguno es un dragón, creo… – dijo Teddy rascándose el pelo de la nuca

Todos volvieron a mirar a Harry a quien de hecho la idea no le disgustaba, menos desde que había visto los que tenía Sirius. Para sacarlos del paso Leila siguió leyendo

**Una vez vestidos, cada uno de los falsos Harrys cogió del segundo saco una mochila y una jaula que contenía una lechuza blanca disecada.**

**—Estupendo —murmuro Moody cuando por fin siete Harry vestidos, con gafas y cargados con el equipaje se colocaron ante el—. Las parejas serán las siguientes: Mundungus viajara conmigo, en escoba...**

Dumbledore hizo una mueca ante el emparejamiento temiendo por la seguridad de su viejo amigo, claro que también temía por la seguridad de cualquiera que fuera con Mundungus, pero sabía que Voldemort iría primero por Moody al ser el más experimentado de la orden

**— ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo contigo? —gruñó el Harry que estaba más cerca de la puerta trasera.**

**—Porque eres el único del que no me fio —le espetó Moody, y con su ojo mágico, efectivamente, no dejó de observarlo mientras continuaba—: Arthur y Fred...**

**—Yo soy George —aclaró el gemelo al que Moody estaba señalando—. ¿Tampoco nos distingues cuando nos hacemos pasar por Harry?**

Todos los que habían caído en esa broma rodaron los ojos

¡FREDERICK Y GEORGE WEASLEY, NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESA BROMA ESTUPIDA! – grito la señora Weasley asustando a todo el comedor, pero se notaba que estaba más preocupada por el bienestar de cuatro de sus hijos, seis contando a Harry y Hermione, que molesta por la broma

¿Nunca se cansan verdad? – dijo Bill para distraer a su madre

¡No! ¡Y algún día engañaremos a Harry! – dijeron al mismo tiempo señalando al menor de los Potter

¿Como? ¿nunca los has confundido? – pregunto Charlie sorprendido

¡Jamás! – dijeron todos los que habían presenciado los intentos de los gemelos por confundirlo, Harry les sonrió a los dos hermanos Weasley mayores

**—Perdona, George...**

**— ¡Ja! Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Soy Fred.**

**— ¡Basta de bromas! —Gruñó Moody—. El otro (George, Fred o quienquiera que sea) va con Remus. Señorita Delacour...**

**—Yo llevaré a Fleur en un Thestrals —se adelantó Bill—. No le gustan las escobas.**

No, no me gustan ni las escobas ni volag, pgefiego mi Porsche – dijo Fleur con orgullo

¿Qué es un Porsche? – dijo el señor Weasley con emoción

Es un auto, un hermoso auto – dijo Harry con los ojos brillantes antes de mirar a Fleur, – ¿me dejas conducirlo?

Clago que sí, mis padres me lo enviagon desde Fgancia, pego necesitas tu licencia – dijo Fleur

Igual tengo que estar aquí hasta junio – dijo Harry emocionado

Aunque no sé cómo voy a volag en Theastral si no puedo veglos – dijo Fleur un poco preocupada

Tranquila, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? – dijo Bill pasándole un brazo por los hombros, en realidad trataba de no imaginarse a quien podía haber visto morir

**Fleur se puso al lado de su prometido y le dirigió una mirada sumisa y sensiblera. Harry suplicó que aquella expresión jamás volviera a aparecer en su cara.**

**—La señorita Granger irá con Kingsley, también en Thestrals...**

Hermione se veía aliviada de que no iba a volar en escoba, pero no sabía cómo sentirse al saber que iba a viajar en un caballo invisible

Harry y Ron se miraron y luego a su hermana, después de Ojoloco, Kingsley era el mejor preparado en lo que a enfrentar mortifagos y magos tenebrosos se refiere, por lo que Hermione y el serian los segundos en ser perseguidos

**Hermione sonrió aliviada a Kingsley. Harry sabía que ella tampoco se sentía muy segura encima de una escoba.**

Hermione bufo ante el comentario, pero no reclamo, todos sus amigos se rieron

**— ¡Sólo quedamos tú y yo, Ron! —exclamó Tonks, derribando un soporte de tazas al hacerle señas con la mano.**

**Ron no parecía tan satisfecho como Hermione.**

Eso no es justo – dijo Tonks cruzándose de brazos con un puchero – te tropiezas con un paragüero una vez y te marcan de por vida

¡¿Una vez?! – dijeron todos los que conocían la torpeza de la metamorfomaga

**—Y tú vienes conmigo, Harry. ¿Te parece bien? —Dijo Hagrid con cierta aprensión—. Iremos en la motocicleta, porque ni las escobas ni los Thestrals soportan mi peso. Pero no queda mucho espacio en el asiento, así que tendrás que viajar en el sidecar.**

Eso ya no me gusta, Harry no puede ir con Hagrid, estará indefenso cuando aparezcan los mortifagos, ¿Cómo se les ocurre? – dijo la señora Weasley alterada

Todos los que eran amigos del guardabosque de Hogwarts jadearon ante esas palabras, incluyendo al trio, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie y Ginny que miraron a su madre como si no la conocieran. Mientras Hagrid bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal

Bueno señora Weasley, yo confió en Hagrid, y no sería la primera vez que estoy en desventaja – dijo Harry por una vez disgustado con ella

No estoy diciendo que su corazón no está donde debe, pero no es seguro que vayas con alguien cuyo conocimiento mágico se limita al tercer año en Hogwarts – señalo la señora Weasley

El disgusto de todos los amigos de Hagrid no hizo más que profundizarse

Molly, no estas ayudando – intervino el señor Weasley quien ya se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Hagrid

¡Pero Arthur! – dijo la señora Weasley

Nadie… está obligando a Harry a ir con Hagrid, siempre puede decir _no_ – señalo el señor Weasley

No lo hare, confió en el – dijo Harry con seguridad en un intento de hacer sentir mejor a Hagrid quien sonrió débilmente

¿En esas cigcunstancias? – pregunto Fleur con curiosidad

Si – dijo Harry con la misma seguridad de antes

La señora Weasley quería seguir discutiendo, pero Leila siguió leyendo y tuvo que contenerse

**—Genial —dijo Harry **

**—Creemos que los mortífagos supondrán que vas en escoba —explicó Moody como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Snape ha tenido mucho tiempo para contarles hasta el mínimo detalle sobre ti, así que, si tropezamos con alguno de ellos, lo lógico es que persiga al Potter que dé la sensación de ir más cómodo encima de la escoba.**

Todos los que habían visto volar a Harry estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, incluyendo a algunos Slytherin, era indudable que ese muchacho se sentía más cómodo en el aire que en el suelo, todo lo que hacía sobre esa escoba era impresionante, más impresionante aun, cuando se sabía que recién se había subido a una escoba por primera vez a los once años, para él era algo natural.

**Muy bien —murmuró mientras cerraba el saco con la ropa que se habían quitado los falsos Potter y los precedía hacia la puerta—. Faltan unos tres minutos para partir. No tiene sentido que cerremos la puerta, porque eso no impedirá entrar a los mortífagos cuando vengan a buscarte. ¡Vamos!**

**Harry pasó por el recibidor para recoger la mochila, la Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de _Hedwig _antes de reunirse con los demás en el oscuro jardín trasero. Vio varias escobas saltando a las manos de sus conductores; Kingsley ya había ayudado a Hermione a montar en la grupa de un enorme Thestrals negro, y Bill había hecho lo propio con Fleur para instalarla en el suyo. Hagrid estaba plantado junto a la motocicleta, con las gafas de motorista puestas.**

**— ¿Es esta? Pero... pero ¿no es la motocicleta de Sirius?**

Una hermosa motocicleta, tu adorabas pasear en ella – dijo Sirius con orgullo

¿Cuándo pasee yo en ella? – dijo Harry confundido

Cuando eras un bebe, yo siempre te sacaba con ella – dijo Sirius

Sacar, secuestrar, es lo mismo – dijo Emmeline con sarcasmo

¿Qué marca es? – dijo Harry

Harley Davidson – dijo Sirius

Un clásico, aunque prefiero un auto – dijo Harry

Dime cual y lo tendrás – dijo Sirius

Aston Martin Vantage – dijo Harry

Uhh – murmuraron los de origen muggle que sabían qué tipo de auto era

Ese es un auto genial Harry – dijo Justin

Y costoso, además es para correr – dijo Hermione

Por eso es que me gusta – dijo Harry con ilusión, le encantaba la velocidad

¡Nos consta! – dijeron Teddy y Regulus pensando en los distintos autos deportivos que Harry compraba, él amaba la velocidad tanto en el aire como en la tierra, algo que inevitablemente les había contagiado

Deja, el dinero no es problema, le daré un espectacular regalo de cumpleaños a mi ahijado, y hare que mi madre se revuelque en su tumba, mejor que la Navidad – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa

¿Puede ser azul? – dijo Harry, a lo que Sirius asintió

¿Puedo seguir? – pregunto Leila

Por favor – dijo McGonagall mirando severamente a Sirius y Harry

**—Así es —confirmó Hagrid con satisfacción—. Y la última vez que montaste en ella cabías en la palma de mi mano, Harry.**

Que tierno… – murmuraron todas las chicas y mujeres del comedor

Harry se puso muy rojo mientras todos los chicos del comedor se reían a carcajadas

**El chico se sintió un poco ridículo cuando se metió en el sidecar, pues se hallaba varios palmos más abajo que todos los demás.**

**Ron compuso una sonrisita al verlo allí sentado, como un crio en un auto de choque. **

Fred, George y otros veinte estudiantes estaban rodando por el suelo muertos de risa, pero Harry le lanzo un cojín a la cabeza a su mejor amigo que claro también se reía

**Harry dejó la mochila y la escoba en el suelo, entre los pies, y se puso la jaula de _Hedwig _entre las rodillas. Estaba sumamente incómodo.**

**—Arthur le ha hecho unos pequeños ajustes —comentó Hagrid sin reparar en la incomodidad de su pasajero. Enseguida se montó en la motocicleta, que crujió un poco y se hundió unos centímetros en el suelo—. Ahora lleva algunos trucos en el manillar. Ese de ahí fue idea mía. —Con un grueso dedo, señaló un botón morado al lado del velocímetro.**

Arthur… – dijo la señora Weasley con advertencia

No he hecho nada, nunca he visto esa moto – dijo el señor Weasley un poco ansioso, la señora Weasley negó con la cabeza más resignada que molesta

Pero Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos, ambos aun recordaban lo ocurrido con el Ford anglia que seguía en el bosque prohibido, ahora sabían que aquello había sido estúpido, peligroso e irresponsable, hechizar un vehículo muggle para que volara en definitiva no era la mejor idea, pero ponerlo en manos de Hagrid o del señor Weasley que tendían a exagerar, era mucho peor

**—Ten cuidado, Hagrid, te lo suplico —le advirtió el señor Weasley, que estaba de pie a su lado sujetando la escoba que iba a utilizar—. Todavía no estoy seguro de que eso fuera aconsejable, y, desde luego, sólo hay que usarlo en caso de emergencia.**

Esto va a terminar mal – dijo Ron causando más preocupación en su madre

Gracias Ron – dijo Harry con sarcasmo

**— ¡Atención! —Dijo Moody—. Todo el mundo preparado, por favor. Quiero que salgamos todos al mismo tiempo, o la maniobra de distracción no servirá para nada.**

**Las cuatro parejas que iban a viajar en escoba montaron en ellas.**

**—Sujétate fuerte, Ron —aconsejó Tonks, y Harry se fijó en que su amigo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva y culpable a Lupin antes de agarrarse con ambas manos a la cintura de la bruja.**

Haces bien Ron, los licántropos tienden a ser muy… territoriales, créeme – dijo Sirius ganándose una mala mirada de su amigo

Cállate Sirius – dijo Tonks lanzándole un cojín antes de besar a Remus que correspondió gustoso

**Hagrid puso en marcha la motocicleta, que rugió como un dragón, y el sidecar vibró.**

**— ¡Buena suerte a todos! —Gritó Moody—. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera. ¡Contaré hasta tres! ¡Uno...dos...TRES!**

Con eso el comedor se sumió en un profundo silencio, como si todos hubieran asumido que aquello era demasiado importante y peligroso, que no debían distraerlos por nada en el mundo, los más cercanos a los involucrados trataban de no preocuparse pensando que aquello aun no pasaba, pero era un poco complicado

**La motocicleta arrancó con un rugido atronador y el sidecar dio una fuerte sacudida. Al elevarse a gran velocidad, a Harry le lloraron un poco los ojos y el viento le echó atrás el cabello despejándole la cara. Alrededor de él, las escobas ascendieron también, y un Thestral lo rozó levemente con la larga cola negra al pasar por su lado. Le dolían las piernas y las notaba entumecidas, apretujadas al haber colocado entre ellas la jaula de _Hedwig _la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila. **

Entiendo que la mochila la tienes que llevar contigo, ¿pero no habría sido mejor darle la escoba a alguien y dejar que Hedwig se fuera volando? – sugirió Neville

Talvez – dijo Harry pasados varios segundos

**Iba tan incómodo que casi se le olvidó echar un último vistazo al número 4 de Privet Drive, pero cuando se asomó por el borde del sidecar ya no logró distinguir la casa. Siguieron ganando más y más altura...**

**Y de pronto se vieron rodeados.**

¡No! – gritaron los que intentaban no preocuparse

Señorita Tonks, tome nota sobre cada mortifago que se mencione – dijo Amelia

Si madame – dijo Tonks tomando su portapapeles y pluma

**Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, aparecidas de la nada, se mantenían suspendidas en el aire formando un amplio círculo en medio del cual los miembros de la Orden se habían metido sin darse cuenta...**

**Chillidos, una llamarada de luz verde a cada lado...**

¡NO! – otra ronda de gritos asustados se escuchó por todo el comedor

Daphne se abrazó con fuerza a Harry quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a sus amigos, no quería ni pensar cómo iba a vivir si a alguno le pasaba algo por estarse haciendo pasar por él, a Voldemort no le pesaría la mano a la hora descargar su ira sobre ellos

**Hagrid soltó un grito y la motocicleta se puso boca abajo. Harry perdió el sentido del espacio: veía las farolas de la calle por encima de la cabeza, oía gritos alrededor y se agarraba desesperadamente al sidecar. Sus cosas le resbalaron entre las rodillas...**

**— ¡No! _¡HEDWIG!_**

**La escoba cayó girando sobre sí misma, pero Harry consiguió atrapar el asa de la mochila y sujetar la jaula, al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta volvía a girar y se colocaba en la posición correcta. Hubo un segundo de alivio... y luego otro destello de luz verde. La lechuza chilló y se desplomo en la jaula.**

¡NO! – Gritó Harry separándose de Daphne

Se había esperado y preparado para todo, menos para la muerte de su lechuza, su amiga, su mejor confidente, y su única compañía durante los veranos encerrado en lo de los Dursley. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó los puños enojado. Todos los que tenían lechuzas se sintieron inevitablemente mal

Oye, tranquilo ella está bien – le susurro Daphne para calmarlo

**— ¡No! ¡NOOO!**

**Hagrid aceleró y Harry vio cómo los encapuchados mortífagos se dispersaban ante la motocicleta, que arremetía a toda velocidad contra el círculo que habían formado.**

**— _¡Hedwig! ¡Hedwig!_**

La llamada era una punzada en el corazón de Harry y se estremeció cuando la escucho, Daphne tenía una de sus manos sobre su pecho y con la otra apretaba su mano

Vamos Potter solo es una lechuza, consigue otra – dijo Zacharias Smith

Pero aquello fue un error, había tocado uno de los puntos más sensibles de Harry, antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar e intentar pararlo, Harry se separó de Daphne poniéndose de pie con su varita en la mano, un segundo después el Hufflepuff se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de dolorosas pústulas y entre más se retorcía más dolor sentía. El resto de los tejones se alejaron de él, algunos mirando muy mal al chico, sobre todo aquellos que como Harry tenían y amaban a sus lechuzas

¡¿Como se atreve a decir algo así?! – reclamo la profesora Sproud molesta – ¡veinte puntos menos y estará castigado por una semana!

Después de que Ron, Hermione y Daphne se las arreglaran para calmar a Harry, y Pomfrey anulara el maleficio de Harry, Leila pudo seguir leyendo. Pero aquello no hizo más que confirmar que de ahora en adelante Harry no se iba a dejar pisotear por nadie, que iban a tener que pensárselo dos veces antes de molestarlo. McGonagall no se molestó en regañar, quitar puntos o castigar a Harry por lo ocurrido, él porque estaba más claro que el agua

**La lechuza, inmóvil y patética como un juguete, yacía al fondo de la jaula. Pero Harry no podía ocuparse de su mascota; en ese momento, su mayor preocupación era la suerte de los demás. Miró hacia atrás y vio un enjambre de personas en movimiento, destellos de luz verde y dos parejas montadas en sendas escobas que se alejaban a toda velocidad, pero no las reconoció.**

**— ¡Tenemos que dar media vuelta, Hagrid! ¡Tenemos que volver! —gritó por encima del estruendo del motor. Saco su varita mágica y dejó la jaula en el suelo, resistiéndose a creer que la lechuza hubiese muerto—. ¡DA MEDIA VUELTA, HAGRID!**

¡NO! – otra ronda de gritos, y esta vez todos miraban a Harry quien con algunas lágrimas los miro desafiante

Si bien Harry sabía que su lechuza estaba sana y salva durmiendo en la lechuceria, no evito que Harry se sintiera muy mal y se prometiera que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, pero escuchar que cinco de sus amigos estaban en gran peligro primero por hacerse pasar por él, y segundo por estar metidos en una situación donde él era blanco principal, lo hizo sentir una gran impotencia, una que se hizo peor al ver que no podía hacer nada por ellos

**— ¡Mi misión es llevarte allí sano y salvo, Harry! —bramó Hagrid, y aceleró aún más.**

La mayoría aplaudió las acciones de Hagrid, pero Harry se mantenía firme en sus pensamientos, sus amigos no tenían por qué estar corriendo ese riesgo, no tendrían por qué arriesgarse de esa manera por él, ellos no tenían por qué estar ahí, Voldemort lo quería a el

**— ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE! —grito Harry. Pero cuando volvió a mirar atrás, dos chorros de luz verde pasaron rozándole la oreja izquierda: cuatro mortífagos se habían separado del círculo y los perseguían apuntando con sus varitas a la ancha espalda de Hagrid.**

¡No te preocupes por él, no le harán ni cosquillas! – dijo Sirius, no era que no le importara Hagrid, pero mientras que la piel de Hagrid era casi impenetrable, Harry si era humano y podía ser herido o asesinado fácilmente

¡En serio Harry!, ¡tienes que aprender a pensar primero en ti mismo!, ¡y no, no es egoísta, es autopreservación! – dijo Tonks

Si, eso ahora lo tengo bastante claro – dijo Harry

**El guardabosques hizo un viraje brusco, pero los mortífagos se acercaban peligrosamente; no cesaban de lanzarles maldiciones y Harry tuvo que agacharse para evitarlas. Retorciéndose en el asiento, grito _«¡Desmaius!» _y su varita despidió un rayo de luz roja que abrió una brecha entre sus cuatro perseguidores, que se separaron para eludir el encantamiento.**

¿Qué haces? ¡Sal de ahí! – gritaron Ron y Neville

**— ¡Sujétate, Harry! ¡Se van a enterar! —rugió Hagrid, y el muchacho alcanzó a ver como el guardabosques apretaba con un grueso dedo el botón verde situado junto al indicador de la gasolina.**

Los que habían nacido y crecido en el mundo mágico, y no sabían nada de autos, motos o su funcionamiento se miraron confundidos

¿Qué es eso? – dijo una estudiante de sexto de Slytherin

Hermione se preparó una de sus explicaciones que normalmente solo generaban más confusión, pero Harry se le adelanto

Es un líquido que hace funcionar los autos – resumió Harry

¿Podría verlo? – dijo el señor Weasley

¡No! – dijeron todos los que sabían de su gusto por las cosas muggles y sabían del peligro de la gasolina

Señor Weasley, la gasolina es peligrosa, no se puede jugar con ella – advirtió Harry de forma educada pero firme

¿Y aun así la usan? – dijo la señora Weasley con alarma, como la mayoría de las veces solo escucho lo ultimo

La gasolina va en un tanque especial debajo del auto, mientras ese tanque no se perfore, no tiene por qué pasar nada – explico Harry haciendo gestos con las manos

¿Qué sabes tú de mecánica? – dijo Hermione. Ahora era ella la confundida y estaba un poco celosa

Me gustan los autos – admitió Harry encogiéndose de hombros

**Por el tubo de escape salió una pared, una sólida pared de ladrillo. Harry estiró el cuello y vio cómo la pared se extendía por el cielo. Tres mortífagos viraron a tiempo y la esquivaron, pero el cuarto no tuvo tanta suerte: se perdió de vista y de súbito cayó como una piedra por detrás de la pared, con la escoba hecha añicos. **

De forma inconsciente todos hicieron muecas de dolor al escuchar eso

**Uno de sus compinches intentó socorrerlo, pero tanto ellos como el muro volador desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Hagrid se inclinó sobre el manillar y volvió a acelerar.**

**Los otros dos mortífagos seguían lanzando maldiciones asesinas que pasaban rozándole la cabeza a Harry. Este respondió con más hechizos aturdidores: el rojo y el verde chocaban en el aire produciendo una lluvia de chispas multicolores que le recordaron los fuegos artificiales. ¡Y pensar que los muggles que vivían allá abajo no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando!**

¿en serio? ¿Te están cazando y tu piensas en eso? – dijo Bill

Harry los muggle no ven los hechizos, para ellos solo estamos moviendo un palo y simulando heridas – dijo Tonks

Harry rodo lo ojos, que iba a saber él lo que veían o no los muggles

**— ¡Vamos allá, Harry! ¡Agárrate bien! —-gritó Hagrid, y pulsó otro botón.**

**Esta vez una gran red salió por el tubo de escape, pero los mortífagos estaban alertas y la esquivaron.**

**Y el que había reducido la marcha para socorrer a su camarada, surgiendo de pronto de la oscuridad, los había alcanzado ya. De modo que los tres siguieron persiguiendo la motocicleta y lanzando a sus ocupantes una maldición tras otra.**

**— ¡Esto los detendrá, Harry! ¡Sujétate fuerte! —bramó Hagrid, y el chico vio como apretaba con toda la mano el botón morado.**

**Con un inconfundible fragor, un chorro de fuego de dragón —blanco y azul— brotó del tubo de escape. El vehículo salió despedido hacia delante como una bala y produjo un ruido de metal desgarrándose.**

¡Fuego de dragón! – gritaron los adultos

¡Genial! – dijeron los gemelos y Seamus

Si, genial para alguien que no quiere llamar la atención – dijo Pansy desde su lugar entre los Slytherin, con su habitual sarcasmo

**Harry vio cómo los mortífagos se alejaban virando para esquivar la letal estela de llamas, y al mismo tiempo notó que el sidecar oscilaba amenazadoramente: la pieza que lo sujetaba a la motocicleta se había rajado debido a la fuerza de la aceleración.**

Bueno talvez… si sea una mala idea usar fuego – dijo Charlie

**— ¡No pasa nada, Harry! —gritó el guardabosques, bruscamente inclinado hacia atrás por el repentino incremento de la velocidad. Pero ya no dirigía la motocicleta y el sidecar daba fuertes bandazos a su cola—. ¡Yo lo arreglaré, no te preocupes! —chilló, y del bolsillo de la chaqueta sacó su paraguas rosa con estampado de flores.**

¡No! – gritaron todos los que conocían los desastres que Hagrid causaba cada vez que trataba de usar magia

**— ¡Hagrid! ¡No! ¡Déjame a mí!**

**— _¡REPARO!_**

**Se oyó un estallido ensordecedor y el sidecar se soltó por completo.**

**Harry salió despedido hacia delante, propulsado por el impulso de la motocicleta, y el sidecar fue perdiendo altura...**

Lo siento Harry no debí hacerlo, no debería ser parte de esa misión – dijo Hagrid bajando la cabeza

Oye, la intención es lo que cuenta – dijo Harry para subirle el ánimo, no funciono

¡No habrá tal misión! – rugió la señora Weasley haciendo que los que estaban alrededor pusieran distancia de por medio, casi se la podía comparar con un tigre furioso

Molly, cálmate – dijo el señor Weasley

**Desesperado, Harry intentó arreglarlo con su varita y gritó:**

**— _¡Wingardium leviosa!_**

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron y sin poder evitarlo se rieron a carcajadas al recordar lo primero que habían hecho juntos, aquella locura que los había unido incondicional e irrevocablemente, para siempre

Todos los miraron, pero solo aquellos que sabían lo ocurrido con el trol sabían porque se reían

¡Eso no es gracioso! – dijo McGonagall, le gustaba verlos reír, pero el asunto todavía la mortificaba

El encantamiento de levitación te ayudara a no convertirte en un panqueque contra el suelo, pero no te da ninguna defensa – dijo Tonks cuando los chicos se calmaron – Cuando mucho te dará unos segundos para pensar en algo y salir de ahí

**El sidecar se elevó como si fuera de corcho; Harry no podía dirigirlo, pero al menos no caía. Sin embargo, el chico sólo tuvo ese momento de respiro, porque los mortífagos se les echaron encima de nuevo.**

**— ¡Ya voy, Harry! —gritó Hagrid desde la oscuridad, pero el muchacho vio que el sidecar comenzaba a perder altura otra vez.**

**Se agachó cuanto pudo, apuntó a sus tres perseguidores con la varita y gritó:**

**— _¡Impedimenta!_**

Esa si es una defensa, pero volverás a caer – dijo Remus

Si bueno, no me puedo quedar ahí como un pato en un estanque – dijo Harry, eso hizo reír a algunos a pesar de que esa no era una situación para bromear

**El embrujo le dio en el pecho al mortífago del medio.**

**El individuo se quedó suspendido en el aire con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, en una postura ridícula, como si se hubiera empotrado contra una barrera invisible, y uno de sus compinches estuvo a punto de chocar con el...**

Buen tiro Harry – dijo Anthony Goldstein

Gracias – dijo Harry

Aunque es una lástima que no cayeran los dos – Susan

**Entonces el sidecar se precipitó en picado. Uno de los mortífagos que seguía persiguiéndolos lanzó una maldición que pasó rozando a Harry. El muchacho se agachó bruscamente en el hueco del sidecar y, al hacerlo, se golpeó los dientes contra el canto del asiento.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante eso, algunos llevándose la mano a la boca

**— ¡Ya voy, Harry! ¡Ya voy!**

**Una mano enorme lo agarró por la espalda de la túnica y lo levantó, sacándolo del sidecar, que continuaba cayendo a plomo. Consiguió coger la mochila y se las ingenió para trepar al asiento de la motocicleta, hasta que se encontró instalado detrás de Hagrid, espalda contra espalda. **

Estarás sentado en borde, lo que es malo – dijo Emmeline

No importa, solo que salgan de ahí – dijo la profesora Sproud

**Mientras ascendían a toda velocidad, alejándose de los dos mortífagos restantes, Harry escupió sangre, apuntó con su varita al sidecar y gritó:**

**— _¡Confringo!_**

Bien eso los distraerá por unos treinta segundos, suficiente para que salgas de ahí – dijo Bill

Pero Harry tenía una mueca de dolor que nadie pudo entender

**El sidecar explotó y Harry sintió una tremenda punzada de dolor por _Hedwig, _como si le arrancaran las entrañas.**

Con eso todos entendieron la mueca de dolor de Harry, quien sintió como el estómago le daba vueltas

**El mortífagos más cercano cayó de su escoba y se perdió de vista; su compinche cayó también y se desvaneció.**

Dos con un solo hechizo, ¡bien Harry! – dijo Sirius con orgullo

Muy impresionante para alguien que acaba de terminar el sexto curso – acepto Kingsley

¡¿A quién le importa?! ¡Harry no debe estar en medio de eso, sal de ahí ahora! – volvió a rugir la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie

Una vez más su grito asusto e hizo saltar a todos los que estaban cerca, Leila incluso soltó el libro del susto, la señora Weasley estaba roja como un bombillo, pero en sus ojos se veía la preocupación por Harry y sus hijos. Madame Pomfrey se había preparado para eso, había pedido una taza de té y le había puesto unas gotas y poción tranquilizante, pero la señora Weasley estaba tan alterada que derramo más de lo que bebió

Molly solo estamos leyendo el futuro, con un poco de suerte no pasara nada – le decía su marido tratando que calmarla

**— ¡Lo siento, Harry, lo siento! —Gimió Hagrid—. No debí intentar repararlo yo mismo... Ahí no tienes sitio...**

**— ¡No pasa nada! ¡Sigue volando! —le gritó Harry al ver que otros dos mortífagos surgían de la oscuridad y se les aproximaban.**

**Hagrid viraba hacia uno y otro lado, zigzagueando, mientras las maldiciones volvían a destellar en el espacio que los separaba de sus perseguidores. Harry comprendió que Hagrid no se atrevía a apretar el botón del fuego de dragón por temor a que él resbalara del asiento, de modo que no cesó de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor tras otro contra los mortífagos, pero a duras penas lograba repelerlos. Entonces les arrojó otro embrujo bloqueador. El mortífago más cercano viró para zafarse y le resbaló la capucha. Al iluminarlo la luz roja del siguiente hechizo aturdidor, Harry distinguió la cara extrañamente inexpresiva de Stanley Shunpike, Stan.**

¿El cobrador del autobús noctambulo? – dijo uno de los aurores

¿Qué hará ese perdedor ahí? – dijo Charlie

¿Qué no está claro? El tipo es un mortifago – dijo Ron

Nah, yo coincidí con él, era de Hufflepuff. Pero era del grupo que alimenta la creencia de que los de Hufflepuff, son todos unos inútiles – dijo Charlie antes de mirar a los mencionados – sin ofender a los que no lo son

Maleficio Imperio, posiblemente – dijo Tonks que también coincidió con el

Aun así, se lo investigara – apunto Amelia Bones, a lo que los aurores asintieron

**— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —bramó Harry.**

¡No! ¿Que? – dijeron todos los adultos

Tú te quieres morir – dijo Remus – ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar eso?

Es solo un desarme – dijo Harry sin entender el alboroto

Harry, esa no es la clase de situación para hacer del héroe, te están cazando – dijo Remus

Lupin yo no voy a matar a nadie, eso se lo dejo a otro – dijo Harry

No, no estoy diciendo que mates, pero un aturdidor te beneficiaria más que eso – dijo Remus

Me funciono una vez – dijo Harry

Con Voldemort, y una docenas de mortifagos te vio hacerlo – dijo Remus

¿Cuál es el punto? – dijo Harry

No puedes engañar a la misma audiencia dos veces con el mismo truco, eso hará que todos asuman que es tu hechizo de preferencia, serás predecible y por tanto vulnerable – dijo Remus

Harry lo pensó un segundo

Tienes razón, fue una estupidez – acordó Harry antes de pedirle a Leila que siguiera

**— ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es el auténtico!**

Y ya te marcaron – dijo Remus – no puedes permitir que eso pase, necesitas variedad

Tendré que conseguir otros libros – dijo Harry

Hermione levanto la cabeza con los ojos brillantes ante la idea de ir a comprar más libros

**El grito del mortífago encapuchado llegó a oídos del muchacho pese al rugido de la motocicleta. Al cabo de un instante, ambos perseguidores se habían quedado atrás y perdido de vista.**

**— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Preguntó Hagrid—. ¿Dónde se han metido?**

**— ¡No lo sé!**

**Pero Harry estaba asustado: el mortífago encapuchado había gritado 'es el auténtico'; ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Miró alrededor escudriñando el oscuro cielo, aparentemente vacío, y tuvo miedo. ¿Dónde se habían metido los mortífagos?**

¡No lo pienses, solo sal de ahí! – dijeron varios estudiantes de distintos cursos

**Se dio la vuelta en el asiento, se colocó mirando al frente y se sujetó a la espalda de Hagrid. **

**— ¡Suelta el fuego de dragón otra vez, Hagrid! ¡Larguémonos de aquí!**

¡No! – salto la señora Weasley otra vez

¿En serio? Nos acaba de romper los oídos gritando que salga de ahí, y ahora no quiere que lo haga – dijo Sirius con ironía – ¡Arthur no entiendo a tu esposa!

Molly… puede que sea lo único que lo saque rápido de ahí – dijo el señor Weasley

Le va a dar algo para cuando termine el capítulo – murmuro Ginny a los que sus hermanos que estaban muy cerca de ella asintieron

**— ¡Agárrate fuerte, chico!**

**Volvió a oírse un rugido ensordecedor y Harry resbaló hacia atrás en el poco trozo de asiento que le quedaba. Hagrid también salió despedido hacia atrás y aplastó a su pasajero, aunque se sujetó por los pelos al manillar.**

**— ¡Me parece que los hemos despistado, Harry! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! —gritó el guardabosques.**

¡ALERTA PERMANENTE HAGRID! – grito esta vez Moody asustando a todos – no puedes tomártelo tan a la ligera, aun estarán asechando

¿PERO QUE TIENE TODO EL MUNDO QUE NO DEJAN DE GRITAR? – grito Sirius – ¡DEJEN DE GRITAR ES SOLO UN LIBRO!

¡SIRIUS, TU ERES EL QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO AHORA! – dijo Lupin alzando la voz

¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARLES POR GRITAR!

¡NO ME GRITES POR GRITARTE POR GRITARLES POR GRITAR!

¡Basta ya, dejen de gritar los dos! – intervino McGonagall y ambos cerraron la boca – pero el señor Black tiene razón, es solo un libro contando algo que no ha pasado, así que no hay necesidad de alterarse tanto

Nadie le replico y Leila pudo seguir

**Pero Harry no estaba tan convencido. Presa del miedo, siguió mirando a derecha e izquierda en busca de perseguidores, pues sabía que volverían. ¿Por qué se habían retirado? Uno de ellos todavía conservaba su varita. 'Es el, es el auténtico', habían gritado después de que intentara desarmar a Stan.**

**— ¡Ya estamos llegando, Harry! ¡Casi lo hemos logrado! —exclamó Hagrid.**

**El muchacho notó que la motocicleta descendía un poco, aunque las luces que se distinguían abajo todavía eran como estrellas remotas.**

**De repente, la cicatriz de la frente comenzó a arderle como si fuera fuego.**

¡NO! – gritaron Ron y Hermione sabiendo muy bien lo que eso significaba

¿La cicatriz? ¿Cómo te puede arder la cicatriz? – dijo Daphne

Es… complicado – dijo Harry arrugando la nariz

Creo que puedo entenderlo – dijo Daphne

Solo diré… que el ataque dejo más secuelas que esa cicatriz – dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos – te lo explicare después

O puedes hacerlo ahora – dijo Seamus, Harry lo ignoro

**En ese momento aparecieron dos mortífagos, uno a cada lado de la motocicleta, y dos maldiciones asesinas lanzadas desde atrás pasaron rozándolo.**

Varias personas se quedaron sin aliento con eso. Umbridge lo lamento

**Y entonces lo vio: Voldemort volaba como el humo en el viento, sin escoba ni Thestral que lo sostuviera; su rostro de serpiente destacaba en la oscuridad y sus blancos dedos volvían a levantar la varita...**

¿Eso es posible? – dijo Neville

Es una habilidad rara y mayormente hereditaria, pero si – dijo Flitwick

Genial, ahora puede volar – dijo Harry con sarcasmo – ¿hay algo que no pueda hacer?

Morir y matarte – dijo Pansy

Gracias Parkinson – dijo Harry

**Hagrid soltó un chillido de pánico y lanzó la motocicleta en un descenso en picado. Agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, Harry arrojó hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro. Vio pasar a alguien volando por su lado y comprendió que había alcanzado a uno, pero entonces oyó un fuerte golpe y observó que salían chispas del motor. La motocicleta comenzó a caer trenzando una espiral, fuera de control...**

Si no haces algo te llamaremos Harry panqueque Potter – dijo Fred

Fred, solo tengo una varita – replico Harry

**Los mortífagos continuaban lanzándoles chorros de luz verde. Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde era arriba y dónde abajo; seguía ardiéndole la cicatriz y suponía que moriría en cualquier momento. Un encapuchado montado en una escoba llego a escasos palmos de él, levantó un brazo y...**

**— ¡NO!**

**Con un grito de furia, Hagrid soltó el manillar y se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado. Harry, horrorizado, vio que el guardabosque y el mortífago caían y se perdían de vista, porque el peso de ambos era excesivo para la escoba...**

¡No! – gritaron los estudiantes cercanos a Hagrid

Tranquilos, cuando mucho sufrirá una contusión – dijo madame Pomfrey

¿Desde esa altura?, cualquiera que sea – dijo Hermione

Si señorita Granger, los semigigantes cuentan con una gran resistencia física – dijo madame Pomfrey

**Mientras se sujetaba con las rodillas a la motocicleta, que seguía cayendo, oyó gritar a Voldemort:**

**— ¡Ya es mío!**

**Todo había terminado. Harry ya no veía ni percibía donde estaba su enemigo, pero distinguió como otro mortífago se apartaba y oyó:**

**— _¡Avada...!_**

¡No! – grito la señora Weasley

Pero eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar y se desmayó en los brazos de su marido

¡Mama, mama! – gritaron seis de sus hijos yendo con ella, incluso Percy se estiro un poco en su asiento

Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápidamente y la hizo volver en sí, muy pálida se quedó sentada siendo consolada por su marido

A varios asientos de distancia Harry acariciaba la espalda de Daphne quien se aferrada a su cintura

**El dolor de la cicatriz obligó a Harry a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su varita actuó por sí sola. Percibió que ésta tiraba de su mano, como si fuera un potente imán; vislumbró una llamarada de fuego dorado a través de los entrecerrados parpados y oyó un estruendo y un chillido de rabia.**

**El mortífago que quedaba gritó y Voldemort chilló: '¡No!' **

Las miradas de confusión llenaron el comedor, nadie entendía eso

¿Que fue eso? – dijo Scrimgeur

No lo sé – dijo Dumbledore tratando de dar con una posible respuesta sin conseguirlo

**En ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz casi pegada al botón del fuego de dragón: lo apretó con una mano y la motocicleta volvió a lanzar llamas hacia atrás y se precipito derecha hacia el suelo.**

**— ¡Hagrid! —chilló Harry sujetándose desesperadamente—. ¡Hagrid!_¡Accio Hagrid!_**

No, no hagas eso, Hagrid es enorme, lo único que lograras será acelerar tu caída – dijo Charlie

Ya sabíamos que Harry es medio suicida – dijo George

Pero alejarse rápido de ahí, suena bien para mí – termino Fred

Muy graciosos – dijo Harry

**La motocicleta aceleró aún más, atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad. Con la cara a la altura del manillar, Harry solo veía luces lejanas que se acercaban más y más. Iba a estrellarse y no podría evitarlo. Oyó otro grito a sus espaldas...**

**— ¡Tu varita, Selwyn! ¡Dame tu varita!**

Tonks anoto el nombre en su pergamino, trataría de ir por todos esos mortifagos ella misma

**Sintió la presencia de Voldemort antes de verlo. Miró de refilón, vio los encarnados ojos de su enemigo y tuvo la certeza de que eso sería lo último que vería: a Voldemort preparándose para lanzarle otra maldición...**

**Pero de pronto éste se desvaneció.**

¿Así nada más? – dijo Fleur

No suena a algo que el haría – dijo Tonks

Talvez ya están dentro de la protección, es lo único que lo explicaría – dijo Emmeline con lo que muchos concordaron

**Harry miró hacia abajo y vio a Hagrid tumbado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. El muchacho tiró con todas sus fuerzas del manillar para no chocar contra él y buscó a tientas el freno, pero se estrelló en una ciénaga con un estruendo desgarrador, haciendo temblar el suelo.**

Una vez más todos hicieron gestos de dolor. En el escenario Leila cerro el libro dando a entender que ya había acabado

Bien, creo que podemos leer tres capítulos más, y terminar con la lectura por hoy – dijo Dumbledore

No todos estaban de acuerdo con parar, pero debían reconocer que les hacía falta un buen descanso


End file.
